


I'm no hero

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Romance, Teasing, Thief, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: A gang villain leader controlled the city, she scared all away with her obsession with dolls, but when she dies under unusual circumstances her five top men split apart. In a messed up city torn between five titan like villain leaders of gangs, the cities best police force don't know what to do. They turn to the best hope they have, a hero known as Legion. Rich guy Levi is Legion, he's the best bet the city has in breaking the hold these villains have on it. However, you, a cute pest of a thief named Bandit causes issues for both parties. You help either side for profit, or if it benefits those in need. But the more times you get to know and meet Legion and Levi, you begin to change and fight with him and for the city. The two of you, thief and hero, work together to find out the truth behind the Goddesses death and who sent this city into chaos by taking one villain at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

Hange ran through the halls at the police station, neon lights flashing and cars racing past below as sirens blasted. She skidded around the corner and almost freaked when she saw him, there in station with Erwin stood the hero known as Legion. His full body skin tight armour gripped him, she felt herself drool at his muscle. His armour went up his neck and under his chin, a black mask across his eyes. He turned to chat to Erwin a bit, who towered over the hero. She eyed the armour up his back, then the back of head slightly to join the mask on the front.

The wings of freedom stood proud on his back, a smaller one on his belt. He froze as he felt hungry eyes on him, he ran his gloved hand through his hair and looked at a wild-eyed woman. He was about to click his tongue but stopped himself because that was something the Levi side of him did, instead he sighed. “Can I help you?”

Hange beamed, she trotted over and held her hand out to her idol. “Detective Hange Zoe.”

Levi shook her hand. “Legion.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you, we’ve been dying to have you in our city.”

Erwin pulled Hange away. “Sorry, she gets a little excited sometimes.” He motioned for Levi to follow. “Come with us, I’ll explain our plan and Hange will fill in the main details.” He looked back at Levi. “If you want gritty details, she’s the best.”

Levi looked to the mad eyed woman. “Alright four eyes, I’ll listen to you but keep it short.” He looked ahead. “My time is precious.”

Hange hummed with a pout, this was not how she wanted her first encounter with Legion to be, him not liking her. She unlocked the door and opened it, her head down turned. “Sorry for the mess, I get a little excited when it comes to these people.”

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw the walls covered in paper, five men’s pictures staring right back at him. He stepped inside, monitors from computers lighting the place up. He looked around at empty food boxes, drinks and rubbish. He reeled in disgust, it was his worst nightmare. He looked to the other wall and froze, looking back at him was a picture of a woman with a hood and mask covering her eyes. His eyes scanned her beautiful eyes, then he looked to her cheeky smile, she was cute.

He looked at the mad four eyes as she cleared her throat, she was moving to the five men. “This is my wall of fame.”

Erwin sat down and sighed. “Basically, each man you see are the leaders of their own gangs, they’re the biggest problems in this city.” He nodded to Hange. “We call them the titans. They were organised, led by a very powerful woman known as the Goddess, but she was murdered.”

Hange handed Levi a picture. “We want to investigate her death, but these men won’t talk. One of them did it, but we don’t know who. We can’t get close enough to them to bring them in, so many people have died because of it.”

Levi sighed. “Alright break down each one of them for me, I need to know what I’m up against.” His eyes drifted over to the picture of the woman, then back to the wall of guys.

Hange grinned and pointed to a bald man with tattoos. “This is The Butcher, he loves carving people up, the nastier the blade the better.” She tapped a man who had burns on his skin that had taken one side of his hair, the other was longish. “This is Diablo, he burns anyone who crosses him.” She moved to the next, a massive guy with a beard. “Rhino, he has a dome that he gets people to fight each other in. He is strong, like really fucking strong. The guy can rip limbs off.”

Levi winced slightly, the thought of it just hurt. “Charming man.”

Hange nodded. “Next is The Father.” She let out a long sigh as she looked at the handsome guy, hair slicked back with short beard. “He leads a religious group of people, if you cross him he will torture you. He even cut a man’s hands off for stealing.”

Levi stared at a man with a wicked smile, his hair long and black and eyes a perfect green. He was pretty sure this man could get any woman, or man to do what he wanted. “What about this guy?”

Erwin walked over. “Shinigami. He was the Goddesses right hand man, manipulative, intelligent and dangerous. We don’t know how he kills people.”

Hange gulped. “People die with a look on their face, as if they’ve seen the most terrifying thing in the world. We would love to get hold of a body, to find out what he kills them with, but we can’t get a hold of one. He wants to keep it secret.”

“So.” Levi folded his arms. “These are your main problem.” He looked over to the picture of the cute woman again. “What about her, why does she have her own wall?”

He flinched when Hange jumped up and down. “Right! Okay this is Bandit, she is so cool!” She ran over and pointed at pictures of Bandit in action, fighting and kicking all kinds of ass. “She has stolen a lot of information from all these men constantly, and from us as well. She kind of sits in the middle of good and bad, she does what she wants. If you want something, information, an object or even a distraction then she’ll do it for a price.”

Levi studied the smiling picture, he felt a flutter in his heart. “Why haven’t you caught her yet?”

Erwin walked over and sighed. “She’s a master escape artist, it’s been impossible to keep her in one place.”

The door flew open as Eren ran in, he placed his hands on his legs and panted. He looked up and saluted to Erwin. “Commander Erwin, section commander Hange.”

Erwin nodded. “Eren, what’s wrong?” He looked at Levi, his eyes widened. He could not believe Legion was right in front of him, he idolised him. “Eren?”

Eren blinked a few times. “Sorry sir, it’s umm.”

“Spit it out kid.” Levi sighed, he hated people not being straight forward.

“Sorry…It’s The butcher, he has Bandit.”

Levi looked at Erwin. “You were saying about her?”

Erwin frowned. “This doesn’t make sense, she never gets herself caught.”

Eren turned his tablet round and started the video. Butcher laughed, blood on his clothes. “Detectives, so good to see you all. Now I heard a little rumour that you were bringing in that pest Legion to our city, I don’t like that. Not. One. Bit.” He paced with a knife, his fingers playing with the edge. “Now, killing your men was clearly not enough to push you to meet with me. I want an agreement, because this city is MINE! Not those fucking idiots she dragged around. I was loyal, I adored her, and they killed her. I want this city, it belongs to ME.” He sighed and walked to a massive metal wall. He banged his hand on it. “This is my meat grinder, and this is my hostage and way to get you here Erwin Smith.”

The camera panned up and there, hands tied and hanging over the blades was Bandit. She had tight full body armour, a belt around her middle. Levi took her whole body in, she was divine to look at. She smiled brightly at the camera. “Hey, my sexy blonde Erwin, hope all is well at the station.”

Butcher threw something at you, but you swung to the side and dodged it. He growled at her. “Beg for your life bitch!”

“Why? I’m enjoying myself, the two of us hanging out together.” She let out a long sigh. “Like two old friends having a drink together, except I’m hanging above a massive meat grinder. Though, I must say this is doing wonders on my back.”

Hange giggled earning her the stink eye from Levi, she cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

Butcher showed her the device for the machine. “Shut it now.”

She closed her mouth, hummed then spoke again. “My bad.”

Butcher looked at them. “Get here now Erwin Smith, or I kill this pretty thief.” He laughed at them. “You have two hours.”

Levi looked at Erwin. “I’m going after her.”

Erwin nodded. “Even though she is a criminal, she has helped us at times when we needed information. If it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t have as much on those Titan’s as we do.”

“I’ll save her, I promise you that.” He looked back at the picture on the tablet, Butcher grinning and you smiling in the back. “I will arrest her though.”

Hange giggled. “Good luck with that.”

 

 

 

 

 

Butcher laughed at the camera then stopped. “How do I turn this shit off?”

You snorted a laugh. “The button on the side…” You watched him go for the wrong one. “No, the one that looks like a circle with a line through it.” He pressed it and finally it went off. “There you go big guy, look at you using your brain.”

He turned and snarled at you. “Shut your mouth Bandit, I’m sick of you talking shit all the time. What happened to good thieves that had respect to leaders like myself?”

You frowned. “Oh, I have respect, just not to trash like you.” He looked like he was about to explode at you. “By the way, what did the Goddess really see in you?” You looked him up and down. “I mean she was fucking nuts, but wow.”

He screamed then stabbed one of his men, he sighed then looked sad. “She was my everything, though her obsession with dolls freaked me out…she was…she was my sanity and they killed her.” He looked up at you, it kind of broke your heart. “When I take control of this city, I will find her killer and make them pay.”

You laughed. “Why don’t you let the cops do that? It is their job after all.”

“NO! I HAVE TO DO IT…even if it means killing you…” He refused to look at you, because you and he both knew Goddess let you do what you wanted because she adored you like a daughter.

“Way a go at toning down the good mood, I think we should go back to me entertaining you.” You grinned at him. “By the way, now we are hanging out together how about we sit together and have a little girl talk.”

Butcher rolled his eyes and stormed out. “I’ll be back for you later, when they decide you should die.”

You blew a raspberry at him, when he was gone you sighed. You looked up at your restraints, you’d already picked them, but you needed to pick your ankle restraints. The guards in the room prevented you from freeing yourself, so you just had to wait for a hero.

As time passed your tried talking to the guards, mainly about random shit but none of them spoke back to you. So, here you were half an hour in swinging backwards and forwards. You came to a stop when you heard something, you hummed and knew what was about to happen.

You giggled and began singing. “Five bottles of beer on the wall, five bottles of beer. You take one down pass it around four bottles of beer on the wall.”

A Guard looked up at you. “Shut it girly.”

You swung round in little circles. “Four bottles of beer on the wall, four bottles of beer. You take one down pass it around three bottles of beer on the wall.”

He walked over to the meat grinder. “I said shut up.”

“Three bottles of beer on the wall, three bottles of beer. You take one down pass it around two bottles of beer on the wall.”

He aimed his gun at you. “I’m warning you bitch.”

“Two bottles of beer on the wall, two bottles of beer. You take one down pass it around one bottle of beer on the wall.”

He loaded his gun then aimed again. “If you don’t stop, I will shoot you.”

You looked up at the vent on the wall, you saw some dust fall indicating your counting was right. He would be appearing right after your last bit. “One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer. You take one down pass it around.” Levi burst through the vent and landed on the guy aiming at you. “Zero bottles of beer on the wall.” He threw a cable around the others throat and ripped his closer, he kicked them square in the face and knocking them clean out. You smiled brightly at him. “My hero.”

Levi got up and looked at you, even closer you looked good. “Bandit, right?”

You giggled. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the famous Legion, I’d shake your hand but…” You looked up at your wrists. “I’m a little tied up at the moment, but maybe when you do this whole hero thing I’ll give you a thank you kiss.” You smiled at him, you couldn’t help yourself because since you saw him in the news you had a little crush. You were a strong, tough woman, but your life sucked when you weren’t Bandit. You wished, prayed and begged someone like Legion would recuse you.

Levi walked over and looked into the meat grinder, it was covered in blood and he was sure there were body parts in there still. “Disgusting filth. I’ll get you free, I promise.” He looked up. “Just.”

You smiled. “Hang in there?”

He sighed. “That sounds stupid, but it was what I was going to say.”

You shrugged. “Not like I’m planning on going anywhere, so can I help you, so I don’t feel so useless?”

He looked around. “You know this place?”

“Like the back of my hand.” You smiled and swung a bit. “I’ve stolen and raided this place so fucking much.”

“Good.” He looked at his arm and tapped on it, a screen lit up. “What’s the best option for me?”

“Hmm, well you could go looking for him, buuut this place is so massive I’d be dead by the time you find him.” You clicked your neck; this position was starting to hurt now. “Best bet is cutting the lights, the power hub is in the basement by the way, because the Butcher hates the dark. You see Shini, you know him as Shinigami, he terrifies Butcher that’s why their areas of the city are so far apart.”

Levi nodded. “Cut the lights, then what?”

“He’ll come running into here, blame me and get angry. I’ll piss him off as much as possible for you, he’ll get distracted and his men will all gather here.” You nodded. “Que you coming in and kicking their ass, saving me and then we ride off into the sunset. Sound good?”

He looked up at you, his eyes scanning yours. He was glad you were at a distance, that his mask covered part of his cheeks, so you couldn’t see his blush. He looked away. “I’ll be back, I won’t let you die.”

You smiled. “I’m touched.” You watched him walk away, it was a wonderful view because of his muscled back and perk bum. “See you soon handsome, I’ll be waiting…of course…alone.” The doors closed leaving you by yourself. “This is why you can’t get a boyfriend Bandit.” You sighed and waited, you looked up at the lights. You grinned when they finally went out. “Showtime.”

Butcher ran in looking around, he seemed so terrified. There was emergency lighting in this room only, so it was the perfect trap. He stumbled back. “Shinigami! Please! I’m so sorry…I-I-I…” He stopped talking when he heard you laughing. “What’s so funny bitch?”

“You, being scared of Shini.” You smiled. “I doubt he’d come here and attack you, but then again he really hates you.”

He called his men in and walked closer. “Shinigami would kill you as well.”

You hummed with a pout. “Nah, he has this thing for me so…I highly doubt it.”

“Wait.” He stormed over. “You fucked him?”

You bit your lip, it was a moment of weakness for you. His long hair, green eyes and alluring voice was too much one day. Ryuu, also known as Shinigami was the only person in this world that got close to knowing who you were under the mask, but you held back. You closed your eyes and remembered his muscles, the Japanese tattoos on his body. You couldn’t help yourself, he was hot, but it was a moment of weakness. Never again would you sleep with him, that book was closed in your life, locked and thrown into a bottomless pit.

Butcher shuddered, he didn’t want the image of Shinigami out of his usual vampire and grim reaper like get up. He looked at you and saw how your armour went with your curves, he wouldn’t mind thinking about you naked though.

He gritted his teeth. “You’re sick in the head to of fucked him, but he’s a lucky bastard to have had you.”

You groaned, no one was ever gonna let this down. “It was a moment of weakness okay! Just one night of passion.”

“Night?” He saw you bite your lip. “So, it was more than once?”

“You know…you should be more concerned about someone kicking your ass than my sex life.” You looked up. “He should be dropping in about now actually.” Butcher looked up with you, but the window smashed next to him. You giggled as Legion began taking all of them out. “Idiot.” You swung your legs up to your hands. “Now for my great escape.”

You undid the lock on your ankles, then you opened the lock on your other wrist. You swung forward, flipped and landed on a goon. You dodged a punched easily, a smile on your face as you twisted away from him. You bent backwards, hands on the floor and sent one strong kick up under his chin.

You twisted around and blocked punches, you used a man’s thigh to jump up and kick another in the face.  With speed you flipped over landing on a man’s shoulders, you used your momentum to swing you both around and bring him crashing to the floor, you sitting on top of him. You punched him in the face, you pushed your body forward, hands on the floor and kicked a goon behind you.

You moved back, used your hands and flipped yourself to your feet. You caught a man’s fist with a knife, you wagged your finger. “Naughty boy.” You twisted his fist and heard his bone snap, he screamed in agony. Your elbow connected with his face breaking his nose, your pulled him close and lifted him up. You tossed him over your shoulder into three men, you turned around for the next person and came face to face with an armoured chest. You looked up and smiled at Legion. “Hey handsome.”

He studied you up close, you were even more beautiful up close. “Focus.”

You grabbed his forearms. “Kay, throw me then sugar.” Your felt a heat in you when you heard him groan as he tossed you, you flipped in the air and wrapped your ankles around Butcher’s neck. You bent back and wrapped your arms around his legs, you bent more and pulled causing the big guy to scream in pain. Legion ran and jumped to send a hard punch to the big guys face, he twisted and kicked him across the jaw.

Butcher spat blood then swung at Levi, he jumped back in time and rolled away. Butcher reached up and grabbed your ankles, he ripped you from his back. Your eyes widened. “Fuuuck!” You saw the floor in front of the Butcher hurtling towards you, you put your hands out and bounced your body up taking Butcher by shock. You grinned at him, you swung back down and went between his legs. You didn’t want to be this close to his ass, but it had to be done. You gripped his belt and pulled your legs through the gap between his. You flipped back on one hand and landed on your two feet, you were kind of impressed with your quick thinking.

Butcher turned to you. “Damn you are flexible, Shinigami must have loved that huh?”

You smiled. “What can I say? Men love me, so much so they’re willing to fight for me.” You pointed to behind him. “See?”

Butcher turned as Levi had just finished charging his gloves, he flew back as he got hit with electric punch after electric punch from the short muscular hero. You read the situation, Legion was good now. You ran to the computers and took the data you’d downloaded, this whole damsel gig going on was just a fake ruse on your part, so you could get information.

With a smile on your face you ran to an open window ready to leave, but a deep voice calling to you made you stop. “Bandit!”

You sat in the window, one leg dangling down and a smile on your face. “Yes Legion?”

“You’re coming with me.” He had his knee on Butcher, sweat on his forehead as he held the big guy in place.

You eyed Butcher, then your handsome new friend. “Hmm, you see the thing is handsome I would love nothing more than to keep you company but…I have this feeling you’re going to take me downtown to the cops.”

“Damn right I am you little shit.” He pulled out cuffs and put them on Butcher, he pulled another out and went to move to you allowing the Butcher to get up in a muggy state and begin running. “Shit.”

You laughed. “Look handsome you have a choice, arrest me a little old thief or you stop a gang leading murderer…your choice.” Levi stared at you, his heart thumping in his chest. You were right though. “I’d go for the one you’ll regret the least.”

Levi sighed. “Today’s your lucky day you shit, but that doesn’t mean next time I will let you slip like a rat.”

You awed at him, your hands on your chest. “We’ve only just met, and you want me already, I’m touched.” You blew him a kiss. “Later honey.”

 

 

 

 

 

Erwin walked towards his office, he couldn’t believe that Legion had dropped Butcher off at the station. However, he wasn’t too happy you’d gotten away from him again, but he was glad you were safe. He opened his door and felt he needed to sit in his soft chair for an hour, or more because his body ached.

“That shirt looks good on you, nice and tight.” Erwin jumped when he heard your voice, he backed up when he saw you sat on his desk throwing his stress ball from hand to hand. You looked up and smiled at him, Erwin closed his door quickly behind him. “Really shows off your muscles.”

Erwin reached for his gun in its holster on his side. “Why are you here?”

You had to hold back giggles when Erwin flinched at your touch, you’d walked right up to him and held his hand going for his gun. “Easy handsome, I’m here with good intensions.”

“You plan on stealing from me, from us?”

You laughed, he liked that laugh and smile of yours. You backed off and sat on his desk again, both of your hands holding the edge as you pushed your chest out a little. “Nah, you guys here don’t have anything worth stealing.” You looked around the room and laid your eyes on Erwin, he was finally relaxing. “Well, maybe I might kidnap one of your men for a night. Maybe you.”

Erwin cleared his throat, a visible blush on his cheeks but it was dark out in the city. The neon glow from signs lit his cheeks a little, so his blush wasn’t too bad to prying eyes but it was still embarrassing. “Stop fooling around Bandit, why are you here? You do know you are wanted by us, right?”

You titled your head. “I know, I’m just here to give you something good.” You swayed your hips as you walked to him, he felt heat pool within him, his desire bubbling. “And trust me when I say this.” You leaned over and whispered in his ear. “You are going to be begging for more.”

“Bandit?”

You looked into his cold blue eyes, he was a handsome guy and probably most women’s dream man but, not for you. You pulled out the device from Butcher’s and held it between yours and Erwin’s lips before he could kiss you. “Ta daaa! It’s shit on Butcher, detailed shit.” You stepped back and crossed your arms. “Don’t tell me I don’t do nothing for yah hun, it’s good shit…trust me.” You walked past and ran your hand down his upper arm. “Can I get a head start then?”

Erwin sighed. “Get out of here before I change my mind.” He plugged it into his computer, the light blue and saw the streams of data, information and evidence. “Oh, and Bandit?”

You turned to him before you left. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

You gave him a heart-warming smile. “Don’t mention it.”

Erwin waited until he knew you were gone and sat down, he let out a long sigh as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. “That woman…I don’t think I’ll ever understand her.” He was right, many people didn’t because they didn’t know the life you had led. People were blinded in this city by the walls they built around them, around their society. Every one of them blocked out the filth, dirt and crime that was very much a problem in this city because of its government failing to put the lives of their people above their own greed and power. You took your fate into your own hands, you worked your ass off to save yourself, you became a criminal so others you cared about who couldn’t fight could live a better life than the one you only knew.

 

 

 

 

 

You cleaned a glass as you stood behind your bar, you loved your place and it was similar to an old-style bar with warm lights and dark wood. You put the glass away and smiled when you saw Erwin walk in, he had a friend with him. “Afternoon Commander.”

He smiled at you. “Hi, how are you today?”

You nodded and began making tea for him. “Pretty good now I’ve seen you.”

He blushed and chuckled at you as he sat down. “Always the charmer.”

You handed him a pot of tea. “Can’t help myself.” You smiled at his raven-haired friend. “Would you like tea as well?”

“Please.”

You smiled and placed a tea cup in front of him, you leaned on the bar. “So, what should I call you?”

“Levi.” He took your hand and shook it. “What do I call you?”

You introduced yourself. “But everyone just calls me Cat.”

He raised his brow. “Cat?”

Erwin nodded. “On account of she’s just like a cat, he’s cute, nice, friendly until you piss her off. She’ll claw your eyes out.” He hummed. “This tea is perfect.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome, so Levi you a cop as well?”

He shook his head and poured his tea. “No, I…I own the Ackerman company.”

You hummed. “That the company that trades booze?”

“No, we specialise in trading technology and developing it.”

You leaned back, as Bandit you had stolen so much from this man. “Ooooh, yeah I know some of your stuff. Thanks for making people’s lives easier, your tech is sending us into the future.”

He sipped his tea. “I just say yes to them, come up with some suggestions.” He looked at his cup. “Tch, this is good.”

You smiled. “So it should be, it’s all fresh tea sweet cheeks. I’ll show you.” You walked away from the bar and looked behind you, you reached up for the tea tin allowing Levi to take you in. Your fitted shirt hugged your frame, your trousers tight showing off a rather nice behind. If Levi didn’t know any better, he’d say you were perfection to him. “Got it.” You turned around and handed him the tin. “It’s good stuff.”

He turned it in his hands, Levi knew his tea and was impressed you did as well. “What a selection.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You picked up the pot and poured Erwin a fresh cup, he seemed to be frowned at his papers. “Cheer up my favourite handsome blonde.”

He smiled at you. “Sorry, things have been tough at work.”

You looked at Levi then back at Erwin. “This why you have this stud with you?”

Erwin nodded and moved his papers. “He’s helping us by giving us new tech, hopefully it can put us one step closer to shutting the Titan’s down.”

You leaned against the bar, arms folded. “Well isn’t that mighty fine of you Levi, supporting the only good thing about this fucking city.”

Erwin chuckled. “Nice to hear someone who likes us.”

“You do a damn fine job Erwin, don’t let the rest of the blind shit stains of this city tell you otherwise.”

Levi hummed a little laugh. “She has a point Erwin.”

“Thanks Levi.”

Erwin sat back and sighed. “Well, at least Legion is on our side.”

“Oh really? That’s cool. Be nice to have him support you, he’s fixed some other cities. You worked with him before?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed his face. “But this time we are desperate for him.”

You hummed. “You’re right, things have gotten worse here. Well, all I can say is I hope I don’t meet Legion.”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

You laughed at him. “Because if I did, well it would mean I’d need saving right?”

“You have a point.”

You looked at Erwin’s phone on the table as it rang, you pointed at it. “Seems like work wants you.”

He grabbed his phone. “I’ll be back.”

You cleaned his space and organised his papers, Levi watched you the whole time. “You two an item?”

You looked at the steel blue eyed man. “No.” You gave him a sweet smile and carried on your organising. “The man’s married to his job, besides he’s more like a little brother to me.”

“Little?”

You giggled, it was like music to Levi’s ears. “Because I’m always taking care of him, he comes here for emotional support and I give it to him. I look after all the cops, because they give me good business and they’ve saved my bar a few times.” You poured Levi some more tea. “It’s the least I could to for them, besides they’re good people.”

He studied your face, his gaze was cold, but his eyes told you everything you needed to know. You could tell by looking at Levi, that he liked what he saw, he was interested in you and you were in him. “You’re a good person.”

“I do what I can handsome.”

He looked a little nervous. “I’m not…”

You leaned on your bar, you took Levi’s chin between your finger and thumb. “You are more handsome than you realise, take it from me Levi.” You let him go and smiled. “I see a lot of people coming in and out of here all the time, I’ve met celebs and stars. You name it. But you? You’re a looker.” You leaned back from him. “Embrace it.”

He covered his mouth with his hand. “Thanks.”

You laughed and looked up as two guys walked into your bar, your smile faded. “Ah shit.”

Levi looked at them as they sat down at a table, their smug faces glancing your way. “Everything okay?”

You gave him a weak smile. “Well, with Butcher gone Rhino’s boys have been trying to take over his side.” You sighed. “Which means my bar.” You took your note pad and walked out from behind the bar up to the men. “Afternoon gents, what can I get you?”

One’s hand trailed up your thigh to your ass. “How about a tall glass of you.”

You swatted his hand away. “Drinks, what do you want to drink?”

The other leaned on the table. “Look Rick, the doll is being mean.”

Rick snorted then smacked your bum. “Come on babe, I bet you’re just dying to suck me and my friend Dan off.”

You gritted your teeth. “You touch me again like that and I skin you alive, got it?”

Rick growled at you. “You know who we are!?”

“Pieces of shit as far as I can tell.”

“You little.” He pulled out his gun, his friend did too. You grabbed Rick’s hand, slammed his face into the table and twisted his arm so it dislocated. You looked up to see one of your chairs smash into Dan, then Levi sent a swift hard kick into the guys jaw and breaking it. He walked over to Dan then punched him in the face knocking him out. Rick cried. “P-Please!”

You let go shoved him to the floor and looked at Levi. “Thanks.”

He clicked his tongue. “Nice moves for a bar owner.”

You grinned. “Could say the same to you, rich boy.”

“Tch, sorry about the chair.”

You shrugged. “I can buy another.”

“No, I’ll buy you one, I broke it after all.”

Erwin walked in then stopped, he looked at the two guys on the ground. “What…they’re Rhino’s guys, what the hell they doing here?”

Levi kicked Rick in the face, knocking him out. “They were sexually harassing her, pressuring her too so we took care of them.”

Erwin hummed. “I’ll call for them to be brought to the station.” He looked up to Levi. “Told you she was a cat.”

Levi eyed you as you dusted yourself off, you walked away with your hips swaying as if you were a cat or catwoman. “Cat.”

You looked back at him. “Yeah?”

He hummed. “It makes sense now.” You laughed at Levi then went into the back, you pulled out some cleaning things. Levi stopped you and took them from you. “Let me.”

“You sure?”

“I made the mess, I’ll clean it.” He took off his blazer showing off his body more, it looked good in a tight smart white shirt. “Besides I enjoy it.”

You laughed. “Maybe I’ll employ you to be my cleaner and bouncer.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

 

 

 

 

 

You were perched like a cat on a building edge, you were watching Shinigami’s base and scanning it for information. You tapped your communicator and saw your drones feed, your called it back and caught it. You put it on your belt and stood up. “Alright, time to pay a visit to Mr Death.”

You walked off the edge and free fell for a moment, you flicked a device out on your wrist allowing you to fire a grapple. You flew forward, flipped and landed lightly on your tip toes. You sauntered across the roof up to a guard, you grabbed his face and held it until he passed out. You lay him down and stole one of his communicators, and keys.

You walked to the building edge, grabbed it and did a handstand to flip over the edge. You clipped your grapple in place and moved down to the window, you pulled out your little tool and pushed it through the gap allowing you to flick the lock. You swung in and wandered down the hall, you heard someone coming and pressed your back to the wall. He walked past you, you slinked up behind him then slammed his head against the wall.

You turned on your heels and walked through the door onto the catwalk up above, the room was kept dark with low lighting. Statues stood in different places, all were either terrifying monster like humans or scared humans. You leaned on the railing and hummed as Ryuu sat in his throne shouting at his men, he was pissed the Butcher had been taken and Rhino was trying to take Butcher’s zone.

You jumped over the edge, slipped down and lightly landed next to a statue. You grabbed a large gem and studied it, Ryuu got off his throne and got closer to one guy. He grabbed his face and grinned. “You really want to push me?”

You tossed the gem into the air. “You really should treat your men better.”

He let the guy go. “Bandit?”

You caught the gem and walked closer, hips swaying. “At your service.” You noticed his smirk, the way he hummed as his eyes dragged over your body. You popped your hip to the side as you crossed one arm and held the gem up to the side. “You do know this is fake right?”

He walked closer. “What?”

You handed it to him. “Stomp on it.” You walked past him to his throne. “Or crush it with your hand.” You flopped into his seat. “That’d be rather sexy.”

He crushed it with ease. “Like that?”

You grinned at him. “Such a strong man.”

He walked over to you, he shouted over his shoulder to his men. “Leave us, now.” They all ran out just as he got to you. “So…what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

You grabbed his low-cut shirt and pulled him closer. “You know how much you adore me?”

He leaned over you, his hands holding the arms of the chair. “Yeah.”

He growled and kissed your neck, you giggled. “Well I want info.”

He sighed. “You always want something, why can’t you come here for fun?”

“Shini, sweetie you know me.”

Ryuu grumbled and pulled away from you, he walked away to his room. You followed him as he talked. “I do, you’re a thieving cat or fox.”

You ran ahead of him, you walked backwards and smiled. “That I may be, but I’ll tell you this Shini, you are the only one who’s had me.”

He paused for a moment. “You’re really not lying about that?”

“No, I don’t lie Shini but, I do steal things.”

He moved past you and opened his room door, you went in first and looked around. He closed the door and pulled off his long black coat. “Well don’t steal anything from me again.” He turned to you, you had an expensive necklace in your hand. “Bandit.”

You put it back and held your hands up. “Fine, fine you win.” You put it down and walked over to his big long black sofa, you jumped on it and crossed your legs. You leaned back and hummed. “So, I have some questions for you, and I would like answers.”

He went to his bedroom, then came out in just his black tight trousers with his hair roughly tied up. He sat down next to you, he let out a sigh. “What do you want?”

You smiled “Well, I want to know what the hell The Butcher was thinking first of all.”

He hummed then laughed. “That man…he never had much going on in his head.” You leaned on your hand and shuffled a bit closer to Ryuu, he angled his body to you. “He got scared is all, wanted answers for what happened to the Goddess.” He sighed. “I miss that woman greatly.”

“You know he took me captive right?”

He narrowed his eyes at you, he gritted his teeth. “He touch you?”

You pulled a face. “Had me tied up above his meat grinder, he talked about touching me though.”

He slammed his fist into the back of the sofa, he looked away from you and growled. “I’ll make that bastard know true fear.”

You kicked back on the sofa, your legs going across him. “Well I got out. So, you had nothing to do with it then? You didn’t push him?”

“No.” He ran his hand up your leg. “I would never.”

You hummed. “So, what do you know about Legion?”

He crawled over you, he hummed at the feeling of your armour against his skin. “He’s an annoying pest who is good at his job, why? You have a crush on him?”

You grinned at him. “He’s hot.”

He growled at you. “Oh so you’re moving on to him now?”

You giggled as your gloved fingers ran down his chest, to his belt and into his pockets so you could place a listening device on him. “Jealous much?”

He went for you neck, but you turned causing your hood to be in the way. “Tease.”

You wrapped your leg around him, twisted him and slammed his body against the floor. You smiled as you looked down at him. “Not a tease, just curious.”

“You do know what curiosity did to the cat, right?”

You leaned closer and hummed, you pressed another tracker and listening device under his sofa. “Yes, but if I remember correctly satisfaction brought it back.”

He ran his hands up and down your sides. “How about I satisfy you?”

You hopped off him and looked around his room. “I’m good sugar, though you’ve given me good info.” You turned to him as he lay on the floor, a clear need in his trousers for you. “Maybe next time sugar. What about Levi Ackerman? Hear he’s funding the police.”

“You wanna fuck him too?” He sat up, back against the sofa as he ran his hand through his hair.

You walked over and kissed his head. “Maybe, just answer.”

He sighed. “He’s nothing of interest, unless you want to steal things.”

You bit your cheek, this wasn’t much. “Cool, well thank you for this lovely chat.” You walked to his door, he chased after you. “I had a fun time.”

“Wait, you leaving already?”

You turned and slammed his against the wall, you nipped his lip then kissed him hard. You hummed after. “Something to keep you going Shini.” You pulled away and winked at him. “Bye.” You didn’t love the man, you just knew a simple kiss would keep this man wrapped around your finger so you could keep getting info.

You wandered away, you snuck out of the base and headed back to your part of the city. You jogged to a stop on a roof and saw some gang fights between Diablo’s men and Rhino’s. Your heart fluttered when you saw Legion fly in and kick a guy, the man went flying. You dropped down and sat on a street light watching Legion take them down, a smile on your face.

Levi downed the last guy then heard clapping, he looked up to the street light and saw you there. “Bandit.”

You grinned at him. “My word Legion, I rather enjoyed that show of peak masculine fitness and raw aggression…really gets a woman going.”

He dropped the guy and walked closer. “Get down here now Bandit, you’re going to the station.”

You hummed. “You know, that sounds so tempting buuuut, I think I’m going to have to say no.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

You swung and flipped off the light as Levi fired his grapple at you, you fired yours at the building edge and flew up. You flipped in the air and fired again, you giggled away as Levi chased you across the rooftops. You spun around a wall, waited for Levi as he skidded to a stop.

You pounced on him the two of you rolled, you landed on top of him and pinned him. You leaned close to him and purred. “Meow, you are a fine work of art.” Your lips brushed his jaw line, he panted at you and watched your actions. “And you know what I do to art?”

He gulped. “What?”

You lightly kissed his lips. “I steal them.”

He hummed. “You planning on stealing me?”

You laughed. “I’m thinking about it.”

“Not before I get you first.” He rolled you over onto your back, he pinned you and pulled out cuffs. “No more running Bandit.”

You pouted at him, your fingers trailing down his body. “But it was beginning to get fun.” Levi cried out in pain, electricity shot through him. He fell to your side, you stood up and towered over him. “I think we should keep this up a little longer.” You began to walk away to the edge, but the wind got knocked out of you. You fell off the roof, Levi had tackled you off. You kicked and punched him as you went, you threw him off you and fired your grapple you swung away and landed in the street. You laughed. “You really don’t give up do you?”

You jumped out the way just in time, Levi’s feet smashed into the car next to you. You caught his fist and defended yourself from his punches, and kicks. He fired his grapple at you as you backed off, it grabbed you allowing him to pull you closer. You went with it and kicked Levi in the side of his head. He bent and kicked you in the gut, you flew backwards and rolled a few times.

You staggered up and laughed at him, the two of you were evenly matched. You twisted and turned as he attacked you again, you reached out and grabbed his armour collar. You yanked him close and kissed him, he froze at first then gave in to the kiss. He jumped when he heard a little bang, he gasped when you pulled away. He inhaled then began coughing, he opened his eyes to see you’d activated one of his gas grenades on his belt. He tapped his eye mask allowing him to see figures, he couldn’t find you anywhere. He looked up and saw you on the roof edge, the ring from his grenade on your finger.

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, you little brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “Think I’m gonna keep this ring.” You pulled out a little device. “This too, looks fun.”

Levi patted his belt down and found one of his devices gone, it was an enhanced hacking tool that allowed you to get into anything within seconds. He looked up at you. “You found me and fought me on purpose so you could get that?”

You feigned innocence. “Little old me, did that?”

He shook his head, a tiny smile on his face. “You’re smarter than I thought, crazy eyes was right to gush about you.”

You laughed at him. “Don’t underestimate me hot stuff, I may not be one of the titans, but I am a fighter.”

He hummed. “You’re a thief and a trickster, you used me and kissed me just to play with me.”

You bit your lip and popped your hip to the side. “Oh, you are the sweetest.”

“So, the kiss was a trick?”

You giggled. “No, I meant it and the others I’ll mean.”

He folded his arms, he liked the sound of that, but he also liked the bar owner too. “Others?”

You stepped back. “That’s if you’ll let me.” You back up out of his sight. “I hope you do!” You turned and ran away, you fired your grapple and got out of there. You landed with your feet against the wall near your window, you opened it up and slid inside and removed your armour. You put it in your secret room, locked it and walked around in little shorts and shirt. You stretched and grabbed your tablet, you jumped on your bed and tapped away connecting your devices in Shini’s place. Then you ordered a pizza, you watched the feed.

You got up and wandered about, it was all just mindless dribble coming from Ryuu about his plans for his team. After a while you grabbed your pizza from the delivery guy, he eyed you and made a comment. You smiled. “Aww baby come a little closer.” He did, so you slammed the door in his face and into his nose. You laughed at him as you locked the door, you took a slice of pizza and ate. You got back to the tablet and typed away for a news feed on Legion, you hummed at his handsome features then checked out things on Levi. You let out a sigh. “Forbidden love much? Boy you know how to pick them.” You flopped back on the bed. “I’m such an idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

You crawled upside down on the chain link ceiling of Diablo’s base, you had some things to steal from him. You looked down at them, you bit your lip as they started using flamethrowers. They started laughing and shouting, testing the flames out on fake dummies of cops. You hummed then carried on crawling to the door. You dropped down and snuck through, you kept low and crouched.

You tapped your eye mask allowing you to see where everyone near you was, like a heat signature. You waited for the guard in the observation room to turn, then you slipped by down the hall. You froze when you heard Diablo, this guy was nuts and loved playing with you. You jumped, one foot on the wall and pushed yourself up to the ceiling. You used your grapples to keep you there, but your legs stayed up by your strength alone.

Diablo walked around the corner, he paused and pointed to his right-hand man. “I never liked that Rhino, he was always a pain in the ass. I like Shinigami, the man knows how to rule over people and command. I’m not surprised The Butcher fucked up, he always was a fuck up.” He sighed. “This Legion is a problem, and the fact that fine piece of ass Bandit helped him? I mean it’s hilarious but, I’m a little hurt.”

His right-hand man nodded. “You want her dead like Legion?”

“God know, that sexy little thief needs to live. All us Titan’s love her, and The Goddess, God rest her soul, she saw the cute thing as a daughter. So, we don’t hurt her. Besides, I love playing with her.”

Your arms and legs were really aching at this point, you bit your lip and prayed that he would hurry up. The right-hand guy hummed. “She is pretty hot.”

“Careful with her though, she’s a wildfire.” He laughed and started walking. “Not easily tamed.”

They went through the doors, you swung down and dropped onto your feet. You hummed and rolled your shoulders, your body hurting. You snuck down the hall then stopped at Diablo’s office, you knelt on one kneel and picked the lock. You went in and locked it behind you, you got up and stretched. “Now it’s time for this kitten to play.” You found a few nice things. “Pretty, I’m surprised people don’t call me a thieving magpie.” You put a lot of stuff in your bag, then you found the safe. “Mmm Bandit likes.” You knelt down and pulled out the device you got from Legion, you tapped away on it and linked it to the safe. You grinned as it unlocked in seconds. “Next time I see you Legion, I’m giving you a big kiss.” You took everything out of the safe, money, jewels, plans etc.

You went to his computer, plugged in your device and let it do its job. You tapped your communicator and looked at the cop feed, you grinned when it showed that Legion was on his way. You went back to the computer and saw it was almost done, you turned to the door when you heard a commotion in the main room. Legion was already here, meaning he was alerted to something.

You looked at the device you stole from Legion, you smiled. “That sly handsome hero, keeping tracks on your device. No matter, Diablo’s boys will keep you from getting to me.” You checked your device and pulled it out, you had everything you needed. You put on your bag and left the room, then down the hall and up the stairs to the roof. You jogged across the roof then stopped, you saw Legion fighting back but, there were a lot of guys.

You bit your lip, you looked to your freedom then down at the hall as he threw someone out the window. He heard him cry out as Diablo threw fireball, after fireball at him. The place was burning, there was no escape and you were sure Legion was hurt slightly.

You looked up at the stars in the sky, you screamed. “FUCK!” You ran and jumped off the building, you fell towards the burnt-up hall. You balled up and smashed through the glass and landed on a guy, you pushed on the floor and used both feet to kick another man out the window.

Levi grunted. “Bandit?”

You fired your grapple, it caught the fireball. You spun it around and launched it back at Diablo as you shouted. “Eat fire ball you nut job!” It smashed and set his arm on fire. You looked to Levi. “Aww sweetie, you thought I was going to let you die? I like you too much for that.”

He clicked his shoulder and nodded. “Thanks brat, but I didn’t need your help.”

You caught a guy’s fist, then slammed your elbow into his face. “Alright sure, I’ll just go then.”

“You’re staying right here, I’m taking you back after this.” He kicked a guy against the wall.

“Well, this place is burning around us so you better act quick handsome!” You threw a man over your back, you looked to see Diablo was gone. You fought off his goons, you were getting nervous when you realised, he was off to get his gear. “We have to get moving.”

“You coming with me?” He punched a guy ready to hit you.

You smiled at him. “Of course, my hero.”

He clicked his tongue. “Stupid brat.”

You laughed. “No, just a woman in love.”

“Oi, shut it and stop these assholes with me!”

You fired your grapple at a guy, pulled him close, spun him around and threw him at a group of his friends. “I got this, don’t worry.” You looked to the hall and saw Diablo, he was stomping over with his armour, a massive flamethrower gun with a grenade launcher attached to it. He aimed it at Levi, your eyes widened. “LEGION!” You shoved him out of the way, Levi’s eyes widened as he saw an explosion and your body go flying.

He skidded back on the floor, he looked up as another grenade landed. “Bandit?” You pushed yourself up, fired your launcher at the floor, then attached another end at Levi sending him out the window. The explosion went off, you flew back through the wall. Levi reached out for you, but you disappeared. He cried out and slammed against the wall, he looked up and saw your grapple was there. “Bandit!?”

Levi looked up as he heard heavy footsteps walking closer, he gritted his teeth and tired to take off the grapple on his wrist before Diablo came to burn him. There was a bang, shouting and fire going all over the place. His eyes widened when Diablo smashed out of the window, he fell down and slammed onto the ground below in the testing room with a grunt.

He looked up just as he heard the cable snap, he fell for a bit then felt something grab him. He looked up and saw your soot covered face, you were holding onto his arm. “Uggh! You’re heavy!” Levi slipped a bit. “Come on Legion, are all those muscles for show or can you actually use them?”

He swung his body and grabbed the building edge, the two of you worked together and pulled him in. He looked to you, he saw your armour was damaged and your side was bleeding. “You’re bleeding, badly.”

You waved him off. “It’s nothing, as long as you’re okay.”

He frowned. “Me? Why are you concerned for me?”

You placed your hand on your wound, you winced and moaned. “Because, this city doesn’t need me some low life thief…but it needs a hero like you.”

“I’m no hero.”

You laughed at him. “So modest.”

He pulled out a healing device, he moved and knelt in front of you. “Come here.” He moved your hand from your wound. “This is going to hurt.”

You sighed. “Do it.” He placed the device against your skin, he activated it making it burn your wound close. You screamed and slammed your fist into the floor. “Fuck me.” You hummed as he pulled it away and looked at the wound, you looked down and laughed. “Aaah, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

You smiled at him. “Really, thank you.”

He looked at your bag. “Maybe hand those stolen goods over, as a favour back to me?”

You frowned at him. “Wait a minute, I saved your ass so, I owe you nothing.”

“Bandit?” His tone was commanding.

You narrowed your eyes at him, you saw his hand move for his cuffs. You slammed your boot into his gut, you rolled out the open window. You fired your grapple and swung away, you looked back to see Legion run and flew after you. You threw your body through the air, you cried out in pain as it pulled at your freshly closed wound. You let go and rolled on a roof top, you slammed into a small wall and grunted.

You heard feet land on the roof, they got closer to you. You got up and walked to the building edge, you turned and looked at Legion. “Really? Just give up! Let me go.”

“You’re a criminal.”

You laughed. “I just saved your ass, you still going to arrest me?”

He eyed you, he walked closer to you then grabbed your wrist. He typed on your communicator, then looked up at you. “You saved my life, so I owe you. Call in whatever favour you need, only one. If I catch you again after that, I will arrest you.”

You grabbed the collar of his armour, you yanked him to you and kissed him. You pulled away and smiled. “You like bad girls huh?”

He growled at you. “Watch it brat.” You hummed and let him go, you took your data off your belt and handed it to him. “What’s this?”

You folded your arms. “Data on Diablo.” You took your bag off, pulled out plans and handed them over as well then put your bag back on. “All his plans, I have no use for them, but I can imagine you and the police of this city would find it useful in some way.”

He nodded. “Appreciated, but it doesn’t.”

You grinned. “I know, I know I’m still a criminal.”

He watched you walk away. “Bandit?” You looked back at him. “Why?”

You smiled. “I dunno, maybe I just like what you’re doing for this city I call home, and maybe I like you as well.”

 

 

 

 

 

You were sat at the bar in your bar as you wrote a few notes down, you hummed in thought about what to do about Legion. You closed your book and slipped it behind the bar, which meant you were bent over it. You heard the bell on the door ring, you looked to it and saw Levi stood there. His eyes were on your bum.

You smiled at him. “Morning.”

He cleared his throat. “Morning.”

You sat down, then slipped off the stool. “How can I help you?”

He looked around. “You open?”

You laughed. “No, but you’re welcome to come in, like all the other times you’ve come here.”

He walked in, his smart shoes tapping on the floor. “Thank you.” He took his blazer off and pulled his tie off with one hand. “Can I help in any way?”

You walked behind your bar, your heels making a noise as you went. You grabbed some cleaning things, then gave them to Levi. “You like cleaning right?”

“Love it.”

“Then, clean away.” You laughed. “As a reward I’ll make you tea and breakfast.”

He rolled his shirt sleeves up. “I don’t need a reward, I enjoy cleaning a great deal.”

“Well, I’m going to cook you up something really nice.” You reached up for a tin of tea leaves, you bounced down and smiled “I’ll even give you my best tea.”

You went to your kitchen and made some pancakes with some nice fruit, you made sure the pancakes were fluffy and wobbly. To top it off, you drizzled some maple syrup on top and smiled at your work. Then you made the tea, it was a fun process making tea from leaves. You inhaled the sent and smiled then put everything on a tray.

Levi turned around to you, he sniffed the air then cleared his throat. “What do you think?”

You smiled as you looked around the place. “Wow, you really are good at cleaning. This place is shining! Thanks Levi.”

“You’re welcome, it was disgusting in here.”

You giggled and placed the tray down. “I’ll let my cleaner know.”

“I should teach them how to do it, instead of standing around and thinking if they should shit or not.”

You giggled at him and placed his plate down. “Maybe, alright sit Mr and enjoy.” He did, his eyes lit up at the food. “Tea?”

“Please.” You poured it into the cup, he inhaled and hummed. “This looks and smells amazing.”

You sat down and smiled. “That’s quite the compliment from a rich boy.”

He sighed. “Wasn’t always rich.”

You shuffled in your seat. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “You’re teasing and umm…”

“Flirting.”

He blushed a little. “Yes that…you mean no harm.”

You sat back. “Yeah, but it looks like I slammed face first into a landmine.”

“No, you haven’t.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks for trying to make me feel better and lying.”

He picked up his cup and stared into it, he took a sip. “This is perfect.”

“I’m glad…”

He put it down and looked at the liquid inside. “I was born in the underground, to a mother who sold her body to live. One of her clients got her pregnant and she wanted to keep me, she loved me a great deal. Then one of her clients made her sick, she died, and I was left alone. I kind of gave up on life.”

You reached over and took his hand, he didn’t flinch at all but welcomed the touch. He turned his hand over, so now his hand dominated yours. “You don’t have to.”

He ran his thumb over your hand. “But I want to.” He squeezed your hand. “My uncle found me, he wasn’t a good man at all but, he took me in and taught me how to live. He became a father to me, but the skills I learnt from him were not good skills. However, in my spare time I helped people with technology. I didn’t know what I was doing, but I knew what I wanted. I made things to make my criminal activities with my uncle easier, he wasn’t interested be preferred a knife.”

You bit your lip. “Was he Kenny the Ripper?”

“Yeah, I have no clue where he is now.” He sighed. “I gained two friends along the way, and what I made sparked some interest.”

You smiled. “Yeah, your company kind of just appeared out of nowhere.”

“Erwin came to arrest me, but when he saw what I could do he said I should work on my ideas.” He lifted your hand up and played with your fingers. “It was small at first, my company, but it got better. Then one day…one day I lost my two friends.” You could see him fighting back the pain, this man after all these years was still suffering from great loss. “I…it pushed me to work harder, with the help of my tech team we grew into the large corporation we are today. My technology helps people, I made a deal with the police so they can be better. I don’t give it for free, because the police were corrupted for so long that they need to pay.”

You smiled. “Plus, you need to make some money.”

He clicked his tongue. “I have too much now, my plan was to use the money for me and my friends and now I don’t know what to do being all by myself.”

You pulled from him, you could see it pulled on his heartstrings. “Well, you give a lot to charity and you do those charity parties right? I think you’re doing an amazing job.” You grabbed the empty plates and put them on the tray. “Have faith in yourself Levi. I do.” You crouched down to his side and looked up at his handsome face, you moved some of his bangs from his face. “You’re more wonderful than you realise, I mean really look back on everything you’ve just told me. Someone to go through all that and not become a villain, to rise above it all and help others? Well, that sounds like an incredible person to me.” You leaned up and lightly kissed him. “You’re a good man Levi, thank you for telling me all this.”

You stood up and took the tray, you felt something bubble within you for this man. For days since you first met him, he’d come into your bar every day to see you and have tea. There were some days he’d walk with you after, not to your place but far enough. You began cleaning, but a presence behind you made you freeze up and ready to fight back. You saw a familiar hand reach for the plate, then Levi say your name in your ear. “Allow me.”

You smiled and stepped back. “I won’t argue with Mr Clean.”

He clicked his tongue at you. “Tch, you got a mouth on you brat.”

Your eyes widened a bit, Legion talked to you like that. “Brat?”

He looked back at you. “Cat.”

“Oh, thought you said brat.” You giggled. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

You walked back out to your bar, you looked at your tea selection and knew you needed to buy some more. Levi walked back out, his eyes trailing all over you in your skirt and smart shirt. “You okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah, just saw I’m out of some tea.” You hummed and folded your arms. “You’ve had it all.”

“Sorry.”

You walked over to the coat stand and took your coat. “Well, as a sorry you can come with me to the tea shop, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

He rolled his sleeves down put his tie on and his blazer. “Lead the way, but are you sure about leaving here?”

You locked the door. “No, I have sooo many customers.”

He sighed. “Point taken.”

The two of you walked together and exchanged small talk, he kept making you laugh with his dirty and rude jokes. You just enjoyed being around this man, even if he was the most famous guy in the city. You were worried someone would snap a pic and put it online, but Levi was your friend, so you’d stick with him no matter what.

You opened the shop door for him, the place smelt divine. “After you.”

He walked in and looked around. “Wow.”

You walked past him to the counter. “Hi Harvey.”

He turned around and grinned at you, he was an elderly man with a fine moustache and little round glasses. “Aaah it’s my favourite customer! Oh, and you’ve brought a friend this time.”

Levi shook his hand. “Levi.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Harvey.”

You giggled. “This guy has the best tea in the city, maybe country. He’s also the nicest man I know.”

He blushed and chuckled. “You flatter me so. Actually, I’m glad you’re here Miss, I have a new tea come in and I’d like you to try it.”

“Ow, please.” You watched him make a small cup of tea, you sniffed the air and hummed. “That smells so nice.” You took the cup and sipped it, Harvey looked excited. Flavour burst into your mouth, you felt a surge of energy within you. “Oh wow…that’s…that’s such a unique taste.”

“It’s good right?”

You smiled. “It’s more than good.” You handed the cup to Levi. “Try.”

He took it and eyed where your lips had been and remembered your kiss, he pulled it close and drank it. He pulled it away and stared at the cup. “That’s…wow.”

Harvey clapped his hands. “I know right?”

You leaned on the wooden counter. “You selling it?”

“I am.”

“Well my man, I’d love some of that stuff.”

“Of course, would you like the usual stuff?”

You hummed and looked around. “I’m feeling I’d like some tea to make me feel warm and good inside, but also one to relax me as well. Then my favourite and surprise me.”

He tapped his nose. “Coming right up.”

Levi felt his Legion communicator go off, he looked at you smiling then pulled it out just to have a quick look. It was something to do with Rhino, his men were seen in the area.

You looked to Levi, he seemed to be frowning at his phone. “Everything okay handsome?”

He looked up at you and put the device away “Fine, just boring business things.” He walked over to Harvey and took the brown bag from him. “I’ll pay for this.”

Harvey smiled. “What a gentleman.”

You laughed. “That’s alright Levi, I can pay.”

He got out his wallet and shook his head. “No, I drank all your tea so, I should replace it.” He handed the money over. “Besides I want to.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You said your goodbyes to Harvey and went on your way back, Levi kept himself on alert for any of Rhino’s men but also listened to you chat away.

He cleared his throat, he had been thinking of asking you out on a date for a while now and he believed that now was the right time. He said your name making him look at you. “I was thinking.”

You hummed a laugh. “Dangerous.”

“Yes…But, I was wondering…if you’re not busy if you’d like to…maybe.”

“No…”

He looked at you. “What?”

Your eyes were wide staring ahead, your bar had been trashed. You ran over to it. “No, no, no, no!” You skidded to a stop, your door had been ripped away and your windows smashed up. You walked in, glass cracking under your heels. You covered your mouth as you walked more in. “How…”

Levi walked into the smashed-up bar, he put your bag of tea on the wooden bar and looked around. He called your name making you look at him, tears in your eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s my fault…I shouldn’t have beat that Rhino thug.”

“Rhino?”

You looked to the wall, there spray painted was a Rhino’s head. “That son of a bitch won’t take no for an answer, if you deny him something, he breaks it so no one can have it.”

“He’ll pay for this.”

You hummed a laugh, he was right Bandit was going to pay him a nice visit. “Oh well, I shouldn’t cry over split milk.” You walked to the bar and laughed. “Well what do you know? My bar survived.” You sat on a stool. “See, it’s not all that bad.”

Levi sat next to you, he wanted to hold you, he wanted to hurt Rhino. Levi wanted to fix this, all of this for you. He heard you laughing, he looked down at you. “What?”

You covered your mouth. “Sorry, it’s just you cleaned up so well and now.” You referred to the room. “Sorry Levi.”

He sighed. “You’re an odd one.”

You patted his leg. “Well, I can’t sit here and stare at it. I’m going to call Erwin, report it and then start cleaning this place.”

Levi grabbed your wrist. “No, just call Erwin and I’ll get people in to clean.”

You laughed. “I couldn’t.”

“I’m half to blame for this, if I remember I did knock out both guys and broke one’s jaw.”

You let out a sigh. “I won’t bother arguing.” He kissed his cheek and smiled. “Thank you again.”

He watched you walk and talk on the phone with Erwin, he got up and took his blazer off and began finding things that were some what okay. Erwin finally arrived, he hugged you right away making Levi growl. He wanted to be there for you, he wanted to be the one you relied on in times like this.

You walked over to Levi, you took his hand. “Can I chat to you in private?”

“Sure.” You pulled him into your office, you locked the door and tapped your head against the door. “You okay?”

You sighed. “Thank you, for not being like Erwin. Thank you for not being all over me, telling me things were going to be okay and just treating me like I’m fragile.” You turned to Levi. “It means a lot to me.” You walked over to him, you patted his chest. “I try really hard to be tough, I have to be.” You welled up. “I have to be.”

“It’s okay if you want to cry, scream, shout or even break something.” He cupped the side of your face. “It doesn’t make you weak, it makes you human.”

You laughed as you cried. “You…thank you.” You hugged him, his arms wrapped around you making his heart flutter. The two of you both realised, in this moment you two fitter each other like two puzzle pieces. He placed his hand on the back of your head, his nervous beating heart making you smile. You sniffed back tears, you cleared your throat and stepped back from Levi. “You’re a good man Levi, too good for me.”

He sat on your desk. “What’s bothering you? It’s more than this messed up bar.”

You hugged yourself. “I’m not a good person Levi.”

“Talk.”

You leaned against the wall, you looked away from Levi and remembered how you came to be here. “I never knew my mother, my father raised me until I could just about do stuff for myself…then he abandoned me, I had to fend for myself for so long. I didn’t get the nourishment other kids did, so I had to learn how to survive instead of fighting. I never helped people in need, I just did what I needed to. I had no one.”

“I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s life for many in this city.” You sighed. “I one day stole from a bar owner, more than I needed actually. But they didn’t stop me, they let me go and it confused me. I watched their place and saw, they were a really good person. I felt bad, so bad for what I did after seeing what they do. So, I gave back what I stole. They said to repay for what I did, I have to work for them.” You smiled at the memory, The Goddess was the bar owner and she was rather cute. The woman looked younger than she was, she dressed like a doll and spent her time bouncing about the place. She was a mum to you, a decent and good person. “They became my parent, introduced me to tea funny enough. Soon, they bought me this bar and let me work on my own when I was old enough. I work hard, really hard and put my past behind me.”

Levi hummed. “Where is this parent?”

Your smile faded. “They’re…they died.”

“I’m sorry.”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay, as I said it’s just natural for this city…to lose important people.”

“I’ll make sure this place looks perfect then.”

You laughed. “Thank you, it means a lot to me.” You pushed off from the wall, you brushed your outfit down. “Well, I should get back to…oh yeah…well there’s nothing I can do here, I should head home.”

Levi shot up from your desk. “Hey, are you…are you busy tomorrow?”

“No.” You smiled at him. “Why?”

“I have this charity ball happening, I was wandering.”

“I’d love to.”

He cleared his throat, he wasn’t expecting you to say yes. “Ah, alright well. I will add you to the list, so just say your name at the front and you’ll be let in. Do you need an address?”

You shook your head. “No, I know where it’s being held.” You had planned on stealing something from there, the event was a distraction for people but, now you were an actual guest, so it made things easier. “I’ll see you there.”

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

You had the most elegant dress you could afford on, it hugged your frame and showed off your cleavage. It was the perfect black mermaid dress, your lips red to compliment it. You had a little bag to go with it, but inside you had some things to help you steal maybe one or two things. You let out a shaky breath in the taxi, you weren’t nervous about doing your usual Bandit stuff, you were nervous about seeing Levi. Tonight, your aim was to impress and maybe, just maybe get a date opportunity with him.

You payed your fair and got out, one leg on show from a slit in the dress. You got out and walked up the stairs, a red carpet was on the floor and people lined up whispering about who you were. You smiled at the guard and the man with the list, you gave your name and saw him check. He nodded. “Welcome Miss, enjoy your night.”

You walked up past him. “Oh I will.”

He eyed you and whistled. “Wow, what a woman.”

You smiled to yourself, you just knew how to play men because The Goddess taught you how to. Plus, if this man liked you like this, then Levi would definitely approve. You walked into the main hall, you liked the big extravagant room. There were chandeliers, expensive paintings, decorated pillars, a grand staircase. Plus, the place was full of rich people. Politicians had it really good.

Erwin was chatting with Mike, Hange and Levi about future plans for the police, especially his unit that everyone joke called it the scouts. Mike sniffed the air, then looked down at you as you took a glass of champagne from a butler. “Holy crap.” Everyone looked where he was looking. “Cat looks good, really good.”

Hange grinned. “Hubba Hubba.”

Erwin blushed. “That…that really her?”

Levi walked away from them as he spoke. “Good she came.”

“Wait, you invited her?”

“I did.” Levi made his way over to you, people were watching you, but no one would speak to you. Then he felt eyes on him, he greeted some people as he went. Everyone was watching him getting really close to the pretty stranger. He walked up behind you. “You made it.”

You turned and smiled at Levi, he looked good in his suit. “I did.” You walked up to him and played with his cravat. “A cravat guy huh? I like it, it just fits you so well.”

“Thank you.” He looked you all over. “You look…”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

You pinched his cheek lightly, then you turned and walked. “No, but I could tell what you wanted to say.”

He rubbed his cheek and followed you, you went right up to a painting and stared up at it. “You’re good at reading me, not many can.”

You hummed. “Probably due to my upbringing, had to read people to learn to survive.” You looked at him. “Plus, it’s a useful skill to have while owning a bar.”

“I suppose it is.”

You downed the last of your drink and put it on a butler’s tray, you looked back to the painting. “So, what are you raising money for tonight? You selling paintings to get the money?”

He nodded. “Yeah, we’re selling the paintings to help children without parents, or homes.”

You smiled and bumped into him. “I wish you were around when I was a kid, maybe I wouldn’t have turned out this way.”

“I think you turned out just fine.”

You looked at him with a blush, you smiled and got a little nervous. “You smooth talking bachelor, making an innocent girl like me blush.”

“It looks good on you.”

You giggled and covered your mouth with your hand, you glanced at the floor then to Levi. “I’m not sure what to say, I’m usually the one who flirts with others.”

He leaned towards you and kissed your cheek, you flushed more and turned to him. He leaned closer then paused, he looked to the room and saw people pretending not to watch. “In five minutes, head upstairs and turn left and head down the hall, take the last door on your left and wait there.”

You smiled at him. “You ditching your own charity ball?”

“Maybe.” He stepped away from you and went towards a group of people, he shook their hands and began talking with them.

You bit your lip. “Well now, I was not expecting that…but I like it.” You walked around for a bit, then made your way upstairs. “Well, well, if it isn’t my favourite good guys.”

Mike smirked at you. “Didn’t expect to see you here Cat, you look really good.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Levi invited me.” You hugged and kissed Hange and Erwin. “You three look good enough to eat, who knew cops scrubbed up well.”

Mike slung his arm around your shoulder. “The cheek on this one! Should have you arrested.”

You giggled. “Always knew you were into that kind of shit.”

Hange laughed. “I love this woman.” She pulled you by your hands close to her. “So, we haven’t had a lady’s talk in a while.”

Mike snorted. “That’s cause you don’t qualify as one.”

“Ass!”

You and Erwin watched Mike and Hange have a little fight, he leaned over to you and smiled. “You look really nice tonight.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, you look rather handsome.”

“Thanks.” He sighed. “If you’re trying to slip away, now’s your chance.”

You smiled at him. “You noticed.”

“I can tell when a guy has a thing for a woman, and a that woman returns it. Go.”

“I owe you.” You slipped away and went down the right hall, you got to the end and heard your device beep. You pulled it out your bag, you looked at the door on your right and bit your lip. “Maybe he won’t mind if I’m a little late.” You picked the lock and went in, you locked it behind you. You pulled out your device again. “So, where is this stuff you’ve found.” You walked around then stopped at the computer, you hummed then pulled out your little device and plugged it in. “Let’s see what you’re hiding.”

You sat down and got into the computer with ease, people never had complicated systems. You read some boring stuff, but your little device managed to sift through it all and found the good stuff. You nibbled your lip as you read, whoever’s used this office was a twisted and bent person. They had deals with Rhino, they were using Levi’s tech and sending it to Rhino in exchange for protection. However, they hadn’t been keeping up with their payments and Rhino wasn’t happy, this guy believed he was more important than he actually was.

You downloaded the information and put it in your bag. “I should hand this over to Legion, that strong man could fix this for Levi.” You put everything back to normal. “Speaking of Levi.” You frowned at your Bandit phone in your bag. “Oh what now?” You saw on it Shini. “What do you want Dr Death?”

“Funny.”

“You sound out of breath and flustered, you’re not doing anything naughty are you.”

He hummed. “I wish, but no. I was training. You can come visit me if you want? We can train together.”

You smiled, the thought was tempting but you liked Levi now. You sat on the desk and hummed. “Tempting, but no. I’m at a little party at the moment, all dressed up too so I can’t.”

“Oh, so you’re not Bandit right now?”

“No.” You sighed.

“I was so close to discovering who you are.”

You grinned. “Well if I remember our night of passion, you wanted me to keep the mask and hood on.”

He growled. “You looked so good under me, on top as well.”

You laughed and got up from the desk, you walked to the window and saw it was raining out. “So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call Shini?”

You heard him sit on his sofa, he let out a sigh. “Well, Diablo is fine by the way, after you kicked him out a window. He’s not mad at you, none of us could ever hurt you, you know that.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Well, he’s mad at Legion though. He’s stepped away from Butchers area and working on new gear, training his men too, and his security. So, if you’re going to steal from him or attack him, be prepared.”

You watched one drop of rain on the glass. “You worry too much, you know me I can get into anywhere and anything.”

“I know you can you bad kitty, I just wanted to let you know. I also have some more info for you.”

“Oh?”

He sat up, he looked at his hand and remembered the feeling of your skin on it. “Diablo has moved away from Butcher’s area, so Rhino is going there full force. Butcher isn’t happy, he contacted The Father and told him he won’t let Rhino take over because he’ll be out soon. So, Butcher might break out, Rhino is taking over Butcher’s old area as soon as possible and Butcher will fight back. So, a big storm is coming your way.”

“Got it.” You turned from the window. “Thanks for the heads up handsome, I appreciate it.”

He hummed. “You know I’d do anything for you, just don’t tell Legion about this alright? I’ve saving and protecting your fine ass and not his.”

“Noted Shini, I gotta run now. Some things need stealing.” You ended the call and left the room, you looked around and went across to the other room. “Huh, no Levi yet. Guess I’m not late but he is.” You clocked the computer. “A bit of snooping should be fun.” You sat down and typed on the computer, you looked at some basic things then went onto his internet search engine.

Levi walked in, he let out a sigh. “Sorry I’m late, it seemed everyone wanted me.” He looked over at you, you were biting your lip, you looked so good to him. “What are you up to?”

“Spying, you should see some of the stuff this guy looked at.” He walked over and leaned over your shoulder. You searched a bit more. “He’s an odd man…oh my god.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Disgusting, he searches for that stuff at the office?”

You laughed. “I feel really gross sitting in this chair and using his keyboard, could you imagine a blacklight in here?”

“I don’t want to imagine, just get off the computer now.”

You sniggered. “No way, I wanna know more.” You found his emails, you hummed. “Looks like he’s having an affair with the nanny…oh and with the secretary here as well, naughty boy.”

Levi sighed. “Politicians these days.”

You got up out of the chair. “Ew, he’s had them here in this office. I need to take a shower.” Levi took your hand and pulled you close, he was helping you to get out from behind the desk. You pressed yourself against his chest, you looked up at him and admired his handsome features, especially his jawline. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

You smiled at him, you leaned a little closer. “So, how come you wanted me all alone then?”

“I wanted to get away from prying eyes, everyone wants to know what I’m doing, who I’m seeing, where I’m going.” He sighed. “They probably would want to know when I shit as well.”

You giggled and adjusted his blazer. “Well, I don’t blame them really. You are a rather nice, funny, smart and attractive man. Though they should tone it down a tad.” He cupped the side of your face, his steel blue eyes studying yours. His other hand ran up over your hip, then up to your waist. He pulled you closer, his lips very close to yours. Your body tingled. You closed your eyes, ready for the perfect kiss. Your body jumped at the sound of a gun, then people screaming and another person shouting. “What the?”

Levi walked to the door. “Stay here.” He opened the door and peaked out, you refused to listen and moved to the door as well. “Hey!”

You eyed him. “Shh, I have good hearing, remember I couldn’t fight as a little kid, so I learnt how to be quiet and listen.”

He sighed. “Fine…what are they saying?”

“They’re Rhino’s men…they want everyone’s money, jewels, the lot…they also want the big names front and centre.” You looked at Levi. “They’d also like you.”

Levi hummed, he needed to sneak out and become Legion then take these men down. “Stay here okay?” He pulled you along to a closet, he pushed you in. “I’ll come back for you, I’ll let the cops know you’re in here too.”

You walked towards the door. “Wait, wait!” He locked the door, you sighed. “Damn it.” You sat down on a box, you looked at the door then up at the ceiling. Your only way out was to go through the ceiling, you stacked the boxes and popped the roof tile. “This was such a nice dress too.” You pulled yourself up, then you crawled along the safe parts and not the tiles for a while. You stopped and pulled a tile away, you dropped down into the hallway and walked towards the main hall. Everyone was gathered downstairs, Erwin, Hange and Mike were tied up with people pointing guns at them.

You stayed hidden, you kept low and stayed behind everything you could and got your communicator out. You had a favour to call in from Legion, so it was looking really good right about now. However, it meant he would find out who you really were. You hugged it to your chest, you hopped that Legion would turn up and soon.

“Well, well, well.” You looked up to see a gun pointed at you, then a rough guy on the other end of it smirking at you and liking that one of your legs was very on show. “Looks like we missed you, I’m not sure how because you are a treat.”

You slipped your communicator in your bag, you held your hands up. “You got me.”

He motioned with his gun. “Come on baby, this way.”

You got up and walked ahead of him, he pushed the gun into your back making you stumble. You looked back at him. “I’m moving, I’m moving, relax.”

He walked you down the stairs, the guy organising this raid was on the radio with Rhino. He looked up. “Hold on boss.” He sighed. “Really, you missed one? Bunch of idiots.”

“Sorry Ed, but this one’s real pretty. Don’t ya think?”

Ed walked over to you, he grinned in your face. “You’re right.” He grabbed the side of your neck, he angled you side to side. “She’s real nice.”

Another guy laughed. “No way.”

Ed looked at him. “What?”

“That’s Cat, the bar owner? We fucked up her place, she broke some guys arm in our gang.”

Ed grinned. “Aaah.” He looked at you. “Pleasure to finally meet you.” He grabbed your upper arm and dragged you across the hall, past everyone and to the front. “I think I should teach you a lesson!” He threw you to the floor, you skidded across the tiles then looked up to your attacker. This was not going to be good, you didn’t have your armour so fighting back would mean a gunshot to the head. You were fucked, you just hoped Legion would show up or maybe your cop friends would help. Either way, you were nervous and a bit scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Your head whipped to the side, you hit the floor and tasted blood in your mouth. Ed grabbed a fist full of your hair, he smirked at you. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson enough, a few hits to that pretty face of yours seems too tame.” He grabbed his knife and flicked the blade out right in front of your face. “Maybe I should cut you up.”

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” You looked over to Hange, she gritted her teeth in rage. “You’ve done enough to her.”

Ed laughed. “That so detective? Well then, if you’re saying that then I obviously haven’t” He grabbed you by the throat, he slammed you against the floor as everyone screamed. “How about I cut this pretty little thing up?”

“STOP IT!”

He pressed the knife to the bottom of your collarbone under your throat, he sliced all the way across to the other end of the bone near your shoulder. You refused to cry out, to give him the satisfaction, he laughed at you as he did it. “Scream for me baby! SCREAM!”

Hange, Erwin and Mike thrashed about and pulled at their restraints. Mike growled. “I’m gonna hurt you so badly when I get out of these restraints.”

Ed looked over at him. “Empty words copper.” He looked at you and licked your blood off the blade. “Mmm, you taste good.” He dove at your neck, he kissed and sucked your skin. You gritted your teeth and looked up at the glass ceiling, you hoped and prayed Legion would come soon. You yelped as Ed bit you, he pulled away from your neck. “I think I’m going to have more fun with you.” He got up and yanked you with him and over his shoulder.

Erwin snarled at Ed. “Let. Her. Go.”

Ed laughed. “Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you love this woman Commander. Deflowering her is going to be lot more fun.” Everyone screamed for you as he walked upstairs with you, your blood trickled down your arm and dripped off your hand. “Take care of the other boys, I’m going to have fun with this Cat.” He walked down a hall, kicked open an office door and threw you inside. “Alright, time to play.”

You crawled away from him, you looked for anything to use as a weapon. He laughed at you, you grabbed a trophy from the side as you pushed yourself to your feet. “I’m going to wipe that smile off your face.”

“Oh really?” You turned around and smacked him across the face, you saw blood burst from his nose. You ran for the door, you jumped when a bullet went through it right by your head. “You little bitch! Take the hand off the door, or I blow your brains in.”

You turned around and held your hands up. “This is a bad idea Ed, you don’t want to hurt me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” You walked to the side, your eyes on the man.

He laughed. “Why is that?”

“Because, I know one of the Titans very well.”

He sniggered. “Yeah sure you do, come on my boss is Rhino, ain’t no other Titan will scare me. So, who is it?”

“Shinigami.”

He went pale. “That mad man?”

“Yes.”

He thought for a moment, assessing the situation. He laughed. “You’re lying, no woman would ever get close to that monster.”

“Well, he would disagree with you there seeing as I spent a rather sleepless and pleasurable night with him.”

He walked closer, he laughed at you and eyed your body. “You’re a sick woman, you know that?”

“Yeah I am, so why don’t you come a bit closer and I’ll really show you.”

He walked over to you. “Why not?”

You grabbed his wrist holding the gun, you slammed your other hand into the arm and broke the bone making him drop the gun. He screamed out in pain and grabbed his arm, you spun around and kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards, you grabbed his hair and smashed your knee into this face causing his nose to break even more. You shoved him back on the floor, kicked him in the nuts a few times then grabbed his gun. You took the ammo out of it, threw it across the room then kicked him in the head knocking him out.

You panted a moment, you never expected this to happen tonight, but you couldn’t kill him. You had a rule, no killing so you had no choice but to get him alone and take him down. You looked up as the light’s went out, Legion was taking everyone down. You walked to a mirror, saw how bad your cut was and sighed. You were used to getting hurt, that was your life as a kid, so the pain was nothing, but the blood was bad.

You looked down at your dress. “So nice…” You sighed and ripped it, you placed it on your wound and hissed in pain. You sat on the floor, your head against the wall as you sat for a moment. You closed your eyes, then heard someone running closer.

The door burst open, a light shined on your face. “Boss!?” He shined it on Ed, then back at you. “You little bitch!”

You held your hands up, eyes closed then heard a thud. You moved your arms away; the guy dropped to his knees and fell forward onto the floor. You looked up to see Legion, you smiled at him. He rushed over to you and knelt. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine, go save the others.”

He pulled the cloth from your shoulder away. “He cut you?” He cupped your face. “And beat you…”

You pulled your face away from his hands. “I’m fine, really. You should save the others.”

He sighed and nodded. “Don’t leave this room, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Got it.”

He tied up the two guys on the floor, got up and left you alone. You heard him lock the door, now you were safe. You closed your eyes again, but this time you drifted off into a light sleep, the loss of blood and beating made you tired. You heard someone say your name softly, you frowned then opened your eyes and stared into steel blue ones. Your mind pieced things together of where you were, what was going on. “Thought I lost you for a bit then.”

You looked him up and down, it was Legion. “Hey hero, the others okay?”

“They’re fine, I came back for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave a brave woman like you to bleed all alone, could I?”

You laughed lightly at him. “Cute.”

“Come here.” He scooped you up into his arms like a bride. “Let’s get you some medical help.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, you leaned your head on his shoulder. “I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”

“Maybe.” He looked down at your dress, it was all ripped. “Sorry about your dress, it looks really nice, but you had to rip it.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ll buy another one, maybe.” Levi looked down at you, he held back a smile for you. “Hey Legion?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Levi okay? He left me and made me hide in a closet, it was the last I saw of him.”

Levi hummed. “He’s just fine, been asking about you and making sure I promise to save you.”

“Good, I’m glad he’s okay…I was worried.”

“Well he’s perfectly okay.” He walked with you to the ambulance, people took loads of pictures of the hero Legion carrying a pretty woman. He lay you down on the bed, his gloved hand ran over your head. He leaned closer and kissed your temple, then he saw a flash. He looked out of the ambulance but couldn’t see the photographer. “Tch, damn it.” He looked up to the medic. “Call Levi Ackerman when she gets to the hospital, he’s her guardian.”

“Got it Legion.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up in a hospital bed, you sat up and felt a burning pain on your chest from the knife wound. You groaned and held the wound, you closed your eyes and steadied yourself. This wasn’t good, it meant you couldn’t be Bandit for at least two weeks. This meant low income, people asking questions, and a rather annoyed Shini and Legion.

“You got up too quickly.” You looked to the source of the voice, it was Levi. You smiled at him, he looked exhausted. “Let me put the bed up.” He pressed the buttons, then organised your pillow. “Lie back.”

You did and hummed. “Thank you.”

He moved his chair closer, he took your hand and sighed. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“It’s not your fault.”

He let out a long sigh. “There’s no point in arguing, right?”

You smiled. “Right.” You winced in pain. “Damn it.”

“I’ll call the nurse, maybe they can increase your pain meds…”

“No! No…it’s fine.” You swung your legs off your bed. “In fact, I should be leaving.”

“Where you going?”

“Home.” You stood up and wobbled.

He ran and stopped you. “No, you need to go back to bed.”

“I can’t!”

He grabbed your arms, he let out a sigh. “Why not?”

You bit your lip. “Because, being in hospital is expensive…I don’t think my insurance will cover this…”

He pulled you against his chest, he gave you a little hug. “I’ll cover the cost.”

“But.”

He pulled you away a little, he cupped your face. “I’ll cover the cost.”

You gave him a sweet smile. “I owe you so much Levi.”

“You owe me nothing.” He captured your lips; the kiss was innocent and sweet. Your heart fluttered in your chest, your body just pressed into his so naturally. You weakly gripped his shirt, you hummed at his kiss and felt him sigh as if everything in his life just came perfectly together in this moment. He pulled away, but you could tell he didn’t want to. “Now, go back to bed.”

You blushed and looked down. “Okay.” You climbed back into bed, you sat back and hummed at the pain. “No wonder your business is booming, you’re quite the convincer.”

He hummed a little laugh. “I don’t kiss all of them.”

“Just the cute ones?”

He tucked you in, then looked up at you. “No, just you.” He stared at your cute blushing face, he loved that look. “Now, stay here and I’ll go talk to your doctor and nurse.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You watched him leave, then you reached over and grabbed your purse. You routed around and found your Bandit phone, you had a few missed calls from Shinigami. You called him back. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I heard Rhino’s men attacked an Ackerman charity party, you said you were at one and you’d defo steal from this one. You okay?”

You hummed. “I’m not, I got hurt pretty bad. I mean, I didn’t have my armour with me, so I was the normal me.”

He growled on the phone. “What. Did. They. Do?”

“Ed, his lacky cut along my collarbone, beat me in the face making my mouth bleed.” You sighed. “He choked me as well and I’m pretty sure he wanted to do other things too me, especially after I told him I knew you very well.”

He let out a shaky breath, you could tell the man was furious. “I see…where are you now?”

“I’m fine, besides Legion saved me. Before you say anything, no he doesn’t know who I am without my mask. Just, don’t do anything stupid alright? I’m fine, I really am but, I won’t be in action for two weeks so I can heal.”

“I wish I could see you.”

You smiled. “I have to go, I’ll talk to you after the two weeks. So, try and not contact me.”

“I will try not to, goodbye my dear.”

You ended the call and put your phone away, you didn’t love Ryuu, or Shini to you, you just got along with him. When you were the young bandit, he was always there for you, he got you things and supported you. The Father was there for you too, but he’d gone crazy since the Goddess died so you’d cut contact. Ryuu meant well, he never hurt anyone unless he felt threatened, but when he did, he went a little crazy, scary crazy.

Levi walked back in with a doctor, the two of them talking away. The doctor took one look at you. “You’re right, she’s looking rather pale.” He went to your pain meds and increased it. “I’ll sign this off, thanks for letting me know Mr Ackerman.” He looked over your vitals, made notes and hummed. “I think you should be good to go home tomorrow, but we want to keep you over night just in case Miss.”

“Sure.” You smiled at him “Thanks doctor.”

“I’ll leave you two be.”

Levi watched the doctor leave then sighed, he sat down next to you in his chair. “You live in a safe area?”

You pulled a face. “Somewhat.”

He leaned his arms on your bed. “Well then, how about you stay with me until you’re better?”

You bit your lip in thought, it would be perfect to do that, but it had its risks. Mainly, you were Bandit and had stolen so much from this man’s company. “That’s nice of you to offer, but.”

“But what? You don’t have a job to go to, I’m fixing your bar up so it’ll be good to have you close so we can go over plans.” He shrugged. “Plus, if your wound gets bad, I’ll be right there to help you.”

“I know, I know but…”

He took your hand in his. “You said you owe me, right?”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah?”

“Well this is how you can owe me, stay at mine until you get better.”

You laughed. “It’s hardly a favour, it’s me taking from you again.”

“It’ll give me piece of mind, knowing you’re safe, alive and okay.”

You sighed. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

He kissed the back of your hand. “Good. Now rest.”

You sat back and sighed. “You are hard to say no to.”

He leaned over and kissed your forehead. “What happened to you in the past is over, you don’t need to be afraid of people who want to help you anymore.”

You smiled at him. “I know.” You closed your eyes. “Thank you, Levi.”

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up and felt confused, you leaned up a bit with a groggy mind and realised where you were. The bed was soft and massive, the room huge, clean and beautiful. Then you knew, this was Levi’s place. He lived in a massive house just outside the city, it was quiet and clean. The sad thing was, it was just him here with one butler and one maid. He made his own food, he cleaned most of the place too.

You slipped out of bed and put on a lose shirt and shorts, little boot slippers and headed to the door. You’d been living here for two days now, it was nice and peaceful but, you didn’t feel right about it. After everything you’ve done, the crimes you’d committed, you just didn’t think you deserved this at all or his kindness.

The stair case was beautiful, it was almost grand and the big double front doors made you feel like a Queen. The hall floor was beautifully tiled, it seemed to sparkle at how clean it was. You watched as someone stepped out of a room, they kept the door open and out walked Levi. Your heart fluttered at the sight, he was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that fitted him nicely so you could see the muscles he had.

Levi had his eyes on the papers, then he stopped when the guy he was talking to stopped moving. Levi looked up at him, he was about to shout at the guy when he saw what he was looking at. You. You smiled and waved at Levi, you walked down the rest of the stairs to meet him. Levi handed the papers to the man and walked over to you. “Morning.”

You smiled. “Morning, am I late getting up?”

He took your hand and helped you down the last few steps. “No, it’s almost 9am.”

You frowned. “So, how long have you been up?”

“For a while, I don’t sleep well.” He gently cupped your face, he checked the bruises on your face and neck. “How are you feeling today?”

You hummed. “I’m okay, just things hurt.”

He looked down at your shirt, he pulled it to the side to look at the bandage to see some blood. “Looks like you moved about in your sleep, you may have pulled the wound in your sleep.” He took your hand. “Come with me.” He grabbed some papers from his friend. “I’ll look them over, you can have the rest of the day off.”

“Thanks sir.” He smiled and nodded at you. “Hope you get better miss.”

You smiled at him and waved. “Thank you.”

Levi took you to his study, he sat you down. You waited for him to get his medical kit, then he came back he sat next to you on the old leather sofa. “Let’s fix you up then.” He eyed your chest. “Can you?”

You laughed. “Oh yeah sure!” You pulled the shirt down and off your bad shoulder.

“Thank you.” He took the bandage off and hummed. “It looks good, just this bit right here.” He tapped under where Ed had first started cutting. “Where he started, the knife went the deepest. It’ll take longer to heal than the rest, seems this is the bit that you pulled open.”

You sighed. “What a mess…”

Levi cleaned it and hummed. “It’s not as bad as you think.”

You watched him tend to you, he was so delicate, and he was so handsome. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Levi?”

He looked up at you. “Yeah?” You leaned towards him and kissed him, when you pulled away, he cupped the side of your face and pulled you back for another kiss. He moved towards you, his free hand grabbed your hip and pulled you closer. You pulled your lips away from him, you both panted for a moment before you both went in for another kiss. He nipped and licked your lip, asking for entrance. You welcomed the deeper kiss, you wrapped one arm around him, and your other hand tangled in his hair.

Levi pressed a little too hard into the kiss, the pressure hurt one of your bruises. “Ow.”

“Sorry.” You smiled at him and placed your hands on his shoulders, your eyes studied his perfect steel ones. You giggled and looked down in embarrassment, you’d never been this flustered before with anyone. Levi kissed your cheek. “What’s wrong?”

You took his hand and placed it on your chest, right over your heart. “This.”

He stared at you hand, then he hummed. “You’re nervous.”

You nodded. “Very.”

“Why?”

You hugged Levi, your voice a whisper in his ear. “You.”

He rubbed your back. “Sorry, I don’t mean to scare you.”

You laughed and pulled away, you kissed his forehead. “You really are an idiot, I’m not scared of you. I’m nervous because of other reasons.”

He frowned. “I don’t…”

You kissed him. “I like you.” You watched his cheeks becoming very pink, he clicked his tongue and looked away from you. You slipped away from him, you picked up a bandage up and put it on your wound. You pulled your shirt back up, stood and kissed the top of Levi’s head.

You weren’t expecting Levi to return your feelings, you just wanted him to know how you felt. However, there was this burning desire within you. You hated yourself, hated the lies within you. The whole situation was weighing on you, Levi was just too good for you and you felt as if you were using him. If Levi found out that you were Bandit, it wouldn’t be good.

You went to your room and began packing your things, you swapped your slippers for your shoes and threw your bag on. You jogged down the stairs, and towards the door. Levi shouted your name making you stop, you look back at him. “Where you going?”

You smiled. “Home.”

“Why?”

You fidgeted on the spot. “Because I’m okay now, I can look after myself.” He walked over to you, he took your bag from you. “Hey! What are you doing?” He didn’t say anything, he just walked back up the stairs. You ran after him. “Levi? Levi! Give me back my bag.” You reached for it, but he yanked it away from you. “Just let me go home!”

Levi grabbed your upper arm, he slammed you against the wall. “You’re staying right here, you said you would because you owe me.”

“Just let me leave, I need to leave here.”

“No.”

You gritted your teeth. “Levi! I need to go!”

“No.”

“You don’t want me, trust me, no one would want me.” Levi looked at you, he seemed really pissed off. You went quiet, he pressed his body against yours. Before you could speak, he captured your lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and dropped your bag, you shook your head. “Levi please.” He ran his hand up your side and cupped the side of your face, he kissed up your neck then kissed you deeply again.

He pulled away and tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re wrong, so wrong about yourself.”

You gripped his shirt and hummed, tears in your eyes. “You…you didn’t react to me liking you.”

“I was shocked, shocked that someone as wonderful as you would like a broken man like myself.” He wrapped his arms around you, he kissed the side of your head. “I’m sorry, I should have said something in that moment but, my mind was racing and my heart.”

You let out a shaky sigh. “Just let me leave Levi, it’d be better for the both of us.”

“I can’t.”

You pulled and looked up at him. “Why?”

“Because…because I like you, I like you so much. I…I don’t want to let you go.” He stepped back from you. “Sorry, I have no right to keep you captive.”

You smiled at him, you grabbed your bag and walked into the bedroom. “Maybe…” You put your bag down. “Maybe I should stay until I’m better.”

Levi nodded, he leaned in the doorway then smiled a little. You blushed hard at him, he titled his head at you. “What’s wrong?”

You cleared your throat and walked back over to him, you slipped past him. “Your smile, it’s umm…it’s very nice.”

“Thank you.” He leaned towards your ear, his deep voice making you shudder. “But yours is better.”

You blushed. “I-I’m going to get some tea.” Levi followed you down and to his kitchen, his eyes didn’t leave you as you got a cup for yourself and for him. You hummed and nodded to some papers on the table. “What were you looking at earlier, with umm that guy?”

Levi put his cup down and grabbed some of the papers, he sifted through them and placed a paper on the table and pushed it towards you. “We were going over some ideas for your bar, I was approving of the basics.”

You pulled the paper closer, you looked at the set up and smiled. Levi was sticking to the classic bar look, lots of polished wood with simple big lights. You especially liked the classic bathrooms, with the small octagon white tiles. “Looks beautiful.”

“You said it was an old bar, it also meant the world to you, so I wanted to stick with that.”

You smiled up at him. “It’s perfect.”

Levi took your hand and kissed it. “Good.” He hummed at a thought, he looked up at you. “I’m thinking a dinner date tonight, I’ll make a three-course meal for you.”

You blushed with a cute smile on your face. “I’d like that, though I don’t have anything nice to wear.”

He stood up. “Alright, time to go shopping.” He took your hand and dragged you to the door, you trotted after him and tried to protest. “No arguing.”

You sighed. “Fine, fine.” You froze when he took you to the garage, he had nice bikes and cars in there. “Holy shit.”

He looked at your shocked face. “Pick one you like, we’ll drive that one.”

You looked around, there were classic cars and modern sport cars. Your eyes clocked onto a black classic 60’s mustang, you ran over to it. “Ooow, pretty.”

He grabbed the keys for it, he opened your door for you. Then got in his side. “Belt on please.”

You sighed. “I’m not a kid.” He drove off, but you noticed what you were wearing. “Umm I’m kind of wearing crap stuff.”

“You look cute.”

You pouted. “Yeah, but I’m out and about with Levi Ackerman, this just seems so stupid.” You pulled at your top.

He hummed. “As I’ve said, you look cute. Who cares what others think?” He looked at your bare legs, his heart sank when he saw old scars on them. “They…they from when you were a kid?”

You traced some of them with your fingers. “Yeah…people are cruel, but I’m alive so that’s good.”

“It is. I’m sorry you went through that, I…I understand your pain.”

You looked at him and smiled. “I know, but let’s focus on the here and now. Why are you taking me dress shopping, you’ve done enough for me?”

He gripped the wheel. “Because I like you.”

You whined a little. “I hope you’re not taking me to an expensive place, just cheap and normal please.”

He sighed. “Can’t you just let me spoil you?”

“You’re looking after me in your massive house, you are fixing up my bar and now you’re asking if I will let you spoil me?”

“Yeah.”

You laughed. “You’re a very kind man to do all this for me.”

“I told you.” He parked then sat back and looked at you. “I like you, so tell me again how you feel, because I really liked hearing it.”

You grinned at him. “How I feel huh?” You got out the car and slammed the door, you ran over to Levi side and notice his frown. You pressed yourself against him, he bumped into his car. “Well Levi.” You kissed his cheek and giggled at the look on his face, he was definitely expecting a kiss. “I like you.” You walked towards the shop and stopped. “No, no, this place is expensive.”

Levi pushed you to the shop, his hands on your hips as he leaned to your ear. “Don’t care.”

The woman behind the counter perked up, she smiled at you both. “Welcome, how can I help?” She gasped when she saw Levi. “M-Mr Ackerman! What an honour to have you here, this your girlfriend?”

You went to speak, but Levi beat you to it. “Yeah she is, we’re having a nice date tonight and I want to get her a pretty dress.”

You tried on a few things, showed them to Levi and he liked you in everything. She finally got you in a short cute dress, it was a light pink, the skirt part was short and a little puffy. You smiled at yourself in the mirror, the dress covered your knife wound and your burn mark from Legion’s healing device. “This one, I like this.”

She smiled at you. “Want Mr Ackerman to see?”

“No, I’d like to surprise him.”

“Alright.” You took it off and noticed it wasn’t super expensive either, maybe you just had cheap taste. You changed into your normal things, she picked up some little heels. “These would go nicely with it.”

“Sure.”

She put everything on the counter, scanned and bagged it. “Alright Mr Ackerman she’s chosen.”

He let go of a dress and walked over, he looked at the price and sighed. “You.”

“Mr Ackerman, it’s a rather stunning dress and she looks so sweet in it.” She looked at you and smiled. “She also wants you to see it for the first time on your date.”

Levi eyed you, he hummed then payed. “Alright.”

When you got home, Levi changed into a smart white shirt and tucked it into his smart trousers with beautiful smart shoes. He had his sleeves rolled up as he cooked, a tea towel over his shoulder. You just smiled at him as you walked into the kitchen, it was a sight you wanted to see forever.

You giggled at him. “Are you what I’m having for dinner?” Levi turned around, he froze when he saw you in your new dress. You bit your lip and referred to yourself. “So?” You twirled around slowly. “What do you think?”

He put the tea towel on the side, he walked closer and took your hands. “Perfect.”

You smiled at him. “Really?”

“More than perfect.” He pulled you by your waist to him, he kissed you lightly and hummed.

You laughed lightly. “So, girlfriend huh?”

“Yes.” He kissed your cheek and got you a glass of wine you liked. “Sit if you want, have a drink as I cook.”

You sat at the island on a stool. “So, are you friends with your butler and maid?”

He hummed. “I am, though they don’t work here often because I don’t need much.”

You smiled and leaned your cheek on your hand. “You thought about downsizing?”

He had thought about it, but a big place like this allowed him to be Legion without anyone noticing or bothering him. “Yes, I have but…this house…this was the one me and my two friends said we’d get, so I don’t want to leave here.”

 “That’s really sweet.”

He hummed. “The room you’re in was going to be Farlan’s, it just seemed natural to put you in there because the two of you are similar in the sense that you give me a wake-up call with how I’m supposed to act and feel around people.”

You sipped your wine and looked into the glass, you wished you had friends like Levi did, but you didn’t. Erwin, Hange, Mike, Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Jean were somewhat friends, but you were lying to them because you were Bandit. So really, you had no one at all.

You hummed. “Must be nice.”

“What is?”

“Having the many friends you have, I’m not as lucky.” The Goddess was really the only person, she was murdered by someone close. Shini wanted you more than a friend, and the others had become sadistic and messed up.

He turned to you and kissed your cheek. “Then, I’ll be your friend.”

You smiled at him. “You really are cute sometimes.”

“Not my intention, but if it makes you happy then it’s a good thing.” You carried on talking about all sorts of silly, simple and light hearted things like a normal couple would. You both moved to the dinning room, you had amazing course after amazing course together. The two of you just seemed like you’d been together forever, like this was the most natural thing in the world.

When everything was done, you went to a sitting room. It was a beautiful gothic room, the fireplace large with a painting above it. The sofa you were on was an old one, like in his study. There were big gothic windows, and dark varnished wood on the walls.

You and Levi were chatting away about what you wanted in the future, drinks in hand. Both of you forgot who you were with masks on, that you were Bandit and Legion, that the world outside wasn’t horrid and deadly.

You sat side ways to face Levi, your legs up and tucked under you as you smiled at him. You rested your cheek on your hand, elbow propping it up using the top of the sofa. You could listen to Levi talk for forever, his beautiful deep voice was just soothing to you. You laughed at his bad joke.

Levi looked at you. “You really do like my jokes?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

He hummed. “You’re an odd one.”

“Maybe I am.” You downed the last of your drink, you placed it on his coffee table and sighed. “But that doesn’t matter, I just like hearing you talk.” You pulled your head from your hand and stretched your arm out on the back of the sofa, your fingertips light touched Levi’s shoulder. “You just seem to relax when you do.”

He turned to you, he ran his hand up your arm and to your hair. “No, it’s just you that relaxes me.”

You leaned into his touch and smiled. “You’re too kind.”

“Maybe I am.” He eyed your exposed legs, he ran his hand over your thigh then to your ankle. He took your heels off as he spoke. “Or maybe, I just can’t help myself when I’m with you.” When he looked up at you, your heart fluttered. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, it’s addictive, scary and beautiful.” He slid his hand up your thigh and crawled closer, you lay back on the sofa. He placed his forearm by your head, he leaned over and kissed your neck. “I want to explore it more, but I want to hold back as well. I want to dive in, but I don’t want to rush things.”

You ran your hand over his back, you felt a rush at the feeling of his muscle under your fingertips. You cupped the side of his face and nibbled, sucked and kissed along his jawline. You lay there and looked up at him, he stared back for a moment as if you were both figuring each other out. He leaned closer, paused then kissed you. You both hummed and moaned, your bodies leaning towards each other’s touch.

The kisses were light and sweet at first, as if you were young lovers. However, with a few mewls from yourself Levi deepened the kiss. Your legs parted for him, he pressed his body against yours and lightly moved against your heat. You moved your body with him, your nails dragging across his back in encouragement and passion. His hand pushed up your thigh, under your dress and held your hip. He applied a little pressure, you whined against him in pleasure.

Levi kissed along your cheek and down your neck, he nipped and sucked your skin creating a mark. He kissed around to the other side of your neck, then up to your ear and nibbled on your lobe. You hooked a leg around him, pulled him against your heat and moved him slightly to create friction. Levi looped his finger around the band of your underwear on your hip, he tugged slightly on it. He kissed you hard again, you both moaned at the built-up need for each other.

You heard a phone going off, you pulled from Levi’s mouth and turned your head. Levi kept kissing your face and neck. You hummed. “Hey Levi?” You huffed at his finger moving closer to your heat. “Levi!?”

He paused and looked up. “What?”

“I think your phone is going off, or something that sounds like a phone.”

He listened and heard it was his Legion communicator. “Shit.” He kissed your cheek. “I have to take that.” He jumped off you, turned to you and hummed. “I’ll probably have to go to the office.”

You laughed and sat up. “Be safe.”

He kissed your cheek. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, go.” You pushed him. “Go!” You laughed at him, he ran out the room and left you there. You let out a long sigh, got up and grabbed your heels. You wandered upstairs to your room, got into your bag and pulled out your phone and your Bandit communicator. You’d had missed communication attempts by Ryuu, you sighed and called him. “Thought I told you not to call me for two weeks? What is so important that you needed to break that promise?”

“Some woman has been killed.”

You sat down. “Shit.”

“That’s not the bad part, she’s been found where The Goddess was murdered, and has been murdered in the same manner.”

You covered your mouth, tears in your eyes. “Oh God…”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and sniffed your tears back, it was like losing her all over again. “I just…why would someone…it’s still a fresh wound.”

“Whoever it is, is a sick and twisted asshole. I know I enjoy playing with people’s fear, messing with them, but this? This is disrespectful. She stood against this shit, now someone’s taking the fucking piss.”

You slammed your fist onto the bed. “God damn it! If I wasn’t hurt, I’d be there trying to figure out this all.”

“You need to rest Bandit, but I had to let you know about this. I thought it was best to let you know, instead of you finding out.”

You lay back on the bed. “Thank you Ryuu, it means a lot to me.”

He lightly laughed. “My name sounds good on your lips, last time you said it so nicely was when we were together.”

You rolled on your side and hugged yourself. “Ryuu?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you just…can you talk to me please? I don’t…I don’t want to be alone right now.”

He wandered to his bed and lay down, he rolled on his side and looked at the side of the bed you had once occupied. “Do you remember when you were practicing how to sneak around in the bar? I had been teaching you, but you wanted to test it out.” He chuckled. “You snuck up behind Goddess, she hadn’t heard you and you asked for a drink.” He laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. “The cups in her hands went flying! She screamed the bar down, Father got covered in booze, Diablo screamed like a kid and Butcher fell off his seat.”

You grinned. “I didn’t mean to scare her so badly, she stared to pout and cry. She huddled in the corner saying I was a big meanie.”

“Yeah, me and Rhino just laughed at her. She cried more and you patted her head, gave her a hug and a kiss. Sometimes I wandered who the mother was and who was the daughter, you took care of her more than she did of you.”

You pulled at the covers. “We were like some weird messed up family, weren’t we?”

“We were.”

You sighed. “I miss her so much.”

“We all do, it’s why everyone is on edge. Father has lost his mind, Butcher got scared, Rhino went power hungry and Diablo got really angry.”

“It seems we were the only ones who didn’t change.”

He sighed. “That’s because me and you know loss, we worked through it together. We talked about our pain, we comforted each other and stayed the way we always did.”

“It’s only a matter of time before we change Ryuu, it’s what happens.”

He sat up, he felt anger in him. If things changed, it meant you and him would never be together. “No, we’d never change. It’s me and you always, you know that.”

You sighed. “Come on Ryuu, don’t you ever get tired of being the bad guy? I do, I feel that with my skills I could be doing good instead. I should be helping people, kids and families who have it bad like I did.”

“You’re above them Bandit, what you do now? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I steal from people Ryuu, I take from others and only give some back. Most of all…I take from good people, it’s starting to play on my mind. I don’t think I can keep doing it, especially with the way Rhino is losing control. I have to stop him.”

He sighed. “Fine, but I won’t help you with Rhino. I won’t get involved with this silly Titan war that is going on, I will stay here in my area. If you need me, come to me. Though I warn you Bandit, if I think you’re taking this Hero crusade too far I will take you and keep you locked up until you see things my way.”

You sat up and looked out the window. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I would, because I love you.”

You gripped the phone in your hand. “You’re not in love, you’re obsessed Ryuu.”

“Fine, I am. I will have you Bandit, you will be mine and no one else’s. Go ahead and play your little hero game with Legion and the police. But when the time comes, I will take you for my own. I know how to get into people’s heads, I know how to fix people. I will be coming for you, in time.”

You looked out your window. “Bring it Shinigami, I’m not afraid of you.” You walked to the window. “You will never own me, you’ll never have me. So, take your egotistic self-obsessed attitude, your throne, massive mirrors and self portraits then shove them up your perfectly perked ass!” You ended the call not before hearing him laughing at you. Shinigami was a great ally, but a terrible enemy. You now had to watch your back constantly as Bandit, because if you didn’t, he or his men would definitely grab you.


	4. Chapter 4

Your body started waking up, you remembered last night and how perfect it was until Shinigami called you. After your fight, you lay on top of the bed and cried a little before sleeping. You were still in your nice dress. It seemed a common thing in this city, when something got good it was ripped away from you. It was like something didn’t want you to be happy or was teaching you a lesson, you were hoping your big decision last night to start to be a good person was the right choice.

You rolled onto your side and felt someone there, your body flinched slightly as a hand slipped over your waist to your lower back pulling you closer. You opened your eyes to see Levi, he had his eyes closed but, he looked so tired. You leaned closer and kissed him lightly.

He hummed. “More.”

You giggled at him. “So, you are awake.”

He opened his eyes. “I only just got in about 10 minutes ago.”

“Wow, rough night then.”

He sighed. “Rhino is stomping about, he trashed a few places and I had to look over the damage done.” He lay on his back and rubbed his eyes. “He stole a few things as well, some concerning things. All reported to Erwin though.” He looked at you, then he tapped his lip. “More.”

You smiled at him, you leaned over him and kissed him. “Sorry this all happened to you.”

He played with your hair and hummed. “It is what it is.” He frowned and touched under your eye. “You been crying?”

You turned your head and kissed his hand. “Yeah, but it was nothing.”

“Tell me.”

You sighed. “An old friend called me, we talked about the death of...my friend isn’t the best of people, he’s done some bad things to good people.” You sat up and pulled a face. “But he was my friend, we were close and helped each other as best we could. Last night...someone violated the grave, I mean they haven’t even been dead for a year and someone decided to…I got upset, said it was a hint that we need to be better people, but he got angry at me, really angry. He said that, if he ever finds me, or we are near each other he’s going to take me away. I…I’m just so frustrated and upset.”

Levi sat up and cupped your face. “You should have called me.”

You shook your head. “It’s a minor problem Levi, nothing I can’t handle. I’m used to being alone in tough times.”

“But you’re not alone anymore.” He kissed you making you hum. “You have me now.”

You smiled at him. “No, I don’t” He frowned at you, so you pushed him down onto the bed. “Well for a few hours, you need to sleep Mr.”

He groaned. “I don’t sleep.”

You kissed his forehead. “Do it for me.”

His eyes studied you for a moment. “Alright, can you stay here for a bit?”

“Sure.” You sat up by his head, he rolled over and lightly hugged your legs. “Want me to talk?”

He hummed. “Well, I’ve been thinking about the whole alone thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Try and get close to the cops who come to your bar, they may be idiots and annoying but, they’re good people.”

You bit your lip. “I wish, but my criminal activity as a kid just…”

He hummed, his eyes closed as he snuggled. “Maybe…confess to one…one that you know would be okay.”

You put your hand on his head, your ran your fingers through his hair. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Always…am…”

You laughed at him. “I guess you are…you know I should listen to you more often, you had the same life as me really and look at you. Surrounded by friends, loved ones, happiness…” You looked down at Levi, he was out for the count. “Cute.” You pulled away carefully, kissed his head and grabbed your phones before leaving. You sat on the stairs and looked at all the names in your phone, there was only one person you knew who would really understand. You called and waited. “Hey Hange?”

“Hiiii! What do I owe this wonderful pleasure?”

You nibbled your thumb. “So, do you know where Levi’s place is?”

“Yeah, who doesn’t!”

“Could you come over? I need to talk to you about something very important, you’re the only person I can talk to.”

You could hear her running about. “Of course, I’ll be right over.” You sat there, head in hands and sighing now and then. This whole thing was a mess, what Hange would decide could either ruin things for you or make things better. You looked up at the door, the butler nodded to you and opened to reveal Hange. “Hiii!”

You walked down to her and gave her a hug. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling? The cut okay?”

“It’s getting better.” You took her hand. “Follow me please, I have something I need to talk to you about.” You pulled her into the study, you sat her down and began pacing.

She watched you and hummed. “Must be bad, never seen you pace about this badly.”

You paused. “Do you…do you consider me a friend?”

“Yes, I mean I’d like for us to hang out more…but yes you are my friend.”

You turned to her. “So, you would keep a secret for me, right?”

She placed her hand on her heart. “You have my word.”

You sat opposite her, you nibbled your lip. “I…I’m not the nice bar owner you think I am.”

“Okaaay.”

“I’m…I…” You looked up and sighed. “God, why is this so hard?”

She moved closer and took your hands. “This the first time you’ve ever told anyone?”

“Yes.”

She squeezed your hands. “It’s alright, I won’t judge you in any way. I’m here for you.”

You looked up at her. “I’m Bandit.” She stared at you, like she’d been turned into a statue. “Hange?” You waved your hand in front of her face. “Haaange?” You sat back in your chair. “This…maybe this was a bad idea, pretend you didn’t hear what I just said.”

She jumped up and screamed, she punched the air and ran around talking nonsense. “This is amazing, totally amazing! I’m in the presence of her.” She turned and grinned at you, she giggled. “So cool!” She knelt in front of you. “You’re really her?”

“Yes.”

She covered her mouth up. “Wow, this is so cool.”

You laughed a little. “You know, I expected you to be mad at me because of the number of things I’ve stolen from you.”

Her smile faded. “That’s…true…but, I’m guessing you had to, right?”

“No, not all the time.” You sat back and played with the skirt of your dress. “Look, I’m not proud of what I’ve done, but I want to change Hange.” You looked up at her. “I really do, I want to use my skills for good. So, I chose you to tell this all to because I need help, I need better armour and gear. I refuse to steal it, you are the only one. You’re smart, really smart and I know you will do anything to save others.”

She pulled a face. “So, you want me to be your partner?”

“Yes, after I’ve done everything I want to, you can arrest me.”

She tilted her head. “What do you want to do?”

“The Goddess adopted me as a kid, she raised me and took care of me. She was the only decent person in this world, through her I met the Titans. They were my family, but one of them took her from me. I got mad, really mad and took from everyone I could because that’s the only thing that everyone and this city did to me.” You welled up. “Then last night, Shini…Shinigami told me someone was murdered in the same place and same way as Goddess. On top of that, the pure kindness Levi has shown me has gotten to me. All of it got to me, so I decided to change here and now, but I can’t do it alone.” You shuffled forward. “Goddess kept us all organised, she taught us to look after to each other and never harm those who would never do wrong to others. Since her death, all of them, including myself lost control. I will stop the Titans, even if it means stopping the only family I’ve ever had.”

Hange yanked you into her arms, she held you close and kissed the side of your head. “I’m you family now.” You let the tears fall. “I’m your family.” She pulled away and gripped your arms, she sniffed back tears. “Now you listen to me beautiful, I will never arrest you and lock you away after this. You know why? Because the two of us together, we’ll fucking save this city so all the shit you did will be forgiven. Got it?”

You nodded. “Bless you Hange.”

She smiled. “Oh come on, I’ve always wanted to work with a Hero! Legion can’t stand me so, I’m going to turn you into the best Hero ever, even better than Legion.”

You giggled. “Thank you…Oh! Can I have your phone?”

“Sure.” She unlocked it and handed it over. “What you doing to it?”

You typed your Bandit info into her phone. “Now you have an express line to Bandit, also.” You took your key out of your phone’s flip case. “Key to my place, go into my apartment and go to the bookcase with a fox statue on. Pull the bookcase open, it’s like a door okay? Inside is a room, it’s all my shit in there. My armour is damaged from my last fight with Legion and Diablo, my armour got broken.”

She took your key and cupped your hand. “You have my word, I will make you the best armour ever!”

“So, my apartment is base camp then?”

She grinned at you. “For now, I will find a better place for your stuff. Trust me Kitty Cat, I got this. Just leave it to crazy Hange.”

“Alright, I trust you with my life.”

You both stood up, she bopped your nose. “So you should, now I’m going to head to your place okay? I’ll be in touch, see if I can fix things up and then we’ll test run.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You held your hand out to her. “I looked forward to working with you.”

She shook your hand. “Same, oh I’m so excited.”

 

 

 

 

It’d been a couple of days; your wound was healed but it still hurt. You were sat in tight jeans and a tank top, your scar on show. Hange had brought a bag with her, she was busing herself about setting things up. You had told Levi you and Hange were having girl time, so he decided to mope about somewhere cause he couldn’t be around you. Levi was happy that you’d found a friend in Hange, problem was you two were joint at the hip now so, Levi didn’t have much time with you.

You laughed at her as she pulled out a mask of yours. “So, this will cover your face a little more but, I think you’ll like what it does.”

You took it from her and placed it on your face, everything became blue like. Hange herself was red, you looked around and saw the butler walking, he was dark blue. “This like sonar?”

“Better than your heat one right?”

“Much.” You looked at Hange again, you saw things on the screen. “Armed with a pistol, huh…now this is handy. Says you also have a knife.”

“I’m always armed.”

You handed it back to her. “This is amazing, thank you.”

She smiled. “I’ll also be able to see what you see, so I can literally be your eyes. I’ve got a little bot that will follow you as well, I can also get into all the local cameras. Plus, with your hacking bots, you can get me into any network, right?”

“Right.”

She hummed and typed on her tablet. “I did some work on your armour, I couldn’t bring it here of course. Here.” You looked at the blue prints. “I’ve improved the armour, it’s stronger and can take a beating but also flexible. I’ve moved the bottom part of your hood back a bit, so you can turn your head better.”

“Nice.”

She pointed to the gloves. “Also, you sneak a lot, so you need to climb places, right? So now, you have the ability to climb always. I have put this material on your gloves and boots, you just have to activate it using the touch pad on your arm.”

“Perfect, I almost fell off the ceiling back at Diablo’s.” She took the tablet back and pulled out something that looked like a gun, you shuffled back. “Umm Hange, I don’t kill people.”

She laughed. “It’s not a gun, it’s a multi-function…gun…It’s not an actual gun though, see you can use it to fire these little sonar things. You can also use it to shoot a disrupter, you twist here to change. There’s also a compact explosive in here as well, before you say anything it can’t kill, it can down someone, you know knock them out. So, useful for a quick escape that one.”

“Perfect.” She put it away as you spoke. “You really are amazing Hange.”

“I do what I can for the person I adore.” She closed the bag, turned to you and hugged you tightly. “Thank you for letting me be a part of this”

“I couldn’t think of anyone better.” The door opened to the room, Levi walked in with a tray in hand.

He paused and looked at you and Hange embracing each other, he held back his jealousy. “Afternoon you two.” He walked over and placed the tray down. “Tea?”

You let go of Hange and grabbed a cup, you inhaled the scent and hummed. “Perfect, thank you Levi.”

He looked at you then Hange. “You two have been thick as thieves recently.”

You put your cup down, linked your arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him lightly then his cheek. “That’s because you encouraged me to reach out.” You hugged him, he couldn’t stay mad anymore and wrapped his arms around you. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked up at Hange. “Thank you for being there for her.”

Hange saluted him. “No problem, but I just can’t help myself with her. She’s a peach.”

Levi let out a little whine when you let go, only you heard him. You grabbed your tea. “It’s nice to have a friend for once, I’ve been without one for so long.”

He snuck up behind you, he wrapped his arms around you and pressed his chest to your back. “That so?”

Hange grinned. “I’m glad I have a best friend now, though I believe I am done for today.”

You pulled from Levi again, he whined a little. You hugged Hange. “Thanks for coming, I’m going to miss you.”

She squeezed you, picked you up and swung you around. “Same! Well, I will message you some time about our plans.”

Levi pulled the back of your shirt, you bumped into him. “What plans?”

Hange picked up her bag. “That’s between me and this lovely lady.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Levi held onto your shirt as you walked with Hange. “Be careful on your way okay?”

She grinned as the butler got the door. “I will, you stay safe now Cat? I have a feeling a hungry wolf is on the prowl.”

You tilted your head. “Yeah, me too. Bye Hange.” She waved goodbye then left, it felt weird seeing her gone. You were kind of sad, but this made you happy because you’d finally found someone, a friend.

“Did you forget about me?” Levi whispered in your ear, then blew air. You yelp and turned around to him, he hugged you and hummed. “You’ve been so focused on Hange, I felt emotions that I’ve never felt before. I was lonely, jealous, angry and sad.”

You giggled, your hands played with his hair. You kissed his cheek, your lips dragged up to his ear. “You’re just perfect and cute.” You pulled away a bit, you enjoyed his large hands on your lower back holding you to him. “Will you like me no matter what?”

“No matter what, though thick and thin, I’ll always care for and adore you.”

You jumped into his arms, your legs wrapped around him. He spun you around and kissed your neck. You squealed at him. “You’re too kind to me, but really Levi…”

He looked up at you, he carried you up the stairs. “Really what?”

“No matter what I do, or have done…you’d like me still?”

He kissed your lips, he gave you a little smile. “Yes.”

“Dangerous promise Levi.”

“I mean it.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I hope so.”

He sat down on the bed with you on his lap. “Why are you so worried?”

You shrugged. “Just…I mean you know my past Levi, something from there will come back to bite me. You might find out things about me, things you don’t like.”

He flipped you around, your back on the bed. “I’ll like you no matter what. I care about you in a way I’ve never cared about anyone before. Trust me.”

You cupped his face. “I do trust you, it’s just this is the first time something good has finally been introduced into my life and I don’t want to lose it.”

“You won’t lose me.” He kissed you, it was sweet at first then he nipped your lip and deepened it. You crawled back on the bed, so the two of you didn’t half hang off the bed. He chased you, his lips still staying with yours. When you finally stopped, he lowered himself onto you, a sigh of satisfaction came from him

You wrapped your arms around him, you opened your legs wide and bucked against him. Levi growled into the kiss, his body began grinding against you. You moved your head back, you panted and mewled at his movements. He kissed to your neck, across your throat then to the other side of your neck. He bit down making you buck hard against him, you gripped onto him and hummed.

He slipped his hand up your leg, he pulled your shirt a bit then slid his hand under onto your soft skin. He pulled away from you, you lifted your chest up allowing him to pull your shirt off. He threw it and leaned down, he kissed your knife scar then made his way down. He looked up at you as he kissed in between your breasts. He enjoyed how you nipped your lip, your body shifting under him in excitement.

He kissed down to your stomach, his hands moving up your sides until he felt scar tissue. He frowned and pulled away, he looked at the scar on your side. He remembered Bandit, hand on side in pain. His device burning the wound, the unique scar it would leave. “Bandit?”

You hummed with a smile. “Yes?” Levi froze, your eyes widened, Levi was Legion. You sat up quickly.

He sat back, his eyes studying you. He gulped. “You…you’re Bandit…” He looked away from you, he gritted his teeth. “This…this was all a lie, everything. A way to get to me, you knew I was Legion.”

You shook your head. “No, no I didn’t know you were Legion, I swear!”

You reached out for Levi, but he smacked your hand away. “Don’t touch me. I won’t be some pawn of yours, I won’t be used again. You are a liar and a thief! You are disgusting scum!”

“I didn’t know you were Legion, I’m not lying. I fell in love with you Levi, I really, well and truly love you.”

He looked up at you, pain in his face. “Please don’t.”

You got up and grabbed your shirt. “I guess that promise was a lie.” You pulled your shirt on. “You know what Levi? I thought you were different, I thought you wouldn’t judge me because you understood my pain. I know I’ve done some shit things in my life, but I would never abuse someone’s emotions. It’s not my MO. I knew this was too good to be true, I knew that I could never really be happy. I’m just a ball of fucked up!” You ran to the door and out as you spoke, Levi was following you. You got to the front door and paused. “I’m sorry Levi, I’m sorry I…I’m sorry for being me, I’m sorry for being who I am. But I want to fix this, fix me.”

He tried to grab you, his heart was hurting for you. He could see that every word coming out of your mouth was true, that you really didn’t know. “Wait.”

You threw the front door open, tears in your eyes. “You won’t see me again, I’ll stay away from you. And that favour to Bandit? Just live please.”

You closed the door. “Wait!” He grabbed the handle; his head tapped the door. “I love you.” He sighed your name. “I love you.”

“Then go after her Sir.” Levi looked at his butler. “I know it isn’t my place to speak, but the way you two were with each other speaks volumes to me. She is deeply in love with you, I could see it in her eyes, the way she gazed at you. You shouldn’t let some mask she wears push you away, besides Bandit has been changing correct? She saved your life.” He patted Levi’s shoulder. “So, go get her.”

Levi nodded, he threw open the door and ran out into the rain. He paused and shouted your name, but you were missing. He ran around, but he couldn’t see you, you were gone. He ran his hands through his hair, he pulled out his phone and called you. “The person you are trying to reach is unavailable.” He ended the call, then tried again. “The person you are trying to reach is unavailable.”

He ended the call. “FUCK!” He felt as if his heart was being ripped out of him. For the first time, in a long time Levi cried. He stayed out in the rain as he did, he wanted to hide his pain from the world.

 

 

 

 

You walked past Hange in your gear in your new hide out, you bent over her and looked at the screen. You’d kept your word to Levi, you hadn’t seen him in a month. As Legion he’d been searching for you, beating criminals up for any intel he could get. You were good though, you and Hange so he never did find you.

You stood up and adjusted your gloves. “How we looking Hange?”

“Good, very good.” She looked up at you. “You sure you wanna do this? I mean it’s dangerous.”

You nodded. “If anyone can figure out something about Goddesses death, it’s me. I have to get into the crime scene, with my new upgrades and we might just find a clue.”

She nodded. “You have a lot of faith in me, thank you.”

You kissed the side of her head. “Of course Hange.” You put on your mask, it fired up for you. You tapped the side of it making the sonar to come up, you tapped it again and took it down. “Everything’s working.”

“Good, now be careful going in alright? There’s cops stationed there, as well as some of the Titan’s men trying to get in. That recent murder there, it’s really ruffled everyone’s feathers.”

You put a few things on your belt. “It’s like someone’s mocking us.”

She hummed, then attached her drone on your shoulder, it looked like a tiny bird. “I’ll be with you every step of the way Bandit.”

You put your hand on hers. “I know.” You squeezed. “Thank you.”

She smiled and nodded. “Keep your eyes open okay?” She grabbed a headset and put it on, a little glass screen was in front of one eye. “Shinigami said he would grab you if he had the chance, though I don’t see any near the crime scene so you should be alright.” She gulped. “I’ll...I’ll let you know if I see…”

You nodded. “Thanks, I’m heading out.” You had told Hange about Levi, about what happened and the fact he’s Legion. So, she was going to watch out for him, if he was close, she’d tell you and you’d hide. You climbed a ladder, twisted the wheel of the hatch. You pushed it lightly and looked around, no one was about. You hopped out and closed it, it locked into place. You tapped your ear turning your comms on. “You read me Hange?”

“Loud and clear!”

You tapped the little bot on your shoulder. “How about visuals?”

“Perfect!”

“Good, let’s start.” You fired your grapple and flew up, you moved from roof top to roof top towards the centre of the city. The closer you got, the more memories came flooding back. When everything went wrong, you moved away to the outer areas of the city.

When you got close you attached yourself to a wall, one hand and both feet on the wall using Hange’s new grip ability on your suit. Hange typed away on her keyboard. “Alright, I’ll let my little bird go.” The device on your shoulder pulled away, it buzzed about. “I’ll get a scan of the area, see where you can sneak in.”

“Thanks Hange, this thing is like a hummingbird and it’s quiet.”

“He’s the best right?” It buzzed around you then flew off. “Now, let’s see what we have…you know this is exciting Bandit.”

You laughed. “Glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“It’s like a kids dream come true if I’m honest, just hope I’m useful.”

“We have only just set out on our first mission, you’ve already done a great deal for me.”

“Thanks.”

You looked around the area, you tapped your mask allowing you to see the cops making their rounds. “You were right about the patrols, there’s a lot.”

“Yeah, but no one actually at the scene by the looks of it.”

“Good.”

“Sending the drone back…oh shit…”

You pressed your ear at Hange’s whisper. “What?”

“Hide.” You dropped down, used your grapple to slow you. You ran through the alley ways, you hopped over a bin. “Keep going!” You jumped up grabbed her bot, rolled forward and pushed open an abandoned buildings door. You closed it quietly behind you. “The closet!”

You snuck to the closet, you closed the door behind you and went into the dark corner. “What am I running and hiding from?”

“A grim.”

You held your breath, a grim was one of Shinigami’s best men. They were so full of Shini’s fear and hypnotic toxin, that they were no longer human. They did exactly as they were told, you could beat them to hell and they’d still keep coming. To stop a grim, you had to kill it.

You moved back more, the house door opened. You listened to light footfall, they walked around and dragged something behind them. Your sonar wasn’t picking anything up, as if it couldn’t see it as a threat. You tapped it off and saw through the slats at the tall thing, it looked around. You covered your mouth with your hand, you hugged the bot to your chest. It turned on its heels and walked out.

You waited a few moments then sighed. “My sonar didn’t pick it up.” You let her little bot go.

Hange shuddered. “That’s freaky, your sensor picks up on life…those things dead?”

“Not possible.” You moved out of the closet. “Focus Hange, we have a crime scene to go to.” You tapped your sonar and got moving, you climbed up a building slowly. When you reached the top, a guard was walking past, he stopped right above you. You grappled his ankle, pulled him off so he smacked his head against the wall knocking him out. You pulled yourself up. “Alright let’s go.”

“That was so cool.”

You smirked and ran and hid behind a wall. “Thanks.” You watched the guard, you grabbed him from over the wall. You yanked him over, covered his nose and mouth then left him behind cover on the floor. You fired your grapple, pounced over the roof and landed on a wall. You flicked out your little tool, opened the window and slid it up. You climbed in then closed the window, you looked around the dark room and felt your heart sank. “It’s exactly the same…”

Hange let her bird bot fly in front of you, it lit the room up. “This place looks like people got up and walked out, never came back.” She looked at you through the bot. “Welcome home Bandit.”

You smiled at her. “Thanks.” You walked around your old living room, everything was how you remembered it but with a layer of dust. You went down a hall, a door on your left and the other on your right.

“You okay?”

You hummed. “Yeah, just this left one is my room.”

“Can I see?”

You took in a deep breath, then went in. You smiled at the simple room, marks on the walls from your practice throws of knives. A small single bed against the wall, you had a dummy you used to beat up and a big window you used to get out of. There was a big wardrobe full of your stuff, the rest of stuff in your room was trophies from your firsts in crime.

You smiled and picked up a ribbon tied as a bow. “I remember this, it was the steal that allowed me to qualify as a full member. I stole this from Goddess, that was my task and I did it.” You put it back down and looked at the window, you saw a young you sat there with your leg hanging and the other up as you hummed away watching the rain. You smiled at yourself, young you looked into the room with a big smile as Goddess walked in with hot chocolate. “She was a good teacher, and a good…a good mum. I wish I told her that before she…”

“I’m sure she knew.”

You smiled and went to the wardrobe, you opened it to show all your old Bandit outfits. “Wow, they’re still here! She kept them, she actually kept them the crazy woman.”

“You wore them as a kid?”

“She told me men ruined my life, she said that it was also how I looked that caused them to go crazy. So, she told me to wear a mask and my Bandit stuff. Everyone who met me after that got to know Bandit, who I am was Bandit and the person behind the mask was the mask.” You frowned, you went quiet and felt your heart sank. “Now that I think about it, that wasn’t much of a childhood…who tells a child that?” You sighed. “I still love her though…” You closed the doors and left your room, you went into hers and it was like a kid’s room. There were dolls everywhere, it was pink and frilly.

Hang shuddered. “Like a nightmare house.”

You giggled. “Yeah, she had a weird obsession.” You picked up one. “Used to freak people out, I just got used to it all.” You walked to her bed and saw a frame on her bedside table, you picked it up and smiled. It was you grinning as a kid not dressed as Bandit, with your arm around Goddess who was smiling and giving the peace sign. “Can’t believe she kept a normal picture of me next to her bed, that’s so sweet.”

Hange giggled. “You look so cute.”

You laughed. “I was such a rebel, always messing about with the guys. It’d freak her out when I came home with cuts, bruises and dirty.” You put the picture back. “You know, out of all the Titans, I was closets to two.”

“Oh really? Who were they?”

You smiled as you walked around the room, pictures on the wall of you as Bandit and the guys. You stopped at one, you were 16 and with the Father, who to you was John. In this picture he was 19 which mean Ryuu was 21. “Ryuu and John. Well you know them as Shinigami and Father.” You pointed at young, handsome and bright John. “This is John at 19 and I was 16, me and him were thick as thieves. Ryuu said we should educate ourselves, read some books instead of running about. In reality, Ryuu was jealous. You know, if things hadn’t have turned out the way they did, I’d probably be with John.”

“Really? That bible shouting nut case?”

You hummed. “He was good, really good before Goddess died. He listened to me, we talked about everything, our hopes and dreams.” You smiled. “Even the future, he was a soft guy but…her death? It really got to him. I can’t believe she died almost a year ago.”

“Be next month officially, right?”

“Yeah…”

Hange cleared her throat, her bot floated over to a picture of Ryuu with you draped over him. He had a book in his hand, a tiny smile. You were grinning big. “This Ryuu?”

“It is.”

“You two look happy.”

“We were until the other night, he was always the jealous type and had issues with things.” You sighed. “Like if he had something, but someone used it or borrowed it he became erratic and violent in order to get it back. To him, I was something he wanted but didn’t have, when Goddess died, I went to him and it made him happy. We spent a night together, it was perfect really. I didn’t know I needed him until, well he started showing his bad side. I knew that I had to keep my distance, act like I was something that couldn’t be owned.”

“Then he snapped.”

You sighed. “Yeah.” You leaned against the wall. “They all lost it when she died, but you could say there was always something wrong with them.” You put your hand against the wall, you heard a beep then a click. You turned as the wall opened a bit. “What the?”

“Secret room?”

You pushed it opened and walked in, the bot flew inside and lit up the place. The walls were covered in the Titans and their areas, what they were doing before Goddess died. You walked closer to Rhino’s section, it was not only stuff he was doing but, things he was doing against Goddess. “This…” You scanned the walls. “She kept records of them, this is all their betrayals…they were all plotting to move away from her or take over.” You pressed some recordings, one was of Butcher and Rhino talking about stepping away.

“What does this mean?”

“This changes everything, they were all plotting to leave and to overthrow her. They all betrayed her, and she knew it, which means they all have a motive for murder. The reason they all flipped, why they’re all fighting each other is because they suspect each other.”

“Shit…this…all this evidence.”

You gripped your fist, the fabric groaning. “This is good, it means we can push the investigation into her murder in the right direction. Problem is, I need to get close to every Titan.”

“You gotta fight them all.”

You sighed. “Yeah, but I’m prepared.” Something caught your eye, you walked over and saw a picture of you. You had a circle around your face, then under it the word loyal in bold letters. “She even…she even checked me.”

“But you passed.”

You shook your head. “Something must have happened to make her suspect us.”

“Guess we’ll have to dig deep. I’ll take a full scan of the room, we’ll recreate it at the base and look at it alright?”

“Deal.” You watched her device scan the room, then land on your shoulder. “Next…next is the crime scene, right?”

“Yeah.”

You sighed and nodded, you left the room and closed it. You headed downstairs into her bar, you looked around and saw it was just like it always was. You went to the large room, there you had to take a moment. Dried blood was on the floor, the tables moved to the side. You looked up and saw ribbons hanging from the ceiling where she was held up.

You remember coming here, Ryuu had asked you to come over as soon as possible. When you got there, Goddess was hanging by her wrists. There was blood all over the floor, but there were no wounds on her. She was dressed up like a perfect doll, but she was cold to the touch. Someone had actually turned her into a doll. Her killer had taken great care into making her a doll, then presented her like a puppet.

Hange’s bot flew in front of you. “Want me to recreate?”

You nodded. “Yeah, when I saw it last it…I was so emotional that I didn’t pay attention to the actual scene.”

“Alright, setting it up.” Her bird scanned the room, then it flew next to your head and beeped. Your mask generated the room for you.

You walked around, your heart hurt when you stood below the Goddess and looked up into her face. “It’s like I’m back again.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s fine.” You focused on her face, then to her neck. “Her blood was drained by cutting her neck, there’s a mark there.” You shook your head. “Can you scan to see if there are any needle puncture marks on her?”

She hummed. “Nothing.”

“Which means, someone she knew killed her. Goddess wouldn’t let anyone get to her, she was too good for that.”

“Looks like we need to look at the Titans then.”

You looked at the floor. “They killed her somewhere else, changed her into a doll and then displayed her. The blood was kept, then poured here. Someone had a long-term access to this place.” Your body stumbled forward, the image faded around you. You looked to a cracked wall. “Hange? I think we’ve got trouble.”

You turned then dove out the way, you rolled on the floor as the wall behind you exploded. You looked up to see a grim. You grabbed your little gun, clicked it to stun and fired. It stomped closer, caught your little grenade and stumbled back as it exploded with a loud bang and bright flash. You used this moment to get up and run. You dove through the window right in-between two guards.

They aimed their guns at you. “FREEZE!”

You grabbed them both and ran. “MOVE!” You shoved them ahead, turned to the building you grew up in. A wall exploded, the tall muscle bound Grim shook off the dirt. “If you two want to live, get the hell out of here now.”

“Y-yes! Thank you, Bandit!”

You flicked out your gun and fired smoke, you ran forward and slipped between its legs. You grappled the back of its head, yanked yourself close and jumped on it. Your legs wrapped around its neck, you started punching down on it as hard as you could. It grabbed your ankle, ripped you off it and threw you. You grappled its front, pulled yourself forward and cried out as your boots connected with its chest. You pushed away, skidded back and grappled it again. You flew towards it and kicked its head knocking it to one knee.

“Hange?”

“Yeah!?”

“Give me something.”

“Scanning! It can take a while, keep it distracted.”

You groaned. “Fine!”

It slammed its fist into the ground, debris flew up at the force. You spun around and kicked, punched and threw rocks at the Grim. It stumbled back from you at each hit, but it never made a noise. You fired a grapple at one big rock, threw it around and launched it at her with a cry of pain. It hit it dead on, it stopped then fell back onto the floor making the ground shake.

You panted and pressed your comms. “You finished the scan?”

“It’s done, now get the hell back here.”

“GET DOWN!” You turned around to see the Grim right behind you, you fired your grapple up and flew above it. You looked around to see the source of the voice, the person warning you was Levi.

You gritted your teeth as you landed on the roof. “You didn’t warn me he was here.”

Hange whined. “I’m sorry, but my scanner was distracted, and I was finding a way to put that thing down.”

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s okay…it’s okay.” She typed away and looked at her data. “That thing isn’t real, it’s not human, not anymore.”

You bit your lip. “Take out its legs?”

“Should work.”

“Got it.” You grappled the floor and fired yourself down, you skidded on your bum across it and grabbed a metal shard. You twisted and ran towards the Grim, Levi was punching, kicking and electrifying it as much as possible but it was like a brick wall. You fired your grapple behind its leg, you shot towards it and sliced through one of its legs. It wobbled and fell flat on its back, you flipped in the air and flew down and landed on its chest. You grabbed its throat and snarled at it. “Hey Ryuu?” You just knew he was watching. “Eat shit!” You slammed the shard into its other leg, you put your boot on its arm and snapped it. You grabbed the other and pulled it out of its socket, the thing was fully disabled and for some reason alive.

You got up from it and panted, you heard Levi running closer. “Bandit!”

You got up and walked past him, Erwin was getting out of his car and had his hand near his gun. You held you hands up. “I came here to pay respects to my dead mother, bumped into a Grim. I’ve disabled it.”

His eyebrows raised. “First one we’ve ever had disabled, th…thanks.”

You smiled. “Don’t mention it.” You nodded to the house. “Sorry about the crime scene.”

“It can’t be helped, as long as you’re okay…what do you want in return?”

“Nothing.”

Levi walked over. “Are you okay?”

You caught the little bot bird in your hand, Hange giving silent encouragement. “That thing should allow you to research Shinigami, he’s the worst Titan to stop. Work your way up to him Erwin.”

Levi was hurt, you wouldn’t look or talk to him. Part of him understood, he did break your heart. “Where…who do we start with?” You didn’t answer, you walked away and fired your grapple. You flew off but heard Levi behind you, he was moving fast. “Bandit! Will you just stop a moment?”

Hange hummed. “I’ve scanned his suit; a flash bang should mess up his systems.”

You pulled out your gun, turned and fired at him. He covered his face with his arms, the bang went off disrupting his systems. “Fuck.” He stopped and looked up, you came in and out of his vision. You looked so sad, you walked closer to him as he fell back onto his bum. You crouched and reached for him, you cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

You turned and flew back to Hange, you waited for her to open up. You jumped down, paced the room then ran into her arms. She rubbed your back as you cried, you couldn’t help yourself. You had fallen in love with Levi but saving this city and finding who killed the only mother figure in your life needed to be your priority. It hurt like hell.


	5. Chapter 5

You lay in bed, your arms hugging your pillow as you felt the weight of everything on you. You wanted to sleep, so badly, but Hange was so excited she kept talking to you. You were both in your base still, you had a kitchen, bathroom and beds so you could stay there for as long as you needed.

You looked over at Hange, a look of murder in your eyes. “Hange?”

She let out a sigh, a smile on her face. “Yeah?”

“I love you loads.”

She smiled. “Me too! I love you.”

“But I’m exhausted, my body and mind are shot.”

She lay on the bed next to you. “Levi?”

You rolled on your back and sighed. “Yes and this whole situation of the Titans and...it’s just fucked.”

She looked up at the ceiling as well. “Yeah, it is...so...you and Levi...”

You gave her a sad smile. “Have you ever been with someone, just talking, sat with them, holding them and just feel everything bad around you fade away. In that moment, it’s just you and them and everything else doesn’t matter?”

She sighed. “No, but it sounds amazing. That’s real deep love.”

“That’s how I feel...that’s how I felt towards Levi. Being with him, or around him made me happy.” You welled up. “So happy. Seeing him chase after me hurt, because I know he could never forgive me because of what he called me.” You covered your face up with your arms. “Disgusting scum, that’s what I am Hange and always will be.”

She rolled onto her side and rubbed your arm. “You’re not, you’re amazing and if that short arse grump can’t see that, well then he’s a fucking idiot.”

You sighed after crying a bit. “I’ve thought a lot about everything, about this problem in this city.”

“Yeah?”

You sat up and looked at the dark room. “I will stop all six Titans, if it’s the last thing I do.”

She frowned. “There’s five. Butcher, Rhino, Diablo, Father and Shinigami.”

You pointed at yourself. “Six...I’m the sixth Titan.”

“No.”

“All Titans have to be stopped Hange.” You gripped your fist. “When I’m the last one standing, I’ll decide my fate.” You smiled at Hange and relaxed. “Don’t worry Hange, cause even though I have to stop my own family.” You grinned. “I’m gonna have fun doing it.”

She smiled at you. “Yeah, we will.”

You flopped back on the bed. “Good now, either sleep next to me or in the nicest way possible, go away cause I’m exhausted.”

She took her glasses off and placed them on the side, she got under the covers and smiled at you. “Night.” She smiled as she said your name.

You smiled back. “Night Hange.”

 

 

 

Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Armin had their guns pointed at you, they were shouting at you. You stood, hands up in the middle of the station, a smile on your face.

Mike walked over, he looked you up and down. “Bandit.”

You smirked. “Mike, looking good. That outfit? Real tight.”

He turned slightly to show his bum. “I know right?” He pulled his cuffs out. “Alright kids, guns down I have this under control.” They lowered their guns as he eyed you, he took your hands and cuffed you as he sniffed. “What are you planning?” He took your belt off with your gear and gave it to Eren. “Put these in my office.”

You shrugged. “Me? Planning something? Nope, just came to hand myself over.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And maybe to see you sugar, who knows I can’t be trusted.” You looked around. “So, where’s big blue eyed handsome at?”

He smirked and pushed you along. “Right here.”

You giggled. “So you are, where’s the Commander?”

He hummed. “Probably finding out from the new bloods you’ve handed yourself over.”

He pushed open a door to the cells, you heard people shout and whistle at you. You clocked your eyes on Butcher, he was in the cell next to yours.

Mike pushed you in and locked it. “Hands.”

You presented them. “Why don’t you leave them on? We could have some fun that way, you seem the type for cuffs.”

He snorted and took them off you. “You’re a riot.”

“Oh that sounds like a fun idea.”

He pointed at you. “Don’t start anything.”

You held your hands up. “Alright sugar, I’ll give you the night off. But if you get bored?” You leaned closer and hummed in his ear. “You know where to find me.”

He blushed a little, cleared his throat and stepped back. “Deadly woman.”

You smiled at him then turned on your heels, you looked at Butcher. He was staring at you, you grinned. “Evening.”

He chuckled. “Fancy seeing you here Bandit, though I’m not surprised...you always were trouble.”

You flopped onto the bed. “Very true.”

“Why you here? I mean you are a master escape artist.”

You stretched and hummed. “Maybe I wanted to see my big brother.”

He hummed a laugh. “Well here I am.”

You rolled on your side to look at him. “You gonna say sorry for threatening to kill me?”

He grinned at you. “You know I would never, I just had to get the Commanders attention. Someone has to solve her murder.”

“Could have asked me, I’m a smart cookie.”

He eyed you. “You’re and ally cat who likes darkness.”

You blew a raspberry. “I just use Shini, but I’m done with him now.”

“You two fight?”

You rolled on your tummy, bum slightly in the air. Butcher's eyes went right to it. “We did, he wanted something more and you know I’m not loyal to any man, Goddess taught me that.”

He smiled. “You two really were like mother and daughter.” He hummed. “It was nice.”

You smiled at him. “I’d love to go back, but we could never even if she was alive.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“You didn’t know?”

He shuffled closer to the bars. “Know what?”

You chuckled. “Mamma Goddess was keeping tabs on all of us.” You gave him a sinister smile as his face got paler. “The lies, the plans, the trades, the conversations...the betrayals.” You rested your cheek on your hand. “I think heads would be rolling if she were alive.” You sighed, you moved onto your back, pushed your chest out and hummed. You put your arms behind your head. “Guess for some, they’re lucky she passed.”

You heard the bars groan, Butcher making whining noises. “She...she knew?”

“Eve.ry.thing.”

He dropped his head and sniffed. “I was only planning to make an underground ring. Only weapons trading, nothing bad. She said it was wrong, so I did it behind her back. I-I told the guys that she’s lost her touch, but that’s all!” You looked over at his contorted face. “She wouldn’t kill me for that!?”

You aimed your finger at him. “Bang.”

He fell back on his bum. “N-no! Rhino was plotting far worse than me! He wanted to turn the whole fucking city into a fighting ring. He didn’t care, he wanted carnage and he was willing to do it at any cost! He had fighting rings all over the place.” He snarled. “Has that dumb one in upper, he sits in his big dome room looking down on everyone.”

You laughed. “Seriously?”

Butcher smiled. “Guy has always thought he was god’s fucking gift, but the dumb ass makes it easy to get to him.” He shrugged. “Just gotta apply for the arena, work your way up to the big one and whoever are the top four, he meets for a big feast and makes them fight. Or he hires them.”

You hummed. “Fascinating...” You hopped off your bed, you stretched and moaned. “Very fascinating.” You looked to your cell door, you beamed a smile at Erwin. “Commander! So good to see you.”

He hummed. “I heard you were here, thought it was too good to be true.”

You walked to the bars, you held them and pressed one cheek to the bar. “You look really good in that uniform.”

“Why are you here?”

You smiled. “I wanted to see you.”

“About what?”

You bit your lip. “Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Can’t a girl admire a beautiful man.”

He sighed with a blush on his cheeks, he ran his hand through his hair. “You’re killing me Bandit.”

“Not my intention Commander, but I wouldn’t mind if you cuffed me and showed me some punishment or discipline.”

His pupils dilated slight, he cleared his throat. “You...

“Yes?”

“We need to talk.” He eyed Butcher. “Alone, you’re up to something and I wanna know what.” He pulled his cuffs out. “Hands, now.”

You gave him your hands. “So strong and sever, it’s hot.”

He sighed. “Step back.” You did, he unlocked your cell and grabbed your upper arm. “What are you really up to?”

You hummed. “What am I up to? You know, I don’t even know what I’m doing half the time.”

He pushed you into an interview room, he cuffed you to the table and rubbed his temples. “You make everything hurt Bandit.”

You grinned at him. “Aww, you like me.”

He leaned on the table, his face close to yours. “You’re right I do, but you confuse me Bandit. I don’t know if you are good or bad, one minute you help me and the next you steal from me. You gave me an immobilized Grim because you want to help, but now you’ve given yourself up.” You smiled at him, he pointed at you. “I’m going to find out what you’re up to.”

You rested your cheek on your hand. “You have the prettiest eyes.”

He blushed, he stood up. “Right, stay here and cool off. I’ll be back soon.”

You smiled at him and watched him leave, you looked to the mirror and winked. “Whoever’s watching, I just want to say this. I am not going to break out of these cuffs, I know you want to see how quick I can do it, or how.” You patted your hands on the metal table. “But I’m gonna stay, right here.” You smiled. “So, if we’re going to be here for a while, can I get some tea?”

Erwin sighed and looked at Levi. “What you thinking Legion?”

“I don’t know.”

“Thought you two were getting close?”

Levi tightened his jaw, the pain of what he said to you weighing on his heart. “We were.”

“What happened?”

“I fucked up, big time.”

Erwin studied Levi’s face, he couldn’t really make out what was going on in his head. “Do you regret it?”

He looked down. “More than anything.”

Erwin shrugged. “Then tell her, it’s that simple right?”

Levi shook his head. “It’s not.” You let out a long sigh. “I’ll get her a tea, then I’ll talk to her.” He took his time making it, he felt terrible about this all and wanted to understand what you were doing.

You pouted at the window, no one had come to see you and you wanted a tea. You looked to the door as it opened. “Ah finally, my tea…” You stared at Levi, you sat up and back in your seat. “Legion.”

He walked over and placed a cup down in front of you, he sat down opposite with his own tea. You stared at the tea, you hummed at it. Levi sighed. “I haven’t put anything in it, it’s just tea the way you like it.”

You picked it up and sipped. “What do you want?”

“To talk.”

“Talk? Thought you just shouted.”

He looked down at his hands, he clenched his jaw. “I…I fucked up, I really did. I said things I regret.”

“Disgusting scum.”

“I…that was horrible of me to say.”

“Well, you said it.” You looked at your cuffs. “We done here?”

“I wish I could take it back, all of it…but I can’t. I hurt you in a way that cannot be undone. I promised I’d be there for you, protect you and I didn’t. I said I’d be with you no matter what, but I didn’t. I was the liar, not you.” He placed his hands on the table, he lowered his head. “I’m the bad guy, not you.” He gripped his fists tightly. “When I was…when I am with you, I feel the whole world around me fade away, like me and you are the only thing in the world. Even if we just talk or sit near each other I just feel like nothing else matters. After you left, I…I cried.” Your eyes widened at him. “I did, for the first time in years because I felt like I’d lost a part of myself I’d never get back. I know, no amount of words can change what I did, or get you back but…” He looked up at you. “From the bottom of my messed up cold heart, I am so, so sorry.” He lowered his voice and whispered to you. “I love you.”

He jumped when he heard the bang of your cuffs, he watched as you climbed the table and opened the ceiling. You climbed in and were gone, you hung out a bit. “You coming or what?”

“Uhh, but I’m not a criminal, so why am I sneaking about?”

You frowned. “Boring, have a little fun.”

Levi smirked, he jumped up and pulled himself in and behind you. His eyes widened at your behind, he had missed that beautiful sight. “Hey, I’m confused.”

“Shh.”

“But.”

“Shh.”

“Would you just.”

You turned to him and gave him a death stare. “Shh!” You sighed and opened the ceiling up, you looked down into Mike’s office. You dropped down lightly onto your feet, you grabbed your belt and put it on. You looked up at Levi. “Mind helping me up?”

He frowned at you. “You just asked me to come along just for a boost?”

You frowned at him. “Seriously?”

He reached down for you. “Sorry, come on.” He pulled you up onto him.

You lay there for a moment, you felt his hands on your hips. “Don’t go getting any ideas, I still have a lot to say to you.”

He moved his hands away and held them up. “Not touching.”

You crawled off him and carried on, you kicked a vent off and climbed out. Levi joined you, he watched you look around then fired your grapple and flew up. You ran across roof top to roof top, you slowed down and smiled at the city.

You pulled your bot off your shoulder, it flew in front of you. “You hear all that!? We’ve got a lead!” You jumped around with the bot, you stopped when you saw Levi stood there. You gulped. “Hey, I’ll talk to you later…” You pulled a few faces then sighed, you walked over to Levi. “Look, what you said to me was horrible but, you were right about it.” You held up your hands before he could speak. “I’m not a good person, I’m not good for anyone and I want to change things.” You sighed, your body almost floppy. “I don’t think anyone in this city is good. What you said hurt, because I knew it was true. What you said about how you felt about me, that was also true with how I feel about you. You make me feel human, you wash away all the bad things and make me feel good. I’ve never had anything right in my life except you.” You sighed.

Levi pulled you into his arms, you stayed limp as you cried a little. “I’m so sorry I did that to you, it’s unforgivable.” He kissed the side of your head. “You are my world and I threw it all away.”

You put your arms around him lightly, you stepped away from him with your head down. “I’m going after all the Titans and stop them, I know they are family to me but…the things they’re doing? They’re not family anymore. I don’t know what will happen, but I’ll do everything I can to face it. I don’t want to do this without you, I can’t.” You looked up at him with anger. “You know, my days since we parted have been the worst of my life…even worse than when I lost Goddess. It got me thinking…I wish I had never met you.” You could see the pain in Levi’s eyes, you gave him a sweet smile. “But I’m glad I did.”

He cupped the side of your face. “Me too.”

“Those three words you said to me back in the station…I feel the same way but, I’m not ready to say them.”

He kissed your temple. “I understand, we’ll build up from what’s left of the foundations of our relationship.”

You giggled. “For a grumpy guy, you’re a romantic.”

“Only with you.” You hummed a laugh, it was something he had said to you before. You pulled from him and looked around, you walked to the roof edge and hummed. “You.” You looked back at Levi. “You’re not going to run away, are you?”

You moved to jump, you saw the look of fear on Levi’s face. “Well, I’m feeling a little tried you know from being in the station.” You smirked at him. “Might be slow at escaping.”

He hummed. “Well, I’ll try best to catch a thieving Kitty Cat.”

You flew off the rooftop, Levi was right behind you as you went. You weren’t going to make it easy though, you flew through holes. Flipped over signs, and even used a few cars to move you about. You landed on the floor, you ran for a bit and turned to Levi as you laughed. He appeared faster than you, he skidded right into you. He grabbed your hips, you were lightly giggling at him. His pupils began dilating, he moved closer to you. He eyed your lips and leaned closer.

You looked down making him stop, he cleared his throat. “Sorry, too much too soon.”

You pulled from him. “Maybe in time, just…”

“I get it, I wouldn’t want to kiss my shitty mouth after the things I’ve said.”

You hummed a laugh. “Right.” You kicked the floor, it opened up to reveal stairs to your base. You stepped back and dropped down the hole, you grabbed the ladders and slid all the way down. You walked in and heard Levi close the hatch behind in. You jogged up to Hange, you gave her a big hug. “Be nice.”

“I will.”

She walked past you and up to Levi, he was about to speak but she slammed her fist into his face. You grabbed her arm. “Hange!”

Levi held his nose, he wiggled it. “No, I deserved that.” He looked up at Hange. “But that’s the last time you can hit me shitty glasses.”

You dragged Hange away. “You’re hand okay?”

She looked at the cuts on it. “Hurts a bit.”

“Aww, let me fix it up.” You sat down with her, you cleaned the cut and patched it up. “Such a strong Hange, proud of you.”

She grinned. “You’ve been teaching me well.”

“No, you’re just an amazing student.”

Levi sat on a chair, he rubbed his nose and hummed. Hange looked at him, then you. She leaned close and whispered. “Think he wants attention.”

You hummed. “Seems it.” You put everything together in the first aid kit. “I’ll deal with him.” You walked over to Levi, you sat in front of him and wiped his nose of blood. “There, not too bad.”

“So, that’s why you two met up so much at my house.” He looked at Hange. “You two were organising things together.”

Hange smiled. “She needed someone, I was there unlike some.”

Levi growled at her. “Watch your mouth.”

You flicked his nose, he jumped and whimpered at the pain. “I don’t think you have right to complain about Hange.”

He sighed. “You’re right.” He looked up at Hange. “But if I’m going to be helping you, then she needs to remove that fucking stick from her arse.”

“I don’t have anything there!” She pouted at you. “Bandit! Legion is being mean to me!”

You got up and covered your ear. “Children! I’m going to make some notes about what I’ve learnt, I don’t want either one of you to bother me until you’ve figured this shit out.” You went to the bedroom quarters, you relaxed with your tablet and typed what you found out. You moved to your computer and began looking at fighting competitions, anything that Rhino would organise. You nibbled your gloved thumb as you read, this was your way in.

“A fight dome huh?” You jumped at Levi’s voice, you looked at him. He had his mask off and was wearing the bottom part of his armour, you’d never seen him without a shirt and couldn’t help but stare at his muscle. His steel blue eyes looked from the screen to you. “Why are you signing up to this?” He looked down at your cheeks, the blush was deep. “You okay? You’re very red in the face.”

You looked away from him and at the screen. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you walking around like that, it surprised me.”

“I was warm, plus it shut shitty glasses up.” He sighed. “She said it was an experiment, so I let her study me.”

“That was…rather nice of you actually.”

He hummed. “I wanted to make you happy, if that means being civil with Hange then I will do anything.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You took your mask off, then pressed for your hood to come down. You ruffled your head, then rubbed your closed eyes as you spoke. “She’s been helping me a lot recently, I don’t think I’d be alive or okay without her.” You smiled at him. “Means a lot you’re doing this, though I know it’s going to be hard we just have to work with what we’ve got.”

He hummed, he grabbed a chair and sat next to you. His muscles were really distracting. “So, what’s with this website?”

You blinked a few times and looked at the screen. “W-Well, I got into the station because I needed to talk to Butcher, see if he had anything to do with Goddesses murder.” You rested your cheek on your hand. “He doesn’t so that crosses him off, but he confessed about Rhino being very pushy and power hungry. Problem is, to get close to him we’re gonna have to enter one of his arenas. I can break us into his top one, but to get to him we’ll have to fight.”

“Easy.”

You smiled at Levi. “I was hoping you’d say that. His top fighters get to meet him, so it’s perfect. I just need to get him alone, get into his head and ask about Goddess. If he doesn’t have anything to do with it, then we take him down anyway. Either way, I’m kicking his giant ass.”

“Leave some for me, I owe him a beat down for what he did to you.”

You laughed. “Cute.”

“Your bar…it’s…it’s almost finished.” He reached out and took your hand. “Will you come with me to see it, just to see if you approve?”

You stared at your hand in his, he noticed your blank look and tried to pull his hand away. You held on and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll go see it, it’d be nice.” You pushed away from your desk, you got up and stretched. “But for now, I need a shower then bed.” You walked away to the other side of the room, you pulled your armour off and stood in your underwear. You turned and saw Levi staring at you. “It’s rude to stare.”

He looked away. “Sorry.”

You walked over and typed on your computer, you referred to it for Levi. “This is what I found in that secret room the Goddess had, have a look through it and let me know what you think.” You grabbed some clothes. “After I’ve finished cleaning up.”

Levi looked at the screen, he saw all the lies that the betrayals amongst your adoptive family. He felt bad for you, to have seen all this, you must have felt so alone. He looked to the bathroom doorway, you walked out in just a towel, when you turned your back the towel lay just above your bum. You walked past him and out your room, you got to Hange. She had messaged you that she’d gotten some clothes for Levi.

You smiled at her and wrapped the towel around yourself properly. “Thanks for getting Levi some clothes.”

She smiled. “No problem, we talked, and we made things clear to each other. He’s a good man, he just doesn’t know how to convert his feelings into words correctly. Plus, this is the first time he’s ever been in love, so it’s hard.” She smiled. “So, I thought he deserved clothes…though…I am a fan of him walking around him his armoured trousers only.”

You clapped your hands in front of her face. “Focus Hange.”

“Ah sorry! Here, oh and no sex.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes mum.”

“Seriously, I know it’s tempting with how sexy he is, but no.”

“I’m not gonna, I told him I’m taking it very slow.” You bit your lip. “He tired to kiss me earlier, I wanted to but, I said no.”

“You have amazing will power.”

You laughed at her. “I suppose.”

“Have a good night, but remember we only have two beds and I’m having one.” She winked at you. “Sleep well.”

You sighed and took the clothes, you walked back in to see Levi still looking at the computer. “I have clothes for you.”

He looked up at you, your towel was short, and it was hugging your frame. “Thanks…”

“Need a shower?”

He hummed. “I could.”

“Alright.” You went into the bathroom and changed in shorts and a big baggy jumper. “Bathroom is free.” You stared at Levi. “What?”

He sighed as he walked past. “This is going to be hard.” You sat on your bed, did some more work and relaxed a bit more. You wiggled your toes and put your tablet down, you closed your eyes for a while. However, something wet tapped on your foot. You opened your eyes to see Levi with a towel low on his waist. “Sorry I woke you.” You blushed hard as he raked his hand through his hair. “I forgot my clothes, then I noticed you and…sorry I shouldn’t have stared.”

You smiled and got off the bed. “It’s fine.” You grabbed his clothes. “Here…as for sleeping arrangements there’s only two beds, Hange has taken one and this is the other.”

He looked around. “So…”

You got into bed, you pulled back the covers on the other side. “We’re sharing.”

He gulped. “You sure?” You snuggled up and didn’t say anything, he sighed. “Alright.” He changed and walked over, he crawled into bed and lay there stiff. He wasn’t sure what to do, where he could lie. He was confused, his heart was racing and the beautiful scent from you and sight was divine. “Hey…you awake?”

You hummed, your rolled onto your side. “Can’t rest?”

“No.”

“I know things are hard, but I can’t sleep without you near me anymore. If this is too much, I’ll take the sofa.”

He turned his head to look at you. “No, no…I just…” He sighed. “It’s just you, my mind and heart race when I’m near you…I just don’t know what to do or say.”

You reached out and entwined your fingers with his, he felt you squeeze his hand calming his heart. He stared at his hand joined with yours, then back up to your face. His heart swelled at your smile, he understood now. No words needed to be said, so he simply relaxed and gave you a rare loving smile back.

 

 

 

 

Levi was having a good dream, in fact he was having an amazing dream about you and him. The problem was his dream turned more physical, it was pure euphoria for him. Until he began to wake up. He heard a little noise, he felt something soft on his hand and in his half-awake state investigated it. He hummed, as his other senses came back. He smelt something beautiful, felt soft skin and something warm against him. He remembered where he was, his eyes widened. Your back was against his chest with your shirt ridden up because of Levi’s hand had pushed under and was slightly touching your boobs.

He pulled his hands away from you. “Crap.” You mumbled in your sleep, rolled over and snuggled against his chest. You sighed with a little smile on your face. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

Levi kissed your forehead, he pulled out of bed carefully and tucked you back in. He let out a shaky sigh to steady himself, he focused and calmed himself. He left the bedroom and began making breakfast, he phased the world out until he recognised an irritating voice breaking his quiet time.

“Morning Levi.” Hange leaned over and looked at the food. “How was your night? Sleep much?”

He shoved a plate into her hands. “Fine, I didn’t screw her if that’s what you’re asking.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Promise?”

He walked right up to her, her breath hitched at his handsome features. “If I did, you would have known.”

“H-how?”

“I’d get her to scream this place down in pleasure.” He stepped away from her and carried on cooking your food, she walked like a stiff thing to the table and plopped down as images of sleeping with Levi came to mind.

You wandered in, your baggy top slipping off your shoulder. You yawned and rubbed your eyes with your hand, you looked at Hange eating slowly with a blush and Levi calmly cooking away. “Morning both.”

Hange hummed, Levi looked over at you he paused and blushed. “Morning.”

You smiled and walked over, you looked at what he was doing. “Looks good, though I do remember the meal you cooked me, and it was heaven.”

“Thanks.” He moved a piece of your hair that was sticking out. “Go sit, I’ll bring your food to you.”

You sat down opposite Hange, you leaned over and poked her cheek. “You alive?”

She blinked a few times, then looked at you. “I’m fine, just…your boyfriend is an asshole.”

You looked over to Levi as he came over with yours and his breakfast, he sat next to you and sighed. “Not boyfriend, I lost that title when I acted like a shit.” He looked at you. “Though I hope to get it back.”

You looked at Hange then Levi. “Oooh, he said something rude to do with sex.” You laughed. “Now I get it.”

Hange blushed hard. “How did you figure that out!?”

You shrugged. “I use talking about it and flirting as a way to get to people do as I want as Bandit, I just recognise the blush a mile away.”

Hange sat back and sighed. “Changing the subject quickly, you need to lay low as Bandit. Erwin called me up, he thinks I’m on holiday, but he called and said Bandit gave herself up and broke out of jail. Erwin wants you, badly.”

You leaned on the table and sighed. “Well, what am I supposed to do now?”

Levi sipped his tea and hummed. “You should come with me to your bar, I think they’re finishing the last touches and I want you to approve.”

You smiled at him. “Alright, I’ll do that. You coming Hange?”

She shook her head. “Nah, I’m going to do some more research on Rhino’s arenas and top fighters. You two have fun alright?”

Levi took your plate before you could, you shrugged and got up. “I’m going to see Harvey as well, there a tea you want me to get?”

“Anything to keep me awake.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You went into your room and changed into jeans, boots and a long sleeve tight top. You grabbed your coat and put it on, you sat talking with Hange for a bit as you waited for Levi. You looked over at him and whistled. “Hange has good taste.”

He sighed in his three-piece suit. “I suppose she does, what concerns me is she knows my measurements.”

You giggled. “Hange is very observant.” You grabbed his long thick coat. “Wear this, it’s getting cold out and you know what this city is like.”

“Got it.” He went up first, then turned and helped you out and onto your feet. You breathed and saw your breath in the air, it really had gotten colder.

You walked with Levi and smiled up at the grey sky. “Hope we get snow this year.”

He hummed. “Makes our job difficult if it does.”

You smiled. “Makes it more challenging, and I like a challenge.”

“You’re an odd one.”

“And yet you like me.”

“I do.”

You grinned at him, a little blush on your cheeks as you went to your bar. You stopped in front of it, it looked beautiful and old fashioned. Levi unlocked the door and let you in. You pulled back the cover and gasped, it was like stepping back into time. You walked to the bar, your hand ran across it. You looked around, the place had such a warm loving feel to it.

Levi walked over with something in his hands. “I found something here, I thought it would look good hanging up in your office.”

You took it from him and felt tears in your eyes, it was a picture of you, the normal you without your Bandit things. You were stood outside the bar, you were hugging Goddess and she was hugging you back. Both of you had sweet loving smiles. You traced her face with your fingers. “It’s perfect.” You looked up at Levi and hugged him. “Thank you.” You placed it down on the bar. “I have another idea.”

“What?”

You pulled Levi close, you got your phone out and put it in selfie mode. You put an arm around Levi, he did the same to you. You leaned up and kissed his cheek then took the picture, you looked at it and adored the smile on Levi’s face. “Even more perfect, that’s going on my desk.”

Levi got his phone out, he pulled you up against him and kissed your forehead. He took the picture and hummed. “That one’s staying on my phone.”

You blushed. “It’s a good one.”

Levi lifted your chin up, so you’d look at him. “Yeah, she is.” He looked at you, he noticed you nibbling your lip meaning you were fighting something internally. “Want to see the new tea set I got you?”

Your eyes widened. “Show me!”

He took his coat off and put it on the bar, you copied, and he had to take a moment to admire your figure. He cleared his throat and showed you a fun set that looked like a chemistry set, all glass and perfect. “Thought it’d make it more fun and interesting for you seeing the tea being made.”

You gasped and looked at it all. “So cool.” You smiled at him. “Tea?”

“Please.”

You grabbed Levi’s favourite and began making it, you loved watching the tea infuse before your eyes then come out at the end with a perfect blend. Levi got around the other side of the bar, sat on a stool and took his tea. “Enjoy.”

You got a cup for yourself, leaned on the bar and hummed at the taste. Levi sighed. “It’s perfect.”

You nodded. “It is.”

He looked up at you. “Maybe it’s because you made it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the tea you make is amazing. I can’t drink others tea, only yours now.”

You poked his cheek. “Being cute is a low blow Levi.” You smiled. “But it works.” You looked around your bar, a little smile on your face. “This place is just amazing, I can’t wait for it to get busy.” You sighed. “It’s a shame I won’t have my family in here to celebrate.”

Levi hummed. “You have a new family though.” You looked up at him as he sipped his tea, he sighed. “Erwin, Mike, Hange and the rest of the cops, they’re your family.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And me.”

You took his hand in yours, you squeezed it. “You’re right.” You smiled. “You think I can get them all over for the grand opening for a group picture?”

“Definitely, but I won’t be in it.”

You giggled. “Aww come on Levi, it’ll be fun.”

“No.”

You brushed his bangs back on one side. “For me?”

He sighed, he leaned his head against your hand. “Alright, for you.”

You bounced on the spot, he adored the smile on your face but became a little distracted by your chest. “Calm down brat.”

You hopped onto the bar and sat on it right next to Levi, you crossed your legs and sighed. “I feel better.” You jumped off the bar. “We should go to Harvey’s, get some tea.”

Levi pulled you against him. “Then we go back to the base, it’s too quick. I want to spend more time with you.”

“Well…” You pulled a face in thought. “We can go to an art museum if you want? Or the aquarium?” You hummed. “Can go on a nice ship as well.”

Levi eyed you he put your coat on you, then his. “Come on.” He took your hand and dragged you to Harvey’s. “We’re buying tea and then we’re going to have some fun.”

You smiled and pushed Harvey’s door open. “I look forward to it.” You spun around and smiled at the sweet old man. “Hi Harvey.”

“Ah, my favourite couple is back.” He stepped from behind the counter and gave you a hug. “I heard about what happened to you, and at her place…I’m sorry. It’s been really tough for you.”

“It’s getting better.” You looked around his store. “You have anything new in?”

Harvey looked at Levi, Levi shook his hand and nodded. “Not this time, but is there something specific you want?”

“My friend wants something to wake her up.” You walked over to him and lowered your voice. “I also want something for Levi, your best black tea.”

He grinned. “Coming right up.” He looked to Levi. “What can I get you Mr Ackerman?”

Levi looked around, then his eyes landed on you. “What’s her favourite?”

He smiled. “I’ll get you that.”

Harvey busied himself, he hummed a little tune then looked up at you. “Any luck with those boys of hers?”

You sighed. “They’re causing trouble as always.”

He handed you your paper bag. “No doubt, be careful of that darkness loving one dear.” He looked up at you, you knew he was talking about Ryuu. “He’s been snooping about here cause he knows yourself and I are close.”

You gave him a sad smile. “Don’t worry, I’m watching my back.” You kissed his cheek. “Thanks Harv, love you as always.”

You chuckled. “Me too sweet little cat. Mr Ackerman? Your tea.”

“Thank you.” Levi took your hand. “Shall we?”

You smiled. “Let’s.”

Harvey smiled at the two of you. “She’s done so well.”

Levi took you shopping, he got you a nice dress again and heels to match. Then to finish the afternoon off, and to start the evening with a boat trip. You felt a little out of place surrounded by rich people, expensive drinks in hand and the prospect of having expensive food as well. You changed into your nice dress in yours and Levi’s room on the ship, then made your way out onto the large deck.

You looked around and saw Levi leaning on the railing, he was watching the sun setting with two glasses in hand. You nibbled your lip, he looked so handsome to you. You walked over and leaned on the railing next to him. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is.” He looked at you. “You look…”

“Thank you.”

He hummed a little laugh. “Again with that.”

You laughed. “Because you don’t know how to compliment people, that’s why.” You took your glass from him. “Thanks…mmm so, why this boat trip?”

He looked back out at the sun. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You slid up to Levi, you pressed your hand on his chest and turned him to face you. You pushed your body onto his, a smile on your face. “Oh come on Levi, you and I both know you hate rich people. You’d rather not be able to shit for a week, in your terms. So, what are you planning?”

He sighed. “You’re too smart for your own good.”

He leaned close, his lips almost touching yours. You sipped your drink and pulled away. “So, what is it?” You heard talking, you looked over to the commotion and saw John. “Oh my god.” You turned to Levi. “The Father is here?”

Levi put his arm around you. “He is. For a man of God, he likes his money.”

You hugged Levi’s side, hid your face a little. “Levi? He knows me without my Bandit things but, he calls me Bandit.”

“What?”

“He doesn’t know my real name, none of them do. But he saw me without my Bandit gear.”

He frowned. “How?” You blushed hard, he said your name with concern.

You sighed. “I was in mine and Goddesses apartment, in the bath. She’d asked him to fix the shower in there, the head squirted all weird. So, he came barging in…all I can say is I’m glad there were bubbles.” You gulped. “He froze up, asked who I was, and I shouted his name to get out. He pieced things together and said Bandit. I nodded and his shocked face turned into a smile.”

Levi let out a growl, he buried his mouth in your neck. “I’m fine, I’m calm…so, he’s going to be the first to know your real name?”

You nodded. “Shinigami slept with me one whole night, but I always kept the mask on. John saw me without the mask but knew me as Bandit. Goddess, you and Hange only know the real me. Harvey doesn’t know I’m bandit.”

Levi hummed. “Means I’m special.”

You laughed. “Exactly.”

John laughed at another rich person’s joke, he didn’t like these people kissing up to him, but it meant money for his followers and mostly him. He gave them a charming smile, he looked away from them and noticed Levi Ackerman, one man he needed money and backing from. Then, his heart stopped.

He whispered to himself. “Bandit…” He pushed past the rich people, he made his way to Levi and you. “Mr Ackerman, what a pleasure it is to have you on this cruise. I was told you weren’t one for these things, why the change of heart?”

Levi hummed. “I wanted to treat my girlfriend.” He kissed the side of your head. “She deserves the world.”

John smiled at you. “God has gifted you with the most divine woman on this earth, a true angel.” He took your hand and kissed it. “I missed you.”

You smiled. “Hello John, how’s the bible study group?”

He chuckled. “Always a funny girl.” He looked at Levi, then back at you. “This a scam?”

“No, I care about him greatly.”

He hummed. “So, bye, bye Bandit then?”

“No, I’m still her.”

“He know?”

“Yes.” You pulled your hand away from him, you hugged Levi’s side and kissed his cheek. “He knows I’ve been bad, but he’s trying to make me be a good girl by a few punishments here and there. Sometimes I’m naughty just so he can punish me.” You heard Levi gulp. “He’s the first man to know both sides of me.”

John grinned. “Well, well, I must say Levi I’m impressed you tamed this wild kitty cat. I wanted to.” He looked you up and down. “So desperately wanted to.” He hummed. “So, how about you two join me and some others for a drink? I’d very much like your company.”

Levi pulled you closer to him. “I’m afraid we’re going to decline.”

“What?”

Levi’s lips ran up your neck, he hummed as you giggled. “Tonight is about me and my girlfriend.” He looked at John. “Thank you for the offer.” He pulled you away, you swished your hips as you walked. Levi waved over his shoulder. “I’ll be in touch John.”

John grinned at Levi. “Very well Mr Ackerman, I’ll be waiting.”  


	6. Chapter 6

Levi looked down at himself and groaned. “Why am I wearing all this?”

You pulled your hood up and secured it, you were wearing tight black shorts with very big long boots with things all over them. You had a big belt with chains hanging off. Your top was tight, it pushed your boobs up and showed your cleavage off. You had leather straps on your arms, ribbons coming off you and the final touch was black lipstick. “Levi, Rhino loves end of the world wasteland style clothes. He won’t care if Bandit fights, but if Legion does? You’ll be dead. So, accept the cool outfit.”

Levi wore jeans with army boots, he had chains and a belt. His top was armoured with shoulder pads, arms on show. “I get it, but I’m not a fan of yours.”

You smiled at him, a mask in hand. You pulled his hood up, clipped it in place. “We have to appeal to Rhino, besides Bandit has umm annoyed him these days so I have to go with my body appeal, ya know?”

He sighed. “Fine.” He took the mask. “This got our suit tech in?”

“Yeah, Hange set it up, right?”

She gave a thumbs up. “I wouldn’t leave you out there with nothing, just have fun guys and make it to the top. You have to specialise in something, so.” She put on new grapple hook systems on your arms. “Your good at using your grapples to catch things, so this is you weapon.” She fixed Levi’s boots with more armour, then gave him some gloves that would hurt anyone. “You kick and hit, really hard so we’ll go with that.”

Levi put the gloves on then squeezed his fists. “I might enjoy this.”

You smiled and stretched. “Alright, let’s do this.” You got out of your base, hopped into Levi’s car and drove to the arena. The dome was in the lower area of the city, it was massive. Around the arena was full of people, all wearing things like you and Levi were. “Told you we would look okay.”

Levi sighed. “You’re right come on let’s head in there. So, what’s my name?”

You hummed, a wicked smile on your face. “Kitten.” You laughed. “I know you’re giving me a death stare but think of it as payback.” You walked into the fighting entrance, handed over your tickets with a smile.

The guy eyed them. “New bloods huh? Alright, names.”

You thumbed to Levi. “This is Kitten.”

He laughed at Levi. “Nice name, what about you?”

“Bandit.”

He grinned. “The Bandit?”

“Yep, thought I’d play Rhino’s way.”

He chuckled. “He’ll like that, he’s been talking about you a lot. I’ll let him know you’re here.” He pressed his communicator. “Rhino? Hey boss, your little sister Bandit is here with a friend, they’re wanting to fight…yeah...sure…I’ll let them know.” He ended the call. “Well, he says he’s ecstatic you’re here and can’t wait to meet you when you win. However, he said he wants you two to fight in the solos, not duos.”

Levi growled, you patted his arm. “Don’t worry, we’re the best out there.” You kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you at then end when we take the winning titles.”

He pointed to a door. “Ladies fight in that one, men in that one.”

You folded your arms. “No, I wanna fight anyone.”

He sighed. “Alright, you go through that door. Word of warning, it’s tough through there.”

“I’m a tough woman.” You pushed Levi to the men’s one only, you slapped his bum making him stumble through. “See you soon sugar.”

You opened the door, kept walking down until you heard the shouting, screams and chanting getting louder. You shielded your eyes at the bright light, then adjusted to everything. You looked to your side, someone was next to you in a cage. The guy was bouncing around, he was hyper and excited. He ran up the bars and flipped back. You heard distant shouts, it seems the men vs men and women vs women were in a separate arena.

“I’m gonna feast on your belly!”

You looked at the hyper small guy, you smirked at him. “Sure buddy.”

“FEAR ME!”

“One kick, that’s all it’ll take.”

“Bitch!”

The doors opened up slowly, you entered in as the announced the guy’s name. “Our returning favourite RIPPER!” He put his arms up and cheered. “Takes on a new contender, you know her and either hate or love her! BANDIT!”

Ripper laughed at you as no one cheered. “They don’t know you!”

“READY?” You sighed, this was going to be easy and boring. “FIGHT!” A loud horn went off, Ripper screamed and ran towards you. You stayed still, until he was close enough. You twisted around then slammed your boot against the bottom of his jaw, he flew up and back at the impact. He slammed into the wall then flopped off onto his face. “Uhh…Bandit wins?”

The room roared and chanted your name, you grinned and threw your arms up. “Thank you, thank you!” You bowed, you looked up and saw a shadow getting bigger. You jumped backwards as a guy slammed two blades into the ground. “Seriously?”

“BLADES vs BANDIT! FIGHT!”

You sighed. “You gotta be kidding me.” He jumped back again and again as he spun around, his blades slicing the floor. You sighed, you knew what you needed to do. You ran towards him, skidded between his slicing blades and his legs. You turned and fired your grapples at his arm, you yanked and slammed his own arm into his face punching himself. You laughed at him, yanked him closer and punched him in the throat. He dropped to his knees, then fell on his back coughing. “Stay down you nut job.”

“Bandit wins again! Next, BANDIT vs LIZARD.”

You looked up at a guy crawling around on the ceiling, he could bend and move his joints weirdly. You pulled a face. “Ew, no.” You fired your grapple and yanked him down to the wall behind you. You waved at the announcer. “Hey idiot? You might as well send them all in, they’re weak.”

He sighed. “Fine…BANDIT vs EVERYONE!”

The doors opened, different fighters poured into the arena surrounding you. “Me and my big mouth. Alright, let’s finish this quickly.” They all charged for you, you spun around watching them with a smile on your face. “Going up!” You fired your grapple up, then flew above them. Most took each other out.

You released your grip, flipped in the air and landed on one guy. You bounced and kicked another in the head, you used your hands and flipped onto a guy’s shoulders. You bent backwards and threw him at a group, you smiled big as you began enjoying yourself. You grabbed a guy’s fist, twisted it breaking and dislocating bones. You twisted and kicked another in the gut. You grappled a man’s face, pulled him close and punched him hard.

You fired your grapple behind a group, flew at them and kicked them back. You spun in the air and kicked another. You skidded on your heels, fired at another and swung him around with all your strength at a group of guys. You panted and looked around, your joints hurt a bit because it was the first time since fighting that Grim. You dodged attacks from the last guy, he punched, you moved and locked his arm behind your neck. You swung your leg up and behind his head, you pulled him down as he cried in pain. His throat behind your knee, you yanked and pulled his arm out of his socket.

You rolled your shoulders after dropping him, you stepped around as everyone screamed for you. Every person you downed hobbled out the doors. “So what next?” You pulled your hood down, only your mask hiding who you were and dark make up. You ran your hands through your hair, you popped your hip to the side. “Am I supposed to dance for you all?” You ran your hands over your tight outfit, you pushed your already pushed up boobs and smiled.

You watched the big doors open, you folded your arms and hummed. Then you heard familiar heavy footsteps, a deep laugh. Rhino stepped out into the arena, he grinned at you. You flushed red, he was no longer the massive guy you remembered over a year ago. Now he was a tall, muscular and lean soldier. He still had his beard, but now he had short styled blonde hair. “Bandit, impressive as always.”

You walked over to him, mouth open at the handsome man before you. “Rhino?”

“You looked very good Bandit, your form is excellent.”

You laughed and poked his chest, you patted his cheeks. “You really Rhino?”

He laughed. “I am, I did a lot of changes to myself because I’m creating an army.” He shrugged. “I can’t be how I was before.” He walked behind you, held your shoulders and pushed you to the door. “Come with me my cute, adorable, sweet, dangerous and sexy Bandit.”

You giggled. “Ooow Rhino, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

He scooped you up with ease, you squealed as he held you in his arms. “Of course, well before to me you were this kid sister. We never interacted or talked much, I was always out. But since Goddess died, I’ve been paying attention to everyone trying to find out what’s going on. Which meant, paying attention to you.” He spun around with you as you laughed more. “I should have when we were a family, but I never thought much of myself.” He dropped you down into a seat, he smiled and kissed your temple. “Sit, eat, drink and spend some time with family.”

You crossed your legs, you smiled at him. “I think I will, you have anything I can drink?”

He poured you and himself a glass of booze, he handed you yours and sat next to you in his big comfy chair. You both watched the arena, more fights just to get Rhino’s attention were happening. You looked at him, he was gazing at you the whole time. “You have the nicest eyes Bandit.”

You grinned. “Flirt.” You sipped your drink. “So, they told you the winner of the men’s?”

“Why do you want to know?”

You threw your legs over the arm of your chair, you kicked a little and smiled at him. “Because I have a handsome friend competing.”

Rhino raised a brow. “Kitten.”

You clapped your hands. “Yes!”

“The men haven’t started yet, they’re the last ones. Let’s see how your…Kitten does.”

 

 

 

 

 

“KITTEN!” Everyone screamed for Levi, he clicked his neck and looked up at his picture on the screen.

Levi sighed. “I hope she made it.” He turned around as the doors opened, he watched you walk out into the light slowly. “Wooow.”

You smirked. “Fancy seeing you here.” You fired your grapple and yanked him close, you jumped in time and wrapped your legs around his body. You pressed your forehead against his. “Hi Kitten, missed me?”

He squeezed your bum. “Greatly.”

You jumped down and hummed, you stretched showing your boobs off to him. “I missed you too, so proud of you for winning.”

“I’m guessing you did.”

You grinned at him. “Of course I did, kicked all their asses and got a one on one with Rhino.” You walked over to a downed guy, blood coming from his nose. “Guys changed, looks hot actually.” You frowned. “These teeth?”

Levi walked over, he grabbed your wrist and yanked you to him. “You say he’s hot?”

You laughed. “That’s what you’re concerned with?” You linked your arms around his neck, you pouted at him. “Forgive me?”

He sighed. “I do, you know why?”

You smiled as he snuggled closer. “Why?”

“Cause you’re so beautiful.”

You jumped at him and squealed. “You’re too much sometimes.” You grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door, they slammed behind you. “Don’t worry, they’ll clear the area and then start more fights.”

Levi moved closer to you. “Who won the woman’s fight?”

“Double knock out, was pretty amazing to watch really. Rhino doesn’t want either, said they did it on purpose.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “I really want to take my mask off and kiss your neck.”

You grinned. “Oooh, this is good, really good. You can’t touch me the way you want to, but I can. This, this is your punishment for being an asshole to me.”

He sighed. “This is going to be torture.”

You smacked his bum. “Yeah it is.” You skipped ahead giggling away, you skidded around the corner and smiled at Rhino. “Hey big guy, what’s up?”

He grinned. “Family dinner.” He pulled a seat out for you. “Sit, Kitten? You go next to her.”

Levi sat down. “Thanks.”

You eyed the seats then leaned over to Levi. “His best men?”

“Dunno but keep your wits about you.”

“Always.” You froze when you heard someone laughing with Rhino, he stepped into the room smiling and dragged The Father in with his arm around him. “Oh fuck.”

John’s eyes snapped to you. “Well, well…Bandit.”

Rhino smiled. “Told you it was family only.” He sat him down opposite Levi. “Sit here and wait for the others.”

John leaned on his hand, a smile on his face. “That ball of muscle doesn’t look like Levi.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “I can have friends John.”

“If I was your boyfriend, I would be concerned and possessive of you. No male friends.”

You grinned. “Fine, I’ll have to pour my attention on women. I like them.”

He hummed. “You are a sinful woman you know? Stealing, lusting, fighting I bet you get up to all sorts.”

You leaned your arms on Levi’s shoulder, your finger tracing the patterns on his mask. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He grinned at you. “I do love hearing about sins, I think yours would be exciting.”

“I’m always exciting.”

Diablo walked in and sighed. “Great, the preacher is here and…well hello there Bandit, nice to see your pretty face and…” He looked down at your chest, his head tilted. “The rest of you.”

“Eyes up here Mr.” You pointed to your face. “So, you guys didn’t manage to break out Butcher then?”

“Afraid not my dear, though that wet blanket can straighten himself out in there.” He sat at the end of the table by Levi and John. “Might make him better.”

“I guess.”

Diablo frowned at Levi. “Who’s the armoured, masked quiet one?”

You squeezed Levi’s thigh, you felt him flinch slightly at how high your hand was. “Kitten, he’s a friend and thought it’d be fun to fight with me. He doesn’t see the point in talking, so he stays quiet a lot of the time.”

You heard a loud sigh. “Rhino get out of my face, why did you call this stupid get together anyway?”

Rhino grinned. “You’ve had a shitty attitude for about a month, what’s wrong?”

Shinigami walked in. “I had an argument with someone really important to me, I haven’t spoken to them since. I miss them.” He looked up and saw you, he eyed your chest, your dark make-up. Everything you were wearing; your look was to his taste. “Bandit.”

You sat up and grabbed Levi’s hand. “Shinigami.”

John grinned. “Must have been this one you fought with, I’ve always known her to call you Shini.” Shinigami sat opposite you, John poked his cheek. “Aww don’t pout Shini, we still love you.”

Ryuu smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch me you bible fucking freak.”

“Don’t get mad at me because you can’t hear God’s word, and the fact Bandit hates you.”

“She probably hates you, everyone does.”

John laughed, he looked at you. “Hey Bandit? Do you like me?”

You smiled. “Of course I do.”

He looked at Ryuu. “See. So don’t get bitchy, you probably said something stupid as usual.” John smiled at you. “You have to listen to this one, Goddess taught us that. Bandit is the only one with a decent brain among us.”

Ryuu eyed you. “That so? Who told you that?”

“Goddess, oh and God.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand and sighed. “Can we not argue?”

Rhino sat down at the end of the table by you and Ryuu. “She’s right, I wanted everyone together not to fight but to talk.” The men started arguing with each other, shouting mainly. You sat there, your hand holding Levi’s tightly as you felt Ryuu’s eyes on you. Rhino held his hand up and sighed. “Listen gents and lovely lady.” He winked at you making you smile. “It’s been a year since her death, I thought we should all get together like the family she made us into. No more fighting.” He sighed. “We have to work together, look at what we’ve done to this city since she was taken from us. Butcher is in jail, we’re fighting and stealing from each other and the cops had to bring in a no-good hero!”

Diablo laughed. “You’re right, we’ve all acted unlike ourselves. Take Bandit for example, she kicked me out a God damn window!”

You blew a raspberry at him. “You tried to set me on fire and blow me up, so you deserved it.”

Rhino hummed. “Sounds like you did, so shut it. Look, one of you may have killed her, I don’t know but...but we should take this moment to work together.”

John folded his arms. “Says the man creating arenas in his whole section, subtle Rhino.”

“I’m keeping criminals in one area, they let their anger and aggression out in those domes instead of in the streets.”

Diablo leaned forward in his chair. “Pretty sure your men were running wild in Butcher’s old place, even fighting my men.”

Rhino tightened his fist to control his anger. “Well, I’ve decided to stop that. Just listen to me.”

Ryuu dragged his eyes from you, then looked at Rhino. “Why should we listen to you soldier boy? You have muscles on the brain, half of Diablo’s brain is burnt, Butcher was just a born idiot and John cares more about money and God than anything else.”

“Oh, so you want to take leadership then?”

He tilted his head to the side making his soft hair slip, he hummed then looked at you. “I believe two heads are better than one. Myself and Bandit could do the job.”

Everyone looked at you, you blushed a little. “I’d rather not tell you lot what to do, if I’m honest a group census is needed. We talk things out together, we have one person at each meeting to sit at the head and make the final yes or no.” You shrugged. “Makes more sense, plus it means we can all be together again.” It was a great idea, it meant you could meet them all easily without having to break in to their places. You could find out their drive, what they are doing and if they had anything to do with Goddesses death.

Rhino hummed. “I like that, all agree?”

“Agreed.” They all spoke together.

Ryuu smiled at you. “What about Mr quiet there?”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “He’s a friend.”

“What kind of friend?”

“You have a problem with me making friends?”

John patted Ryuu on the back. “Calm down Shini, Bandit has a boyfriend.”

All of them looked at you, you smiled at them. Ryuu gritted his teeth. “Who?”

John laughed. “Really? Oh yeah, that’s right none of you have seen her without the mask accept me.” He loved rubbing that in their faces. “She’s dating Levi Ackerman.”

Ryuu slammed his fist on the table. “That rich bastard!?”

Rhino hummed. “Shame, though you’re only dating him so it’s not serious. She’s not off the cards yet.”

You frowned. “Rude, I’ll have you know I really like him.” Levi loosened his grip on you, he couldn’t believe what you were saying. “He’s my world, I care for him greatly. He’s made everything in my shitty life good, he makes me feel good and happy. You lot had nice lives as kids, I didn’t. Goddess and you lot were the only good things, but you lot started fighting and Goddess died. Levi…Levi was there for me, he loves me and I…”

Rhino reached over and held your arm, he gave you a knowing smile. “It’s alright, you don’t have to explain yourself to us.” He looked at Ryuu. “Get over yourself Shinigami, you’re being a bratty kid who can’t have his toys. Bandit has moved on, so should all of us.”

 

 

 

 

 

You were sat in your base; the place was quiet with Hange asleep in her room and Levi in yours. You had your head against the fish tank, you watched the fish swim about and enjoyed the humming of the tank. You were exhausted, but you couldn’t sleep. After Rhino talked, you all agreed on having meetings and swapped communication information. Ryuu had kept his eyes on you, but John and Rhino were all over you that he didn’t have a chance to talk.  

You got back to the base, ate, showered and tried to relax but couldn’t. You hugged your legs closer, let out a sigh and felt empty and cold. You weren’t sure what was wrong with you, you just knew something was. You tried eating, but you just couldn’t, you had a drink but stopped. You tried watching Tv, but it was all boring.

Levi couldn’t sleep, which only meant one thing. You weren’t with him. He wandered out of your bedroom, tonight he only wore pj bottoms. He saw you by the fish tank, your head against it and sighing now and then. He wandered over. “The fish hold the secrets to life?”

You smiled at Levi’s voice. “You never know.”

He liked the way the blue light lit your face up. “What they saying?”

You shrugged. “Nothing much right now, but maybe they will soon.”

“You…you want to talk?” You shook your head, he sighed. “You want some tea?” You shook your head. “How about a hug?” You didn’t react, so he stepped closer and pulled you into his arms.

You turned on the side, opened your legs and pulled Levi against you. You snuggled against his bare chest, he was warm and smelt great. You squeezed him more as he rubbed your back. You smiled when you listened to his heart, it was racing. For a handsome, bad mouthed and sweet man who could get anyone, he was nervous. He knew you liked him, loved him even, but he still was scared and excited.

You pulled away from Levi, you looked up at his steel eyes. You motioned for him to come closer. “Come here.”

He leaned his head down to you. “What?” You cupped the side of his face, pulled him close and kissed him. You pulled away, your eyes studied his steel blue ones. He smirked slightly, your heart fluttered. He grabbed the back of your head, another hand on your lower back and pulled you against his body. He kissed you hard, he nipped your lip asking for more. You complied eagerly, your body tingled and sang as he dominated the kiss.

Your legs gave way, Levi supported you up. You gripped his shoulders, your body pushing into his. You moaned into the kiss, Levi moaned back at you. He pulled away, kissed along your cheek then left a long kiss next to your ear.

He rested his nose on your cheek, he panted in your ear. He whispered your name. “I love you, I wanted to say it to you the night you left me.” He kissed your temple, then your forehead. “I regret that day so much, I always choose things that I’d regret the least and that day I made the biggest mistake of my life.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, he lifted you up from the floor. You wrapped your legs around him. You peppered light kisses over his face, your heart felt like it was doing to explode in your chest. You hugged Levi, as if your life depended on it. “I know Levi, I believe you. You’ve gotta stop saying sorry.”

He carried you back to the bedroom, he kicked the door lightly closed. He climbed on the bed, sat down and cuddled you back as he spoke. “I know, but I feel I have to because I hate myself so much for doing that to you.”

You sat back a bit, you ran your hands through his soft hair and pulled back his bangs. You loved his hair, when you pulled it back you could see his whole perfect and handsome face. You smiled at him. “Levi?”

“Yeah?” You blushed really hard, he frowned at you. “What’s wrong?”

You made sure his hair was out of his face again, you cupped his face and made him look up at you. This wasn’t the most romantic of places, it didn’t help that you were straddling the topless man on a bed either. You stared at him for a moment, then you smiled. “I love you.”

You watched as Levi’s eyes widened, pure love and happiness filled his cold steel blue eyes. His slightly parted mouth turned into a smile, it was so perfect and beautiful that you understood why he didn’t smile much. You first burst into bright red, you yanked Levi to your chest giving him a face full of boobs.

Levi chuckled making everything even worse, he pulled away a little. “As much as I love this view and comfy pillow, I would like to see your cute face right now. After all, you’ve just told me the best thing in the world.”

You shook your head. “Not allowed.”

“Fine, then I’ll have to do something about that.” He slammed your back onto the bed, you yelped and let go of him. He pulled away, his hair a mess as he stared at you. He poked your pink cheek. “See, cute.”

You placed your hands on his cheeks, you pushed them together making him frown. “No.”

Levi turned his face and licked your hand, you squealed and pulled away. He lay on you completely, then nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. He sighed. “You’re too cute sometimes, weird to think you’re a tough ass kicking hero.”

Your eyes widened. “Hero?”

He sighed, you could feel a smile on his lips against your skin. “Yeah, you’re a hero.”

You rolled onto Levi, you hugged him and closed your eyes. “You’re the best.”

Levi cuddled you and kissed the top of your head, he sighed then hummed. “This moment, right here with you is where I always want to stay.”

“Hmmm yeah.”

He rubbed your back and enjoyed your warmth. “Things have been rough for you, maybe you should take some time off?” He kissed the side of your head. “With me maybe?” He called your name, but you didn’t reply. He looked down at your face and saw you’d passed out; your bodies and minds exhaustion had taken over. He moved you so he could lift you, he pulled the covers down and slipped you in bed. He got in next to you, wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head. “Goodnight beautiful.”

 

 

 

 

You opened Levi’s front door, you peaked in and saw his butler clock eyes on you. You smiled. “Hi Louie.”

He smiled and walked over. “Young Miss!” He gave you a hug. “What a pleasure to see you! Wh-what are you doing here?”

You looked around, a bag in your hand. “Well, myself and Levi have been spending time with each other at my place. He said he needed to come back here, you know to do his nightly work stuff.”

“Aaah, so you know.”

“I do, yeah.” You nipped your lip. “Thing is, he’s been here for a week. We’ve messaged each other but, I sort of miss him…especially with the fact I told him I love him the night before he needed to leave.”

He referred to the path ahead of him, you followed as he led the way. “My apologise Miss, I contacted him and informed him that some information came up on his computers. As well as his place needed some work doing, I was altered to a malfunction down there. I believe he has dealt with the information but is focusing on the repairing as we speak.” He pulled a few books out of the shelf a bit, the thing locked then slid to the side to reveal a lift. “Please step in and press the button, it should take you to him. If you need anything, just call for me.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks Louie.” You pressed the button and watched the doors close, you looked around and felt excitement as the lift took you down. When the doors opened you gasped, the room was massive. You walked in and saw Levi’s armour in a case, next to it on a display his gear. You looked to the right and saw a collection of memorabilia from cities and villains, you had to smile at one dedicated to you. You heard grumbles, a frustrated sigh and a clang. You walked over to see large screens, keyboards and data flickering on the screen. You looked to the desk part, a panel was open and half of a familiar man sticking out of it.

You slid over to him, placed your bag on the ground and took the opportunity to sneak about. He had a training area to die for, he had a little interactive computer with information on every villain and their fighting style. You tapped on yours, it said incomplete and your style is too random to copy. Next you gushed over his car, but best of all was his bike. You giggled and ran over to his armour, you put it on and began running around in it. The armour adjusted to your body a bit, but it was tight on the chest on account of your boobs.

Levi pulled himself out of his computer when heard you, he frowned and followed the noise to find you in his armour running about. “What are you doing?”

You froze, you turned to Levi. You saluted to him, fist against chest. “I am the light in the darkest of nights, I am the beacon of hope when all is lost, I am what this city needs, I am Legion.”

Levi sighed. “Get out of my armour.”

You pouted at him. “You’re just jealous I make this look good.”

“Out.”

You sighed. “Fine you party pooper.”

“I’m happy to see you, after all last time I saw you was a perfect moment. I’m sorry I had to go, but I was needed here.” He watched you take off his armour as he spoke, what he wasn’t expecting was you being in some really nice underwear. “I don’t think I can wear that armour again the way I did before.”

You grinned at him, you kissed his cheek. “My boobs and butt were inside your armour.”

He let out a sigh was you walked past him, he picked up his things. “So they were.” He put them back. “I really am going to have a difficult time wearing it.”

You pulled on your skirt and cute top. “I can wear it again if you want? Like before you have to wear it, so it’s nice and warm.”

Levi covered your mouth with his lips, he hummed at the kiss. “You should stop talking about silly things.”

“You should have a little more fun.” You skipped over to the panel, you opened your bag and got a few devices out then slid in to the computer like Levi did before. “You’re making a mess of this.”

“No I’m not.”

You laughed and moved your legs making your skirt slip, your thighs very on show. “I can fix this no problem, though I don’t know all the fancy wording I know where things are put.”

Levi walked over. “Sure.” He sat on the floor next to your legs, his eyes scanning and admiring your skin. He placed his hand on your calf on the inside of your leg, then dragged it up slowly with his fingers dancing now and then. “Do what you have to, I’ll wait right here.”

Your breath hitched when you felt his fingers on the back of your knee, you shook your head and focused. “Hey? Mind stopping, I need to finish this.”

“Well you better hurry.”

“I won’t be able to focus if your hand goes where I think it’s going.”

He hummed. “Work faster then.”

You clenched as his hand reached your thigh, you gulped and worked faster. You had a thing more things to connect. You shivered at his touch, you hummed a moan and felt your body buck a little to his touch. You closed your eyes tightly, you wanted to give in, but you had to fix this. You finished the last touches just as his fingers were about to touch you heat. You clapped your legs. “Done!”

Levi grabbed your hips, he dragged you out and hummed. “You look a little flustered.”

You blew air out. “I wonder why, asshole.”

He kissed your cheek, he looked up to the computers. “Well, moment of truth.” He pressed everything, it came on and he watched it all. “Huh…no glitches, it’s all fixed.”

You sat up next to him. “Told ya.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “Thank you.”

You got up and dusted off your outfit, you put the panel back and sighed. “You know you owe me for that naughty trick Levi.”

He sat in his chair and sighed. “That so? Well, what are you going to do?” You walked around his organised things, then began mixing it all up and making it messy. “Stop it.”

“You were mean to me, so I’m being mean back.”

“You’re acting like a child.”

You hopped on the table in front of Levi, you smiled at him as you crossed your legs making your skirt go up. “I’m not a child, besides you like cleaning and organising things. What I’ve just done is a wet dream to you.”

He hummed and took your shoe off, he massaged your feet as he spoke. “That so?”

“Yes.” He took your other shoe off and massaged it as well, you hummed as your joints clicked. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” He patted his lap. “Come here.” You sat between his legs on the edge of his seat, you hummed as he massaged your shoulders. “You’re very tense, being the Bandit is rough on you.”

You rolled your neck. “Mmm, you have very good hands.”

He kissed the side of your head. “You should see what else they can do.” His hands drifted down your body, he squeezed and massaged as he went.

You arched your back; the back of your head tapped his shoulder. “I would love to find out.” You grabbed his hands just as they went under your skirt. “But not here.”

“I understand.” He cuddled you close and moved his chair closer to the computer. “Shall we do a little work?”

You laughed. “What I meant was, not here in this base. It’s cold and I don’t want just your talented fingers, I want more than that.”

“I know, but I do have work to do.”

You blushed. “Oh…awkard.”

He kissed your head. “No, it’s cute.”

You turned in the seat, you hooked your legs over the arm and cuddled up to Levi. You closed your eyes, the side of your head on his chest and shoulder. “Then I’ll rest my eyes, I haven’t been able to sleep since you left me.”

He put his arm around you as he read and organised information on the Titans, as well as the city. “Same, but you should sleep. You looked very cute when you do.”

You smiled and kissed his jawline. “You always look handsome, no matter what you do.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

He hummed. “That make you happy?”

“It’s not your looks that make me happy Levi.” You snuggled against him more. “It’s all of you.”

“I’m honoured.” He worked as quickly as possible, then finished up his work. He patted your bum. “Alright almost done.”

You hopped off and slipped your shoes on, you stretched and moaned. “Mmm that was a good nap, I should nap on you more often.”

“I would actually enjoy that.” He watched you back up, then run to his gadgets. “Oi brat, come back here now.”

“Let me just play with a few more things!”

“Brat?” He went to grab you, but you dodged and ran around a table. “Would you just stop it.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “No!”

Levi jumped over the table, one hand on the top. You were in awe of how he looked, you turned and tried to run. He grabbed you from behind and lifted you up, you screamed and giggled at him. “I said come here.” He turned you in his arms, put you over his shoulder and sighed. “Better, you little rascal.”

You patted Levi’s bum with your hands. “Pat, pat!”

“Do you mind?”

You giggled and grabbed his bum. “No.”

He took you to the lift, he sighed when he got inside. “Fine, then you won’t mind if I do this.”

“What?” You squealed as Levi bit the side of your bum cheek, you wiggled in his arms. “Ow! Vampire!”

“You grabbed my ass, thought I’d return the favour.”

“I slapped and grabbed your bum, you bit me!”

The doors opened as he hummed. “I fail to see the difference.”

He carried your through his library, past the butler and maid. You pointed at the butler. “Louie! Master Levi is being a rude mean man to me.”

He chuckled. “Oh my, I do apologise miss for my master’s rude behaviour, but unfortunately I have no control over him.”

You looked at the maid as Levi turned on the stairs. “Addy!?”

She giggled. “Sorry Miss.”

Levi walked down the hall, he opened his bedroom door. It was the first time you’d ever been in here. It was clean, perfect and smelt nice. His bed looked huge and super comfy. “Face it brat, you’re mine.”

He threw you on the bed, you bounced on it making you laugh. You patted it, lay back with your eyes closed and kicked your legs. “Hmmm comfy.” You smiled as you felt the bed dip around you, you opened your eyes to see Levi hovering over you. “Hi.”

He kissed and nipped your neck. “Hi.”

“You come here often?”

“Not really, weird cause it is my bedroom.”

You dug your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, you kissed him and hummed. “Well Levi, you should get used to this bedroom.”

“Why?”

You hooked one leg around him, you pulled him closer, so his pelvis pressed against yours. “Because, we’re going to spend all night here.”

He grinned against you, he kissed you then deepened it and dominated you. “Sounds perfect.”


	7. Chapter 7

Levi moved you on the bed, your head on the pillows. He attacked your lips, kissing you hard and passionately. “You sure about this?”

You nodded, you pulled your shirt up and off then threw it across the room. “This help?”

He hummed. “A lot.” He leaned down and licked a line up from your stomach, then between your breasts. He eyed you, he growled low making you shiver. He looped his finger around the front of your bra, he lifted your chest up and unclipped the back of your bra. He pulled it off and threw it across the room.

Levi ran his hands up and down your sides, he leaned closer and kissed your breasts one at a time. He nibbled one, he massaged the other and enjoyed your mewls. You dug your fingers in his hair, you pulled him closer to your skin. He bit down making you yelp, you bucked up towards him. He looked up at you and sucked the mark, he hummed at you. He swapped breasts, your body tingled in delight.

He kissed his way up to your neck, you smiled and closed your eyes as you felt a fire on your skin starting. Levi’s hand drifted down your body slowly, he made sure his touches were light. His hand went over your skirt, up your thigh and to your heat. Your legs closed slightly, you hummed as you felt his fingers circle and press you. You gripped his shoulders and hummed, you pulled him closer so you could kiss him. He avoided your lips and kissed your cheek, then down to your ear.

“Levi?” You panted in his ear.

“Yes?”

You smiled at him. “Why don’t you take them off if they’re restricting?”

He pulled away and slipped your skirt and underwear off. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, he ripped it off and threw it across the room allowing you to admire his body. You ran your hands over his body, you bit your lip in excitement. He leaned closer and buried his mouth in your neck, he hummed. “You really do like my body, don’t you?”

You smiled and gripped his back, your other hand in his soft hair. “I love all of you.”

He kissed and sucked your skin. “Say that again.” His hand drifted down your body again, his fingers ran little circles on your thigh right next to your heat. “Please.”

You turned your head to the side, giving Levi full access to your neck. “I love you.”

Your breath hitched when you felt his finger on your bud, your legs closed around him as the pleasure began. “Again.”

His fingers worked a little faster, you closed your eyes and hummed as your body began throbbing with need. “I love you.”

He used his thumb on your bud, his fingers ran up and down your heat. “More.”

You gripped his head and shoulder. “Levi.”

“More.” He pushed one finger in, he curled it to press your walls to finger the right spot. “Please, I love you. Just tell me.”

“I love you so much Levi.” You moaned and bucked your body slowly to his touch, all you could think about was him. He was worshipping your body, it felt strange but good all wrapped into one.

He heard you yelp a moan, your body clenched around him. He pulled his finger out, then pushed two in. He’d found the button within you to make you come undone around him, he was going to remember this spot for the rest of his life. He wanted you to feel good, he wanted you to feel euphoria from his touch. He wasn’t good at words, so he was going to be damn good with his body.

He moved at a fast pace, he enjoyed your moans, yelps and mewls getting louder. He kissed your cheek. “You’re my world, my everything.”

You arched towards him, you gripped him harder as you felt a strong build up. You pushed Levi away. “L-Levi.” He stopped his movements, he knew exactly what you meant and wanted. He licked his fingers clean in front of your glanced over eyes, he smirked at you. He got off the bed, pulled his trousers and boxers off then got protection from his draw. He knelt between your legs, you eyed his length. “Wow.”

He pulled protection on himself, he looked up at you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just…wow.”

He crawled over you, he kissed you sweetly. “We can stop.”

You hooked your leg around him, you pulled him closer and felt him press against your heat. “No, I don’t want to stop.” You cupped his face, you kissed him all over his perfect face. “I was just surprised by…well…”

You growled against your neck. “Thank you.”

You giggled. “You did a me.”

He sat back and moved your legs. “Let me know anything, if I need to stop or…” You nodded. He pushed in slowly, he paused when he felt you clench around him. He leaned closer and kissed you, he whispered your name to you and words of love. When he felt you’d relaxed, your body now reeling in delight, he pushed in all the way.

Levi gripped your sides, he moaned as he felt you squeeze him in pleasure at the feeling of him. He steadied his breathing, he lifted your hips up a bit then moved slowly. He enjoyed how your back arched, your chest in the air for him. He began moving faster, you closed your eyes tighter as you felt your body bursting with bliss.

You reached behind your head and grabbed the pillow, you cried out unable to control your voice. Levi lifted your hips up higher, you wiggled in his hands as you felt an extreme amount of pleasure. Your hand slapped about, you gripped the headboard, but your hand slipped. “Fuck.” You grabbed for it again with both hands, you gripped on for dear life. “Oh God Levi!”

He gritted his teeth, his body overcoming with pleasure. He let go of your sides, his hands slammed against the headboard near your hands. The board groaned under his tight grip, the bed shook as he kept his fast pace movements up. Levi moaned your name, he moved his hands along and placed his on yours. He pulled your hands away from the headboard, he slammed them either side of your head entwined with his.

He leaned closer to you, he placed sloppy kisses along your cheek. He pressed his body against yours, the way his body moved against yours caused friction in the right places. He grinded deep into you making your legs move up, you locked them around his body. All you could do was try and buck to Levi’s movements, but the pleasure was so intense you forgot what to do most of the time and gave in to him.

Levi bit down on your neck, he sucked the skin and growled at you as you clenched around him. You titled your head to him weakly, you hummed and moaned at him. “Levi…I’m…”

“Me…too…” He wrapped one arm around you, the other gripped the hair on the back of your head. He kissed you hard, deep and passionate. He bucked hard into you, he heard you moan loudly into the kiss. Your toes curled hard, your nails dug into Levi’s back and ran across his back creating marks that’ll last for days. Your body gripped his over and over, your body spasmed. Levi was overcome by your body, he pressed his forehead against yours and moaned as he came undone too. He moved a few more times then stayed still. The two of you felt pure euphoria in this moment, fire burning through every inch of you.

You tried to steady your breathing, but your body was still twitching now and then. You could hear your heart beating in your ears. When you opened your eyes, you saw spots in your vision. You smiled at Levi, he hummed as you rubbed his back. He opened his eyes, they were so perfectly blue. You cupped his face and kissed the tip of his nose, you smiled at his hum of approval. You kissed him a few more times to wake him up a bit.

Levi sighed. “Keep doing that.”

You laughed at him. “Someone’s cute.”

He pulled himself out and kissed your cheek. “Stay there, I’ll be back.”

You sat up, you yawned and looked around the room. You wandered on wobbly legs to his walk in wardrobe, you pulled on a night smart shirt of his and wiggled on your underwear. You spotted a nice blazer of his, you put it on and posed in front of the mirror. “Nice.”

“Thought I told you to stay?” You looked over to Levi, he stood in the doorway with his boxer’s back on and he’d clearly had a shower.

You smiled at him. “Yeah but, I needed panties and a top on.” You took the blazer off and hooked it back up. “I couldn’t just lie there naked.”

“I dunno, I would have liked that.” He walked up behind you, he pulled you against his bare chest and kissed your temple. “Though this is a nice look for you.” He hummed. “I might have something even better.”

“Oh?” You watched him walk to a draw, he pointed down the draws and grabbed one. “I bet you have them numbered.”

“Shut it.”

You laughed. “Sorry.”

He pulled out a top. “Shirt off.”

You did, Levi just stared at you in your boobs and panties. “Oi?”

“Sorry.” He pulled a jumper down over your head, you looked down and saw it was massive.

You giggled and flapped your arms, you grinned big at him. “I love it.”

Levi pulled you close against him, he hugged you tightly. “So cute and beautiful, I love you so much.”

You smiled and squeezed him back. “I love you too.”

“Good, you better.”

You hit him in the chest. “Hey!”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “Come on, let’s play dress up with you.”

“Okay!”

 

 

 

 

You lay in Levi’s arms on the sofa, he had the Tv on and was supposed to be watching his show. He was lying on the sofa, with you lying up against him with your eyes closed in a light sleep. You could hear the tv in the background, Levi’s heart beating against your ear and the sounds of him breathing. All these sounds coming from Levi were soothing to you, it made it better that his arms were possessively wrapped around you.

You let out a happy sigh, this moment was perfect. You smiled when Levi kissed the side of your head, his hands squeezing your body. You opened your eyes and stared at Levi. “Thought you were supposed to be watching tv, not me.”

“You’re much nicer to watch.”

Levi leaned closer, but you rolled onto your tummy and grabbed the remote. “Well, put something better on.”

You squeaked as Levi lay on top of you, he pressed his pelvis against your bum so you could feel him. “This is better.”

You giggled. “Hey Mr, control yourself.”

He slid his hand up your thigh, under your shirt and up your side. “I am.”

You wiggled under him. “Hand getting very close to boobs Levi.”

“I’m just checking they’re not too squished.”

“That so?” You felt his other hand though venture down. “What about your other hand?”

“What other hand?”

You gasped when you felt it push the band of Levi’s jogging bottoms you were wearing. You bucked, this only made things worse, he now had easier access. “Levi.”

He kissed and nibbled your neck. “Hungry.”

You laughed. “Then eat food, not me.”

“You taste better.” He licked his new mark on your skin to join many. “Much better.”

You hummed as he massaged your breast, you pressed your pelvis against the sofa stopping Levi’s lower hand. “Aren’t you tired from last night? It was almost endless, think I only got four hours sleep.”

He hummed and kissed your shoulder. “I used to survive on four hours sleep before I met you.”

You pouted. “Your stamina amazes me.”

“By the noise you were making last night, I’d agree with you, you sounded very impressed.”

“Well, why don’t you let me roll over and show my appreciation?”

Levi hummed, he moved away from you. “Okay.”

You wiggled around, Levi’s shirt you were wearing rode up to show your tummy. You smiled at Levi. “Better.” You wrapped your arms around Levi, you hummed as you hugged him close. “Much better.”

Levi held back a smile as he felt you kiss along his jaw, he turned his head making you kiss him. He hummed and felt you smile against his lips. He pressed against you more, his hand gripping your thigh as he kissed you with more hunger. You opened your mouth for him, you indulged in a passionate kiss. Your fingertips went under his shirt, your fingers danced across his muscle and enjoyed the little flinches his sensitve body made.

He dragged down your body, you pouted at the lack of contact. You watched him grab the bottom of your shirt, he lifted it up and stuck his head under. “What are you?” You screamed with laughter as he blew on your stomach. “STOOOP!” Levi kept his attacks up, you kicked and wiggled as tears formed in your eyes. You heard a loud knocking at the front door, sounded like someone was annoyed. “L-Leviii!” He started tickling you now, your body clenched as you tried to thrash about. “Someone’s at the door.”

“Louie will get it, now stay still.”

You wiggled more as he increased his attacks. “I’m gonna peeeee!” You heard a light knock on the door, it opened to reveal Louie, Levi’s butler. You grabbed Levi’s head and held him right between your boobs. “Louie!”

Levi pulled his head out, his hair messy as he looked at Louie. You covered your face with your hands in embarrassment, you really didn’t want anyone to see you like that. “What’s the matter Louie?”

“There appears to be a rather rude and angry gentleman at the door sir, Abby is dealing with him but, he is adamant that he be seen by yourself. He said it has something to do with a Bandit sir.”

Levi looked down at you, he sighed. “Alright, I’ll talk to him.”

You sat up and placed your hand on Levi’s chest. “I’ll go.”

He kissed your cheek. “He wants me, so I’ll go see our guest.” He jumped off the sofa, adjusted his outfit and hair and went with Louie out. He saw a very stressed Abby trying to calm a tall man, then he recognised him. Shinigami. “Thank you Abby, would you attend to my other guest?”

She bowed to Levi. “Yes Master Levi.” She walked over to where you were, she closed the door slightly. “I can imagine you’ll want to listen and watch Miss.”

You smiled. “Thank Abs.”

She grinned. “Any time.”

Ryuu walked up to Levi. “Where is she?”

Levi folded his arms. “You came here to see me, so you talk to me.”

“You are a joke, this some kind of game? You blackmailing her?”

“Is it so hard to believe that we love each other?”

Ryuu growled. “I love her.”

“You’re obsessed, it’s different.”

“Don’t tell me how I feel!”

Levi sighed, he really didn’t want to have this conversation. “If she wanted to leave you, would you let her?”

“No.”

“If she had male friends, would you let her spend time with them?”

“No.”

Levi cleared his throat. “What about being Bandit?”

“I’d make her stop, I can protect her better than anything she can do.”

Levi raised his brow as Ryuu grinned at him. “Do you even know what she does when she’s not Bandit? Or her real name? What about her past? The struggles she went through.”

Ryuu stomped forward and snarled at Levi. “I KNOW ENOUGH!”

“You don’t know her at all.”

“I spent a night with her, it was perfect and passionate.”

Levi ran his hand through his hair, he was annoyed this man had slept with you before him, but he was also annoyed at this man’s attitude. “That doesn’t matter. You love the idea of her, not her. You’re like a pathetic snotty brat, you get your toys and if someone takes it away you kick and scream as if you can’t shit. Well it’s disgusting.”

Ryuu flicked out a little blade, it had his toxin on. You noticed it and walked out, Abby tried to stop you, but you had to save Levi. He didn’t know the extent of Ryuu’s madness like you do. You stretched showing your belly a bit. “Levi, I was thinking we could have burgers tonight.” You hugged Levi then smiled at Ryuu. “Shinigami, what are you doing here?” You eyed the blade in his hand, he retracted it and put it away.

Ryuu smiled at you. “Bandit, you look…” He sighed with a content smile. “How are you doing?”

“Perfect actually, very happy.”

He hummed. “I don’t trust him Bandit, he’s a snobby rich kid who has pretty things. It’s only a matter of time before he throws you out, I would never do that to you.”

You walked up to Ryuu, you took his hands in yours. “Ryuu, listen to me because I’ve said this loads to you but, now I will only say this once for you to understand.”

“Okay.”

“No.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You always go on about what you want, how you’re perfect for me but you never listen to me.” You let go of him and referred to Levi. “Plus, you don’t know a damn about this amazing man. He’s done more for my mental health than anyone has. I love you all, all the Titans, but I need to step away from you guys sometimes.” You shrugged. “Every Titan does accept this, you’re the only one who won’t let go. I understand that losing The Goddess was hardest on you.”

“It was for you as well.”

You nodded. “Yes, but I found my solution to my pain. You haven’t.”

“Because I’m the only one who wants to solve her murder, to keep hold of what we had.”

You shook your head. “She’s gone, what we all had will never happen again. We have to accept the change, but regarding her murder we are all doing our own thing to solve it.”

“You’re investigating it?”

You frowned. “Of course I am! You should know cause you sent two fucking Grims after me!”

He stared at you, he reached for you and cupped the side of your face. “I want you, that’s why.” You yanked your face away. “I still want you.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting this.” You all looked to the door to see Rhino. “Shinigami came out of his dark hole, surprised the sun didn’t burn you.” He walked over and gripped Ryuu shoulder, he squeezed it and eyed the man. You could see Rhino was applying a little extra pressure, he had no patience for Ryuu. “I think you’re done here Shinigami, you have things to do, don’t you?”

“Fine.” He yanked himself from Rhino, he looked at you. “I’m not going to stop Bandit, I will have you.”

Everyone was quiet as he made his way out, he slammed the door behind him. Rhino put his hands in his army trousers, he sighed. “Well, someone’s still a five year old.” He chuckled and looked at you and Levi. “Sorry for my intrusion, but when I heard shouting, I had to help.” He smiled. “I came to see you two, only for a chat.” He walked closer to you, he leaned down and smiled at you. “And a hug.”

You giggled at him. “Sure.” You gave him a hug, he swung you around then patted your head.

Rhino looked at Levi. “You don’t seem the hugging type.”

Levi grumbled. “Only with her.”

“Makes sense, she is a good hugger.” He sighed and looked around Levi’s place. “Rather big for a man who lives alone.”

“Can we help you?”

Rhino chuckled. “Sorry, I just wanted to get to know the man who has affections and the heart of a woman I considered my little sister for a long time.”

You thumped Rhino in the gut but was met with pure muscle. “Woah…” You shook your head and focused. “Anyway, Levi’s reasons for having this place are very personal to him.” You flicked Rhino’s pec. “Like your tattoos.”

Rhino hummed. “Very well.” He looked to Levi. “I’ve come to talk business, I’m sure Bandit has informed you about her family?”

“Yes.” Levi turned and walked, he motioned for everyone to follow. “I’m sure you’re also aware that her new gear is Ackerman tech.”

Rhino looked down at you. “Your first big armour upgrade was stolen from him, right?”

You blushed. “Y-Yes but all is forgiven…I think.”

Levi looked back. “It is, she did what she had to.” He opened a door, it was a room you hadn’t been in yet. It was like a meet and greet room for guests, books lined some of the walls. There was a big fireplace and a nice table and chairs, it was like an afternoon tea room. “Louie?”

Louie bowed. “Yes master Levi?”

“Could we have afternoon tea for three please?”

“Of course sir.”

“After you.” Levi looked at you, so you went in first and looked around. “Make yourself at home Rhino, just don’t make a mess.”

Rhino hummed and looked around. “So that’s what wrong with him, a clean freak.”

You looked at Rhino. “What?”

“I was trying to figure out what was wrong of him to like you, now I know.”

“HEY!”

He laughed and ruffled your hair. “Oh come on, you’re a messed up cute kitty cat. Whoever stays with you has to be weird, look at us Titans.”

You pouted at him. “You’re an ass.”

“No I’m not.” You pulled your shirt down to show your scar, he frowned and traced it with his finger. “What happened here?”

“Ed, one of your guys did it and tried to…well he said he wanted to deflower me.” You folded your arms. “Plus, your men destroyed my bar. So yeah, you’re an ass.”

He raised his brows. “They destroyed a bar? And they assaulted you?”

“Yeah!”

His eyes got dark, but his expression stayed the same. Rhino was beyond pissed. “And they cut you.”

Levi sat down, he crossed his leg over the other. “They beat her too.”

Rhino looked at Levi. “This…this is…thank you for telling me…it seems my men have not been acting the way I have been instructing them to, correction and training is needed to fix this.” He looked down at you. “I’m so sorry this happened, it is unacceptable.”

You shrugged. “The bar’s fixed and the cuts healed. Though, I’m happy to hear you weren’t behind this cut.”

“I would never wish harm on others, I told them to take money and jewels and not to harm anyone.” He sighed. “I have to fix this now.”

You grabbed his arm. “But, you came here for a reason right?”

He hummed. “That’s right.” He walked over to Levi, sat in the other seat and sighed. “I came to talk about the arena and Diablo. Though I was civil with him when we had our family dinner, I do not trust him.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“He attacked you directly, he tried to blow up half his base just to kill Legion and almost you in the process. Plus, from what I’ve heard from my spies, he plans on launching a city-wide uprising. I’m all up for this city being under our power but burning this place to the ground is not an effective way to do it.”

“What do you propose?”

He sighed. “My training in the military would suggest we neutralise him.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you do that and it’s an all-out war with the rest of the Titans.”

“So be it.”

You laughed. “Are you serious? Just because Diablo is going to march about declaring he’s got a big dick; doesn’t mean you should kill him. See if you can reason with him, or at least alert the cops.”

He grinned. “Those scouts are useless, they’re suicidal idiots that don’t know what they’re doing.”

“Don’t kill Diablo.”

“Why are you so concerned with his well-being?”

You hugged yourself. “Because he’s still family.”

Rhino sighed. “Fine, I won’t kill him. So, what would you suggest then?”

You nibbled your lip in thought. “Just leave it to me, I can deal with it.”

“Fine, you can deal with this mess. But if you take too long, or its not working I will kill him.”

You looked at Levi for help, he hummed. “Diablo is not a person you can reason with, he loves destroying things and always has. He needs help, medical help. Killing him won’t solve the issue, because someone just as bad will take over.”

You smiled. “Exactly. Let me stop him and put him where Butcher is.”

Rhino sighed, looked to the door as Louie brought the afternoon tea in then left. Rhino got his tea as he spoke. “Such a noble act to save the idiot, but your proposal is to beat him into a bloody pulp and hand him over to the scouts? It’ll be a hard and pointless battle, a waste of energy and time. I can have a trained sniper execute him, simple and effective.” He sipped his tea and hummed. “Excellent stuff, reminds me of Harvey’s tea.”

“It is Harvey’s. Look I understand where you’re coming from, but if you kill Diablo then you’ll have not only the cops coming at you full force but John, Ryuu and Butcher. It’s not the right choice.”

Rhino scratched his beard, he hummed in thought. “You make a convincing case, alright I’ll leave this matter to you. However, if it doesn’t work then I will take this matter into my hands. Things should go back to when the twins ran the cities, heard they were the best of the best gang wise.”

You relaxed in a chair next to Levi, you took a cup of tea from Levi and hummed. “The twins were old school, besides they’re probably dead by now or super old. So what about the others?”

“Butcher is moping in his now new prison cell at the city jail. John…John is creating a gathering, a few parties too. I think he’s having a festival, lots of singing about God and all that bullshit. He’s also making a new religious commune as well. Shinigami…well he’s licking his wounds still; the man is a self-centred ball of darkness. Very pathetic, though I admire his skill with those toxins.”

You eyed Levi then back at Rhino, it seemed like for now the other were nothing to worry about. “What about you? What are your plans?”

He grinned at you. “I’m just training my soldiers, finding who are the best and making them better.”

“Then what?”

“I take what is owed to me.” He drank the last bit of his tea. “Well that was a delight, good food, good drink and good company.” He got up. “But I have things to plan and organise, please the two of you come over to see me sometime.”

You and Levi got up, you hugged Rhino. “Please let me know your plans, I did enjoy your fighting arena and would enjoy anything else you’re up to.”

He grinned and kissed your temple. “I have no doubt.” He shook Levi’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you Levi, take care of our girl alright? I know she can handle herself, but it’s the lovely mind of hers that needs a lot of love and care.”

Levi nodded. “You can trust me.”

“I know I can, well I’ll leave you two love birds be. I have people to break.”

You walked after him. “Rhino?”

He smiled at you. “My men beat you, cut you and broke your bar…I’m just going to have a tiny word with them.” He pinched your cheek. “See ya.”

Levi hugged you from behind as you watched Rhino leave, he reached out and closed the door then kissed your neck. “Come sit with me, I’ll ask Louie to bring some cake.”

You turned around and jumped into Levi’s arms. “Okay!”

 

 

 

 

Levi called your name. “What can you hear and see?”

You pressed your ear piece. “They’re moving things, that’s for sure.” You as Bandit were on a stake out, you were keeping an eye on Diablo and seeing what his plan was. “Barrels of things, I’m going to get closer.”

“Don’t push it.”

You chuckled. “Don’t worry handsome, how’s your night going?”

He sighed. “Taking down low life criminals? It’s a peach.”

“Well it could be worse.” You grappled to a window, sat in it and opened it slightly so you could hear them talk. “Hey Hange? Could you use your bird to scan those barrels?”

“Can do Bandit!” She hummed. “I’ll have to stay next to you though, can’t get too close.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Don’t risk it shitty glasses, if you do, they’ll know Bandit is there.”

“I got this!”

You watched as the data came through, you were familiar with Diablo’s way of doing things. What you saw concerned you, if what you thought was happening it could mean chaos for the city. “Hange? After scanning these, will you be able to sense these in any part of the city?”

“I should, they give off a signal and I can sense them anywhere in the city.”

You nibbled your lip. “Good, cause we’re gonna need that.” You looked off into the city, the air was freezing, and it began sleeting. “Levi? Can you meet me at the station as soon as possible?”

“Sure, I’m on my way now. Is everything okay?”

You flew off and ran across roof tops. “No, it’s not if what I think is happen will come to be, just get there! Hange send me all the data you just gathered.”

You heard her typing away. “Sent, be careful Bandit. I can imagine they aren’t too happy with you, after all last time you were there.”

“I know.” You landed at the front entrance, you walked inside taking everyone by surprise. You walked up to the desk and leaned over to the guy. “I need to see Commander Erwin Smith.”

“Sure.” He looked up and froze. “Not again.”

“Is he in?” He just stared at you, you rolled your eyes and turned his monitor. “Great he is, thank you.” You ran down the hall and skidded into the lift, you pressed the button and stood with Armin. He hugged his papers to his chest, he gulped as he looked at your belt. You gave him a smile. “Hi.”

“Y-You going to hurt me?”

You frowned. “No, I have no intention of that.”

He tilted his head. “Then what are you doing here?”

“I have to talk to Erwin…” You looked Armin up and down. “Speaking of Erwin…he your dad?”

He blushed. “No.”

“You sure? Cause you look like him.”

“He’s not.” He patted his face. “I really look like him?”

You leaned against the lift wall. “You do, you’re the smart one here too, right? So, you have his brains as well.”

He smiled at you. “Well he’s not, but it’s an honour that you think I’m like him. So, why are you here?”

“I have some information that Erwin needs to hear, it’s a matter of the city safety. He has to hear me, I know I messed with you guys for so long…but this is important.”

He relaxed and hummed with a sweet smile. “I believe you.”

“I appreciate it.”

“That Grim you gave us? It’s been fascinating to study.”

You smiled at him. “Good, he was a pain to take down.” The doors of the lift opened. “After you.”

“Thank you.”

You walked behind Armin into the scout area, no one seemed to notice at first. Then Jean flinched as you walked past. “The fuck?” He ran over. “Armin?”

He smiled. “It’s okay, she means well.”

Jean looked at you, he narrowed his eyes. “You sure?”

You held your hands up a little. “I’m here to see Erwin, I have important information for him. If he doesn’t hear what I have for him, it could mean the end of this city.”

Jean looked at Armin, he could see the look in his friend’s eyes. “Alright, I’ll take you to the Commander. Follow me.”

You walked behind him and saw Levi, you smiled at him in his Legion outfit as he was finishing a conversation with Mike. “One moment Jean.”

“Sure.”

You walked towards Levi, he and Mike made their way to you. You walked past Eren and Mikasa, Eren stopped. “Hey Bandit?” You looked at the kid, he slammed his fist into your face knocking you to the ground. You tasted blood, it came out your mouth slightly. This kid had a weird amount of strength. He walked over you, grabbed your armoured collar and slammed his fist into your face again. “That’s for all the pain you’ve caused!”

Levi slammed his foot into Eren’s jaw launching him off you, he stormed over to the kid and kicked him a few times. Mike grabbed Levi and pulled him off Eren. “Calm down Legion.”

Levi stepped away from Eren, Mikasa gave him a death stare. Levi clicked his tongue. “Listen you brats, Bandit has stolen some stuff from you guys, but she’s helped you out so much. All that data you get that’s advances you knowledge of the Titans? All her. She stopped that God damn Grim, did you shits do anything close to that? No. Show her some fucking respect.”

Mike crouched in front of you as Levi ranted at them, he tilted his head and smiled. “You let him hit you.”

You smiled and clicked your jaw with your hand. “You noticed.”

“Building trust huh?”

You smiled at him. “You trust me?”

“Why do you think I openly said I’d put your belt in my office, and I put you in the cell next to Butcher. I figured you were there for him.”

You laughed. “Smart boy.” He offered you his hand. “Thanks.”

He yanked you to your feet. “You should clean the blood up.”

You hummed. “It’ll be fine.”

Levi walked over to you. “You okay?”

“Fine, but I think Mikasa wants to murder you.”

He sighed. “She’ll get over it. Mike, take us to Erwin.”

He hummed. “This way.” He led you to Erwin’s office, he opened the door and close it behind him. “Company boss.”

Erwin looked up at you and Levi, he narrowed his eyes. “Legion, good to see you.” He stared at you. “You come to confuse me more?”

“I’ve come because I want a truce.”

“Why should I do that?”

You sighed. “Because I’m tired of being the bad guy, or in the middle. It was fun but helping others and fixing this mess is a better path. I’m sorry for what I’ve done, I’m truly sorry. I want to work with you and the rest of your division.”

Levi stepped forward. “I can vouge for her, we’ve been working together for almost weeks now. She hasn’t betrayed me, in fact she’s progressed the process of taking down every Titan.”

Erwin sat back in his seat. “I trust you Legion, but I don’t her. I’m sorry…” He frowned at you. “Why do you have blood on you?”

Mike chuckled. “She let Eren hit her a few times, to let his anger out and to gain trust.”

“Not good enough, as I’ve said I’m sick of being messed about by you Bandit. Leave now, or I arrest you.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Oi Erwin, just hear her out.”

“No.” You detached and pulled off your hood, Erwin frowned at you. “What are you doing?” You took your mask off and slammed it on his desk, you looked him right in the eyes. Erwin’s eyes widened as he said your name. “You’re?”

Levi grabbed your arm. “Why did you?”

You smiled at Levi. “I have to show Erwin I trust him.” You looked at Erwin. “I just hope he can trust me now.”

Mike sniffed you. “Damn, it really is her. I gotta admit, for a bar owner you’re amazing.”

“Thanks.”

Erwin stood up, he walked around to you. He grabbed your hands, you expected him to cuff you, but he squeezed them. “That was very brave of you to do that, a big risk too. I appreciate the gesture. You have my full support.”

You hugged him. “Thank you Erwin.” You put your mask and hood back on. “It means a lot to me.”

“So, what was so important that you had to walk in here?”

You walked to his computer, you put in a device. You watched the information Hange had gathered load up. “Here.”

All the men crowded around, Erwin looked to you. “Scans of convulsive materials?”

You nodded and stood back as they looked, you pointed to the screen. “Diablo has his men making these things, his base at the moment has ten big ones in.”

Erwin tightened his fist. “Their bombs.”

You nodded as all of them looked at you. “Me and Legion were informed Diablo plans to launch a full scale take over, it seems he’s going to use these bombs to do it. There’s too many men in his base to raid without significate casualties.”

Erwin sighed. “We’ll have to wait for when he transports them, do you have a way of monitoring the bombs?”

“Yes, I have a friend who can send you the data to do that.” You looked to Levi. “Though, when we disarm the bombs, we’re going to need a distraction. Diablo will be keeping track of all, if he seems them getting disarmed, he will set them off.”

Levi gripped your shoulder. “Me and you can do that, sending the scouts in is too much of a risk.”

You nodded. “Agreed, my friend could work with the Ackerman company to make a device that will easily disarm the bombs.”

Erwin nodded. “Levi should be fine with that…I guess for now we need to watch Diablo, I’ll have my men posted nearby. Thank you, Bandit, this is…thank you, if you hadn’t brought us this the city would have been at a great loss.”

Mike patted your back. “You did good.”

You smiled. “I thought a lot recently, and someone very important to me made me realise those Titans? They’re not my family, you lot here at the station are. You’ve all been there for me, you’ve not used or abused me. I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m so thankful to have you all in my life.”

Erwin hugged you. “Always, now I guess this is the moment where you make a great escape?”

You moved away from him and laughed. “Not this time, me and Legion will leave like normal.”

“Well, that’ll be impressive to see.”

Levi took your arm. “Come on, we have work to do.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon Erwin. Oh.” You took a communicator from your belt, you put it on Erwin’s desk. “You can contact me using this.”

He smiled at you. “Appreciate it, welcome aboard.”

“Good to be a part of this.” You shook his hand then walked with Levi, the two of you were quiet until you were walking outside into the now snow.

Levi stopped you. “That was risky.”

“I know.”

He hugged you. “I’m glad you’re safe though, I don’t know what I would have done if he arrested you.”

You smiled. “I’d break out anyway but having him on our side means we’re not alone.”

“You’re right, but I might have broken you out.”

You giggled. “Legion going rouge? I like the sound of that.”

He fired his grapple. “Follow me.” You fired yours and followed him, you flew and ran across the city to a quiet part. He paused on a roof, he turned to you and before you could speak kissed you. “Better.”

You smiled. “You’re so sweet.”

“I love you.”

“I know you do, I love you too.”

Levi looked around the city, he held your hand. “Bombs huh?”

You let out a long sigh. “Yeah, but I know we can stop Diablo. It’ll be a hard fight against him, he’ll have his best armour and weapons.”

Levi hugged you. “No risks.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “Of course not, I have too much to lose.” You giggled. “Face it, you’re stuck with me.”

“Problem is brat, I like that.” He tugged you by your hand. “Come on, lets head back to your base and see shitty glasses. I can imagine she’ll want to work with me to create those bomb disablers.”

“I’ll cook us all something.”

He gave you a little smile making your heart flutter. “Can’t wait.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You ready?”

You looked at Levi, the cold rain had arrived and snow from before was slugged at the corner of the roads. You sighed causing your breath to be seen in the cold night air. “This was my plan, so I need to be.”

He held your hand. “It’s okay.”

You nodded. “It’s a lot, but Erwin and the others are counting on us.” Levi went to speak but you pulled away and looked at the street. “He’s on the move, time to head out.” You tapped your ear. “Erwin we’re ready here, are you?”

“Everyone is in place, please be careful.”

“Got it.” You ended the call and cupped Levi’s face, you pulled him close and kissed him hard. “I love you.”

He pressed your body against his, arms wrapped around you as he kissed you back. “I love you too, please don’t die.”

You laughed and pulled away from Levi to the roof edge. “I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.” You flew off, Levi behind you as you both got closer to Diablo. The man wore armour, it made him even bigger then he already was. He stomped about, helmet on shouting orders at the men around him. “What we doing about his kids?”

“I can deal with them, you see if you can take on the heavy boy.”

You grinned at him. “How nice, giving your girlfriend the fun job.” You twisted your body, so you were flying in feet first. “Knock knock!” You slammed your feet into Diablo’s head, and helmet.

You skidded on your feet on the floor, Diablo stumbled then growled at you. “Bandit!” He looked at you. “Walk away little kitty cat, or I burn you.”

“Sorry, but you plan on blowing this city sky high.” You pulled out your little gun, you clicked it to a sticky bomb. “I mean this city sucks, but it has good people in it.”

“I fail to see that good.” He charged at you screaming, a massive ball of muscle and armour.

You flipped over Diablo and fired a line of sticky bombs, after a few seconds they blew up making him thrash about. You eyed his armour, but nothing had changed. “Damn it.” You ran and jumped on his back, you began pulling and ripping at his armour as much as possible. You threw one piece off, you felt relief when you did. You pressed your feet to his back, then slammed them against it sending you back and off and him forward.

You landed on your feet just as he twisted around awkwardly, he fired his grenade launcher at you. You managed to grapple away in time, debris flew everywhere as you heard backup shouting in your ear. You fired your grapple at part of the broken road, you spun around and launched it at Diablo. The rock hit him, obliterated and only increased his anger.

You threw debris after debris at him. “Don’t worry guys, I’ve got him distracted just sort those God damn bombs out.” Your eyes widened as he pointed his gun at you, you felt the heat from the fire first before you realised, he’d turned his flamethrower on you.

You yelped when you were grabbed from the side, strong familiar arms carried you behind a car shielding you from the flames. You looked up Levi with a smile, he sighed at you. “Watch out brat, you almost got toasted. It was like you couldn’t shit.”

“Charming as ever darling.”

He looked down at you. “What’s the plan? Erwin says they have just four more to take care of.” He kissed you quickly. “Come on, let’s keep bringing him down so I can have a rather pleasant shower or bath with you.”

You grinned. “Yes sir!” You both jumped over the car, charged towards Diablo as he fired at you. You got close to him, kicked and punched together like a beautiful dance. You used each other’s bodies to get around, to deliver bigger blows to Diablo. When you could you ripped armour off, the quicker you could strip him down the better.

Levi shot at Diablo from behind, he grabbed the guys head and slammed it down to the ground shattering the helmet. Enraged, Diablo grabbed Levi’s ankle and threw him. “Shit!”

Diablo turned his gun to Levi. “Legion!” You fired your grapple, yanked down the gun blowing the floor in front of him. He stumbled back and gave you ample opportunity to charge, you fired your grapple at the car behind him and flew towards him. You kicked him in the head, blood sprayed from him mouth. You were so close to stopping him, so close.

You jumped on his back, legs wrapped around you hit down on his face as much as possible. Diablo grabbed at you, but you kept moving about on his shoulders. “Come here you little bitch!” He grabbed you and threw you down onto a car, back first. The car dented around you, you groaned in pain. “I should have done something about you a long time ago.” He grabbed your throat and squeeze, you grabbed his arm and swatted at him. You kicked and thrashed your legs about trying to get free. “It’s no use Bandit.” You wrapped your legs around his arm, he lifted you up then slammed you back down onto the car. You squeezed your eyes closed, blood was in your mouth.

“I’m gonna.” You pressed your boots on his shoulder. “Pop…this…arm!” You yanked and felt it, he screamed out in pain then let you go. You coughed and laid on your side, your eyes searching where Levi had gone.

He appeared right in front of you, he cupped your face. “You okay? Talk to me.” He looked to Diablo struggling with his arm, he was crying in pain trying fix it. Levi looked back at you, you just nodded at him. “Stay here alright? I’ll take care of him. Erwin how many?”

“One, but nothing seems to be turning it off.”

You rolled off the car, you clicked your back. “I’ll…get it.”

Levi grabbed your arm, he eyed Diablo. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’ve got this.” You kissed his cheek. “Have a little faith handsome.” You ran with a bit of a limp, you fired your grapple and flew off. “Send me the location guys.” Your visor lit up allowing you to see, you followed it all the way to the bomb and landed next to Jean. “Hey handsome, I’ve got this.”

He sighed and walked up to you. “I’m sorry, I tried the device but, it wouldn’t work at all.” He walked with you to the device, you eyed the lights flashing on it and felt the heat. “I even tried taking it apart, but nothing. I’m sorry.”

You crouched in front of it, your hands running over parts of it. “Alright, I think I can do this. Get yourself somewhere safe.” You tapped it. “I expected them to be bigger, it must be a compact device…the explosion from this would be…go Jean.”

He nodded. “I’ll get the area cleared, good luck Bandit.”

You pulled out your little device and began working on it, you had to break down a firewall it had. You hacked it over, and over again. While you were doing this, Levi was breaking Diablo down bit by bit with ease. He thought you had won this no problem, until Diablo started laughing. He lay there on the floor looking up at the sky, blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Levi walked over and grabbed the front of his broken armour, he snarled at him. “What’s so funny?”

Diablo grinned. “I was hoping you’d leave her with me, but it seems you swapped.” He licked his lips and hummed. “Such a shame.” Levi heard a click, he looked to Diablo’s hand and saw a device in it. “To see her go up in flames.”

Levi’s eyes widened, he let Diablo go and pressed his ear piece. “Bandit! The bomb is live! Get out of there!”

You were fixing the bomb then heard a click, parts of it opened and steam came out. You covered your ears as a siren came from it. “Fuck.” You heard Levi in your ear shouting, but you couldn’t make it out. You tapped away on your device, but nothing was working. You looked to Jean. “Is everyone out of here!?”

“No, we didn’t have enough time!”

You looked down at your device, you saw a timer. You gritted your teeth and tied the device to your back, you pulled it on and felt it heating and burning through your armour. “I’ll get this bomb to a safe place, I can’t shut it down.”

Jean ran after you as you flew off. “Wait! Shit!” He pressed his ear piece. “Legion!? Bandit can’t hear you, the bomb is crashing all her systems and it’s producing a loud sound. I tried to stop her, I did.”

Levi paced in front of Diablo as he laughed, he kicked him in the head and paused. Levi remembered your smile, you telling him to have a little faith in you. He rolled Diablo over, cuffed him as Erwin jogged over. “Where’s Bandit?”

Levi stood up. “The last bomb is live, she’s run off with it somewhere.”

Erwin grabbed Diablo. “Well, go get her!”

Levi ran then flew up, he tapped his communicator and connected to Hange. “Give me the idiots location!”

“Sending! Hurry after her, I can’t seem to contact her.”

“You don’t have to ask me, I’m going!” He moved faster, he gritted his teeth as he kept chanting to himself to move faster.

You flew towards the docks, you knew how far to go before dropping the bomb off your back. You reached it, saw your device glitching showing that it was about to blow. You pulled at the bomb to drop, but it had fused to your armour due to the heat. “Shit.” You pulled as much as you could, tried everything but it wouldn’t work.

Levi reached a roof near the docks, he had to move a little faster. His heart stopped when he saw an explosion in the sky, he landed on the edge of the dock and dropped to his knees. “No…” He watched things fall from the explosion. “No.” He covered his face with one hand, he’d never felt such loss like he was right now.

“Hey handsome? Mind helping me?”

He looked down and saw you in the water with just your mask, Levi called your name to him. “You’re alive?”

You grabbed the edge, then put your feet on the wall. “Yeah I am, so help me out?”

He grabbed your arm and pulled you up, then he noticed you were stood in your underwear with burn marks on you. You hugged yourself as you shivered, he frowned. “Why are you in your underwear?”

You nodded to the water. “Bomb was so hot it fused to my armour, I didn’t feel like blowing up, so I took my armour off just in time. Though, I think I got burnt a bit.”

Levi hugged you against him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

You laughed and kicked him. “Told you to have faith in me.”

“Faith that you’re an idiot.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, then you blushed. “Commander, hey.”

Erwin stopped when he saw you, he blushed and coughed. “Bandit!?”

Mike sniggered. “Hot.”

Levi pushed you behind him. “Eyes off big nose.”

You peered over Levi’s shoulder. “I would actually appreciate a towel, or a blanket…it is snowing right now boys.”

Mike walked over with a blanket, a smile on his face. “Here beautiful.”

Levi yanked it from him, turned around and wrapped you up. “You feeling okay? Do you need a doctor?”

You shook. “I need a hot bath. Fucking freezing my ass off right now.”

Levi tapped his arm and called for his car, he put his arm around you after and walked with you. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Erwin stopped you both. “What you did today Bandit, it was very brave and amazing of you. On behalf of the city…thank you.”

You smiled. “Pleasure.”

Levi moved you into the car, he tapped on the communicator. “Hange I have her, she’s safe and I’ve taking her to mine.”

“Got it, thank God she’s alright.”

 

 

 

You shivered to the bath tub, you felt yourself warming up at the steam. You stood in the water and instantly felt your body warm up. You sat down and hummed, you relaxed back and felt instantly sleepy. When you leaned back you winced slightly, you’d forgotten about the burns there. “Ow.”

“Back hurt?”

You looked to Levi as he walked over, hands in his pockets. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry.” He pulled cream out of his pocket. “I have burn cream, should sort it out when you get out.” He put it down on the side, then he started taking his shirt off.

You watched him with a little smile. “What are you doing?”

“Joining you in the bath, that a problem?”

You smiled. “No, not at all, means I can have a nap.”

He leaned down and kissed your head. “That’s fine, I just need to hold you for a while.” He folded his shirt up and put it on the chair, then took his trousers and boxers off as he spoke. “You scared me today.”

“Sorry.”

He sighed as he lightly pushed your forward, he stepped into the bath and pulled you against his chest. “Don’t be, you did what you had to. You saved a lot of people’s lives.”

You put your arms on Levi’s which were wrapped around your tummy, you rubbed them and hummed as you turned your head to the side. “I did what any decent human being would do.”

“Any decent person wouldn’t have done that.” He kissed your head, his eyes closed as he rested his lips there for a moment. He turned his head away. “Your hair smells like the explosive.”

“It does?”

He pushed you forward a bit. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it. I love cleaning your hair.”

You leaned your head back as he wet it. “Weirdo.”

He pulled your head back more and kissed your forehead, he enjoyed your giggle as he did. “So, what if I am?”

“It’s cute.”

He hummed as he massaged the shampoo into your hair, he enjoyed the fruity smell coming from you. “I’m not cute.” He washed it all out. “Not at all, you’re the cute one in this relationship.”

You turned around in the bath, your straddled Levi and kissed him. “Well I find you super cute, to me that’s hot and sexy. I love it.”

He placed his hands on your hips, his thumbs running little circles. “That so?”

“Yes.”

“Well I’m honoured that such a cute person calls me cute, hot and sexy.” He pulled you as close as your pelvis could get to him. “Can I have a kiss?”

You pouted. “Hmm, I dunno, can you?”

He growled, he leaned towards you making his teeth scrape the skin between your breasts. He looked up at you as he licked the skin. “Fine, give me a kiss.”

You cupped his face. “As you command.” You kissed him lightly, you hummed then deepened the kiss. As you did, Levi wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you close to him. He moaned at you, he wasn’t one to admit things but, Levi loved to kiss and hug a lot. Levi hid it, he didn’t want people to know he craved affection from you. You patted his cheeks after. “Good boy.”

He blew a raspberry at you. “Not a child.”

You bit your lip as you grinned. “Oh I know you aren’t, so I was thinking.”

He growled. “Yeah?”

You leaned closer and nipped his earlobe. “Yeah.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I need to get out.” You hopped out and kissed his temple, he had a sad look on his face. You grabbed a towel and wrapped up, you yelped and flinched as it dragged against your burns. “Ow.”

Levi jumped out and grabbed you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Back hurts.”

He kissed you. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it for you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You sighed. “Well there goes my sexy teasing.”

Levi hugged you, he kissed the side of your head. “If it makes you feel any better, I still think you’re sexy.”

You smiled a little. “We both know that’s a lie, but thanks anyway.” You pulled away from him and grabbed the burn cream. “I’ll go wait for you on the bed, I’ll lie on my stomach naked and wait for you to rub this in.”

Levi cleared his throat as he blushed. “See, sexy.”

You thumped his chest as you giggled. “Stop it.” You hummed. “Thanks…you should clean your hair.”

He sighed. “I will, go wait for me.”

“Kay!” You ran off and put the cream on the bedside, you pulled a pair of panties on then lay your towel on the bed. You flopped down, your body relaxed a bit. You reached over to the side, you grabbed your phone and began kicking your legs in the air as you browsed.

“What a cute sight.”

You smiled. “Thank you Levi, now get over here.”

He wandered over and grabbed the cream, his eyes trailed your curves. He took your phone and placed it on the side. “You know, you should be made a crime.”

You bit your lip and looked at him. “Really?”

“It’s not right how wonderful you are.”

You giggled and pushed your bum up a bit. “Thank you, but you’re more perfect.”

He sat next to you by your bum on the bed, he got cream on his hands and began putting it on the burns. “It’s not too bad hun, the skin is just tender. This stuff should numb and fix it.”

You hummed in delight as he massaged your back, you felt the cooling effect instantly. “That feels so good.”

“Good.” He applied a little pressure, you moaned and pushed your hips. “Tch, didn’t know my hands were that good.”

You turned your head to the side and giggled. “Sorry, just we’ve been training hard and it was a tough fight. He slammed me into a car roof!”

“I saw, that must have hurt.”

“A tad.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Well then, I’ll have to make you feel even better.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” He kissed your head. “Now, close your eyes, relax and let me get to work.” He started massaging, but you peeked. “Oi brat? Close your eyes.”

You giggled. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Behave yourself.”

“Promise.”

“Good.” He began massaging again, he enjoyed your little moans and sighs in happiness. “You really are tense.”

“Yeah…but, you’re doing a wonderful job.”

He moved to your lower back, and your sides. “Thank you.”

You smirked at Levi as his hands went around your hips, he was massaging your pelvis close to your heat. “That’s not my back Levi.”

“No, but it seems tense.”

“Levi.”

“Fine.” He moved his hands away and worked on your feet, then your legs. “Better?”

“Yeah.” He worked his way to your thighs, his eyes locked onto your underwear. He bit his lip, he felt hunger and little bit of mischief in him. He worked up to your upper thighs right next to your heat, he noticed your face had gone pink. He leaned down and kissed your back, right in the dip. “Levi…” You bucked towards his hand instantly making it touch your heat, you wiggled a little in embarrassment.

Levi ran his hand up and down your heat, he adored the little noises you made, the tiny mewls. He kissed your back where all the little burns were, it pained him to see you’d gotten hurt today. He whispered your name against your skin, then continued his kisses all over your back and up. He got to your face turned to the side, he kissed your lips then cheek. “You okay with me doing this?”

You hummed. “Yeah.”

He pulled his hand up then pushed it a little under the band of your underwear. “Want me to do more?”

“Please.”

He sat up, grabbed and pulled of your underwear off. He moved up and down your heat, your body tingled and sung in delight at his touch. He pushed his hand under to your bud, his fingers playing with it caused stars to appear in your vision. Levi had worked you up well, so well that you didn’t think it’d take much to push you over the edge.

Levi pulled his hand back, then pushed two fingers into your wanting heat. You whined at his touch, he was no longer teasing you and pushing you to your end. You bucked your hips to his rhythm, with every beat of your heart you got closer to your end. You gripped the sheets tightly, closed your eyes and fought yourself to reach the end but to make it last longer.

You whimpered, then there was the little pop you wanted. You felt heat rush through your body, it was a perfect body relaxing end. “Levi…love…you.”

He kissed your shoulder. “Love you too.” He licked his fingers and hummed. “Feel better?”

You lifted your head up and reached for the table side draw. “A little.” You grabbed protection and held it between your fingers, turned slight to Levi and held it out to him. “But I know what will make me feel better. That’s if you want to.”

He grunted. “I think you can see pretty clearly I want to.” You giggled at him in reply, he took the protection from you quickly. Levi yanked his towel off, you lay back on your stomach and grabbed a pillow for your face. He moved your legs, lifted your hips up a bit and lined himself up. He pressed in slowly, he was savouring every inch of himself sinking into your heat. He hummed as your body twitched and squeezed around him, as if it was pulling him in.

He gripped your hips hard and began moving slow at first, both of your bodies tingled and throbbed all over in pleasure. You hugged and dragged a pillow closer, you buried your face in it as you began moving a little more. You hummed and panted at the sensation, Levi’s hands gripped your skin a little more. He tried to stay in control, tried to control the situation but he was slowly feeling a need at build.

He moved his hand from your hip, he lifted your body a bit and ran circles on your bud. You closed your eyes, your body clenched around him. You yelped in delight at his actions, you squeezed the pillow more. You perked your bum up more, your body moving more as you felt the hunger build up. Levi leaned over your body, he kissed your spine then your shoulder blades. “So beautiful.”

You turned your head to the side. “Levi.” You hummed. “More…please.”

He nipped your shoulder. “You sure?”

“Harder!” He growled at you, he sat back and gripped your hips hard. He pulled almost all the way out, he panted and readied himself. Then he slammed into you, encourage by your moan of pleasure and body squeezing around him. He bucked into you as hard and fast as he could, his body reeled in delight at the new sensation. “Fuck! Oh God Levi yes!” You buried your face in the pillow, you screamed in pleasure as he hit the spot within you over and over.

Levi moaned your name, he leaned over you and grabbed the quilt next to your head. He bit down on your shoulder and growled at you. You turned your head to the side to look at him as he licked his mark, you took his hand on your hip and moved it to your neck. You gave him an alluring smile as he looked unsure at first, then he lightly gripped your neck.

Pleasure fired through you more as you felt the burn, the bliss and the euphoria surging close to you. You bit your lip. “Let me see you.”

Levi pulled out, he flipped you onto your back. “Wait, what about the burns?”

“It’s fine, they’re numb.” You took his hand and kissed it, then his fingers. You took two into your mouth and hummed, you looked him in the eyes as you popped them out. His mouth was open as he moaned at your actions. “Please, show me how much I am yours.”

He lightly held your neck, he leaned over and kissed you hard as he pushed back in. You moaned into his mouth as he began moving hard again. You dragged your nails across his back, your legs locked around him as your mind became a pleasure riddled mess.

Levi kissed along your jaw, he was thankful for his stamina but also for your sweet voice to keep him from releasing himself before you. He turned your head to the side and bit your earlobe, he enjoyed your moans. He didn’t realise how kinky you were, or that he was just as bad as you. “You’re mine.” He felt you clench around him, you mewled and moaned even more deliciously for him. “All mine.”

“Yes!”

“No one else’s.”

“God yes.”

You arched your back for his perfectly, he pulled from your ear and made you look at him. “Only mine, my Bandit, my cat, my.” He called your name. Your toes curled, you whined and felt the pop in you. The sensation in you was overwhelming, your legs shook as your body spasmed in pure ecstasy.

Levi gritted his teeth, he tapped his forehead against yours and felt himself come undone. He moaned your name, he squeezed your neck a little and gripped the sheets. He panted and felt the world throbbing around him, he was only bought out of his bliss when he heard your voice. “Hey Levi?” He looked at you. “I do love this increased pressure on my throat, but mind letting me go a little?”

He let go. “Sorry.”

You giggled. “It’s fine, in fact it was amazing.”

“No, you’re amazing.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, but it takes two to do what we just did.”

He kissed your cheek, then all over your face making you laugh. “Love you.”

You smiled at him. “Love you too.”

Your phone rang on the side, Levi groaned. “Don’t.”

You bit your lip then pulled him out of you, rolled over and grabbed your phone. “It’s Erwin.”

“You really going to answer the phone to a guy after your literally just had sex?”

You grinned at him and kissed his cheek. “Don’t be grumpy.” You jumped off the bed and pulled a shirt on. “Hey Erwin, how can I help?” You stumbled back to the bed, Levi had grabbed your waist and pulled you back to himself.

“I was just calling to check on you, how are your burns?”

“They’re okay yeah, thanks for worrying about me.” You covered the phone quickly and gasped, Levi had bitten your butt cheek. “Hey! Let go.” Levi bit more. “Child.” You pulled your hand from your phone. “How is everyone? Is Diablo locked up tight?”

“You don’t need to worry about that, we have everything under control just focus on yourself.”

You flinched, held the phone away and gasped as Levi’s hands moved a little too high up your thigh. “I-I will, don’t worry.” You pulled from Levi, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. “My intention is to do that, after all I took a beating from him.”

“Who’s the next target?”

“Rhino I think.” You saw Levi slam the pillow down, he gave you evils and crawled closer to you and off the bed. “So hey Erwin, let the others know I’m good cause I have to go.”

“Everything okay?”

“Just fine, chat later bye.” You ended the call, threw your phone and squealed as you ran from Levi. “No!” You ran over to the door, slammed it in his face and held the handle.

“Open the door.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“You’ll eat me if I do.”

“You haven’t complained before about that.”

“Eep.”

“Come ooon, just open it. I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

You bit your lip. “No.”

“Fine then, have it your way brat. As soon as I get out of here, I won’t be so nice.” He moved from the door. “You have a few minutes to run while I clean up and change, then you’re mine.”

You ran down the hall as lightly as possible, you skidded around the corner and kept going until you found a room. You got in, locked the door and hid under the bed. You couldn’t see a thing; the cover of the bed reduced your view. So, your hearing was your best bet. You heard him walk down the hall, he was calling your name in a sing song way as he went.

You covered your mouth as soon as the door opened, you listened to him walk in and stop by the bed. He turned and walked out, you let out a little sigh. You waited for a while, you couldn’t hear anything and crawled out.

“Found you.” You squealed at Levi’s deep voice, he dove at you. You fell onto the floor, your body pinned under his. “Told you I’d get you brat, and now I’m going to show you what I meant by not being nice.”

“Have mercy.”

“You shouldn’t have answered the phone.”

You pouted, you wrapped your leg around him and used your heal to pulled Levi close. “Oh come on Levi, be a little nicer to me.”

“Why should I?”

You kissed his cheek. “Because I’m your sweet, kind, sexy girlfriend.”

“Good point, but you’re still naughty.”

You moved your wrists from his hold, then you slapped his bum. He jumped at you, you pushed him over and straddled his hips. You patted his pecs and hummed. “Well, I don’t think I’m being naughty enough.”

He sat up, his hands sliding up your body. “That so?”

You lightly linked your arms over his shoulder and around his neck. “Yeah.”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around you, he gave you a hug. “On a serious note, I was really worried about you today.”

“I know, I’m sorry I worried you. I did act without thinking, but I knew I’d live.” You leaned back and kissed him lightly. “But I should have considered you and others around me, I love you Levi so, so much. I promise you this Levi, I will be much more mindful of my choices.”

“That makes me feel good and bad, you do what you have to brat. We both chose a role to play in this city, now the city and everyone depends on us to be the heroes we really are.”

 

 

 

 

 

You wandered around your bar, the place was now buzzing and your grand opening and full of your cop friends and others. The party got really lively, so you were thankful Levi was there to help you keep control. Your workers were having a good time too, for once everything in this side of the city was good since you got rid of Butcher and Diablo. Both their groups were disbanded, or they’d gone to other Titans to work for.

At the end of the night, you sent your staff on their way home and your drunk cop friends. So, you and Levi were left alone in your bar to clean, and pack things away. Levi did most of the cleaning, because he was quick and efficient. You stuck to the bar, you were wiping it down and humming as you did. “You know, this is nice Levi. Seems normal.”

“It does. I like it.” You hopped onto the bar and spun around, your legs hanging off the front. Levi walked over, your legs parted for him naturally as he positioned himself between them. “Though I like this the most.”

You used your heels to pull him closer. “Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

You giggled and put your arms over his shoulders, then your hands into his hair. “Me too.”

You kissed him lightly at first, then the two of you deepened the kiss. Levi moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping your body perfectly. You wanted this moment to last, you wanted all the problems out there to be over. There was too much pain out there, but being around Levi, with him, it made everything better. This man was your cure, your answer to everything.

However, the moment you two were having was ruined by the door opening and closing. “Well ain’t that a romantic sight?”

You reluctantly pulled from Levi’s lips, you looked to the door to see Rhino. You sighed. “Rhino, always a pleasure. What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you about what you did, I’m impressed but also concerned.”

You frowned at him. “Concerned?”

“You worked with Legion…and the cops…you turning into a good girl?”

You laughed. “Come on Rhino, I just used them to stop the bombs.”

He raised a brow. “Bombs? Well that changes everything.” He sat on a stool and rubbed his face. “What was that idiot thinking? Blowing up this city…fucking idiot Goddess would have been so disappointed.” He looked up at you. “Sorry, I came here thinking I would have to have a talk with you…but it seems I had it all wrong.” He stood up. “Again, sorry.”

You smiled and jumped off the side, you walked over to Rhino and hugged him. “Thank you for trusting me.” You pulled away and giggled. “I’m your little sister in crime, you really think I’d turn against all of you?”

He placed his hands on your hips. “No…no you’re right. Our family was everything to you, I trust you so much. Whatever you do from here on out, you have my support.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thanks!” You shoved him and pushed him to the door, he laughed as you did. “Now get out, I wish to be romantic with my boyfriend.”

“Alright, alright.” He looked over to Levi, he stood still, you couldn’t push him he was that strong. “You take care of this one okay? She’s a wild one and a lot of trouble.”

Levi nodded. “You have my word.”

You patted Rhino’s back. “Brick wall!”

Rhino chuckled. “Sorry kiddo.” He kissed your head. “Be good. Bye.”

You pouted as you locked the door, you pulled the blinds down and turned to Levi. “He was super strong, I’m worried about going against him.”

“We’ll manage.” He walked over to you, he grabbed you and lifted you up, so your legs wrapped around him. “However, we need to focus on more important things”

You giggled as he carried you to the bar and sat you on it. “That so? And what’s the more important things?”

He kissed your neck. “You.”

You hummed as he nibbled and sucked, you could feel him make a mark on you. “Well I think you’re more important.”

“Well how about I change it to us.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Better.” You put your hand in front of your mouths, Levi growled at you. “Buuut I don’t want to do anything on my bar please.”

“Why?”

“Cause every time I work here, I’ll look at the bar a remember us.” You shrugged. “I can’t work under those conditions.”

He sighed. “Fine…” He hummed and kissed along your jawline. “How about we go back to my place? I have a bar there.”

You giggled. “You’re a bad man.”

He frowned at you. “So, that’s a no?”

You bit your lip. “I never said that.” Levi yanked you off the counter and ran with you to his car, the whole time you couldn’t stop laughing. You were so in love with this man, the two of you were like high school kids. It was just you two, nothing else mattered. It was so perfect, that even Levi smiled a little.


	9. Chapter 9

You pushed your glasses on more, then sipped your tea as you looked at a piece of test armour under the table lamp. You were in your base, Hange had tapped out for the night as well as Levi. However, you wanted to get back out there and be Bandit, so you needed to find better and stronger armour for a fight against Rhino. You let out a long sigh, this armour was good, but it wasn’t the best.

You were glad that this testing room was sound proof, because you needed to test the strength of the armour. Basically, you were going to hammer the shit out of it. You placed it on the table, then slammed the hammer down on it. It shattered. You made a little note and moved onto the next piece. It looked better, you examined it under a magnifying glass and confirmed it was better.

“Can’t sleep?”

You looked up at Levi in the doorway, he was dishevelled and tired looking. You loved his pj bottoms and top. “No, sorry. I mean I feel very relaxed and happy with you but sometimes I can’t shut off my head.”

He walked over and enjoyed you in shorts and top with one of his big fluffy cardigans on. “Need any help? Cause I can’t sleep without you.”

He sat next to you allowing you to lean over and kiss his head. “I know sorry Hun, you have a nightmare?”

“A little.”

You hugged and squeezed him, even gave him a little kiss to the temple. “Want to talk about it?” He played with your cardigan and shrugged, he was acting just like a little kid. “Alright well, why don’t you help me and when you’re ready you can tell me all about it. Yeah?”

“Okay.” He picked up your cup of tea and sipped it.

You swatted his hand and giggled. “Hey! Drink your own.”

He kissed your cheek. “Make me one.”

You looked at his sad face and sighed. “Alright.” You hopped off and threw your glasses on the table. You walked to the table at the back and made his tea, you even grabbed a snack for him. “Here.”

“Thank you.” You played with his hair and tucked some behind his ear, he looked so cute to you right now. He looked up at you as he blew on his tea. “What?”

You smiled and kissed his forehead “Nothing, you’re just very handsome.”

He blushed a little. “I’m nothing special.”

You sat back in your spot, put your glasses on. “Sure, you say that but, I find you so wonderful and perfect.” You looked at the armour closer. “You have me flustered and blushing often because of how handsome, kind, sweet, smart, funny and everything else. I’m very much in love.”

Levi put his drink and food down, he hugged you tightly as you giggled. Your shoulder was tightly pressed against his chest. “Love you.”

You patted his hand. “I know.” You turned you head to him. “Now give us a kiss.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Thanks, I feel much better.”

“Good, but it wasn’t my aim. I was being honest.”

He checked the other pieces of armour for you, he made a good pile for you to try and break. “I couldn’t get to you, no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get to you...I watched...I watched you die over and over. I heard your screams...” He got choked up.

You got up and straddled him, your legs hanging off the back as you hugged him. He gripped you hard, you could hear that he was crying a little. “I’m right here Levi.”

He sniffed and kissed your cheek. “I know, I know you are.” You cupped his face, tears were running down his beautiful face. “But my head...I don’t get it. I hate this.”

“It’s scary I know, I don’t want to lose you either. This is why I’m in here, I’m trying to find an armour that’ll protect me better.” You kissed where his tears were. “I’m always thinking about you, everything I do now in this position of Bandit, I have you in mind.”

He kissed you and dragged you by your bum to him, your whole body was pressed against him. It was a little uncomfortable, but it was soothing to your anxiety. Levi kissed you hard, he bit your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you so, so much.”

“You’re too cute.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I can’t hang about I have work to do.” You tried to pull away, but Levi wouldn’t let you. “Hey, come on honey.” You sighed. “Want a snack?” He shook his head. “Want a drink?” He shook his head. “Want a kiss?”

Levi nodded. “Yes.”

You cupped his face and kissed him all over, then you lightly kissed his lips. You squeezed your thighs around him making him gasp, so you deepened the kiss. You kissed the tip of his nose after. “There.”

He smiled at you. “Thank you.”

You got up and grabbed some armour, you put it under a compressor and made a note. When you would walk past Levi, you would kiss his head and he'd hum in approval. You finally found the right armour, but it wasn’t perfect. It was right in hand to hand combat but if someone stabbed you, or a dog bit you, well it wouldn’t work out so well. You set the machine to work the armour, it looked like plates of armour placed like big scales. The plates would move and breathe to your movements. The hood was back a bit, so you could see behind you and to the side better.

Levi hugged you from behind. “It looks good.”

“Yeah?”

He kissed the side of your head. “You’ll do great in it.” He swayed with you. “Can we go to bed now?”

“We can.”

“Can I carry you?”

You liked your arms around his neck, you jumped allowing him to scoop you up like a bride. “I feel like a princess.”

“You’re more like a Queen.”

You giggled as he carried you to bed. “We snuggling my king?”

“Always.”

 

 

 

 

You turned in the mirror and gazed at your long red mermaid dress, you looked like you were painted by the Gods themselves. You smiled at the jewels you had, the old Bandit would have stolen these, but these ones were gifts from Levi.

You walked out of your room and seemed to just glide, even when you walked down Levi’s grand staircase as he talked to Hange in her wonderful suit. Hange looked stunning, she had tight black trousers and a fitted black blazer with no shirt.

Levi looked amazing in this three-piece suit with a cravat, he even had his hair swept back. He looked over at you, his eyes widened. “Wow.”

Hange looked over and whistled. “Damn, you look amazing cat.”

You smiled as you stepped down the last step. “Thank you, let’s hope at this charity ball I don’t get cut up.”

She laughed and gave you a hug. “Oh, you smell good as well.”

“Thanks again Hange, but I must say you look stunning. Like wow.”

She twirled around then posed. “I know.” She looked at Levi then you. “I’ll go wait in the car.” She winked at you and wandered off.

You smiled at Levi. “Well, what do you think?”

He pulled you close to him, his eyes studying you. He leaned closer and kissed you. “You look like a goddess.”

You giggled and hugged him. “Thank you. You look wonderful Levi, like a real Prince or King.”

“Good.” He took your arm. “Now, off to the ball so we can get home and I can get you all to myself.”

You hummed. “Yes please, I can’t wait for you to peel this tight dress off me and see what sexy underwear I have under.” You gave him a wink then got into the limo. You smiled at Hange sitting on the side seat, she had a glass of champagne in her hand already. “Hey sugar, got one for me?”

She poured you a glass as Levi got in and slammed the door, she grinned at him as she gave you your drink. “Want one Levi?”

He looked at you, his eyes dragged over your body and he tried to imagine what was under. He looked to Hange. “I think I’m going to need a lot tonight.”

You leaned your arm on his shoulder, you played with his hair and hummed. “You worried about being around rich fake people?”

He sighed. “Yes, among other things.”

Hange relaxed in her spot. “Don’t worry Levi, my division will be there, so you have friends around you.”

“That gives me some comfort, but I just don’t do well around groups of people.”

“Well we’re both here, I mean I’m sure your girlfriend is someone you’d prefer to be around you the most.”

Levi looked to you, he kissed your cheek making you smile. “You’re right. You don’t mind me staying around you, do you?”

You hummed. “I mean I’m very comfortable wrapping people around my finger, so crowds will be fine. But! If my boyfriend needs me to be there for him, then I’m there.”

Levi put his arm around you, he pulled you closer and hugged you. “Appreciate it sweetie.”

Hange clapped her hands. “So cute.” The car stopped, the door opened and Hange ran for it. “Me first, Levi can escort you sugar and make a grand entrance.”

Levi sighed, he looked to you. “You ready? Cause once you step out with me, you’ll be famous as my girlfriend okay?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m not backing out now, I’m stuck with you.” You giggled. “Deal with it.”

“Perfect.” He got out the car, looked to the crowd and flashing of cameras. He turned to you and held his hand out. “You ready?”

“Yes.” You took his hand and stepped out of the car, everyone paused and took you in. Then the cameras went off, it was almost blinding. You could hear people shouting questions, they wanted to know you.

Levi pulled you against him, he leaned down and called your name making you look at him. “Just breathe.”

You sighed and nodded. “I’m good, I’m ready.”

Levi led you down the red carpet, he could hear the shouts and was getting annoyed. He stopped with you. “Don’t get mad at me.”

Levi grabbed you, he bent you over a bit and kissed you deeply. You held onto him and the world around you faded away, the cameras and people didn’t matter anymore. He stood you back up, you smiled at him. “How could I be mad about that?”

He stepped from you, turned you to the cameras. He looked you up and down, then referred to you. He announced your name. “Is my girlfriend, we’ve been together for almost four months. She’s the love of my life, I don’t want any rumours spread about her or people following her.” He looked to you with deep love in his eyes. “Smile for them beautiful.”

You blushed and smiled, you posed a little then went over to Levi. You posed with Levi and kissed him. “Can we go inside now, I’m getting a little flustered.”

He led you away. “Sorry, but I had to introduce you, or it would have been worse.”

“I know, I just want to hide now.”

He hummed and nuzzled against your neck. “That’s hard for you to do looking as stunning as you do right now.”

You looked to him as soon as you it walked into the hall. “Thank you.”

“A vision in red.” You looked to John as he approached you both, he was beautiful in a white shirt with it slightly open, blazer and tight trousers to match. “You look delicious.”

You smiled. “Thank you, you look good to.”

He grinned then looked Levi up and down. “You two look like a perfect pair tonight.” He looked to the whole room. “I must meet and greet, I have people of God to see and to guide.” He looked back and bowed. “I will catch you both later.”

Levi sighed. “That was odd.” He looked down at you. “Shall we go?”

“Please.”

The two of you walked around and met people, you did all the social talking because Levi hated it. The best part of the night was meeting your friends, they all looked amazing. The funny part was they wanted pictures with you in your glamorous dress, which you were happy to do.

When the charity selling part started, you left the room and went to the balcony. The air was cool on your skin, the main room was so hot that you welcomed the cold winter air. You watched the snow fall over the city and knew Christmas was soon, and Levi’s birthday. You weren’t sure what to get him, the man had everything.

You leaned on the railing and enjoyed the silence. Then your moment was ruined, you heard someone walking up behind you. You turned a little to greet whoever it was with a smile on your face, then your smile faded.

Ryuu looked you up and down. “You are a vision.”

You gulped, Ryuu looked really good tonight. His long black hair was swept to one side, his shirt slightly open with a low tie. You smiled at him. “You look very handsome.”

He chuckled at you, he walked right up to you and looked down. You felt so small compared to him, you couldn’t help but blush at his beauty. “Thank you.” He lifted your chin up and hummed, he leaned close and kissed your cheek. “You make me feel so good inside.”

“How did you get in here?”

He smiled and took you into his arms, he began dancing with you. “I’m very persuasive when I want to be.” You flinched when you felt something sharp poke you. “But sometimes I have to use force.”

You held onto him as you vision began to go fuzzy. “What...what did you do to me?”

He caught you as you fell against him, he kissed your lips and felt you struggle slightly. He let out a sigh. “Shh just let it take over and put you to sleep.” He laughed as you weakly hit him. “I told you I’d get you.”  He scooped you up and carried you, all you could do was lean against him. You were fighting off sleep as much as possible, you hated that you couldn’t fight back.

Levi tried to find you, but he couldn’t then his heart stopped. He saw Ryuu carrying you, he ran for the only person he knew could help.

John jumped when Levi grabbed him, he looked desperate. “What’s wrong?

“I need you to come with me now, Shinigami is taking Bandit.”

John's eyes widened, then he ran with Levi. The two of them pushed through the crowd of people to finally reach you. John beat Levi, he grabbed Ryuu's shoulder and yanked him round. John slammed his fist into Ryuu's face.

Levi dove for you, he caught you in time. “Damn it John, careful!”

He shook his hand. “Sorry but that son of a bitch was going to take our girl away.”

Ryuu clicked his nose. “She’s mine!”

“Oh for the love of! Give it up Ryuu!” He let out a shaky breath. “Goddess warned you about this side of you, you have to control it.”

“I need her.”

“Levi needs her, not you.” He held his cross. “It hurts, I know it does when we love something so much and can’t have it. We have to accept God's truth.”

Ryuu for a moment looked like he understood, then the hatred and frustration took over. He snarled at John and Levi. “Fuck your God, I will have her. You two can’t protect her forever.”

They watched Ryuu leave, then stood in silence. Levi cleared his throat. “Thank you John.”

“I was surprised you asked me, but I know that idiot would only listen to me. You take care of her Levi, I need to go talk to Rhino about this.”

Levi nodded, he carried you to a private part of the party. He lay you on a sofa and got some water, he cradled you in his arms and waited for you to wake up.

You opened your eyes slowly, you moaned a little as your head hurt a bit. You touched your hip and felt it was sore, you had no clue what had happened. “Where am I? What’s going on?”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Hey beautiful.”

You smiled at him, then you pulled a face. “Wait, did I pass out in front of everyone?”

“No, you didn’t.”

He hugged you against him as you hummed, you were nicely sat across his lap. “Good...but what really happened?”

“What do you remember?”

You frowned. “Was...” You went stiff, you welled up and felt a little panic attack coming on. “Ryuu tried to kidnap me.”

Levi squeezed you, he kissed your face all over. “It’s okay, I have you. John helped me save you.”

You hugged Levi and shook as you cried. “I hated that I had no power at all, no power.” Levi rubbed your back, his heart breaking for you. “I was helpless and so scared.”

“I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s not your fault.”

“I was scared as well, I thought I was going to lose you as well.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “Can we go have some spoilt rich kid fun?”

He picked you up and put you down. “Alright, let’s do this. But first you need to drink water, just to help you out.”

You grabbed the glass of water, you downed it and let out a little burp. You giggled. “Sorry.”

He kissed your cheek. “Don’t be, you’re stunning always to me.” He took your hand and pulled you along. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get rich fucked up and forget everything.”

You squealed and hugged his arm. “Yes!”

 

 

 

 

You shouted cheers with everyone and downed your drink, this one had flakes of gold in it. You were living your rich girl fantasy with Levi, it was amazing, and you forgot all about Ryuu. After the ball, you and the cops went to the VIP clubs in the city. You were on your third one now, and everyone was drunk. The funniest part was you were all in fine wear, you out dressed everyone.

What you didn’t expect was the attention you’d get, a lot of rich guys wanted to buy you a drink but, Levi was not letting them touch you at all. So, when you went to the bar without him you got to see his really sexy possessive side. To say it was a turn on was an understatement, you wanted to jump the man’s bones.

You leaned on the bar and smiled at the barman, he grinned at you. “You’re cute.”

“Thanks, can I have a drink? I want a champagne cocktail.”

“Coming right up.”

You let out a sigh and felt pretty good, there was a bubbling sense of anxiety deep within you that Ryuu would turn up and grab you. Though, you were surrounded by good people who loved you.

“Well you are a pretty thing, I haven’t seen you in here before.” You looked the guy next to you up and down, he looked like a trashy rich guy. “Cause I would have noticed if you were, I’m Rick and you are?”

You grinned. “Taken, sorry sugar but look for someone else.”

“Oh come on, just talk to me.”

You took your drink and sighed. “Seriously, I’m taken and if you keep trying my boyfriend really won’t be happy.”

He moved closer. “He ain’t here though.”

You smiled at him. “You really don’t take no for an answer, do you?”

“No baby.”

He went to move closer, but Levi slammed his hand on the bar between you and Rick. He growled at him, you placed your drink down and wrapped your arms around Levi as he gave Rick a cold death stare. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Well you should, my girlfriend said she was taken and no. So, back off before I start breaking bones.”

You pouted at Rick. “Boo poor baby.”

He clicked his neck. “I’m not afraid! Who are you anyway?”

Your fingers traced Levi’s muscled chest. “This is Levi Ackerman, you know the richest guy in the city? So, wanna fight him now asshole?”

Rick went white, he stumbled away. “Sorry sir.”

Levi turned to face you. “You ran off.”

“I needed a drink.”

“We could have gotten it together.”

You cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, you hummed and licked your lips. “Dance with me?”

“Anything you want.”

You took his hand and giggled, you pulled him along and onto the dance floor. Levi was a bit uncomfortable at first, but when he saw the way you moved to the music he changed. His eyes just followed your curves, your hips and your chest as you felt the music move you. He danced with you and you had to take a moment, the guy was really good and sexy. You were confused, you didn’t know why he wasn’t a dancer because he was so good.

Then you noticed a few girls eyeing Levi, even though you were dancing with him. The girls were getting closer, they were dancing sexy and looking at Levi to try and grab his attention. So, you had to step up your game a little. You weren’t a jealous type, not much but, a part of you wanted to fight for Levi. You pressed your back to him and danced down his body, you moved up and bent over so he got a lot of your ass he adored.

What you didn’t know was this dance fighting was not needed, Levi was obsessed with dancing with you right in this moment. He turned you around and held you against him, he loved the feeling of your body against his as you both moved to the music. He lost track of time with you, that’s until you leaned over and spoke in his ear. “I need the bathroom, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Don’t be long.” He grabbed you and nibbled your neck making you giggle. “Miss you already.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek, you trotted off to the bathroom. When you were on the toilet you heard the women talking about you, it was childish like high school girls. They were saying you weren’t good enough for Levi, that you were a pig with make up on.

You slammed your bathroom door open, they got flustered as you washed up. You looked to them and smiled. “Evening ladies, having a nice night?”

They looked at each other, they didn’t have the balls to talk back to you. Then the blonde seemed to get a little spark. “Fine, until you practically dry fucked Levi. He was the best bachelor in this fucking city, then trash like you came along.”

You dried your hands and walked up to her, you gave her the best smile you could. “If you think you’re as hot shit as you think you are, then go ahead and ask him out.” You poked her chest. “I ain’t stopping you. You want him? Go for it.” You turned and walked away. “It’ll be fun to watch.”

She shoved past you out the door, she stormed over to Levi and pushed her hair up for volume. You watched her flirt with Levi, she did all the talking and had a massive smile. You reached Levi but was just out of ear shot because of the loud music, the girl’s smile faded.  Levi looked to you, his eyes softened at the sight of you. He wrapped his arms around you, his hum turned into a growl. “Welcome home.”

You laughed. “Home?”

He pulled you away a little and kissed you. “Your home is in my arms.”

You snuggled your face against his. “You’re too cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

You squished his pouting face, you kissed him and nipped his lip. “Wanna get drunk?”

“Yes.” What you weren’t expecting was to be really drunk, all the cops and you were out of your mind drunk. When you’d had enough, everyone wanted to move on to another wilder club.

You all got into the limo, you were sat on Levi’s lap with your hands in his hair as you kissed his cheek over and over. Erwin was having a chat with Mike; the young ones were in a little world of their own. Jean was trying to flirt with Mikasa, but she was focused on Eren. No one was bothered about you and Levi, you loved that.

Levi was on cloud nine right now, that was until Hange opened up the roof and stood up with a bottle in hand and cheered. “She’s gonna fucking kill herself.”

You looked at Hange and laughed. “Oh my god! I want to do that.”

“No.”

“Too late.” You hopped off his lap, joined Hange and jumped to sit on the roof with your legs inside. “Hi Hange.”

She cuddled you. “Hi beautiful, how you feeling?”

You smiled. “Good, very good.” You grabbed the bottle from her and downed some booze.

She rubbed your back. “You sure? I mean what happened to you was…”

You cleared your throat and handed her the bottle back, you wiped under your eye to stop tears from falling. “I don’t want to think about it Hange, if I did, I’d want to go home right now.”

“Ah, sorry.” She kissed your cheek. “I’m off down, we’re at the club. You going in?”

“I think I’m going to stay here for a bit, I’ll join you later.” You liked how the club was near the docks, so you just watched the water and listened to the bell. You held your hand out and watched a snowflake flutter down and land on your hand, it melted but it didn’t make you smile like usual.

The limo bounced a little, you felt heat next to you and a familiar smell that made your heart melt and your walls collapse. “Hey beautiful.” You looked at Levi. “Don’t you want to party?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He took his blazer off and put it around you. “Here, stay warm sweetie.”

You pulled it around you, your vision became blurred as you couldn’t help but cry. You sniffed and rubbed under your eyes. “Sorry…”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your head. “It’s okay, talk to me beautiful.”

You looked up at Levi. “I love you so much.” You covered your mouth and giggled.

He sighed. “That’s why you’re crying? How much did you drink?”

You lightly hit him and laughed, you sniffed a little. “I just had a scary moment is all, then you came here and put your blazer around me and made me feel all good inside.”

“Well I’m glad I could help my girlfriend in her time of need.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “My hero.”

“Not a hero, just love you to death.”

You hugged his arm and leaned your head on his shoulder. “You make me so happy…can we go home?”

“Sure, take a seat inside and I’ll be right with you okay?”

“Okay.”

You sat down and snuggled in his blazer, Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek then got out the car. You waited for him and watched people stumble about outside, drunk people were fun to watch especially when they clung onto each other. You looked to the car door as it opened, you felt a little anxiety inside you as you waited for them to get in. You let out a sigh of relief as Levi got in, he let out a sigh. “Drunken idiots.” He looked at you, his tired look melted away and he smiled. He looked handsome, breath taking and perfect. “Hey beautiful, you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, better now you’re back.”

He opened his arms out. “Come here sweetie.” You snuggled up to him, he kissed the top of your head. “Hard to think you’re a hard ass Bandit sometimes, or that I used to chase you all over this city.”

“You loved chasing me.”

He laughed, it made your heart flutter. “I do.”

You sat up a bit and laughed at him. “Do? That means you still like me running away.”

“The chase is fun.” He nipped your neck. “Maybe I fancy chasing you around my house tonight.”

You bit your lip. “Oow, I’d love that.” You pulled your dress up and straddled him, you grabbed his cravat and pulled him close. “Especially when you get all hungry on me.”

He eyed your face then looked to your lips, he licked his own and let out a little moan. “I can’t wait to eat you.”

You knelt up and giggled, you leaned closer to Levi and gave him a sweet and light kiss. You kissed his nose after, you smiled at him as he moaned. “Patience honey.” The car door opened to reveal Levi’s place, you winked at Levi and hopped off his lap and walked to the house. You heard Levi growl behind you, you squealed and ran inside his house. You skidded on the tiles around the corner past the butler and maid. “Sorry!”

Levi shouted your name, he appeared around the corner and looked like he was having fun. “I’m gonna bite you so hard.” You giggled loads and started running again, you kicked off your heels allowing you to have a little more control. You ran into a room, closed the door and locked it. You backed off and smiled, you’d gotten away. “Looking for me?”

You turned to see Levi had gotten in, the damn man had secret doors. You screamed and ran to the pool table, you got behind it as he got on the other side. “Bad Levi, stay away.”

He gripped the edge of the table, he growled at you. You saw his pupils were blown, the man was determined to have you and you loved it. He pushed the balls on the table away, jumped over the table and took you by surprise. You went to run, but he grabbed your wrist and yanked you close to him. He lifted you up and sat you on the table. He crawled over you making you lie back. “Got you.”

You blushed at him. “You did, so now what? You going to punish me?”

He dove at your neck, he bit down hard as his hand pushed your dress up your legs and just under your bum. He licked his mark, he pressed his pelvis against your heat. His other hand went to your breast, he kneaded your soft mound making you moan. He captured your lips, then he deepened the kiss and dominated you.

Levi pulled away and panted, he hummed. “There, that’s punishment. No more.”

You sat up and grabbed his belt, you pulled him closer with a smirk on your face. “Oh really? Cause it seems you want more.” Your fingers brushed the bulge in his trousers, his breath hitched at your actions. “Or am I wrong?”

He kissed you sweetly, he hummed then cupped your face. He kissed along your face and you just felt yourself welling up, the animalistic desire just washed away, and you felt loved. “I love you so, so much.”

You held his shirt and cried a little, the thought that tonight you could have not been here hit you hard. “What a stupid time to cry, I’m so sorry.”

Levi hugged you tightly against him, he kissed the top of your head. “No, you have every right to cry. My intention was to break down your walls, I wanted to get to the core of what was going on in that little head of yours.”

You sniffed and pulled away a bit, you gave him a little smile. “You smart, manipulative, evil and yet a perfect boyfriend.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Do you feel more relaxed?”

“Yeah…thank you.”

“Want to wear something comfy before you talk?” He kissed your cheek. “Maybe have a warm cup of tea and something to eat?”

You nodded. “I’d like that, can I wear your clothes? I feel safe and happy in them.”

“Always.” He scooped you up in his arms, he carried you to his bedroom and sat you down. He grabbed a comfy shirt of his, then a pair of shorts. “You need help getting out of your dress?”

You turned your back to him. “Please.” He slowly unzipped it, his breath hitched when he revealed your back and the sexy underwear under. You looked back at Levi. “Everything okay?”

“I know we’re meant to have a heart to heart, but you look so good.” He sighed and kissed your bare shoulder. “Get changed beautiful, I’ll get the drinks and food.”

You gave him a little smile. “But the bed might get messy, you hate mess.”

He kissed your cheek. “It’s fine, it’s for you honey.”

“Thanks.” You watched him leave and got changed in his things, you lifted his shirt to your face and sniffed. Levi’s scent soothed you so much, it just made you feel safe.

“Very cute.” You smiled at Levi as he walked in with a tray, he placed it on the bed side table. “Start without me, I’ll get changed too.” He sighed. “Actually, you tell me what you want me to wear.”

You blushed and giggled. “Umm…anything really, you look good in anything.”

“What do I look best in?” You nibbled your lip. “Naked doesn’t count.”

“I like it when you wear those low riding, and comfy pj bottoms.”

“Alright, what about the top part?” He noticed you blush and avoid his gaze. “Shirtless, got it.”

You placed your hands on your hot cheeks. “Sorry, you can wear a shirt if you want.”

He changed in front of you, he paused and hummed. “I actually like not wearing a shirt, I’m rather warm naturally.”

He finished up and got into bed next to you. “Makes you perfect to hug.”

“I like it because you hug me more.” You cuddled him and just enjoyed his protective arm around you, he used his other hand to hold his cup. “So…”

You sighed. “I was…I’ve never been that helpless and scared in my life, just the fact he got me and almost took me away just…I can’t comprehend it Levi. My mind is shot, like I can’t believe it happened. I don’t want to imagine what he had in mind for me.” You pulled from Levi and looked at your lap. “I’ve seen what Ryuu does to those he captures, he is not someone you want to mess with. I…I could have been turned into a grim, or something far worse could have happened.”

He kissed the top of your head, then rested his cheek there. “But it didn’t, you’re here and you’re safe with me. Don’t think about what could have been, think about what is okay? We’re together in this bedroom, I made you hot chocolate and even got you cookies.” You giggled. “And I love you more than anything brat, I do. You’re my world and I’d never let that crazy asshole hurt you, if he takes you, I’ll fight tooth and nail to get you back. I promise you that.” You threw yourself at him, he held his cup up high. “Careful hot drink!”

“Sorry.”

He put it down and squeezed you in his arms. “It’s okay, I just don’t want to burn you.”

“I love you so much Levi, I really do.”

“I know you do, I love you more than anything as well.” He kissed your head. “Now I’d love to cuddle you, but I made an effort with your hot chocolate and cookies.”

“You baked the cookies?”

He blushed. “Yeah...I made them earlier.” You dove at him making him fall off the bed, he made sure he wrapped his arms around you, so he fell first not you. “Oi brat, careful!”

“Sorry…”

He sighed and cupped your face. “Don’t look sad, I wasn’t being mean it’s just you surprised me.”

You kissed his nose and crawled onto the bed, you grabbed your hot chocolate and sipped it. You looked down to Levi, he leaned his arms on the bed, looked at you and sighed. You smiled. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just really cute.” You bit your lips, then lay on your stomach carefully, you were now close to Levi. You dunked a cookie in the drink, held your drink near him and offered the cookie. “Thank you.” He bit down and hummed at the taste. “Not bad.”

You pouted and sipped the drink. “I think it tastes wonderful.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He leaned over and kissed you, he hummed as you welcomed a deep kiss. Levi licked his lips after. “You’re right, that was more wonderful.”

You poked his cheek and giggled. “Flirt.”

He took your hand and kissed it. “Always.” He nodded to your drink. “Now hurry up with that, I’ve had mine and it’s killing me knowing it’s resting there, and the drink remains is drying on the cup.”

You sat up and downed the drink, you patted your tummy after and smiled. “Done.”

He kissed your cheek. “Thank you beautiful.”

You stretched making your boobs push out, you sighed after and saw Levi stood there with the tray and staring. You smiled at him. “If you hurry, we can snuggle loads and kiss.” You crawled into bed and snuggled up, you felt yourself relax and turned your back on Levi’s side and felt good. You smiled when the bed dipped, then strong arms wrapped around you. Your body dragged across the bed, your back pressed against a warm muscular chest. You looked back at Levi. “Welcome back Levi.”

“You kept the bed warm for me, thank you.”

You rolled over and pressed against him, you loved lying like this because you felt protected. “Mmm you’re warmer.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He rolled over onto you, he kissed you sweetly at first then deepened the kiss. “I love you so much.”

You dug your fingers into his soft hair. “I love you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, he gave you the sweetest loving smile. “I know something scary happened today, I should have done a better job at protecting you. Before you say it’s not my fault, I know but I will always feel some sense of guilt. I always know that what he did tonight, it’ll play on your mind, but we’ll work through this together. Through thick and thin, always.”

“Yes.” You smiled at him and felt so much love.

“So, tonight…if you want to…I want to show you how much I love you, I want you to feel pure love. “

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Then let me do the same to you, I want to give you my everything.” The two of you shared passionate kiss, after passionate kiss throughout the night. You both took it slow, reminding each other how much you loved the other. Bodies moved as one, minds full of euphoria and bliss until you loved each other until you were exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

“Who are the twins?” You looked from your computer in your base at Hange. “Like who are they?”

You smiled and turned in your swivel chair to face her, and Levi sat at the table going through papers. “They were like old school villains, most badass duo you’d ever seen. They weren’t identical, but they were from the same family. Brother and sister.” You hummed in thought. “They did the usual, like gangsters really. They kept this city under control, they basically ran the streets.”

Levi took his glasses off. “How come I haven’t heard of them?”

You shrugged. “They were before our time, so it makes sense you didn’t know. It’s a standard for us bad guys to know where we came from though, so I know about them and so many other classic mobsters.”

Hange scooted closer in her chair. “What happened to them all?”

“Times changed.” You hugged one leg on your seat. “They weren’t strong enough, physically and mentally. The police got better, but they didn’t. That was until their children and grandchildren became the new generation of villains, and we have heroes to add as well. This new wave happened, new rules and ways of working. The old ways were forgotten and lost to normal people, but for us lot on the bad side we learnt from them.” You pulled a face in thought. “Think they’ve all moved on now, have families and normal jobs. Some are in prison, or they ended their lives. The difference was in those days, you had to fight people stabbing you in the back all the time. Villains now? Well you wouldn’t even think of doing it.”

“Yeah you guys would create a blood bath.”

Levi sighed. “Maybe going back to the old ways would be better.”

You laughed. “Corrupt politicians, police officers and members of the law? Nah. They used to get people to pay protection money, if you didn’t pay you were beaten. Now, we occupy an area, if you don’t like us then you move out. We don’t ask for money, we just have fun and do what we want. At least we can be stopped.”

“It’s a tougher fight.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it is but at least you know when you win the fight they get locked up. With the old guys, you’d only win with another gang member didn’t like them. Otherwise? Most walked free.”

“So how did the change happen?”

“People like Erwin made the change, people who were used and abused by the gangs joined the law and had enough. A whole generation of people who couldn’t be bought, who had enough of injustice. Old gangsters couldn’t fight a riot of people.”

Levi sat back in his chair. “But you new ones can.”

You laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” You nodded to Hange. “Why did you ask about them anyway?”

She sighed. “Well the old ways, you killed someone and displayed them to make a statement. I was thinking Goddesses death was that, of course the twins were the most famous ones I came across in my research. I was curious, but now I see every bad guy knows the old ways so…back to the drawing board I guess.”

“It’s a good thought Hange.”

“Yeah?”

You smiled. “Of course it is, someone who killed her was nodding to the old ways. Could be Rhino, Father or Shinigami.”

She shot up from her seat. “I’ll start looking right now!”

Levi watched her run off, then he looked at you. “What you thinking about?”

You looked at him. “Huh? Oh not much really?”

He moved back from the table a bit, he patted his lap. “Then come here, if you want to.”

You jumped out your seat and ran over, you straddled him and hugged him tightly. You closed your eyes and sighed. “Perfect.”

He rubbed your back. “It is.” He kissed your neck a few times, then your jaw. “I’m going to do some work, you take a nap brat.”

“What about you? Don’t you want to nap?”

He hugged you with one arm. “No, I’m happy like this for now.”

You snuggled against his neck, kissed it then closed your eyes. “Okay.”

Levi rubbed your back slowly, he eased you into a great peaceful sleep. “Hey?” You hummed as you began waking up. “Hey sweetie? Sorry to wake you but, I think I’ve found something odd.” You pulled away a bit and yawned. “Sorry.” He kissed your cheek. “You really were fast asleep.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, so what’s up?”

“I’ve been looking at Goddesses reports from that secret room, trying to see if something she might have found could help us.”

“Yeah?” You pulled away and looked at him, he seemed concerned. “What’s wrong? What did you find?”

He grabbed something and handed it to you, you looked at it and saw it was a photo. It wasn’t clear, but you could see something in the background. Stood there was someone in full armour like yours and Levi’s, but his face was completely covered. You felt something odd while looking at him, like a sense of fear. You saw a name written. “Phobos...God of fear in war. I’ve never seen this guy before, never heard of him either…maybe he’s from another city?”

“Why would she research him then?” He grabbed something else. “There’s information about his suit, only minor things about him but it seems odd she’d do some research.” He sighed. “He was almost hidden in that room.”

You frowned at the papers. “Maybe he was someone she had her eye on, someone to join us and he disappeared.”

“Someone we should look into. There’s not much here, like what you said is right. She was interested, then lost interest.”

You hopped off his lap, turned your back to him and looked at everything on the table. You shifted through a few things, you read what she had on this Phobos and saw that there was trial and error the person was going through to improve their abilities and Goddess had witnessed this. You frowned when you felt light patting on your bum, you looked back at Levi as he stared at your bum and was patting a little beat on it. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry.”

“If you want to grab my bum, just do it.” He grabbed your bum hard making your yelp. “Hey! Not that hard.”

“But you said.”

You turned around and cupped his face, you angled it up, so he’d look at you. “I would have thought you of all people would have focused on the work at hand.”

“I’m more of a man of action, people like Hange and Erwin study.”

You hummed and kissed him. “That so?”

“Yes.”

You gave him a deeper kiss. “I like men of action.”

He squeezed your bum. “Well I am one, so how about I tie you up into a pretty bow and open you up over and over again.”

“Kinky.” You kissed his forehead then let go of him, you grabbed the stuff on this Phobos and wandered to your bedroom.

Levi turned his chair around and watched you. “Where you going?”

You smiled at Levi. “Why don’t you follow me and find out?”

Levi ran after you, he tackled you into your room and kissed your neck and shoulder. “You going to bed? If you are, can I join?”

You placed the info next to your private computer, it had everything on all the Titan’s on it and some personal stuff only you knew about your messed-up family. “You can, buuut.” You smiled and turned to him. “I’m having a shower first.”

You pulled away from him, but he grabbed your hand and went into the bathroom first. He pulled you against his chest, you bumped into him. He nuzzled against you, he was acting very cute. “Can I join you? I promise I won’t do anything bad cause shitty glasses is next door.”

You grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulled it off him and kissed his cheek. “I know you’ll be a good boy. Save all your fun and bad behaviour for when we are at yours, I’m thinking ties might be fun next time.”

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling as you got naked. “God give me strength.” He took the rest of his stuff off, looked at you stood under the water and smiled. To him, you looked very beautiful under the running water.

You looked over at him. “You okay?”

“Just perfect.”

You reached out and took his hand. “Come here handsome.” You pulled him closer and kissed his hands, then his lips. “Love you.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

You felt awkward going into Rhino’s office, but he’d asked for all to turn up. Levi wanted to come, to protect you from Ryuu, but being Legion he’d stand out. So, you got Levi dressed as Kitten again. You’d taken a picture of Phobos with you, you were hoping one of the boys might know something.

You entered his office, he was busy on the phone talking to someone. He smiled at you and waved, he put his hand up and finished the call. “Well, if it isn’t the cities hero.” He gave you a big hug. “You did amazing stopping those bombs, so sacrificial.”

“It’s our city, our home, why wouldn’t I? Goddess wanted us to protect and control it, not to destroy it and each other.”

He kissed your head. “So proud of you.”

“I did what any one of us would do, well I mean I didn’t kill him so I didn’t do what you lot would do.”

“Be proud of yourself, but more importantly…how are you?” He cupped your face and tilted it. “You got burnt…and that idiot Shinigami…you must have been scared.”

You looked down. “I was.”

“I will be speaking with him today, after the meeting.”

You frowned. “He’s coming here?”

“Yes, but don’t worry John, myself and I’m sure your friend Kitten here will keep you safe.”

You sighed. “I feel so weak.”

“You’re a tough and amazing fighter Bandit, but sometimes even the toughest of people get weak.” He ruffled your hair. “Even I get weak.” He saw you smile.

You looked into your bag. “Quick question.”

“Yeah?”

You held out a picture of Phobos. “Do you recognise this guy?”

He took the picture and looked at the mysterious armoured person, he frowned. “No, but that armour is impressive…Phobos huh? Son of Aphrodite has a twin as well. Aren’t there two moons named after them?”

“Yeah.” You sighed. “So you don’t know anything?”

“No, sorry.” He handed it back to you. “Something I should know?”

“I think Goddess was investigating them, but she didn’t have much. Maybe this person has something to do with her death, she got too close.”

“I’ll put the word out, send me a copy of the picture.”

You gave him the picture. “Have this one, I have copies at home. Thanks for this Rhino.”

He smiled. “No problem, I’ll talk to John about it and see if he knows anything.” He gave you a kind smile. “Don’t worry alright? Relax.”

You sighed and felt better. “You guys are the best, alright I’m good now.”

“There, that’s better. Now take a seat somewhere and get comfy.”

Levi took your hand and pulled you over to a seat, he sat down and pulled you onto his lap. You hugged him. Levi hugged you closer. “You going to be okay?”

“I think so.” You got off his lap when you heard John, you walked right up to him and before he could speak you wrapped your arms around him. He held you close to him, his hand sliding down your back to cup your bum. “John, take your hand off my ass.”

He chuckled. “That’s the Bandit I know, you hugging me like that had me worried.”

You pulled away. “After how we used to be, you think me hugging you is odd?”

He gave you a sad smile, he cupped your face and tapped his forehead against yours. “God has spoken to me for a long time, telling me of my mistake in turning from your heart. Not a day goes by where it pains me, though it makes me happy you have found love.” He chuckled, then he looked as if he was in pain. “I was so scared when _he_ tried to take you, a serpent in our Eden. He must be dealt with, this snake or we could see the collapse of what we have left.”

“I don’t think I can stop him alone, even if I had Legion on my side. Ryuu is not someone to be messed with, I need extra help with him.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He looked to his side. “I’m sure you want to help as well.”

Rhino hummed, he lightly pinched your cheek. “We must protect this one, Ryuu has a problem but, I won’t deny he is a strong one to fight against.”

John squeezed your upper arm. “Have faith little one, we will fix this together.”

“Fix what?” You all turned to look at Ryuu, he didn’t seem tired or exhausted, he seemed strangely relaxed. “You all plotting something? Am I missing a birthday?”

Rhino walked right up to him. “We must talk, now.” He grabbed his arm.

Ryuu smiled at him, he looked from Rhino to you. “I have no business with you lot, only with Bandit.”

Rhino flinched, he stumbled back from Ryuu. “What did…you…uggh.” He fell back with a loud bang, John ran at Ryuu.

Levi grabbed your wrist. “Let’s move, now!” He dragged you along, the two of you ran away. “Shit!” Levi skidded to a stop, in front of you both were three Grims “Fuck!”

“Give it up, hand me Bandit and I won’t hurt anyone else.”

Levi pushed you behind him and he turned and looked at Ryuu. “Stay with me okay?”

“Bandit? If you come with me.” He pulled out a device. “I won’t destroy your lovers’ home and all those cops with my special medicine.”

“Don’t go to him.”

“Your Kitten is being a pest.” He clicked his fingers. You screamed as Levi was grabbed, he tired to fight back but the three of them were overpowering. “Maybe I’ll break him.”

“I’ll go!” You welled up and lowered your head. “I’ll go with you, just…don’t hurt anyone.”

“I promise.” He opened his arms out. “Now, come to me.” You walked over to him, he held you against his chest and sighed. “See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“Let him go, now.”

Ryuu clicked his fingers, Levi was dropped to the ground. “Let’s go home.”

Levi looked up at you from the floor. “Don’t…go…”

You gave him a sad smile. “It’ll be okay, there’s a hero in this city. Right?”

Ryuu yanked you closer, he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. “Don’t lie Bandit, you’re mine and always have been. No one is coming to save you.”

You wiggled on his shoulder. “They’ll come for me.”

“You’re a criminal Bandit, no one will come for you. The only person who will try will be Levi, but he’s nothing.”

“Legion will.”

He laughed as he got you to the car, he threw you in and loomed over you. “He won’t get to you, since I tired to take you before I’ve been improving. You’re mine Bandit.”

“You’re sick!” You tried kicking him, but he caught your attacks. “I hate you Ryuu!”

He grabbed your legs, crawled into the car and snarled at you. “Keep fighting and that Commander you like so much dies.” You stopped moving, all you could think about was everyone at the station dying because of you. “Good girl.” He closed the door. “Let’s go home.”

The driver nodded. “Yes boss.”

Ryuu turned to you, he cupped your face and leaned closer. You grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away. “Kiss me and I bite you, hard.”

“I like it rough.”

You pushed more. “I’m not playing Ryuu, I will make sure I draw blood and you are in pain.”

Ryuu shoved you into the corner, he growled as he sat back in his seat. “Guess I’m going have to go against something I told you years ago.”

You frowned and looked at him. “What?”

“I might have to use my toxin on you.”

“You promised you wouldn’t.”

He slammed his fist into the seat making you jump. “I will get what I want Bandit, even if it means going against a promise.”

“You touch me when you’ve used that stuff, it’s a crime. I don’t want you Ryuu, don’t become one of those pathetic men in prison who can’t take no as an answer.”

He grabbed your throat. “We are meant to be, you were mine once and I will have that again.”

You gasped. “It was a moment of weakness, I’d lost the only mother I’d ever had. I needed comfort, so did you. It should never have happened, I should have gone to John.”

He leaned closer. “You wanting to fuck that bible nut job?”

You smirked at him. “I wanted to before I met Levi, me and him had plans of being together until he went a bit too bible crazy.”

He gripped your throat tighter. “Did you think of him, when you were with me?”

You laughed. “Maybe.”

He raised his fist, he stooped and screamed. He didn’t want to hurt you or hit you at all, so he pulled his blade out and stabbed the passenger in the back of his head. His driver flinched making the car swerve, he looked at his driver. “Keep going or you’re next.”

You held Ryuu’s arm lightly. “Don’t hurt anyone.”

He looked at you, you saw the monster inside of him in his eyes. “Take back what you said! You’d never do that! It’s only me and you!”

You cupped his face. “You’re right Ryuu, you are. It was a terrible joke, of course I only think of you.”

He lowered his knife. “Don’t lie to me.”

You kissed him and felt him flinch, he was stiff at first then seemed to relax a bit. You pulled away. “I’m not lying, I made a bad joke Ryuu.”

He stared at you then began laughing. “You naughty…it was a bad joke but, I get it now.” He hugged you to him. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun!”

You made a little noise in thought, you pulled from him a bit. “It’ll take some time for me to be with you the way I was that night, I’m still hurt from Diablo and I ah…”

“It’s okay darling, we’ll take our time because we are together now.”

 

 

 

 

 

You sat in Ryuu’s throne as he paced and talked to his men, while he was distracted you were trying to get off a tag he’d put on you. He screamed at someone and walked closer, you looked over and saw the guy peed himself. Ryuu was a scary man, no one fucked with him. Ryuu lowered his voice, so you couldn’t hear as talked to a few men.

You managed to get one tag off, you smiled and sighed that what people say about you being the master escape artist was true. You stiffed when you saw a hand on your wrist, you looked up at Ryuu. He crouched down and pulled out another tag. “Well aren’t you a smart cookie, breaking out of that one like it was nothing.” He attached a new one on. “Try and break out of that one dear.”

You sighed. “You like making things hard for me, don’t you?”

He smiled and leaned closer. “Always, because you’re strong.”

You stopped him and took some of his long hair in your hand, you watched it slip through your fingers. “Remember when I used to plat this and put flowers in it?”

“We were just kids.”

You smiled at the fond memory. “We were, and we were happy…so happy…”

He grabbed your hand and stopped you. “You’re not happy anymore, with me?”

“That wasn’t what I was saying.”

He gripped your hand tighter. “But it was.”

“Would you just give it a rest? Stop reading into things!”

He stood up and yanked you against him. “Don’t yell at me. Remember what I can do.”

You shoved him away from you. “I agreed to go with you Ryuu.” You shoved him again. “Least you can do is not be an asshole at every moment!” You welled up and hit him. “I had to walk away from the only man I ever truly loved because you threatened his life.” You hit him hard making him stumble back as you cried. “You want me to be happy Ryuu? You want me to smile for you and pretend this is everything I’ve dreamed of?”

“I just want you to think of me, love me, be with me that’s all.”

“I’m standing right fucking here Ryuu, right here in your stupid home!”

“But.”

You shook your head. “Fuck you Ryuu.” You walked off, he followed after you. You went into his home and headed for your room, since being here for a week you demanded you have a separate room.

Ryuu grabbed the door before you slammed it. “I love you.”

You shook your head. “No, you don’t love me. You’re obsessed. John loves me like a normal person should.”

“Me and you? We’re true love.”

“No Ryuu. Levi is my true love, he’s my world and you took that away from me.” You lowered your head. “I don’t want to see you for a while, I need to heal and think.” You closed the door and locked it. You moved a set of draws in front of the door, then you went to your snack area and sat on the floor eating chocolate and drinking pop.

“You miss me that much you’re eating snacks?” You looked up to see Levi as Legion in the open window. “Hey beautiful.”

You welled up. “How?”

He hopped in and closed the window, he helped you to your feet. “I learnt from an amazing and cute thief.”

“What’s their name? I’ll kill them.”

He lifted your wrist and looked at the device. “He has you tracked like an animal, he really doesn’t want you to leave.”

“Did you find anything? Someone that would kill the cops?”

“I found it all, everything is disabled. They’re safe, all we need to do is get you free and stop Ryuu.”

You threw yourself at Levi, his back bumped the wall. He went to speak, but your lips covered his. You dug your fingers in his hair, you pushed your pelvis against his. You bit his lip, he opened up allowing you to deepen the kiss. The two of you shared a deep and passionate kiss, his hands squeezed your hips at your dominating acts.

Levi groaned as you kissed along his jaw, you squeezed his hips and moaned. Levi looked up at the ceiling. “Give me strength.” He let out a shaky breath. “Hey beautiful? I’d love nothing more than to make you feel loved, but this is a bit risky.”

You pulled him to your bed, you walked backwards. “You want to stop?”

He pushed you onto the bed, you bounced and giggled a little. “No, because we do a lot of risky things together.” He crawled over you, his armoured body dragging over your thin clothed one. “This is nothing.” He nipped and sucked your neck. “In fact, this is fun.”

You wrapped your legs around him, then put your hands on his armoured back. “Hey handsome? I’d love nothing more than to continue this, but your armour is a bit…”

He pulled back. “Got it.” He tapped and pressed a few things on the top half of his armour, he sighed and pulled it off. You leaned on your arms and admired his chest. He dropped it on the floor, now he was in armoured bottoms and his mask. “Better?”

You giggled. “What about the bottoms?”

He leaned over you and kissed your face all over. “Patience.” He slipped his hands under your shirt, he moved them back and pulled it off so he could admire you. He kissed in-between your breasts, he hummed and looked up at you. “So perfect.” You smiled as he kissed his way down to your trousers, he undid them and slowly dragged them off you. He lay on you and captured your lips, he kissed your cheek. “What’s on your wonderful mind?”

“It’s just amazes me how, even though I’ve been locked up like a princess would in those stupid stories. People lives were at risk. Yet, here we are.”

Levi cupped your face, he tapped his forehead against yours and smiled. “I love you and I know you love me, plus we’re both pretty insane.” You giggled at that. “We’ll do anything to be together, I feel sorry for any shithead that gets in our way.”

You smiled at him your heart swelled up. “Spoken in such a perfect way, you’re my world, my love and my life Levi.” You licked along his jawline as he moaned. “Now, can we have a little fun?”

Levi jumped off the bed making you laugh, he knelt down and dragged you closer. “Of course, I was just thinking I was hungry.” He yanked your underwear off and tossed it over his shoulder, his hands ran up your thighs and closer to your heat. He kissed the side of your knee. “I missed you so much.”

You leaned on your arms and looked down at him, he kissed his way up to your heat. You blushed. “You one minute say something sexy, then the next something super sweet. I never know what to do.”

He gave your heat one lick, you bucked to the sensation. “Lie back and enjoy, that’s what you need to do.”

You leaned your head back as Levi’s talented mouth and tongue explored your heat, and your bud. You arched your back and began panting, a smile spread across your face. He gripped your thigh hard, his other hand moved to your bundle of nerves. You rocked to his actions, you grabbed the bed edge and gripped on hard.

Levi pushed his fingers within your heat, he found a familiar place within you and pressed over and over. He looked up at your closed eyes and flushed face, he loved your chest heaving in bliss. He kissed his way up your body to your breasts, he bit down lightly. He used his free hand to pull your bra down a bit freeing one of your breasts for him.

You dug your fingers in his hair, you pulled him closer and kissed him. He kissed your hard, he moaned into the kiss as you gripped and squeezed at his body. You bit his lip and growled at him, you pulled his hands away, rolled him over onto his back and pinned him there.

Levi sighed and blew at one of his bangs out of his face. “Listen brat.”

You straddled him. “Be a good boy and I might take off my bra.” You adjusted your boobs in your bra and noticed the bite mark. “Damn it Levi…every time one goes, you make another.”

“You’re fault for being so biteable.”

You frowned. “That even a thing?”

“Is now.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “You’re cute.”

“I’m not, now would you let me go and let me continue my fun?”

You pouted. “But I want to have a little fun with Legion, it’s not every day a girl gets to reward such a handsome hero.”

He tilted his head and smirked. “I’m keeping the mask on then.”

You giggled. “I was only playing.”

He shifted under you, he bucked up against you. “I’m not, I’m keeping the mask on.”

You leaned down and kissed him. “Sounds fun.” You moved down and pulled at his armoured trousers, you pressed a part causing the front to come off. You smiled at his length ready for you. “Convenient.”

He hummed as he felt your hand running up and down his length. “It…made sense.” He gasped when he felt your tongue on him. “What are you doing?” He leaned on his arms looking down at you. “Isn’t that dirty?”

You kissed his stomach. “Isn’t want you do to me considered dirty?”

“I enjoy it though.”

You giggled. “You’re good at it, very good.”

“Thank you.” He fell back on the bed, his mouth open as he began moaning at your mouth on his length. He threw his arms over his face, he moved his body with your actions. He felt his body buzz at your touch, his mind racing with images of you. You pulled away from him quickly and jumped off the bed. “F-fuck.” He panted a moment. “Don’t ever do that again, you’re too good.”

You peaked over the bed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for…” You opened a draw and found protection, part of you felt weird Ryuu had obviously put a pack here for you and him. However, you were glad it was here so you and Levi could have fun. “Found it!”

“What?” He flinched when something hit his stomach, he looked at it and recognised what it was. “Ooooh.”

You crawled over him and kissed his body as you went. “You know, for a guy who’s slept with me a lot you don’t get the hint sometimes.”

“It’s not nice to pick one someone.”

You tapped his mask and hummed. “I’ve been kidnapped and held against my will, I can’t leave until Ryuu is stopped. So, I’m allowed to pick on you.”

Levi sat up and hugged you. “Sorry.”

You wrapped your arms around him, you kissed his temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He placed protection on himself, you knelt up and cupped his face. “You ready?”

You nodded. “I am.”

“Don’t make a lot of noise, your captive is out there.”

You nibbled Levi’s earlobe, you lowered yourself down onto him and hummed at the sensation. “Then don’t be so rough with me.”

He gripped your hips and rocked his body with yours, both of you made little noises of satisfaction. You dug your fingers in his hair, you pulled Levi closer and kissed him over and over. The two of you worked together, your bodies telling each other how much you need and loved each other. Your whole body buzzed, it was like it needed this badly. Your mind wasn’t full of sex, but full of Levi and how much you adored this man.

Levi held your thighs, he angled your body slightly and felt you clench around him. Your nails dug into his scalp more, he moaned into the kiss at the sensation. You placed sloppy kisses along his jaw, then down to his neck. You wrapped your arms around him and let Levi take over, he gripped your hips and increased the pace.

Levi slammed into hard at the feeling of you biting his neck, you moaned into the bite then sucked the mark. You whimpered at the overwhelming sensation rushing through you. You ran your nails across his back, your body begged for more. You craved this man, you desired him. You forgot all about where you were, just that you were with the perfect man.

He moved his hands up your body, he moved you back slightly and licked the front of your neck. He enjoyed the vibrations of your moans on his tongue. He kissed under your ear and moaned your name. “So beautiful, so wonderful. All mine.”

“Yes.” You moaned a little too loudly. “God yes!” You pushed Levi back and down on the bed, you placed your hands on his chest. He looked at your shocked, you just smirked and began riding him fast. You heard a knock at your door and Ryuu say your name. “F-fuck.”

“Everything okay in there? You sounded…”

You leaned over Levi, you closed your eyes and hummed. “I’m f-fine!”

“Are you sure?”

Levi bucked into you hard. “YES!” You covered your mouth quickly.

“I think we should talk.”

Levi sat up, grabbed you and turned you around. He slammed you on the bed, your shoulders hanging off as he bit your neck hard. He lowered his voice so you could only hear. “Get rid of him.”

He leaned back as Levi moved tortuously slow. “I told you I n-needed space!” Levi kissed and sucked between your breasts, you wanted him to stop with the teasing.

Ryuu sighed. “What about dinner? You have to eat.”

“I said I’m fine!” You tried to cling onto anything, but it was difficult with part of your body hanging off the bed. “Fuck!”

“Sorry…I was just worried about you…sorry. I’ll go now and leave you until you need me.”

Levi grinded into you, his body dragging over all the right places. “YES!”

“Okay bye.”

You heard Ryuu walk away then began moaning again, you gripped the bed a bit and looked at Levi. “You…are…in…trouble!”

He dragged you back onto the bed, his lips sought yours out. He kissed along your cheek and hummed. “I don’t…think…I am.” He cupped your face and made you look at him. “You ready?”

You nodded, he kissed you hard and bucked against you a few times before you came undone. You moaned into the kiss, he enjoyed every moment. He kept moving as much as he could, he felt the snap and moaned your name. He slowed down then tapped his forehead against yours.

You ran your hands through his hair. “You know I gotta say, that was scary for a moment.”

“Yeah.” He panted. “Sorry I got possessive.”

You giggled. “It was a turn on, but also.” You grabbed a pillow and smacked him a few times with it. “Fucking ass.”

He fell off you, he laughed a little making your heart swell. He grabbed the pillow and hit you back. “You loved it.”

You blushed hard. “I did, but that’s not the point.”

He kissed your cheek. “May I use your bathroom?”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Fine.” You jumped off the bed and put your underwear back on, you went after Levi and leaned in the doorway as you watched him shower. “Hey?”

He looked over at you as he raked his hand through his wet hair. “What?”

“Say you love me.”

He clicked his tongue. “I will as many times as needed, but why when I’m naked in the shower?”

“Why not? I can say it for you naked in the shower, or even just naked.”

He sighed. “I love you.”

You pulled a face. “That wasn’t with much feeling.”

He tilted his head, he gave you a tiny smile. “Love you.”

You smiled at him, you took your underwear and bra off and got into the shower. You kissed him and gave him a hug. “Love you.”

“You’re too cute sometimes.”

“I know.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close, he let out a long sigh. “I wish I didn’t have to leave, but I can’t stay because of Ryuu.”

You began cleaning yourself and helped Levi. “I know, I hate that I have to spend another night alone and without you.”

He finished up and dried himself, he looked over at you stood in the shower. His heart felt like it could break. “The shower won’t hide your tears.”

You rubbed your eyes. “I’m not crying, I just got soap in my eyes.”

Levi wrapped his towel around his middle, he took another towel and grabbed your hand and pulled you out and against him. “It’s okay if you want to cry, I want to cry as well.” He kissed the side of your head as you cried for a moment. “I’ll fix this, I promise.”

You rubbed your face and nodded. “I’m okay now.”

He kissed your cheek. “You act like such a kid sometimes. Cute.”

You pouted when he put the towel over your head. “Am not!”

“Are too.” He nuzzled against you. “Makes me happy for our future.”

You frowned. “Why?” Then it clicked, he was saying that if you were cute like this then yours and his kids would be even cuter. You blushed hard. “Ooooh...You really want to be with me that long?”

He nodded. “Till we’re old, wrinkled and grey. I’ll look like shit, but you’ll look a dream still.”

You giggled and poked his cheek. “Now who’s the cute one?”

He nipped your hand and growled at you. “I wish I could stay, I really do.” He stood up and dried you. “Come on.” He pulled you along to your bedroom, he helped you change into pjs then began drying himself. “I don’t want to say it, but I have to go.”

You watched him put his armour on, you helped him with the chest piece and ran your hands down it after. You tapped your head against it. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He held you for a while, as if his life depended on it. He let out and sighed, he opened the window and looked at you. “See you soon brat.”

You smiled, you cupped his face and kissed him. “See you soon, be safe getting out.”

He clicked his tongue. “I learnt from the best, remember?”

You giggled. “You did.” He gazed at you for a moment then hopped out, you watched him disappear then stayed there for a while just hoping he’d come back. After a while, you turned away from the window and lay on your bed. You cuddled up to where Levi had lay, the covers still smelt of him slightly. Tears welled up in your eyes, you cuddled the sheets and cried a little. You missed Levi, you missed freedom. You wanted to get out of here, because you had a murder to solve and a city to save.


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s nice to see you out of your room.” You looked at Ryuu. “It’d be nicer if you spoke to me properly or spent time with me.”

You hugged yourself with one arm and lounged back on the sofa with a cup of tea, you could tell by the taste it was from Harvey’s. “Well Ryuu, that would require me to like you.”

“Can’t we talk?”

You frowned. “No.”

“Please.”

You laughed. “Why?”

“Because, I care about you.” You put your tea down and got up. “Where are you going?”

You stopped and looked at him. “Away from you, you’re annoying me.”

He chased after you and grabbed your arm. “Please, just talk to me about this.”

You yanked your arm free. “Oh sure, let’s talk how you’ve kept me locked up.”

He sighed. “I’m doing it because I love you.”

“Weird way of showing love.”

“Just talk to me.”

“No.”

He grabbed your arms, slammed you against the wall and growled. Your eyes widened as you saw darkness take over his eyes, his tone made you gulp with nerves. “I have been nice and patient with you Bandit, now it’s wearing thin. I’ve given you what you’ve wanted, given you space and time.” He squeezed your arm making you wince in pain. “Now, you could do me a great favour and SIT DOWN and talk.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” He yanked you making you stumble, he threw you at the sofa. “Now sit there like a good girl.”

You hugged yourself. “Okay Ryuu, talk.”

He sat next to you, he gripped your thigh and pulled you closer. “I love and adore you, I’ve done everything for you. EVERYTHING.” You flinched at his tight grip. “You should love me by now, so love me.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Even after everything I’ve done?”

You nodded. “I’m sorry, no matter how much you keep me around.”

He grabbed your throat and slammed you against the sofa, you stared up at him. “Love me.”

“Ryuu…I can’t…I’m sorry.”

“Then maybe I have to fill you with so much of me you won’t think of anything else.”

You turned your head as he went to kiss you, he nipped and sucked your neck instead as his other hand moved up your shirt. “This isn’t you Ryuu…stop it.”

“You’re mine, all mine.”

“Stop touching me, or I will hurt you.”

He grabbed your neck again and slammed your head against the sofa. “I will have you, I will take from you.”

“If you do that, I will never love you. I’ll hate you.”

He kissed you and bit your lip. “Then maybe I’ll have to use.” He pulled out a needle. “This on you, it seems to work on my soldiers very well.”

“You give me that, the person you’ll see won’t be me but a slave. I thought you wanted me, or do you just want someone to fuck? If that’s so, then why bother getting me in the first place? You could have had anyone.”

“Because you’re the only one who makes me feel alive, who makes me happy. If I can’t have you then I’m dead.” He licked a line up your cheek and moaned. “Let me live.”

The door slammed open, a frightened looking guard looked at Ryuu. “Shinigami, master…we have trouble.”

He looked to the man. “Handle. It.”

“But master.”

“WHAT!?”

“It’s umm…”

“Legion?” He looked back to you. “I can handle him.”

“It’s not just him.” Ryuu looked at the man as he gulped. “It’s The Father and his Blessed, as well as Rhino and his soldiers.”

Ryuu laughed, he looked down at you. “Well look at you, you have the whole God damn family coming after you.” He got up and walked to the door. “No matter, I will place fear in them like they’ve never known before. I’ll have them begging me to end it, then I will. Once I’m done, you’ll give yourself to me, completely.” He walked past you his guard then stopped, he looked him up and down. “Stay with her, make sure she doesn’t leave here.”

“Yes sir!” You sat there and stared at the guard, you started to pick the locks on the binds Ryuu had put on you. “You shouldn’t be doing that.”

You looked up at the guy as you threw a lock at him. “Bite me shithead.”

“I’m not afraid of you Bandit.”

You threw another at him and smiled. “You look pretty afraid to me.” You stood up and walked closer. “Now listen hun bun cakes, you’re going to let me out of here.”

“N-No.”

“Yes, cause there’s two ways this can go down.” You tapped his chest. “Either you let me go, or I break every bone in your body very slowly until you say yes.” You pinched his cheek. “Now, how are we doing this?”

“You c-can go!” He opened the door for you.

You patted his cheek. “Good boy.” You ran down to the main hall, you froze when you saw someone go flying. Ryuu was fighting with John, Rhino and Legion along with their men and the police. It was an all-out war.

Levi rolled on his side and skidded next to you, he looked up and sighed. “Brat, you’re okay.”

“I threatened to break a guys bones, can I help?”

“I couldn’t get all your armour.” He pulled off something from his lower back, it was your grapples. “You could help us using these.”

You attached them onto your arms. “Thanks.”

He pulled you by your lower back, he kissed you hard and hummed. “Be safe, please.”

“Promise, just don’t get hurt.”

He pinched your cheek. “I’m Legion remember? I’ll be fine.”

You watched him run back in, you sighed fixed your grapples. Before you could join the fight, Ryuu hit Eren away. “ENOUGH! I’m done with this pathetic fight.” He pulled out a silver ball, you knew exactly what it was. “You’re ruining my dream, so let me ruin yours.” You saw him click it, you fired your grapple, but he jumped back laughing.

You gritted your teeth. “Don’t breathe.” The thing exploded, gas surged through the room. You coughed and fanned it away, you closed your eyes and heard the sounds around you changing and echoing. Then the screams and shouts started, people’s nightmares were taking over. You opened your eyes and saw people rolling on the floor, you moved through the gas looking for Levi.

You came across Rhino, he was in a corner with his hand up. His body was shaking, he had tears in his eyes. You’d never seen him like this, his eyes were cloudy from the gas’s infection. You heard him talking under his breath, you got closer and listened. “Momma, please…don’t…don’t burn me…not again…I’ll be a good boy…momma please.” Rhino’s real mother had abused him, burnt his skin and beat him. Rhino hadn’t told the whole story to anyone, just parts because it was too much.

You left him and ran around, you came across someone kneeling with their hands together in prayer. You shook your head when you heard whispers, then screams. You got closer and saw it was John, he was looking up and praying. You got closer to him, he was crying. “Please God, guide me God. Don’t leave me with these demons. They’re all around me, help me God please. Oh God don’t let these demons take me, I listened to your voice. Please.”

You left him alone, you kept looking and finally found Levi. He was knelt on the floor with his arms out, as if he was holding someone. “Levi?” You knelt in front of him, you cupped his face, but he wouldn’t look at you. You didn’t think that Levi could be affected by the gas, but he was. You squeezed your eyes when you heard the whispers again, you gritted your teeth and focused.

Levi hugged what seemed to be what he thought was a person to his chest, you stiffened when he said your name. “Don’t be dead…please…don’t leave me…I’m so sorry…I love you…I love you so much.”

You kissed his forehead. “I’ll fix this, I promise.” You got up and stumbled to your feet, you looked around and moved to where Ryuu was last seen. You moved to the wall, slid across it and found what you were looking for. You tapped the panel causing the windows to open, the gas cleared out allowing you to see Ryuu.

Ryuu laughed as he looked at Rhino. “Who knew you had mummy issues.” He looked over at you. “I wonder what you see.”

You gritted your teeth. “RYUU!”

He stood up straight. “How?”

You fired your grapple at the floor, you flew at him and slammed your boots into his chest. He flew back and hit the floor, he flew up then hit the floor again and rolled until he slammed into his throne. “I’m going to beat the living shit out of you! How dare you do this to my friends, my family!”

He moved in time as soon as your foot slammed into his throne, it splintered under your foot. He looked up at you, at the raw anger in your eyes. He rolled and jumped away from you, for the first time in his life he was a little afraid. “How? How did it not affect you?”

You ran at him and threw punch after punch, he dodged what he could, but you were determined to get him. You fried your grapple, spun around and kicked him in the face. You crouched below him and sent a punch to his chin. You fired your grapple at him, stood your ground and threw him against the wall.

Ryuu scrambled to the window, he threw little blades at you. You covered your face with your arms, you felt the rip of the blades through your clothes and skin. You put your arms down, you saw a blade in your shoulder and ripped it out. You grabbed a downed cops communicator and his hand cuffs. “Hange! I need you at Shinigami’s place now! I need an antidote to be given to a whole room of people.”

“I’m on my way! I have the antidote you made before, I can turn it into a gas no problem.”

“Thanks.”

“Will you be there?”

“No, I’m going after Shini. When you get here, help Levi please he’s…he’s seen something terrible.”

“I will.”

“Thanks.” You dropped the communicator and ran to the window, you pulled at it, but it was locked.

You looked to Ryuu, he smiled at you and winked. “You’re not following me.”

You ran away, turned the sprinted for the window. You jumped and covered your face with your arms, your smashed through the window and felt the glass rip you. You screamed when you landed on the floor, you looked up at Ryuu as your cuts bled. “I told you, I’m going to beat the living shit out of you.”

He ran for it, you chased after him. You used your grapples to get closer to him, you were determined to stop him. You flew past him, you skidded on your heels and charged at him. You tackled him off the roof, you straddled him in the air and punched him over and over. You fell into plants and a bush, Ryuu moved you then kicked you over and away from him. You rolled on the floor and came to a stop, you looked up at him as he stood up.

Ryuu felt blood come from his head, no one has ever made him bleed before. “You’re insane! How in the hell did my toxin not work on you?”

You grappled the tree behind him, you ripped a large branch free and smacked him in the back of the head. You ran at him, skidded between his legs and kicked him in the back of the knee. You got up and kicked him at the side of the head. You walked over to him, rolled him onto this stomach and cuffed him. “You really wanna know why it didn’t work?”

He turned his head and winced in pain, he was barely awake. “Yes.”

“I faced my fears a long time ago.”

“What…was it?”

“Myself, I was scared of myself for so long. Not anymore.”

He smirked. “What about Levi? You didn’t see him dead?”

You had heard whispers, you did see flashes of a bloody Levi, but you ignored it because it wasn’t true. “He’d never die, he’s too strong.”

“You…are…amazing.” He closed his eyes and passed out, you pulled him up and put him on your shoulder and carried him back inside.

Hange had Armin with her, they were checking everyone as the gas affects went. She looked to you with a bright smile, it then faded. “Bandit!”

You dropped Ryuu on the floor. “I’m fine, how are the others.”

“You’re bleeding!”

“Minor cuts.” You looked around, you eyed Levi as he sat up and leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. “I need to see to Legion, see if he’s okay.”

“But.”

“I heard what his fear was…he needs me.”

“Okay.”

You ran over to him then stopped, you could see his hands were gripped tightly in front of his face. You sat next to him, your back against the wall. “Ryuu is a shit stain.” Levi moved his hands and looked at you. “Like the biggest one ever.” You smiled at Levi. “I had fun beating the crap out of him.” You took Levi’s hand, you gave it a squeeze. “But he’s gone now, he won’t be bothering us.”

Levi leaned his head on your shoulder, you put an arm around him and held him for a moment. “You’re stronger than me.”

“You did amazing Levi, you fought him off for a long time. I wouldn’t have been able to stop him if it weren’t for you.”

He clicked his tongue. “I meant the gas.” He sighed. “For once in my life, I was weak.”

You looked around to make sure no one was looking, you leaned over and kissed Levi. “I love you so much, it was hard for me to fight my fear of seeing you…but I knew it wasn’t real, I knew you’d never die.”

He looked you in the eyes, then down at the floor. “I saw you dead, I’m sorry I don’t have faith in your abilities like you did in me.”

“No don’t say that.” You shifted to kneel in front of him, you cupped his face. “I openly told you and suggested that I wanted to die, it must have stuck in the back of your mind.” You sighed. “I guess me looking like this doesn’t help either…but what I’m trying to say is, I’m not going anywhere. I love you so, so much. I’m fighting to have a future with you, I promise.”

“I believe you.” He pulled you against him, the two of you hugged for a moment. “You did amazing to stop him, what fuelled you brat?”

“Hearing what you said, what the others said. I hate seeing people in pain.”

He looked over to Ryuu. “You really beat the shit out of him.”

You looked over at Ryuu on the floor. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Love you.”

You looked back at Levi, you smiled at him. “Love you too.”

“But.”

“But?”

“But you look like shit, did you roll around in glass?”

You gulped and smiled at him. “Well…”

“What did you do?”

You scratched the back of your head. “He threw some knives at me, the small ones and it lodged in my shoulder.” You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was getting annoyed. “I also may have jumped through a window, it was closed so…glass…I may have also tackled that jackass off a roof…and fell into a bush…but I’m fine.” Levi narrowed his eyes at you, you were in big trouble.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at Levi as he looked down at a packet in his hand, he ripped it open to get the antiseptic wipe out. He grabbed your face and roughly, he cleaned the wounds on your face making you wince. “Ow Levi, that hurts.”

“Good.” He slapped a patch on your cheek over the big cut there. “Now take your shirt off.”

You pouted. “You’re upset.”

“Off.”

You pulled your shirt off, he cleaned and tended to your knife wound. You nibbled your lip. “I’m sorry Levi, I’ve said it loads of times okay? I’m super sorry, but I had no armour and I had no choice but to do what I did. Ryuu would have gotten away.” Levi pressed a patch on hard. “OW! Damn it Levi what more do you want? What’s done is done, okay? No amount of hurting me is going to change that.” You whined a little. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I fucked up…sorry…”

Levi sighed. “No…no you did exactly what I would have done, you just didn’t have armour. In fact, what you did was amazing for someone with no armour, most would have died.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry, I’m just mad I couldn’t protect you again.”

You kissed his cheek and smiled. “You have protected me plenty of times from myself, from my own demons. You have kept me here, you also saved my ass from Diablo.” You laughed a little at Levi’s facial expression. “You did, and from a Grim. So, saying you can’t protect me is a lie.” You pinched his cheek. “Love you.”

He turned his face to your hand, he kissed it and closed his eyes. “Love you.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I was mad.”

“It’s okay, I kind of went wild.”

“You did.”

You laughed. “So…”

“Sooo…”

“Can I put my shirt back on?” Levi stared at your chest, he hummed for a bit. “Levi?”

“Sorry.” He gave you your shirt back. “Though I am a little sad about this.”

You smiled at him. “You really do like seeing me with as little clothing as possible, don’t you?”

He blushed a little and looked away from you. “Don’t want to talk about it.”

You stood up and pulled your trousers off, you heard Levi growl at you. You kissed the side of his head and stretched. “Tv.” You walked past to his bed, you jumped on and lay on your stomach. You kicked your legs in the air. “You going to join me? Or you can sit there with your mouth hanging open, flies might land in it.”

He cleaned his things up, then walked over to you. You stopped him, he let out a long sigh. “What?”

“Shirt.”

“Happy to.” He pulled his shirt off then folded it nicely, you stared at the bruises on his body. “What?”

“Those from today?” You sat up.

Levi sat down and sighed. “It was a big fight, a lot of people got hurt. I did everything I could to save others, and to get to Ryuu. I didn’t take any hits, but the armour and gear does hurt sometimes.”

You grabbed him by the top of his trousers, you pulled him closer. You cupped his face and kissed him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thinking I couldn’t save you was worse.” He got onto the bed, he cuddled you. “Can you just let me hold you, I missed you so much.”

“Always.” You lay back and held Levi against you, your fingers played with his soft hair. “How do you get your hair so soft?”

“I just wash it like normal.”

“Not possible, it’s so soft and perfect.”

He looked up at you. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

He leaned up towards you and kissed you, he tangled his hand in your hair and deepened the kiss. He rolled his body onto yours, he pressed himself against you and enjoyed your fingers on his back and in his hair. He kissed along your cheek, his forehead tapped yours. “I’m so glad to have you back in my arms.”

“That was rather romantic for you.”

He frowned and pulled away a bit. “I can be rather romantic.”

“I know honey, I know.” You kissed his face all over.

He gave a cute pout. “I feel like you’re lying.”

You patted his cheeks and laughed. “You’re too cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m a deadly hero called Legion.”

“So cute.”

“Stop it.”

You kissed him. “I like it when you’re all cute.”

“Well…maybe it isn’t such a bad thing then.”

 

 

 

 

 

“That is a rather long face you have.” You looked at Harvey he gave you a kind smile. “I have just the tea for you.”

“Thanks.”

“I have something to sooth the pain for those wounds, it’s my gift to you.”

You put your hands up and laughed. “Harvey you don’t have to!”

“I insist my dear.” He started collect your tea then bagging it. “You going back to work at your bar?”

“Yeah.”

“No rest for the wicked I see.”

You giggled and leaned on the counter. “Damn right.”

“I’m slightly sad, your handsome fellow isn’t here.”

You hummed. “He’s had to go to work, there’s a few things he needs to process and sign for.” You let out a long sigh. “But hell Harvey, I miss him.”

He handed you a brown bag, then bopped your nose. “They call that love my dear, rare it may be in this city but, it’s precious like a high-quality tea.”

You smiled. “You really love your tea, don’t you?”

“Of course. There’s nothing finer and sweeter, well there was but she’s gone.”

You pulled a sad smile, you knew who he was talking about. “You and Goddess were close, you must miss her.”

“More than anything, having that poor girl killed where she was...I don’t want to think about it…they any closer in solving it?”

You shrugged. “There’s a new lead, but it’s not the best.”

“May I help?”

You pulled a face in thought, Harvey and Goddess were close due to business, so it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “You hear her mention anything to do with Phobos?”

He tilted his head. “Doesn’t ring a bell dear, all I know is Phobos is a moon and a God of fear in war.”

You sighed. “Well you know more than others.” You walked to the door. “I’ll see you around Harvey.”

“Ah, if I remember anything, I’ll let you know. I can imagine even the smallest detail could be useful, right?”

You pushed the door and smiled. “Right.”

“Good, be safe now.”

“Bye.” You left the shop and looked up at the sky, it was even colder and Christmas would be here soon as well as Levi’s birthday. Levi never told you when his birthday was, but you may have found out using Bandit’s skills. You went to your bar, changed then opened the place up for anyone to come in. You welcomed your staff and apologised for not being around, mainly because you were kidnapped but they thought you were on holiday with Levi.

You spent the day in your office, just going over paperwork and making sure everything was in order. It was nice, you had tea and snacks and now and then your workers came in for a fun chat. Then you had Erwin visit you, which was wonderful to chat with him outside of being Bandit.

Erwin sighed as he sat in the comfy chair opposite you. “How are you?”

You smiled. “I’m okay, just have a lot of paperwork to do.”

“Need my help? I’m pretty good at it.”

You laughed. “That’d be wonderful of you, but I feel bad.”

“Don’t.” He leaned over and took some papers, he pulled out his pen and clicked it. “Alright, let’s see what I can do.” He scratched his cheek and hummed. “This isn’t too bad, I can get it all done in no time.”

“You’re a star Erwin.”

He nodded to you. “How are you feeling anyway? You got hurt back at…well.”

You shrugged. “Few cuts, the stab wound wasn’t too deep so it’s okay.” You put your papers down and stared at Erwin as he worked, you didn’t really want to open up a fresh wound but you had no choice. “How…how are you? I mean after…Ryuu’s gas is.”

“I’m fighting, some nights the nightmares are bad. Most of the time I forget about it, but that gas really was something.” He gave you a little smile. “At least you have cure now, right?”

“You’re right, you do.”

He put his papers down and smiled. “I saw death, death of all my comrades and I wasn’t granted it. I was left alone and my hard work, all of it was for nothing.”

“That must have been hard.”

“It’s the price I pay for the job I have, in fact I’m glad I got gassed because now I can face that issue head on. Ryuu has made me stronger.”

You smiled at him. “Guess it had the reverse effect on you.”

“It did…how are your brothers?”

You pulled a face. “John has gone even more religious, but Rhino? I haven’t heard anything from him recently. I’m worried.”

“He’s a dangerous man.”

“He’s a broken man.” You sighed. “Work, I should finish.”

“Sorry.”

You laughed. “We’re both as bad as each other.”

“We are.”

You began working right away, the paperwork started to get smaller in their stack and the load was easier for you. “I’m very grateful to you Erwin, maybe I should treat you to dinner.”

He laughed and smiled. “Maybe you should.”

“Tell me what you want, and we’ll go.”

“Perfect.”

You looked up as someone knocked at the door. “Come in.”

One of your workers popped her head around the door. “Rhino is here to see you, he wants to talk in private.”

You got up and looked to Erwin. “Do you mind?”

He shook his head. “Go ahead, and be careful.”

You walked out and saw Rhino, he had a long wool military coat on with the collar up. You let out a long sigh, he looked tired and ill. “Hey Rhino.”

He looked down at you and gave you a sad smile. “Ryan.”

You blinked at him a few times, then grinned. “So, I can finally call you by your real name then?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I actually want to talk to you about that.” He looked around. “Is there somewhere we can go?”

“Sure, just wait there a moment.” You ran to Erwin. “I’m going back to my flat for a bit, I’ll be back in two hours maybe.”

“Sure.”

You grabbed your big long coat and joined Ryan, you took his arm and walked with him down the street. “We’re going to my old apartment, is that okay?”

“Thought you’d moved in with Levi.”

You laughed. “I stay there more than my own place, yes. But I haven’t had the time to get rid of my place, I really should. It’s early days you know?”

“You two have been together how long?”

You hummed. “Longer than six months, we broke up during that time though.”

“That man was insane to do that.”

You smiled. “He was, he admitted it too and we moved forward.” You got to the lift in your apartment block and pressed the button. “I hate that we missed out on time being together, but there’s nothing that can be done. The past is the past, we cannot change it at all.”

“You’re right about that.”

You opened your apartment door. “Sorry if it’s, well I haven’t been home in a few days.”

“It’s fine.”

You let him in, you grabbed a drink for both of you and sat on the sofa next to him. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about Ryan?”

He let out a long sigh, you stared at his nice form. Without his coat on he had a long sleeve top on, it hugged him nicely and showed off his muscle. Then you noticed the scars on his arms, he had his sleeves pushed back, there were even burn marks as well. “This Rhino thing?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m…” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m done with it kid.”

“What?” You coughed as you almost choked on your drink.

He smiled, he looked good like that. “Ryuu’s gas, it made me relive what my mother did to me. She was a wretched woman, but she was still my mother.  She would beat me, shout at me, burn me and punish me for nothing. I took my anger and pain, then I used it. I ate and I became strong, I threw my name away and turned into Rhino. Seeing her again, feeling that pain again really got to me.” He leaned his arms on his legs. “I’m done fighting and running from her, from everything. Goddess had high hopes for us five that we’d be the new wave of fighters, but I’m afraid I’m not. I don’t want to be Bandit.”

You smiled, you reached over and took his hand and said your name. “That’s who I really am.”

He smiled and squeezed your hand back. “I feel honoured, I’m the only one to know right?”

“Right.”

Ryan said your name, he smiled after. “I wanted to tell you all this because…because you’re the only one of all of us who actually cared, you care enough to put us in jail.”

You gulped. “You figured it out?”

He laughed. “I’m the smart one out of those block heads, I know you were working with Legion to take us all down and find out who was responsible for Goddesses death. I know you’ll beat me, I know you will. So, I’m done fighting. I think…no, I want to have a family of my own. I want to marry, have children and live a good life.”

You threw yourself at Ryan, you held him tightly and hugged him. He hugged you back, you felt tears in your eyes. “I’m so proud and happy for you.”

“Thank you.” He pulled you away and cupped your face. “You should do the same, forget Goddesses dream, forget back solving her case by yourself.”

You frowned. “But John, he’s…”

“Fine, he’s with his religious people and no one is being harmed. Just leave this city, go somewhere with Levi.”

You shook your head. “I can’t.”

“You owe this city nothing, it took your mother and it turned your father into a bad man. Please, just go.”

“No, there’s a storm coming Ryan. Goddesses death has set off a chain of events, secrets are being revealed. Erwin is arresting many politicians and corrupt people. I know that none of us killed her, but someone linked to when she was young Goddess, did.”

Ryan sighed and shook his head. “So, you’re going to talk to the old ones? You know that’s dangerous.”

“I know but, Levi with me will help. They love a man in power.”

He put his one arm around you then kissed the top of your head. “Alright then, you do what you need to, but if it gets too dangerous you call for me, okay?”

“I will…so you really are leaving this life behind?”

“Yes.”

“No more fighting, criminal activities or fighting domes?”

“That’s right.”

You hugged him. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too…you not gonna hand me over to Erwin and his cops?”

You pulled away from him and shook your head. “Never.”

He smiled at you, cupped your face and kissed you. “If I had only done something sooner, I would have been running away with you. Goodbye.” He said your name and kissed your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too Ryan.”

He smiled and patted your cheek, he got up and sighed. “Well, I best be off.”

“You’re going now?”

He pulled on his coat and smiled at you. “I made sure to see you before I left, I’m leaving the city now.”

“Will you come back to visit?”

He gave you a sad smile. “Maybe.”

You closed the door behind him and tapped your head to the door, you needed to see Levi. You called your line manager up. “Hey, you guys can close early okay? I’ve just had some umm sad news.”

She awed at you. “I’m so sorry boss, yeah sure we’ll close early. Want me to talk to the Commander?”

“No, I’ll call him. Thanks Demi.” You called Erwin next. “Hey I’m not coming back.”

“Everything okay?”

“Just had some sad news, head home Erwin.”

He sighed. “Alright, I’ve finished the papers I’ve done. Make sure you call Levi, get him to stay with you in this time okay? Look after yourself, please.”

“I will, sorry I couldn’t come back.”

He chuckled. “It’s alright, we’ll have dinner tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, come over for dinner. Bring Hange too as your date.”

“I will, bye.”

You let out a long sigh, you felt bad but he seemed totally okay and it was the first time you’d ever cancelled on him. You called Levi and bit your lip, he picked up and seemed distracted probably by his paperwork. “Hello?”

“Ah, I’m bothering you right?”

Levi said your name, he sat forward in his chair at work. “You sound upset, what’s wrong?”

“I umm.” You sniffed as some tears appeared in your eyes, you rubbed them away with the back of your hand. You didn’t know why you were upset, maybe you were frustrated. Ryan was a rock to you, he had been when you were growing up. He had this harsh mean outside, but once you got past it, which you always did, he was soft and kind. “You busy?”

“If you need me, no I’m not busy.” Levi packed his stuff up and pressed the phone to his ear and shoulder, he ran over to the door and grabbed his coat. “Where are you?”

“My apartment.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes okay?”

“You don’t have to…but okay.”

“Good, see you in a bit. Bye.” You ended the call and sat on your sofa, you hugged your legs and fell on your side. You looked over at your door as Levi came in, bag in his hand with what you guessed was snacks for you. He threw his coat off, walked over to you and popped the bag on the table. He sat next to you, grabbed your arm and pulled you onto his lap. “Come here beautiful.” He cuddled you and rubbed your back. “You want to tell me what happened?”

“Ryan met with me.”

“Ryan?”

“Rhino.”

“Oh. So, what happened? What did he say?”

You pulled at his shirt. “Ryan has left the city, he’s given up his post and disbanded his men. Ryuu’s gas made him relive his mothers abuse, he was burnt, beaten, cut…everything…she was a vile woman. He begged me to leave, to run from this city with you and forget what our mission is. I said I couldn’t…he said he was leaving for good and that he loves me and will miss me. He was a changed sad man, he’s healing and it’ll take time. I just…I was shocked to see such a strong man crumble, I felt bad for not being there enough. I even wanted to take him up on his offer, to leave with you.” You sighed and sniffed your tears back. “I’m just confused.”

Levi kissed your head over and over, you slowly looked up at him. He kissed your forehead, your cheek then cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you so much. Ryan was right, we should run away from all of this together. However, I’m not one to run from a fight. What Ryan did was best for him, he needs to heal and this city is not the place to do that. I wish him the best of luck with his path. But if you want to leave this city together? Just say the word and we’ll go.”

You played with the hair on the back of his head, your forehead against his. “I want to run with you, I do.” You smiled. “But as you said, we never run from a fight. However, this murder of Goddesses? I’m leaving it to the police. My next step is dealing with John, making sure he’s not doing anything harmful and then hang up the mask.”

Levi gave you a little smile, he kissed your deeply. “I like the sound of that.”

You hugged him and sighed. “Good, so what do you want for your birthday?”

He hummed. “Nothing, wait how did you find out when it was?”

“I stole info for years remember?”

“Very true…well I don’t want anything, never have.”

You pouted and poked his cheek. “But I want to get you something, I know I’m not rich, or super hot, or whatever. However, I still want to get you something.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “I’m happy with just being with you.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “I’ll plan something special, you’ll be blown away and glad you’re with me.”

“I’m already glad I’m with you.” You went to speak but he stopped you. “Never mind, just do whatever just no big parties, I hate crowds and people.”

“Don’t worry your beautiful, handsome and sexy face.” You cupped his face and squeezed. “I have this under control.” You kissed him and hummed. “Also, umm Erwin and Hange are coming over for dinner tomorrow.” Levi leaned his head back and moaned, you laughed. “I know, I know but if you do this for me then you can do whatever you want for a whole day.”

Levi lifted his head and looked at you. “Whole day?”

“Yep.”

He hummed. “Does this day include you?”

You kissed his cheek. “Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll attend this dinner as long as you promise I get this day.”

“Promise.” You held your hand up and shook on it. “Happy now?”

“Very. Are you feeling better?”

You hugged him. “Yes, thanks for that.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He shifted you off his lap and next to him, but your legs still across him. He leaned over and grabbed the bag, he pulled out a few different snacks for you both. “Now, it’s time for me to snuggle with my girlfriend as we eat junk food and cuddle.”

You fed Levi a piece of chocolate and kissed him after. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I just want to be there for my girlfriend in her time of need, and be a normal couple for once.” He sighed and looked around. “Actually, I’ve never been to your apartment.”

You gulped. “That’s because I have a lot of stolen things here…”

“What?”

“What?”

Levi sighed. “You know what? Water under a bridge brat. Let’s just enjoy being together.” You pulled a face. “What?”

“I was expecting you to get mad, then I dunno have to punish me, maybe pin me down to stop me from running.” You bit your lip. “Use handcuffs.”

Levi grabbed your waist, he pinned you to the sofa and lay on you with his forearms either side of your head. He played with your hair as he enjoyed your blush. “How about we make out for a while and see where that goes?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, you kissed him and nipped his lip. “Sounds perfect.”

“Also…I want you to move in with me.”

You pulled back a bit, your shock turned into a bright smile. “I’d love to.” You looked around your living room. “It’ll be weird saying goodbye to this place, my first ever apartment and Goddess helped me choose it.”

“Oh…”

“No, no.” You kissed him. “I’m glad to sell this place and move in with you, like I’m doing what Ryan has. I’m moving on to something happier. There’s only so long we can run around on rooftops at night, risk our lives. Once John is checked on, that’s it really.”

“It’s nice, a future finally together without risks.”

You smiled at him. “Exactly, now do me a favour and make out with me for the first and last time in this apartment.”

“Happy to.”


	12. Chapter 12

You walked into Levi’s kitchen to find him cooking, you’d moved in a couple days ago and Levi had offered you a job. You told him you wanted to move on from your past, so you’d handed your bar to Demi because it was given to you by Goddess. You were sad to see it go, but after it felt like a weight had been lifted. Levi had asked you to join him, he had a manager position going for the technology development and testing department. So basically, you would brain storm ideas, make new tech and test them. You didn’t think you’d be useful, but Levi said that being Bandit you made up new tech and used it to your advantage. So, you said yes and today was your first day in work. Hange had taken a job there too, she loved being a cop but working for Levi meant she was in her tech dream.

You sat down and rubbed your eyes, you yawned and watched Levi. “What are you going?”

He turned around with something wrapped up, he put it in a little bag and kissed your cheek. “Making your lunch.”

You giggled. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to make sure my girlfriend has the best first day at work ever.”

You opened the bag and saw he’d made you loads of food, even some tea as well. “That’s a lot of food.”

“Sorry, I got carried away.”

“It’s okay, it’s very sweet.” You took his hand and pulled him closer, you hugged him. “Missed you this morning.”

“Sorry, I’m in early this morning. Want me to drop you off at the station? I know you want to chat to Erwin.”

You nodded. “Please.”

He sat next to you and hugged you, he kissed your temple and hummed. “Wish we didn’t have to work, that I could be here all day with you.”

“Well you can’t.”

Levi put your breakfast in front of you. “I know, now eat and finished getting ready and I’ll drop you off. Also don’t forget we have a meeting this afternoon to present ideas, you don’t have to do anything its just a meet and greet for you and so you know how things work.”

“Okay.” You finished your food and went to yours a Levi’s room, you dressed up in nice tight smart dress. You grabbed little heels, then your bag and waited in the hall for Levi. You heard the sound of his smart shoes tapping on the tiles, you looked up and smiled as he pulled on his long wool coat and adjusted it. “Looking handsome.”

He looked up at you and blushed. “Wow, now I definitely don’t want to go to work.” He put his hands on your hips, he kissed your cheek. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, you look really handsome.”

“I’m just wearing normal things.” He took your hand. “Come on, let’s get you dropped off.”

You stopped by the car. “So, are all my papers in the car?”

He opened the door for you. “Yeah I did, I double checked for you as well. Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.”

You sat down and sighed. “Alright, you know it was easier when I was Bandit, not being her is hard and weird.”

“It will be for a while, all you’ve ever known is that life and this new way is recent.”

You smiled at him as he drove. “You and the cops have made me into a normal human, I like it but it is a little odd.”

“I can understand that.” He pulled up and squeezed your thigh. “We’re here, try and breathe and just be you okay?”

“Yeah I will.” You leaned over and kissed him. “I’ll see you later, have a good day.”

He cupped your face and kissed your deeper. “I feel like a real couple, it makes me happy. Have a nice day and be good to those nerds at work, got it?”

“Got it.” You got out and grabbed your things from the boot, you slammed it and waved to Levi as you went into the station. You went all the way to Erwin’s floor, you noticed people staring at you as you walked past which made you feel a little good about the way you looked. You knocked on Erwin’s door and went in. “Hey good looking.”

He smiled at you. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

You put the papers on his desk, then all the memory sticks. “This is everything I have ever gathered as Bandit, all the information regarding Goddesses murder.”

He stood up and shook your hand. “Thank you, you’re really stepping away from being Bandit then?”

You nodded. “I am, but if you ever need Bandit for back up or to do something then just ask.”

“I will.” He gave you a hug. “Good luck with your new job today, make sure Hange doesn’t blow anything up.”

“Promise.” You sighed. “I am going to miss running away from you cops and teasing you.”

“I’m going to miss it too.”

You kissed Erwin’s cheek. “We’ll always be friends, plenty of dinners together and hanging out.”

He grinned. “Good, oh you doing a party or anything or Levi’s birthday?”

You stared at him and smiled. “No, nope, nothing at all.”

“You’re covering for him.”

You walked to the door and stopped. “He’s not a fan of big parties, or crowds, or people…wow he really is a grumpy man.”

“A bit, just let us know what you’re doing because we’d like to do something for him.”

“Sure. See ya Erwin.” You walked through the hall and bumped into Mike, he sniffed you and hummed with a smile. “Hi Mike.”

“You smell really good, and look nice. First day at work, right?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled and walked with you. “I’ll drop you off.”

“Really?”

“What are friends for? Besides, we owe you after saving our asses from that messed up gas.”

“I didn’t do much, Hange did a lot of work really. But thank you.”

He put his arm around you and hugged you. “You’re too modest.” He drove you to work and chatted with your nicely, Mike was a lot of fun and a good friend. He pulled up and looked at the massive tower. “Big place, good luck today kid, alright?”

“Thanks Mike, have a good day at work.” You ran into the building to the front desk, you introduced yourself. “I start today.”

She smiled and handed you an ID card with a clip as well as a work phone. “Wear this at all times, it allows you to get into all doors in your area as well as the upper floors as per Mr Ackerman’s request.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at your card then clipped it onto your dress. “So, I just go?”

“You’re a section manager Miss, you can go where you like and do what you want. But yes, you can go.”

You smiled. “Sorry, just new to big places like this.”

“It’s okay.” She laughed. “I was the same, have fun miss.”

“Thanks!” You ran to the lift and pressed for your floor, as soon as the doors opened Hange greeted you by shouting your name. “Hi.”

“Missed you!” She gave you a big hug. “So, let me introduce you to the team. They’re looking forward to meeting you.” She took your hand and pulled you along. “Just be yourself okay?”

“Okay.” She opened the door and shoved you in. “Wait.”

“Good luck.”

You stared at a room of four guys and Hange, you let out a long sigh. “Umm, hi it’s nice to meet you all.” You introduced yourself. “I know I kind of appeared out of nowhere, but I will work hard and I will be dedicated to this place and you guys. I love tech, I love playing with it and messing with it. I love making new things, and thinking of new things as well. I want you guys to know, I’m always here for you. I won’t be locked up in my office all the time, I want to be out here with you guys because you’re all as important as…no you’re more important than me. So, yeah.”

“Miss?”

You pointed to a guy. “Yes.”

“You like comics, movies, gaming, manga or anime?”

You frowned. “Of course, why wouldn’t I? I tried to get my boyfriend into all that, at first he wasn’t but now he subtly hints to do them together.” You laughed. “You should see him gaming now, he’s so competitive and weirdly good. Sorry I talked too long.”

“Dude you’re awesome.”

You blushed. “What?”

Hange squealed and clapped her hands. “That’s my best friend! Love you Bandit.” You stared at you, eyes wide. She covered her mouth. “Oops.”

You held your hands up. “This does not leave this room, understand?”

It looked like the room was going to go into full nerd melt down, they jumped shouted and screamed in excitement. They all shook your hand one by one, it was odd but cool as well. Ted, Ron, Steven and Craig were nice guys and very nerdy. Ted grinned at you. “You’re even cooler now, a good-looking nerd. This is the best ever, so shall we start brainstorming?”

“Sure.” You sat at the head of the table. “Let’s have a look what you’ve got.” You listened to all their plans, but what they wanted to make was too complicated and isolating to people. Then you saw Hange’s idea, it was a little bot that she had made for Bandit, but it was cheaper. You sighed and looked at it more. “What about this bot, but we change it a little?”

Ron sat back. “What do you mean?”

“Well, as someone who’s been around all ages, I see that the older generation tend to steer away from tech because we make it too complicated.” You turned the page to them all to show the bot. “If we turned this little guy into an easy to use assistant, we could sell to everyone. Imagine you need to take meds at certain times, but it slips your mind a lot. This guy could remind you, plus he can chat with people who are lonely.”

Hange pointed at you. “Voice control, like those google homes and what not but has a cute face. He’ll be friendly, cute, and make little noises of happiness. He could respond to petting, kids could use him and he’ll be great company for the elderly as well.”

Steven smiled. “I love it, it’s a lot of fun.” He grabbed some paper and pens and began sketching. “We have to give him a little face, a screen for his eyes and he can follow people with a sensor. With the tech inside, and the look were looking at 100 to buy, give or take.” He looked up at you. “That in the budget?”

Ron looked over the papers. “It is, we’d need to do a test run.”

Craig clapped his hands loudly. “We can do this!”

You sighed and smiled, this was good. “Wonderful. Alright, Steven I want you to design the little guy, make sure he is cute and loveable. Craig and Hange can you work together to make the internals and programming? Ron and Ted, you guys are fantastic with the aesthetic, can you make the outside safe and good? Everyone happy?”

“YES MISS!”

You laughed and felt proud. “Wonderful, so umm.” They all got up and got going. “Ah, well I better go to my office then and do some work.” You walked to your office, you blushed when you saw the gifts in there, you turned to see Ted, Ron, Steven, Craig and Hange smiling at you. You welled up. “Thank you so much, I feel very welcome.”

Hange kissed your cheek. “Take a seat, do some paperwork and eat the snacks we got you.”

You smiled at them. “Thanks guys, good job today.” You sat behind your desk and began working, there were a few beginning papers to do but, it was fun. You felt happy here, relaxed too.

 

 

 

 

You let out a shaky breath, Hange bumped into you. “You’ll do fine.”

“I’ve never been to a big meeting before, plus today is my first day and I might vomit.”

She grabbed you and shook you. “You’re fucking Bandit! You’ve jumped through glass, carried a live bomb and inhaled toxic gas! You can do anything!”

You nodded. “You’re right!” You looked at the perfect drawing of Buddy, the cute little robot helper. He had two wheels, a screen for a face to show his eyes and mouth. As soon as you start him up, he’d ask for his name, and yours. He could fit in your two hands, he was going to be perfect. “They’ll love you Buddy.”

Hange walked out of the lift, the woman looked good in a suit but her hair was wild. You went up to the desk, Levi’s secretary was there typing away. She looked up and smirked at you. “Oh look, which board member ordered a whore?”

You frowned, but Hange spoke before you. “I’m not a whore.”

She smirked. “I was referring to the one in the tight dress, you look like a homeless person found a suit. A very unfashionable suit. Please leave.”

You pulled Hange back. “I’ve got this.” You walked forward and gave her a kind smile. “Listen umm Ann? I work here in the tech development department, I’m the manager there and therefore required by my contract to go to that meeting in there.”

“Oooow, sorry I can’t let you in.”

You sighed. “I really wish I didn’t have to do this.” You handed Hange your papers, she grinned at you and knew exactly what you were going to do. You were going to let Bandit out. You placed your hands on Ann’s desk and leaned forward. “Listen here Ann, I work here and you will show me the respect I deserve. If you don’t, I will find out your browser history and send it to everyone you care about.” Ann’s eyes widened. “Now, do we have an understanding?”

She gulped and got up, she handed you the paperwork for the meeting and smiled. “H-Have a nice meeting Miss.” She opened the door for you. “Let me know if you need anything.”

You winked at Hange. “Come on sugar.” You and Hange walked in, all eyes were on the two of you. You felt nervous, especially when people whispered and looked you up and down. You leaned over to Hange. “I feel like meat.”

“But you’re a good piece of meat.”

You laughed and bumped into her. “You dog.”

“Hey.” You jumped and turned to a tall blonde man. “You must be the new manager of the nerds, must be difficult looking at those uglies all the time and not see a real man.”

You looked around. “Hey, do you have a bin?”

“No, why?”

“Oh because you just make me want to vomit.” You folded your arms. “Those nerds down there are amazing, and I’m a nerd too so shove it you slime ball.”

An old man laughed and slapped the slime ball on the back. “She’s got some moxi this one, I like her. No wonder Mr Ackerman is very fond of this one on a business level, and dating her.”

The blonde frowned. “Dating? So, you’re the one who made him more approachable. Interesting.”

Levi walked in. “Alright, sit and let’s discuss everything on the agenda and get to work.” Everyone sat and went around talking about what they had planned, then it was you and Hange last and at the very end of the table furthest from Levi. Levi called your name. “I know you started today, so you won’t have anything. So, introduce yourself and talk a little about your department.”

You looked to Hange, she nodded at you and gave you a smile. You smiled back and took the paperwork, you handed them out. “Actually we do have a proposal, that’s if you want to hear it?”

Levi nodded, his eyes softened as he sat back. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” You got up and presented your idea, you let Hange talk about the technical side of things. The best part was seeing the board show interest, and Levi’s eyes seem to light up at the picture of the cute bot. You sighed and held Hange’s hand. “So?”

Levi put the papers down. “Can you get a prototype sorted?”

Hange nodded. “We can, in fact we’re working on one now.”

“Good.” He leaned forward in his chair. “In all my years in business, I’ve never met anyone who’s been so efficient and effective on the first day of work. I’m impressed. I’ll come and visit your team to watch the progress, thank you to the both of you for presenting this idea.” Levi pointed at you and said your name. “Can you stay behind so we can discuss this further?”

“Sure.” You smiled and sat down.

“Good, meeting adjourned.” You sat there in your seat, you adjusted your dress and sat up. Levi left his seat and walked over to you, he pulled a seat next to you and sat down. “I said to take it easy today, and yet you come into this meeting room and present an idea.”

“You mad?”

“No, not at all I’m very impressed with what you’ve done.” He cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “I should have employed you years ago.”

You laughed and played with your dress. “I’m alright.”

“Come with me.” You took Levi’s hand and followed him, he looked to his secretary and nodded. You grinned at her and waved. “Don’t disturb us Ann, I’m going to spend some time with my girlfriend.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Levi led you to his office doors, you gasped at the room. It was large with massive windows and a balcony, he had his own bathroom with some clothes in a wardrobe. His desk was massive with a big comfy seat, his walls were lined with books and the sofas were to die for. He had a tea set and a food area, it was like a mini apartment. You ran over to his desk and flopped into the seat, you noticed a picture frame and picked it up to see a picture of you and another of you and Levi. “Cute.”

Levi walked over and sat on his desk in front of you, you looked at the next picture and smiled to yourself. “That’s a nice smile.”

You looked up at him, he leaned closer and captured your lips. You giggled. “You know, I feel really powerful in this seat.”

“You my boss now?”

You sat back. “Dunno, maybe. You going to be a good employee, or naughty?”

“Bite me.”

You grabbed his tie and pulled yourself up from his seat, you pressed against him. “Don’t tempt me Levi, I just might.”

“Please do.”

You dug your fingers into his hair, you yanked him to you and kissed him hard. He gripped your waist and pulled you closer. You nipped his lip, kissed along his jaw and then bit his neck and licked the wound. Levi moaned at you, he lay back on the desk taking you with him. You laughed as you fell on his chest. “Hang on Mr, my dress.”

“Sorry.” He moved your dress slowly up your thighs, your body tingled in delight. “There, that’s better, right?”

You climbed onto his desk and kissed his face all over, then his neck. You took his tie off and put it on yourself, you smiled down at him. “How do I look?”

“Good.”

“Yeah?”

“Perfect boss.”

You leaned closer and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. “Mmm, you might get a bonus then.”

Levi squeezed your bum as you kissed his collarbone. “I look forward to it.”

You heard your work phone ring, you grabbed it from your things and answered. “Yes?”

“Hey boss it’s Steven, we’ve got a few things we want to run by you regarding Buddy.”

Levi sat up, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled your chest into his face. You rolled your eyes. “Yeah Steven, I can pop down. I’m just finishing a meeting with Mr Ackerman.” You jumped off Levi, he lay back on his desk and sighed.

“Thanks boss, we’ll see you in a bit.”

“Alright, bye Steven.” You turned around and kissed Levi’s forehead. “Love you.”

He hummed. “Love you too.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Don’t worry, tonight I will be all yours.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good.”

You kissed him again then ran to the door, you looked back at Levi. “Hey Levi?”

He got up and looked at you. “What?” You flashed him your lace underwear covered bum, Levi chuckled at you making your heart flutter. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

 

 

 

You got up earlier than Levi this morning, it was unusual but, you needed to go. Today you were travelling to see John, how he was doing, what he was up to. It was also your first week off work, everything had been going well and Buddy was close to being released. It was an exciting time, but you were nervous as well. You hoped your first project went well.

Levi woke up at you moving about, he opened his sleepy eyes and looked at you. “Mmm where you going?”

“To see John remember?”

He let out a sleepy sigh. “Can’t you go another time? Today’s our first day off together.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I won’t be long hun, promise.”

“Fine.”

You pinched his cheek. “Don’t be grumpy, I love you and I’ll see you later.” You left him in bed, it was sad because he was shirtless. You grabbed a warm coat and got a taxi into town for a long drive to John, he had a nice village of wooden huts by a river and lakes. It was a beautiful place, and it was different to the rich place it used to be. John had changed. You got out the taxi and headed to the main hut, two believers greeted you. “Hi, I’m here to see John or the Father. I’m Bandit.”

They bowed to you, the woman smiled. “Greetings Bandit, we’ve heard many good things about you. Go in, the Father is praying alone today.”

“Thank you.”

“God bless.”

You smiled and went inside, it was beautiful and simple inside. There were no stain glass windows, just simple big windows that let in the light and the view. You noticed someone kneeling in simple clothes, white shirts and tight black jeans. He had a cross around his wrist and hand, his feet were bare and his hair was longer. You smiled as you walked over, you were quiet but he still heard you.

John lowered his hands, he looked back at you. “It’s good to see you.”

You smiled at he walked over and hugged you, he was thinner than before but he certainly had more muscle. His beard was a little longer, he looked like a proper religious leader. “How are you doing?”

“As well as any man can be.”

You sighed. “John…”

“I am better, though the beast fights my soul every day.”

You both walked to a bench and sat. “You’ve changed, this place has too.”

He sighed and took your hand, he looked at the scars on it. “I…When the gas took over, I was tested. I saw all my sins, my greed and that I was no better than the demons. God talked to me, God told me that I needed to face these fears every day, face my sins so I could help others. The punishments I had here? Gone. The money I took? Gone. We now grow our own food, we make everything as well. We are truly in touch with God and nature, we provide a get away for people who want to escape the city and get in touch with God’s voice. If people want to leave, they can.”

“So, do you no longer want to take over this city?”

He laughed. “No, no, never. I’m done with that path, Ryan came to be before he left and wanted some guidance. I believe this mission Goddess wanted us to all go on died with her, what we all wanted to do was never asked of us. She told us what we should do, what we should aim for. Ryuu’s gas made us face who we are, what we’ve done and we realised this is not what we want anymore. I think we all need to heal, Ryan has gone to do what he needs to do. I have turned more to God, you have started a beautiful life with Levi. Ryuu is getting psychiatric help and is much better, Diablo is getting the medical treatment he needs for all those burns and Butcher is educating himself in jail.”

You smiled. “Looks like everyone really has moved on.”

He squeezed your hand and turned to you. “A word of caution. I know you have stepped away from being Bandit, but there is a monster in this city. This thing fed and delighted on us fighting each other, on you taking us down one by one. Now we have stopped, we’ve walked away so its mad. This thing is not happy we’ve given up and it will strike, I fear it is you it’ll come after.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Because you were bringing us all down, and yet you didn’t finish the job. This monster is the one who started this all, I don’t know who but please…be careful.”

You hugged him tightly. “I will, you should be careful too.”

He laughed. “I’m weak, this thing will know it but you aren’t. You took down our brothers, you were the one who took down Ryuu the strongest of us. The Titans of this city may be gone, but it has allowed something else to awaken.”

You nodded. “I will be careful, I promise John.”

He smiled. “You and Levi take care.”

You got up. “Well, I’m off now John I have Levi’s birthday to do.”

“Have fun with that.”

You laughed. “I think he’s going to love what we’ve planned.”

He smiled. “I have chosen the best cabin for you, it’s away from everyone else and all the things you’ve bought are in there. Be careful though, the snow is supposed to be heavy soon.”

“Even better.” You kissed John’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

You walked out of the main hut to find Levi leaning against his car, a warm coat on with a scarf and leather gloves. “Finally.”

You smiled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, and I noticed some of your clothes missing. What are you up to?”

You pulled at the lapels of his coat. “Well, I’ll tell you where to drive and I want you to follow and ask no questions, okay?”

He sighed. “Alright.” You led him down a path away from John’s main place, then you got out and walked down a path to the cabin. “A cabin?”

You pulled Levi by the hand, you unlocked the door and went inside. The place was all open plan below with a massive fireplace, wooden stairs led up to a huge bed with a view of the mountains and lake. The bathroom was to die for, a deep bath for two and a lovely shower. There were fresh flowers placed, Levi’s gifts were on the table ready for him and the cake you’d made and gotten sent here ready.

You jumped and turned to Levi, you put your arms out. “Happy early Birthday! I know it’s the 24th, but yeah…love you.”

Levi yanked you close, he cupped the side of your face and kissed you. His forehead tapped yours, he looked into your eyes. “Thank you, but I had Christmas presents for you back at the house.”

You shrugged. “It’s your birthday, you told me about your past and I want you to feel loved. That it was a wonderful thing you were born and survived.”

“Thank you so much.” Levi hugged you tightly to him. “Thank you.”

You giggled at him. “Soooo…you wanna open your presents while I cook lunch?”

“Okay.” He sat down at the dinning table and looked over at the gifts, his first one was a beautiful tea set. Then there was a cleaning cloth with LA on, scarf, coat, gloves. The best things you got him was a pocket watch, it was engraved and had a picture of you and Levi on the inside. Then a ring. Levi hummed as he studied the nice ring that looked like two wings, they’d wrap around his finger and was a nod to him being Legion. “This a proposal?”

You blushed hard and turned to him. “A-Ah! N-no.”

He tilted his head and clicked his tongue. “I’m messing with you brat; your face was very cute though.” He slipped it on and studied his hand. “I love everything you got me.”

He walked over to you. “Really?”

He leaned over and kissed your temple, he hugged you from behind. “Really. You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

You placed your hand on Levi’s wrapped around you. “Oh I’m not the best, but I do what I can.”

“You’re the best.”

You laughed and turned your head to kiss Levi. “Love you Levi, now clean up and get changed while I finish cooking.”

“But I want to hold you.”

“But I need to cook, go on.”

“Fine, well at least I now know why some of yours and my clothes are missing, they’re here.”

You watched him go and laughed, he was acting like a grumpy kid. You made a simple lunch for him, because the guys favourite food was rice but, you were saving the rice for pudding. You thought it was cute and simple, the man was cute and simple. He adored hugs and kisses, but he didn’t want to say he did. When he was tickled, he’d laugh but get flustered. When he cleans, if the surface reflected his face, he’d smile a little. He’d talk to himself if something weird or fucked up happened. You’d spent so long just watching this odd and wonderful man, the more quirks you learnt the more you loved him to death.

Levi looked over your shoulder and hummed. “Fajitas.”

“Yes.”

“I like them.”

“I know.” You plated it all up and handed him his. “Go sit hun.” You both ate together and talked for a bit, then you got excited about his dessert. You put rice pudding in a bowl for him, you walked over and placed it in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked at it. “Rice pudding.”

“Heaven.”

You giggled and kissed his temple. “Eat up birthday boy, I am cooking you breakfast tomorrow, lunch and dinner.”

“You spoil me.”

“Always. Now eat.” He ate a spoonful and froze. “Levi? Everything okay?”

He looked down at the bowl and muttered under his breath. “So good…”

You left him to eat, you cleaned everything up and sat down to eat your bowl of rice pudding. You grabbed your cloth and wiped Levi’s face, he had a little rice on it. He looked at you and hummed, you leaned your cheek on your hand and watched Levi fondly. “I bet you were really cute as a kid.”

“I was very skinny and not cute at all.”

You pulled a face. “Yeah, but when your uncle found you and fed you up, I bet you looked cute after then.”

“No, I’m not cute.” He hummed. “I bet you were really cute as a kid.”

You smiled at him. “Same situation as you, when my dad left me, I was skinny and dirty. I didn’t do the whole cute kid thing either.” Levi opened his mouth, then closed it. You watched as a blush went across his cheeks, he looked away from you. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad thought, doesn’t matter. Thank you for this, it was one of the best things I’ve ever had.”

You watched him clean up, your eyes narrowed as you tried to think about what he was going to say. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Talk.”

“No.”

You pouted. “Leviiiii.”

He clicked his tongue. “Oi, listen brat I’m not talking.”

You could see he was even more red. “If you don’t talk, then I’ll have to tickle it out of you.”

“Don’t.”

You got up from your seat. “Then tell me.”

He backed away and said your name sternly. “Don’t you dare brat.”

You ran after him, he ran away and jumped over the sofa away from you. You were glad you were a little more agile than Levi and he loved you so much, you climbed onto the sofa and pounced at him. He turned around and caught you right away, he didn’t want you to hurt yourself. Big mistake. You pinned him and began tickling him right away. You giggled as Levi began laughing, at first, he had his usual stern face but, then he cracked. Levi smiled and began laughing.

He gasped for air and rolled about, he managed to roll and fling you off and onto the floor. He panted then looked over at you, you squealed and tried to get away. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you closer, he rolled you onto your back. You smiled. “Hi.”

“Now I would punish you for being mean to me, but you did do something truly wonderful for me today.” He hummed. “What to do.”

You smiled at him, you realised what he was going to say. “Our kids.” Levi went red. “You were going to say our kids will be cute, right?”

Levi put his hand over your mouth. “Stop.” You wiggled under him. “No, don’t say anymore.” He rested his head on your chest, he sighed. “Please don’t.”

You giggled and ran your hands through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not because I don’t want to…it’s because I really want a family with you that I’m…it’s just too soon.”

You smiled. “I know, but…I agree.” Levi lifted his head and looked at you. “Nights when I’m awake and you’re asleep, I look at you and imagine a bright future. When we laugh together, when we mess about or cuddle, I imagine it all too.”

Levi kissed you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, that was a wonderful big lunch and a fun game.” He sat up. “However, I’ve noticed that it’s been snowing this whole time. I’m guessing, you want to play in the snow.” You sprung up and ran to your outdoor things, you wrapped up warm and bounced on the spot. Levi put his new winter things on you got him, he opened the back slide door and watched you sprint out then jump and land in the large amount of snow. “Oi brat, you’ll catch a death! Be careful as well!”

You popped out of the snow, Levi held back a laugh at the sight of you. “OKAY!”

Levi sighed and walked around, he looked over to the mountains and breathed out. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence, only sound was the snow falling. He opened his eyes and looked for you, but he couldn’t see you. He shouted for you, but nothing. Panic set in, it was like Ryuu all over again. “ANSWER ME!” He ran to the lake and saw the ice was broken, his heart hammered hard. He shouted your name again.

You slammed the little hut next to the lake door open, you had fishing robs in your arms. “Look what I found! I broke the ice on the lake, we can fish and whatever we catch we can cook!” You lowered them when you noticed tears in Levi’s eyes. “The wind cold?”

He sniffed. “What?”

“You have tears in your eyes.” You walked down the pier and dropped the rods, you ran back to the hut and grabbed a bucket and poured some bait into it. You walked back to find Levi by the door, you smiled up at him. “So, you wanna fish?”

He wrapped one arm around you, he pulled you close and squeezed. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, so we fishing?”

“Yeah.” He sniffed and took the bucket. “I’ll carry that, you grab two chairs.” You grabbed them and followed Levi, he held his hand up. “Wait there.” You watched him walk to the hole you made, then he came back and took the chairs. He put them in place, then came back for you. “Come here.”

You laughed. “You don’t have to carry me.”

“No, but I want to. Need to look after you.”

“Okay.” He picked you from the pier, he moved you and carried you like a bride to the seats. You smiled at Levi, you could see pain in his eyes. “I scared you, didn’t I?”

He sighed. “You didn’t do anything, I just was over thinking.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, I guess the wound from Ryuu is still deep.”

“I know it’s just the two of us out here, I know that it’s almost all over. However, I worry so much because I lost you before and I saw what I thought was real…I know you wouldn’t sacrifice yourself, or do anything stupid...I just…I just really love you.”

You snuggled against him and kissed his neck. “I adore you so much, I promise I won’t scare you like that again.”

He sat down and kept you on his lap. “It’s okay, just early days.”

You smiled and grabbed a rob, you put bait on it. “Alright, you any good at fishing?”

“I am, why?” He looked at you face and sighed. “I’ll help.” He put his hands on yours, he guided you then leaned back. “Now we wait.”

You smiled and snuggled into Levi’s warm arms, you watched the line with excitement. “I hope we catch something.”

“We might not be lucky.”

“You never know.”

“You are always positive.”

You giggled. “Of course.”

“I like it, now let’s be quiet so we don’t scare the fish.”

“Okay.” You enjoyed the moment, you were pretty sure at one-point Levi had fallen asleep as he held you. You let him nap as you carried on, but part of you now wish you didn’t catch a fish because you didn’t want to wake him up. You looked around, then over to the shore line to see a deer and its kids. You smiled at her as she sniffed the ground, looked up at you and her ears flap before calmly walking away. You flinched when you felt a tug, you looked to your line and watched it pull and the rob click. You patted Levi’s arm. “Levi…Levi!”

He woke up. “Hmm? What?”

“The line.”

He put his hands on yours. “Alright, relax and take your time, okay?”

“Okay.” You both worked together, slowly bringing in the fish. You were expecting it to be small, but then you blown away. Levi helped you pull a big fish from the water, you jumped up in excitement. “I did it! Wait! What do I do now?”

He took the rod rom you. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.” You waited for him, he then held out the dead fish to you. “There you go, well done.”

You bounced with the heavy fish. “Can we eat it?”

“Yes of course, if we couldn’t I wouldn’t have killed it.”

You held it above your head. “YAAAY!” You brought it back down. “Umm, how we going to eat it?”

“I’ll cook it.”

You pouted. “It’s your birthday week here, I’m cooking.”

“Well, I want to cook for you. Seeing you happy makes me happy.”

“Fiiiine.”

He kissed the side of your head. “Good girl, now shall we catch some more?”

You grinned. “Yeah, that’ll be nice.”


	13. Chapter 13

You stretched and let out a little moan, you looked around at the snow and the frozen lake. You shielded your eyes and noticed something in the sky, you walked over to where the axes and wood was. You grabbed one axe out of the stump, you felt the weight of it and thought a moment. Levi walked to the double doors and saw you, he rubbed his roughed-up hair from last nights events. He yawned and wandered how you still had energy to spare, it was usually him. He would say something, but knowing you, you’d say he was old because today was his birthday.

He pulled on a coat and slipped on some boots, he called your name. “What are you doing?”

You looked up and smiled. “Morning birthday boy.”

“Morning.”

“I’m just doing something quickly, be a good birthday boy and go back to bed and wait for me.”

He frowned at you. “Why? I mean it sounds nice, but why?”

You sighed. “Just for once Levi, do what you’re told.” You spun around and threw the axe, a blast hit the floor as if it was shooting at you. Your axe hit it, the thing swerved in the air and landed on the lake and broke the ice. You grabbed the other axe and smiled at Levi. “Get inside.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” You ran to the lake, Levi followed you to the broken ice. “What was it?”

You breathed a moment, your thoughts piecing things together. “I’m not sure, but I have a bad feeling.” The ice exploded in front of you making you drop the axe, you stumbled back and looked to Levi when you saw a hand reach out. You shoved Levi out the way and felt your ankle get grabbed, you were yanked under and felt pain as the cold water wrapped around you. Your body was moved, hands wrapped around your throat. You kicked and fought against them, your back hit the lake floor.

Your hands slapped about on the armour, you found what you needed and pressed everything you could. It’s and your body flew up, you’d managed to turn on their jets to make you fly up. They kicked you and let you go just as you got near the top, you swam up and slammed your hand on the ice. You pulled yourself out and coughed, you crawled out and grabbed the axe.

Levi was running back over, he had a rope in his hand. “You’re back!”

You walked past him and watched the person fly, they fought their jets then landed on the floor. “Yeah, and I’m pissed off.” You pulled your coat off and threw it. “I’m going to stop whoever that is, then I’m going to take a nice hot bath and then we’re going have a fantastic birthday and Christmas party.” You grabbed Levi’s rope. “Need to borrow this.”

He helped your tie it onto the end of the axe. “What do you need me to do.”

“Just follow my lead.” You watched the person stagger to their feet; their armour was full bodied and gold. It was Phobos. Their armour sparked from where your other axe had hit him, they were weak. You were expecting more from someone trying to kill you, and someone who you thought killed the Goddess.

You spun the axe round and round by the rope, Phobos ran towards you. You threw the axe, he dodged. You pulled it back, spun around and threw it back. You danced with the axe until it finally connected with his armour, you yanked him towards you. Levi twisted around and sent a hard kick to the guys armour covered face smashing part of it. You cried and pulled Phobos back over, Levi closed lined them to the floor. He got on top of them and punched them in the face, he sighed and stepped away.

You pulled the axe free and crouched next to them. “They alive?”

Levi knelt down, he looked around for anywhere he could check. “Don’t know, there’s too much armour. I can’t check.”

You frowned at the broken helmet, you pulled part of it off to show the persons eye, forehead and part of their hair and mouth. Their eye flew open, it was an unnatural colour and blood shot. You and Levi fell back, the armoured guy pulled something from his belt. You recognised it as a needle. “LEVI!” You both dove for the person, but they injected themselves before you could stop them. The person smiled at you as you knelt over them, then you watched the light leave their eyes. “Shit.”

“Why would they kill themselves, after all that?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know.” You grabbed their helmet, you pressed and pulled at it until you could finally yank it off. You stared at the person’s face, a chill ran through you but not from the cold water freezing on your body but at the person behind the mask. “Who the hell is that?”

Levi shook his head. “You don’t know them?”

“No.” You looked at Levi. “Why would someone I don’t know try and kill me? It doesn’t make any sense.”

He sighed. “I’ll call this in, get Erwin out here to and take the body.” He looked around then back at you. “You need to warm up.”

You nodded. “I do, but I think I’m going to stay with the body until the cops get here, just in case.”

Levi pulled you up. “No, I don’t want you getting sick.” He kissed you. “I want you well on my birthday, my stupidly brave axe wielder.”

You laughed at Levi. “I will, just.”

“Fine. I’ll run back to the cabin and make the call, once I’m back you go inside and get in the shower okay?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

 

 

 

 

You had a dressing gown wrapped around you as you sat in the bedroom, you were going to have bath but the cops had arrived and needed to talk to you. Mike walked in with his note book, he looked at your crossed legs and enjoyed them both on show. “This my Christmas present?”

You laughed. “Still a dog I see.”

“Prefer wolf.” He sat down next to you. “On another note, how are you feeling?”

You shrugged. “Better, I had a shower to heat up. I will have a bath, but I’m guessing you need a statement.”

He nodded and began writing. “Yeah, just a few questions and we’ll all be gone.” He went through everything and you told him what he needed to know, he stared at the pad for a bit. “You know, I can’t believe you used an axe to stop him.”

“Two.”

He laughed. “Pretty amazing if I’m honest.”

“Thank you.”

He tapped his pen. “You know, I don’t recognise that person.”

“Nor do I, I’m confused Mike and tired.”

He took your hand and squeezed it making you smile. “I get it, just as you chose to walk away too. Now it’s hunting you down.”

You nodded. “Hopefully that’s the end of it all.”

Mike patted your hand. “He died from his own actions, not yours or Levi’s.”

You sighed. “Yeah I know, just kind of hate I couldn’t stop him. I don’t kill people Mike, I don’t like people dying either. I want people to answer for their actions, to explain themselves. I was denied that today, it annoys me.”

He smiled and kissed the side of your head. “Just focus on the good things, let us cops deal with all this okay? Besides you have someone’s birthday to make good, right?”

You hit Mike in the gut. “Shut up you perv.”

He laughed and got up. “See you around.”

You waved to him and watched the other cops leave, you went into the bathroom and checked the water. Levi walked in and sighed as you pulled at your robe ties. “Well that was exactly how I wanted to spend today.” His eyes widened as you slowly pulled down your robe, you looked over your shoulder at Levi and dropped it on the floor. “Happy Birthday to me.”

You stepped into the water, then sunk down and sighed. “How about you join me for a cuddle? I’m still rather cold, and I’m a little grumpy.”

Levi began taking his things off. “That a request or a demand?”

You shrugged and leaned back so you looked at him. “Whatever you want sweetie, it’s your birthday.”

He leaned over and traced the marks forming on your neck, you’d been strangled badly by Phobos. He kissed your forehead, he closed his eyes and hummed at the contact. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I know and I love you too, so am I hugging you in the bath or are you hugging me?”

“Let’s change it up, can you hug me?”

You giggled. “I’d love to.” Levi got in front of you, he waited a moment then lay back against you. You wrapped your arms around him, you pressed the side of your face on his muscular back. “Mmm, you are so warm.”

Levi sighed. “Good, this is nice.” He frowned when he felt your hands move up his body, he looked down as saw you were holding his pecs. “What are you doing.”

“Well you hold my boobs so, I’m holding yours.”

He patted your hands. “Not the same thing.”

You kissed his back. “I dunno.” You squeezed them making him flinch. “They feel pretty good.”

“Well, I’d like it if you didn’t grope me.”

You pressed your boobs against his back, you leaned over his shoulder and pouted. “You’re mean, but it is your birthday.”

You leaned back, but Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “Wait.”

“What?” You looked down and laughed. “So, I can’t grab your boobs, but you can feel mine pressed to your back. Double standards Levi.”

“Stop being an ass brat.”

You hugged Levi tightly, you let out a sigh and closed your eyes. “Fine.”

Levi leaned back, you laughed and pressed against the back of the tub. Levi slid down a bit, you pushed him away, adjusted yourself and pulled him back. You placed one hand on his head and your other arm went across his arms and the top of his chest, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the contact.

He turned his head to the side and saw boob, he hummed and kissed your skin. You smiled. “Hey, resting time. No fooling around, I’m pretty beat from being in that water and fighting.”

“I know, I mean I like this but I miss holding you.”

You opened your eyes. “Want me to move?”

Levi sat up, he turned and lay back on the other side. He took your hand and pulled you closer. “I just want to hold you, just to remind me that you’re okay.” You wrapped your arms around him, you snuggled against him as he played with your hair. You don’t know how long you were like this, but after a while you were suddenly aware you were being carried. You opened your eyes and looked up to Levi, he kissed your forehead. “Shh, go back to sleep.”

You hummed. “What happened?” You patted yourself and noticed you were wearing clothes, Levi’s clothes. “I’m wearing things.”

“You were out like a light, didn’t even mind when I dried you and put clothes on you.”

You pouted. “That’s embarrassing.”

“No, it was very cute. I enjoyed myself.”

“But I slept through part of your birthday.”

He kissed your temple. “It’s fine really, you worry too much brat. I love you and what you’ve done for me is amazing, I don’t need your body and moans to make my birthday the best. All I need is just to have you with me, that’s all.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. “I don’t deserve you, you’re the best. I love you so, so much.”

Levi squeezed you. “I love you too, now I’m going to put you on the sofa with a blanket. Then I will get some cake and tea for us both, we’ll eat and cuddle and maybe make out.”

You laughed. “Sounds fun.”

“And if you’re okay, could you make that rice pudding again? It was so good.”

You nodded. “You really liked it?”

He put you down and grabbed a blanket, he wrapped it around you as he spoke. “Yes, it was the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

You laughed and snuggled up in the massive blanket, you wiggled down in your seat. “Good.” You giggled as Levi stared at you, you opened the blanket up to give Levi a view of you in his shirt. It had ridden up, so he could see the underwear he’d put on you and your beautiful legs. “Hurry up and get in.”

Levi charged at you, you squealed as he pulled the blanket over the both of you. He lay on top of your body, he kissed your face all over, then a long kiss on your lips. He hummed. “That was nice.” He kissed your cheek. “But we need food, otherwise you’re going to eat me.”

“Very true.”

He hopped off you and went to the kitchen, he sliced up the cake you’d baked him with strawberries in. You went under the cover and moved about, you climbed onto the floor, the blanket was big enough to hide your movements.

Levi came back and frowned. “Now where did the brat go?”

“Hiding!”

He put the tray down with tea and cake. “You really making me go under there to find you?”

“Present.”

He sighed. “Really?” He watched as the shirt he’d put on you fly out from the blanket, that meant you were only wearing underwear. “Okay…” Then your bra flew out. “Now I’m very interested, this sounds like a fun game.” He dove under the blanket. “Where are you brat?” He moved about on the sofa, then saw movement on the floor. He climbed down, saw your ankle and grabbed it. He pulled your closer. “GOT YOU!”

You screamed and rolled on your back to face Levi, you giggled then smiled. “Hi.”

He kissed you. “Hi, now can we have that lovely cake.”

You pouted. “But boobs Levi.”

He looked to your chest, he leaned down and kissed each one. “Yes, and they’re lovely and I adore both of them very much, but I really want to try your cake.”

“Maybe you could eat the cake off of me.”

“Brat!”

You laughed. “Too much of a mess huh? Well, maybe you could clean me up after.”

He pinned you to the floor. “Stop saying things that turn me on, it’s not fair.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just want to make up for me sleeping, oh and getting into a fight this morning.”

“You don’t need to.” He pulled the massive blanket off. “Now put your bra and shirt on please.”

“Why?”

He kissed your cheek. “Because I like taking them off.”

You giggled. “Oooooh, sexy time. I’m in.” You got changed and grabbed your plate. “Cake first though.”

“And movies.”

 

 

 

 

 

You smiled at the computer screen, the sales of Buddy were high and reviews of him were amazing. People of all ages could use him, no one was excluded. You looked up at the room as you heard gasps, Levi had arrived in a finely pressed suit and was shaking hands with a very excited Steven. You finished up your report and heard a knock on your door, you looked up to see Hange. “Hi hot stuff.”

She grinned and walked over. “Not going to greet your boyfriend?”

You chuckled at her. “I’m at work, plus I have a report to finish and send to him.”

“Why don’t you get him to see the report now?”

You sighed. “Because, I’d like to do a good job here Hange.”

She sat on your desk. “Do you miss it?” You looked up at her. “You know?”

You let out a long sigh. “Yeah I do, being her I felt like I was making a difference. It was an instant difference, but here it’s slower. I still change peoples lives and help, but…”

“I get it.”

You gave her a sad smile. “I can’t help but feel I missed something, something in my past that is staring me in the face. I know whatever is going on is not over, it’s going to keep coming back and Phobos attack on me was clear to that.”

“So, the band is back together?”

You shook your head. “No, it was just a thought…” You didn’t want to put Hange or Levi at risk, this was your mess and you were going to fix it. You had to go back to where she died, you had people you needed to talk to.

“Well, thoughts are dangerous because they lead to certain feelings and sometimes actions.” You looked up at Hange, she looked like she knew something. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

You gave her your best smile. “I won’t.” You looked to your phone and saw the asylum Ryuu was being held in was calling, you grabbed it and your coat and bag. “Excuse me.” You ran past Levi, he barely noticed you. “Hello?”

“Oh! Hello are you the legal guardian oh Ryuu?”

“Yes, I am.”

She sighed. “I have some…umm…”

You felt a lump in your throat. “Tell me.”

“He’s in critical condition right now, he’s been transferred to the ICU and is on close watch. He hasn’t woken up I’m afraid, could you come down as we need some papers for you to sign.”

You gulped and held back tears. “Y-yes, I’ll be right there.” You ran out the building, flagged down a taxi and got it to the asylum. You ran past everyone and to the desk, you gave your full name. “I’m here to see Ryuu.”

Her face dropped. “Yes miss, this nurse will take you to him.”

You looked to the nurse, he gave you a sad smile. “Follow me miss.” You walked down the hall with him, you felt sluggish and weak. Your breathing got louder in your ears, your body shook as you dreaded what sight you were going to see. The nurse reached the door. “The machine and things connected to him might be intimidating, but he’s alive miss.”

“Please, open the door.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He opened it, you walked in and saw Ryuu on a bed looking pale. His body and arms were covered in bandages with blood, wires and tubes came out of him. You walked closer, your bag dropped to the floor. You stood by his bed, tears in your eyes. You dropped to your knees, you held his hand and held back tears. “How…how did this happen? I was told he was doing well.”

“He was miss, but it seems someone had unfinished business with Ryuu.” He walked over and placed his hand on your shoulder. “He was attacked by someone, he managed to fend them off but he sustained life threatening injuries.”

“Who did this to him?”

“I.”

“Who!?”

He gulped. “I was told when they were trying to stop the bleeding, he kept saying tell Bandit it was Phobos, tell her Phobos. She has to hide, make sure she’s safe from him.”

You lifted your head a little and looked at Ryuu. “When was this attack?”

“Last night.”

You frowned, Phobos had killed himself in front of you and Levi over two weeks ago. “Impossible…” You whispered under your breath. You stood up, leaned over and kissed Ryuu’s head as one single tear tapped onto his skin. “I promise you Ryuu, I will find who did this and when I do, I’ll make them pay. No mercy.” You pulled away and walked past the nurse. “Call me if there’s any changes, understood?”

“Yes miss.”

You stormed out and heard your phone, you looked down to see it was Levi calling you. You ignored the call and waved down another taxi, you travelled to a familiar place and got out. You waited for him to drive away then turned to look at the floor, you opened it up and went down into your old base. You went to your armour, you stared at the new scale armour that you never got chance to wear. You took it out and put it on, you pushed your mask onto your face and put your hood up. You looked into the mirror as you went by, you looked away with shame and anger in your heart.

You flew across the city to the police station, you broke in and went to the morgue. You hacked into their computer and found John Doe, you went to where he was and pulled out the tray to find him still there. You scanned his body and found information in your system, this guy was a petty thief before this and a member of an old gang. You put his body back, tapped on your communicator and went to the Asylum.

You landed on the roof and looked at the reports, the attack happened in the garden. You saw the damage from the fight still there, but the cops had gone now so the crime scene was yours. You wandered around, took scans then came to a stop. You gulped when you saw blood everywhere, you welled up when you began scanning it and found almost all of it was Ryuu’s. The man really fought for his life.

You stopped when you came to blood not registered as Ryuu’s, you crouched and looked at it closer. Your scans hit up another petty criminal, but this one was from another gang. You frowned at the blood, none of it made sense. Why would small time criminals from meaningless gangs become powerhouses, attack you and Ryuu?

You stood up and selected the first gang leader to visit, right about now he’d be eating in his restaurant. You flew across the city and sent a little message to Levi, you told him you had to head out to a meeting with the hospital and you’ll probably won’t be home tonight, but everything was okay and you loved him.

You got to the restaurant, the guard nodded to you and let you in. Rico sat there eating his dinner, he looked up at you and grinned. “Bandit, now what are you doing here wasting time on small time gangsters like myself?” You grabbed the table and threw it against the wall. “What in the hell are you doing!? Have you no respect for old criminals like myself?”

You grabbed his throat and snarled at him. “Benjamin Nickels, tell me about him. NOW!”

He gasped. “Benji?”

“I don’t care about what you called him, tell me about him!”

He gulped and struggled against your hand. “He was a runner boy for me! He…ugh…ran errands and stole things.”

“That gives me jack shit! I could get that from the pathetic cops.” You slammed him onto the floor, you pressed harder onto his throat. “I want shit they don’t know.”

You winced. “Alright! I’ll talk!”

You loosened your grip. “Then talk.”

“He was a small-time guy, didn’t help much unless he got payed big time. He wasn’t loyal, if someone had a better offer, he’d take the job. I had to keep paying him more to keep him.”

This wasn’t anything new. “Big deal, all you criminals are like that.”

“He went missing.”

You let go of Rico’s neck a bit more. “What?”

“A three years ago, Benji went missing. He made a deal with someone, then he was gone.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know, honest I don’t know. Talk to his brother, he lives in flat 19 on Green Street in the Goby apartment block, he might know.”

You let Rico go, you got up and stepped back. “Thank you.”

He watched you walk to the door, he sat up and rubbed his neck. “You’ve change Bandit, you have a look that only killers have in your eyes.”

You looked back at him. “Then let’s hope your information was correct, or I’ll be coming back and testing your new observation.” Rico, shook and pissed himself. He’d never been so scared of someone in his life, in that moment you were scarier than Ryuu and he had his nickname after a symbol of death.

You got to the apartment and kicked open the door, Benjamin fell out of his seat and knocked his drugs and booze on the floor. “Wh-what the h-hell man?”

You stormed over to him, grabbed his shirt and lifted him up in the air. “Benjamin, where is he!?”

He grabbed your wrist and shook. “B-Benji? I-I dunno m-man, he-he disappeared!”

“When?”

“Th-three y-years ago. H-he was gonna make a d-deal with someone, th-they said they’d make him strong that n-no one would fuck with us. H-he never came back.” You saw the pain in the guys eyes. “M-my big brother is gone.”

You dropped the kid, you didn’t have the heart to tell him he was lying dead in the station morgue. “I believe you, but do me a favour.” You looked to the drugs, you smashed and messed them up. “Quit this all, clean yourself up and get a job. Crime does not lead to success or happiness, only pain and loneliness. I should know.”

He nodded. “I promise Bandit.”

You looked to him. “Do it for your brother, his path of crime led him down a road he can’t return from.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“The station.” You walked away from the kid. “He’s down at the station in the morgue, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“B…Benji…but who? How?”

“Someone lied to him, they made him stronger but destroyed his mind.” You stopped in the doorway. “I will find out who, and I will make them pay. Just please, change your ways or you will be lying in his place in a few years.”

“I…I will…thank you.”

You left his place and went of to see Eddy, he controlled a small old-fashioned gang on the other side of the city. He was in a meeting, with red wine and a big fireplace. You smashed through the window on the ceiling, dropped onto the wooden table and fired a grapple onto him and another on his chair. You walked down the table and up to him.

Eddy shook in his seat and smiled at you. “B-Bandit, it’s been a while.”

You sat down on the table, legs hanging off the edge. “Everyone, get out.” You heard the room clear, the door slam behind them. You pulled out your little gun and changed it to acid. “I need information regarding someone who works for you, now before you say anything, I got what I need from the cops but you know more.”

“A-anything.”

“Mickey Fontane.”

He snorted a laugh. “That kid? He was one of my lackies, always in it for the money. Kept saying he was gonna run this city someday.”

“Was?” You looked up at him.

He shuddered at your cold look. “Y-yeah, he went missing about two years ago. His girlfriend told me he had a big score, someone presented him with an offer and he took it. No one has heard or seen him since. Why?”

You let out a long sigh. “Thank you for your information.” You freed Eddy. “One last thing, you heard of anything in the grape vine about someone wanting to take back this city?”

“What? No, not with you Titans. I know you’re all gone, but you could come back any day. Us lot are terrified of you all, especially you cause you were the one to stop them.”

You stood up on the table, walked to the broken glass and looked around. “Good, now I don’t want to hear anything about you Eddy. Cause if I do, I will have to come back and I hate doing that.” You fired acid at the table in front of him. “We have an understanding?”

“Y-yes!”

You flew up then launched yourself across the city, the cold air ripped at your skin but you felt nothing. Your body was not used to this movement again, but you felt nothing. When you landed in the broken and dangerous old place you once called home with Goddess, you felt nothing.

You walked around parts of the ruined bar and house, you got to where she was murdered and projected the scene. You sat and stared at it, none of this made sense and yet someone you knew was ripping you apart from this inside out. You looked down at your gloved hands, snow began to fall around you lightly. You balled your hands into fists, you hated feeling so lost.

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here.” You looked up to see Harvey with a bunch of flowers. “And with such a sad face too.”

“Harvey.”

“Hello dear, may I join you?” You nodded and moved over on the rubble, he groaned as he bent over then sighed as he sat. “Thank you.”

“Here to rest flowers again?”

He chuckled. “I’ve done it once every week since the day she died, she was my best customer with you a close second.” He sighed and looked around the old room. “I know she was a bad woman, she did a lot of terrible things but…but she had the sweetest of hearts, she loved you kids like you were her own.” He patted your leg. “How are those boys doing anyway?”

You sighed. “Butcher and Diablo are in jail serving time, Butcher is getting good education, Diablo is getting surgery done for the burns.”

“Oh good.”

You smiled at Harvey’s chipper reaction. “Ry…Rhino has lost weight, built up a lot of muscle and left the city to find a girl and get married and start a family of his own.”

He laughed. “He always was very handsome, but so shy.”

“Yeah, J…the Father saw God more. So, now he’s stepped away from sin and leads a simple life with his followers in the lake district outside of the city. It’s really beautiful, he welcomes anyone. If you want to join, you can, if you just want to get away then his people are there for you.”

“Wonderful, I might give that a go myself.” He massaged his knees. “These bones are getting old, I haven’t had a rest in a while kiddo so it might do me some good.”

“It might.”

He smiled at you. “How is that dark and brooding lad doing? The one reading loads of books…Shinigami?”

Your jaw tightened, you held back the rush of emotions. “Umm, he’s in hospital right now to fix his head. He umm, he never did accept Goddesses death and it really ripped him apart.”

“Poor lad, I hope he gets better soon. Hospitals are not nice places.” He looked up at the sky and watched the snow coming down. “And what about you, how are you my dear?”

You shook your head. “Honestly Harvey, I don’t know.”

He took your hand. “We all feel lost sometimes in the darkness, we keep fighting but, when it’s so dark we cannot see what we are fighting. Sometimes, you just have to stop, wait and listen. Then the light will reveal itself.”

You smiled. “You always were good with words Harvey.”

“Thank tea for that.” You both laughed together. “Get yourself home to your man, have a warm cup of tea and a good night’s rest.” He got up and groaned. “Want to pay respects with me?”

You got up. “Yeah.” You walked over to where Goddess had died, Harvey put the flowers down and mumbled his private prayer out of earshot. You looked up at where Goddess would have been, you smiled. “I love you Goddess, you were my mother and always will be. I’ll stop this, I promise. I’m just sorry it’s taken so long.”

Harvey patted your back. “You’ll do it, know why I know that?” You shook your head. “Because, Goddess always believed in you. She told me you’d do great things, that you were better than your brothers. Her pride and joy. If she was here, she’d tell you not to give up hope and to keep being your curious self.” He winked at you. “Well, I must go home to the misses before I freeze my ass off and she rips into me about stay out late.” You laughed as you walked with him. “I’ll tell you what, don’t ever get married.”

“Sure Harvey.”

He got to his car. “I jest of course, marriage is a beautiful thing. When you find the one, don’t ever let them go. Do everything you can for them, to make them happy. I believe that person is Levi by the way you look at him.”

You blushed. “Maybe…”

Harvey smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” You watched his car drive off, you stood there in the rubble for a moment and thought. You had a choice of where to go, so you decided on where you were needed the most.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat in a chair next to Ryuu at the hospital, you had your legs hugged to yourself. The moon shone in through the window and lit up Ryuu’s broken form. You’d changed back into your normal clothes, left your Bandit things back at your base and ran straight back to Ryuu’s side. You had so many things to tell him, so many emotions. But mainly, you wanted to say sorry.

“Staring at him won’t make him wake up quicker.” You looked up at the doorway to see Levi, he looked shaken. You were sure you’d scared him, he’d probably searched for you everywhere then finally landed on tracking your phone. “I’ve signed the papers over to me, I’m paying for everything.”

“He doesn’t need your charity.”

“But he’s family.”

“He’s not your family.”

Levi threw his coat on a chair, he pulled his tie down with one hand. “But you are my family, and he is your family. Therefore, he is mine.”

“He wouldn’t like it if he woke up.”

“When he wakes up.”

You welled up. “How would you know?”

He walked over to you, he knelt in front of you and looked up at your face. You had your head turned from Levi, your eyes locked onto Ryuu as tears poured down your cheeks. “Because I seem to remember that stubborn bastard kept fighting all of us, no matter what we threw at him. He also kept going after you, no matter how many times you said no, he kept coming back. Ryuu will wake up.”

You looked down to Levi, you sniffed back tears. “You’re right, you always are.”

Levi stood up, he pulled you to stand then right into his arms. You both held onto each other for dear life, he rubbed your back and kissed your head. “I love you.” He kissed your head and said your name. “I love you.”

You gripped his shirt in your hands, you fought the rush of pain. “I…love you too.”

“Go ahead, cry. Don’t hold back okay? There’s nothing wrong with it, do you hear me? Let the pain out.”

You gripped his shirt even tighter, you whined a little then the flood gates opened. You shook in his arms and cried out in pain, Levi’s chest muffled yours cries from sleeping patients. He felt his heart aching, he hated seeing you in this much pain. He felt rage at what had happened to Ryuu, although this man fucked with Levi’s mind, he knew he was still a good man. Ryuu was just a hurt guy who lacked love, so he wanted to hold onto the only thing that loved him. Levi could forgive that, but he couldn’t forgive what someone had done to you by hurting Ryuu.

He kissed the side of your head. “I promise you, we’ll find out who did this and we’ll stop them. I know we wanted to stop being Legion and Bandit, but sometimes you have two choices in life. You have to pick the one you’ll regret the least, even if they’re two choices you don’t want to do.” He pulled you away slightly, you looked up at him and rubbed your eyes as the last bit of your crying faded away. “Tell me everything, I know you became Bandit again today. Don’t worry, I’m not mad. When I found out what happened to Ryuu, I understood. So, tell me everything you found out.”

You shook your head. “I can’t.”

“You can, I’ll help you and Hange will as well. We’ll talk to Erwin and the rest of the cops, we’ll set a plan in place.”

“No, I can’t bring anymore of you into this.” You looked to Ryuu. “I can’t lose anyone else Levi, I can’t go through that pain.”

“You won’t.” He cupped your face. “You won’t because the more people who know, the more people you prepare for what could happen the higher chances they will live than if you did this all alone and not warn anyone. These people after you, after this city don’t care. They will hurt anyone and everyone, to protect others we must talk. Understood?”

You pulled a face of pain, Levi was right about having two choices. Right now, you were stood at a cross roads, you could either walk away from everyone and go on your own to solve this, or you could go down the path with people at your side. Both paths had risks to those you care about, so you had no choice but to go for the one you’ll regret the least. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you everything I found out today, but as long as you promise me to not fight on your own. You fight with me only, we always work together because you are the only thing keeping me alive right now.”

He kissed you. “I promise.”

You smiled at him and sighed. “Okay.” You looked to Ryuu. “I don’t think sitting around here will do any good, let’s go home.”

“Good idea.”

You put your coat on and walked up to Ryuu, you kissed his head. “Keep fighting Ryuu, I love you.”

You ran over to Levi and took his hand, he kissed your temple. “You’re a good person.”

“I don’t know about that.” You smiled up at him. “But I do know I try.”

He walked with you down the hall. “Do you know who’s behind this all?”

You shook your head. “No, but I do know they’re smart and they’ve been planning this for a while. Whoever it is has a very deep anger and pain, we have to be ready for anything.”

He hummed. “I guess I should upgrade my armour to the same material as yours then.” He looked down at you. “I went to your base and saw your completed set today, I checked the testing results too and it’s good work.”

You smiled at him. “I’ll get the machine going to make it, but we’d have to go to the base for that.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go.”

Your eyes widened. “You sure?”

“Yes, it’s the safest place for us as well.” He helped you into his car. “Plus, we can get other people we want to protect in there, it’s the perfect place to plan things.” He got in and began driving. “My place is under my house, if that’s destroyed then so is my house.”

You smiled. “Alright, then let’s end this together.”


	14. Chapter 14

You were leaning against the wall, snow had turned to rain now and Ryuu had been healing for a month. He’d woken up, you’d visited him and he was a changed and better man now. He loved your visits, he apologised for what he’d done to you and wanted to move forward in life. Ryuu needed more therapy though, he still was damaged mentally.

Valentines day was soon, you were pretty sure Levi was planning something but, you pretended to not know anything. So, today you were by yourself and Levi did whatever he was doing. You were on a ledge leaning against the wall in the dark, you were watching some small-time guys to see if anyone would approach them regarding a deal of a life time.

You let out a long sigh, you’d spent many nights and days like this. You missed Levi a lot, and the guys at work missed you as well. You had to do this job though, you had to solve what the hell was going on in this city. You watched as someone approached them, they had a golden lion on their arm which was a Phobos nod. You watched them talking to the group, then got them to follow them to the car waiting. Now was your chance.

You jumped to the next building, climbed up and let your bird bot lose. “Hange, follow him.”

“Got it!”

You tapped your arm as you ran across the roof, you fired your grapple and kept in the dark at a distance from the car. You twisted in the air, your feet slammed on a building. “Fuck, this new armour literally breathes with my movements.”

“Hard to get used to?”

“Yeah, I’m lighter now and I can bend better. It’s weird.”

“Need to change it?”

“No, I love it like this.” You jumped off, backwards flipped then flew off. “You still tracking them?”

“Yeah, they’re moving fast. I’ve still got eyes on them Bandit, don’t you worry.” You kept going across the city until you got to the dead part, there was an area that was so ravaged by a gang war before your time and during the twins and gang leaders time that it would cost the city millions to fix. So, now this part of the city was left. “They’ve stopped at an old warehouse, this is weird Bandit. I can’t get in.”

You stopped in a broken apartment block, you eyed the building. “Don’t worry, I think I can break in.”

“Bandit you should really have Legion there with you.”

You tapped your mask. “I’ll be fine, I’m going to go dark for a bit so I can creep in alright? If you don’t hear anything after an hour call for back up.”

“Bandit wait!”

You ended the call, turned off your comms and went towards the building. You assessed every way to get in and went for the worst place, but safest. You got to a grate on the floor, tied on a mask for your nose and mouth then dropped inside. You waded through the disgusting water until your indicators told you to go up, you climbed a ladder then crawled under the building. You put your gloved hand in something, you looked at it to see blood. You held your breath in panic then calmed yourself, you scanned it and kept the data.

You heard someone walking in high heels, they were talking but you couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying. You could hear by the tone they were mad, you crawled along to a vent, all you could see was ankles and feet. The woman went up to someone, there were a few other people walking about and tables. A guy walked in, he sounded angry as he shouted in a hushed tone.

You noticed someone in Phobos armour, they walked over to a table next to you. You could hear his voice this time. “You are not my successor, I am the new Phobos! They say be better than Bandit, but don’t kill. I want to kill that bitch! ME!” You jumped as you heard a slam on the table, a person muffled scream turned into gargles. “I’m Phobos, none of these fakes.”

The door slammed open, someone shouted at them and you saw the new Phobos run off. You needed to get in, do some research or something. You crawled along and found a place to drop down, you reached a grate on the floor and pushed it up and open. You climbed into the room, you stumbled back and covered your mouth with your arm. There was bodily fluids all over the tables, and the floors. There were people strapped down, barely functioning independently. You walked over to one and pulled out your needle. You extracted whatever was in the bag, then went to the computers.

You pulled out your device, plugged it into the computer and downloaded what you could. All you could see was people were being experimented on, people who’d be easily forgotten. Whoever was running this place had a crack team, they were pulling peoples minds apart then rewriting them so they only thought about attacking and if they failed, they must kill themselves.

You flinched when you heard someone walking closer, you took your device away cleared any evidence you were here and ran to your whole. You jumped down, moved the grate across and kept moving through the filth. You stopped when you came across another room, the wall was covered in pictures of the Titans, and you. You saw nothing to do with the cops, or Legion thankfully. You saw there was a lot of focus on you, maybe because you were the last one left. You wanted to know more, you wanted to know what was going on.

You went to go into the room then stopped, you shouldn’t push this and get yourself caught. Sometimes you had to let things go. You gritted your teeth and turned away, you kept crawling until you got to the armour section. You got into the room and took a scan of the armour, you needed to find an easy way to break the armour other than an axe. You took information from the computers, you noticed mentions of the old gang world.

You took what you could and left, you got to the water side and sat by it as you went through the information you’d just gathered. The armour they had would be easy to break, it was like Diablo’s you just had to peel parts off it to get to the person at the centre. The chemical in the bag was odd, your analysis told you that it was natural chemicals that caused relaxation and obedience. You nibbled your lip, it was all from a natural plant. “Harvey, he might know something about this.”

You jumped into the water and cleaned yourself of mess, then flew out of it hoping you were cleaner than you were before. You turned on your comms. Hange shouted right away. “BANDIT! You’re okay.”

You laughed. “Of course I am, look I have some information to send you.” You slowed down on a rooftop. “Also, call Levi over here I might need his…” You felt hands run along your waist, a pelvis press to your bum.

Hange laughed. “I already called him, I’m guessing you’ve found him already. I’ll leave you two alone, Hange over and out.”

Levi pressed your bum against him, he hummed in your ear. “What has this naughty thief been up to?”

You giggled, Levi was role playing with you like you’d done before. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Hero.” You bumped your bum into him making him stumble back, you turned around and winked at him. “Why are you sneaking about after an innocent girl on a night out?”

He stepped closer. “There’s nothing innocent about you.” Levi fired his grapple at you, he pulled you closer making you slam against him. He grabbed your bum, cupped your face. “You’ve been stealing things again, haven’t you?”

You pressed your hands against his chest. “Maybe I have, what you going to do about it?”

He leaned close, his lips almost touching yours. “Punish you.”

You gripped his shoulders. “Gonna have to catch me first.” You jumped up and kicked him back, you back flipped from the force and fired your grapple to move you away. You felt excitement rush through you, you hadn’t been able to relax with Levi for a while. Plus, you needed to keep your mind off things. You heard movement behind you, you looked to your side to see Levi land on the wall next to you. He looked up at you with a glint in his eyes. You squealed and jumped up to avoid him, you twisted and flew off as fast as you could. The chase part always got you riled up, you kind of wanted him to catch you now.

You ran across a roof, you slowed down a bit. You heard Levi land on the roof, you dodged his attacks one after another. You spun around, knocked Levi back and went to run again. You screamed when your body got wrapped up by wire rope, there was no chance you were breaking free. You landed on the floor and skidded. Levi walked over, he tied your wrists together and ankles. “You’re not going anywhere.” He pulled you closer, lifted you up and over his shoulder so your bum was near his face. He slapped your bum making you yelp. “Perfect little present all for me.”

You wiggled. “Put me down Legion, or you’ll regret it.”

“You talk too much Bandit, maybe I should gag you.”

You laughed. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He squeezed your bum making your moan. “I think you’d like it more, you’re surprisingly very dirty for a cat.”

“Meow.” He threw you into his car, he got into the front and began driving. “Where you taking me?” Levi didn’t speak, he just drove fast through the city. “Oh, silent treatment huh? Smart move.” You sighed and wiggled in your bonds. “Jesus these are tight and difficult, I’m the master escape artist but you are sure making it hard for me.” You wiggled and tried to see where you were going, but you couldn’t. You yelped when you came to a stop and almost fell off the seat, your face pressed against the seat you mumbled into it. You looked up when the door opened, Levi grabbed you and pulled you out and onto his shoulder. “Am I going to jail? Do I get to see those hot cops Mike and Erwin?” You screamed when you were thrown onto the exercise mat. “Someone’s rough.”

“Cause you mentioned two annoying names.” He grabbed the binds on your ankles, yanked you closer and leaned over you. “You’re mine to punish.”

You flushed, you licked your lips and hummed. “Legion going rogue?”

He cupped the back of your neck, pulled you closer and kissed you. “You bet your tight ass I am.”

You purred at him. “Help, help, someone please save me from this sexy man.” He lay you down, he ran his hands down your body and pulled your boots off. He moved his hands to your arms, he pressed some parts then pulled off the armour so your arms were bare.

Levi looked up at you. “Now, what armour should I get rid of next?”

You hummed. “How about you take your stuff off and I have fun with you?”

He slammed his hands either side of your head, you flinched at his actions. “How about that chest of yours? You’re always using it to tame bad men, and tempt me.” He ran his hands up and down your sides. “Let’s see what the fuss is about.” He clicked your armour off, he threw it to the side and hummed at your pretty bra. You had worn it on purpose, the lack of physical contact with Levi had made you wear sexy underwear more and sexy clothes to woo him. Finally, all of it was paying off and by the looks of it, Levi had been desperate for this for a while too.

He kissed between your breasts and hummed, you smiled at him. “So Legion, is it exactly as you thought?”

“More.” He squeezed one of your breasts, he massaged it and pulled your other breast free. He licked and sucked at the skin making you moan. He nipped a spot to form a little mark, then he sucked it and watched you wiggle under him. He popped the skin from his mouth and licked a line up to your neck. “Stop wiggling Bandit, I’m punishing you for being naughty.”

You blushed at him, you really wanted to jump Levi right now. This role playing was becoming difficult, you wanted him. “Fuck, this is torture. No more playing, just let me have you. I’m dying here.”

He dragged his hands down your body, he kissed your scars the reached your armoured bottoms. “Good, because you ran off without me today and did something dangerous. Hange told me everything, so I’m going to keep playing with you for as long as possible.” You flinched when you heard the click of your armour. “Ah, there it is.” He pulled off your bottoms, he ran his hands up your legs to your heat. He bushed a little when he put his hand on your core, this playing about had turned you on just as much as him. He cleared his throat, steadied his breathing and tried to focus on playing his role.

You noticed Levi pause, then you felt his fingers rub your heat as he thought. You gasped at him and hummed. “You gonna cut my ankles loose so you can get to me more?” He eyed you, he knew what you were on about and that you were trying to focus him.

He pulled your underwear down, he wasn’t ready yet to let you lose. He dragged his fingers up your thighs, he pushed his hand between your legs to your heat. He leaned over and kissed your neck, his fingers toyed and played with you. You leaned your head back and opened your legs a little for him, your body sang in joy at the contact. You’d been dying to feel Levi again, but now you were it felt amazing because of the built-up need.

He moved his hand back a bit, then pushed one finger into your heat. He let out a shaky breath at the feel of your heat, how ready you were for him. He pulled away again then pushed two into your heat, his thumb played with your bud as you bucked to his actions. He bit down on part of your neck, he sucked the part making you squirm.

You bit your lip and closed your eyes tightly as he pressed within you, you felt fire burn within you. You turned your head to the side, you cried out and moved as much as you could. He pulled his fingers free and licked them, he hummed. “I can’t wait any longer.” You rolled you onto your tummy, he kissed your arms down to the binds and still gloved hands. He pulled at your ties on your ankles and let your legs lose then threw your underwear off. He ran his hands over your bum. “So cute.”

You turned your head to the side and breathed. “Thank you.”

“That armour gives a lot away, no need for imagination.” He ran his hand down your heat, you whimpered and shivered. He smacked your bum and kissed the spot. “Be a good Bandit for once and stay.”

You smiled at him. “Of course Legion, but if I don’t would you arrest me?”

“I’ll tie you up more, but knowing you you’d like it.”

You winked at him. “Always, now hurry up and make me moan this base down.”

“Promise.” He ran to his computers and draws, he fumbled around then ran back over to you. He took off a small part of armour, like before when you fooled around pretending he was Legion, your saviour.

You curled your toes in excitement, you gasped when you felt Levi run his length up and down your heat. He pressed in slightly, he groaned at the tingle of pleasure. The two of you hadn’t done anything in two weeks, it’d been driving you both nuts not being physical in any way. He felt you wiggle and move, he held your hips and push himself all the way in.

You turned your head into the mat, you panted and moaned as Levi bucked into you. You pulled and twisted at the binds on your wrists, you wanted to grip onto something. He bent your hips to point down more, the new angle made you cry out. You turned your head to the side, all you could do was moan and whimper to Levi.

Levi leaned over you, his hand glided down your body. He kissed down your back, to between your shoulder blades. He scraped his teeth on your skin and gripped your hip hard. He reached his hand on your stomach up more to your breast, he massaged the soft skin in his hand and enjoyed your whines. He moved his hand from your hip to your bud, his fingers ran circles on the nerves making you clench around him. You closed your eyes tightly and cried, it was too much pleasure to take. You bucked and moved your hips to get away, the bliss was too much then the pop happened. You pressed your face into the mat and let out cry after cry of euphoria, your body shook under him.

Levi slowed down, he let you catch your breath. He grabbed your wrist binds and pulled you up onto your knees, he kissed your neck and moved your body. He held one hand on your pelvic bone, his fingers near your bud again. His hand went across your chest, he pulled you back a bit more. You turned your head on his shoulder and looked up at him, you panted and licked your lips. Both of your pupils were blown.

He eyed your lips, he leaned over and kissed you deeply. He began moving his hips again, you kept your lips locked with Levi’s as you whimpered into the kiss. You moved your hands, your fingers lightly played with Levi’s armour. You desperately wanted to feel him, wanted him to be on top of you.

You pulled from the kiss. “Please, Legion…” You tugged at the binds. “I want to feel you, no more punishment.”

He let go of your top half, you flopped over a bit from weakness. He pulled your binds from your wrists, he pulled out and turned you over onto your back. You looked up at Levi as he panted at you, he pressed at his armoured chest and ripped it off sending it flying. You tapped at his bottom half, pulled the trousers off then attacked you. You giggled and squealed at Levi as he kissed your face all over, then the two of you shared a loving kiss.

Levi took his mask off, then he took yours off. “No more characters, just me and you.” Levi tapped his forehead against yours and said your name. “I need you, I miss you.”

You cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, you hook a weak leg behind him and pulled him to you. You moaned into the kiss as you felt his length press against your heat, you moved your body slightly allowing him to press himself all the way in. You whined and moaned as he rocked his hips, your body was sensitive and on fire. You pulled from Levi’s lips. “I love you Levi, I missed this, I missed us.” You pulled at Levi’s hair, you kissed him again and bucked up against Levi with the last bit of your energy.

Levi tapped his forehead against yours, the two of you locked fingers with each other beside your head. He dragged his body against yours, skin against skin, eyes locked with each other. The two of you shared an intimate passionate moment, your hearts and fears opening up to each other. You held onto each other for dear life, like any minute you could lose each other.

You smiled at Levi. “I love you.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your cheek and panted against your neck. “I love you so much.” You wrapped your arms around Levi, your nails dug into his back. You closed your eyes tightly as Levi grinded into you more, your hips moved up with him and created a new angle.

Your legs shook, you clenched around Levi as you were sent to another end. You whispered a few dirty things into Levi’s ear, everything he wanted to hear from you. He snapped his hips into you sending you over the edge, your body spasmed as you silently moaned. Levi gripped you tightly, he came undone and swore as he lost control. He tapped his head against the mat near your head, he tried to control his breathing.

You hummed and rubbed his back. “That…was…amazing.”

He pulled his head up weakly. “It…was…mmm I don’t think I can move for a bit.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but we both know you will to clean up.” You looked around. “You have a shower down here?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” You pulled Levi out, rolled him onto his back and kissed his cheek. “I’m going for a shower, I feel sticky.”

Levi turned his head and watched you wobble, you looked like a baby doe trying to walk for the first time. “You should wait a moment, you look weak.”

You grabbed a railing and looked back at Levi. “Oh boy I wonder who’s fault that is.”

“Hang on.” Levi grunted and got up, he stretched himself and walked over to you. He scooped you up and walked with you. “Come on sweet cheeks.”

You kicked your legs. “Now that’s a new pet name, different from brat.”

“Well you are a brat.”

“Only a little.”

He kissed your cheek. “You’re perfect.” He dropped you onto your feet, he turned the shower on then took your bra off and threw it, then your armoured gloves. “There, now shower and tell me about what you found out.”

You rubbed your hair and ran your fingers through it, Levi watched you lean your head back as the water ran down your chest. He clenched his jaw and felt something stir within him again. He took his protection off then got under the water with you, he hugged you against him. He sighed. “I wanted to avoid that talk, after something so wonderful just happened.”

“That bad?”

You nodded. “A lot of mess, dirt and blood. Small time gang members being tortured to become Phobos, there was this chemical as well that I think Harvey might help us with.”

“How so?”

“Well it’s natural, from a plant and Harvey is a plant guy.” You smiled at Levi as he stared at you. “Tea leaves?”

“Oh yeah, I suppose he would know something.” He kissed your forehead. “You send everything to Hange?”

“Yeah.”

He hummed. “Then, we’ll let her and the computers analyse everything for now. Just relax, you’ve been working hard for a month straight with no breaks.”

“I know Levi, but I have to fix this otherwise we’ll get attacked again.” You hugged Levi. “I can’t lose you or anyone.”

Levi picked you up and pinned you to the wall, he kissed you and took full control. “I’m not going anywhere, someone could blast me out a building and I’d still keep coming back for you. Always. We’re legends, and they don’t die remember?”

You smiled at him. “I believe you, you and me forever, right?”

“Yes.”

You kissed him and wiggled in his arms. “I hate to bring a downer on this nice moment, but Levi I am jelly from the waist down so give me some time to recover, then I’m all yours again.”

He hummed and kissed your neck, he licked a line up and nibbled your lobe. “Don’t worry, I’ll behave. Now, let’s clean you up.”

 

 

 

 

 

You walked with your paperwork and ear against phone at work, you handed some papers to Steven and moved on. You sighed. “Okay Hange, so you’ve upgraded our stuff to fight them but, is there any improvement on finding out their techniques? Is it reversable.”

She hummed. “I’m afraid not, once the person has been turned there’s no helping them. The damage is too far gone. With regards to tracking them, I’m able to recognise their armours signature. So! If they come to attack you, then I can give you an alert beforehand.”

“Thanks, I’m going to go to the board meeting. After I’m going with Levi to seen Harvey, see if he can let us knowing anything about those plants. Thanks again Hange.”

“No problem, I mean I like having a normal life and all but this stuff is exciting! Back in the game, stopping bad guys! I get to do so much research!”

You laughed at her. “You’re right, but relax okay?”

“Sorry, I’ll catch you in a bit!”

You ended the call just as you left the lift, you used your hip to open a door and winced a little. Your hips and wrists were a little sore from Levi, he was a little rough handed with you in his base. You loved it, but your body was paying for it after the mat session and the others after. It didn’t help that today you were wearing tight clothes either, a skirt and long sleeve shirt with heels. Granted you looked stunning, but the fabric running on the bruises ached a little.

You used your hip again to open the meeting room door, but someone grabbed the door and opened it for you. “Thank you.” You walked past and went right to your spot near Levi, he’d moved you and Hange up the table after your little Buddy creation. You put your things down, you were in your own little world.

Levi frowned at you, you hadn’t noticed it was just you and him. He walked over and stood behind you, he slipped his arms around you and kissed your neck. “Tch, oi brat you should pay attention more.”

You smiled. “I could tell it was you.”

“How?”

You turned around in his arms, you linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “By your smell, presence and heat.”

“You that much of a fan of me?”

You giggled. “Yes.” You pulled away and organised your things, you pull your chair out and sat down.

He sat on the table next to you. “That’s an amazing talent you have.”

You patted his thigh. “It is.” You looked up at Levi. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Just want your attention.”

You laughed. “Well, aren’t others going to join us soon?”

Levi hummed. “Well no, not for another two hours.”

You sat back, folded your arms and sighed. “You got me here on purpose, and early too. That also explains why no one is up here, even your secretary. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to kill me or blackmail me.”

“No, I have other things in mind for you.” You ran your hand up his thigh, you stood up and leaned closer. Levi felt his body tingle. “Seems you know what I’m talking about.”

You went to kiss him, then you blew air on his ear. “Naughty Levi, we are at work and we can’t do anything like that.”

You tried to move away, but he pulled you closer. You stumbled and slightly fell onto Levi, you blushed at him. He kissed your cheek. “Don’t leave so soon, I promise I won’t remove anything clothing.”

You hummed and pulled at his shirt collar closer. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Alright, I believe you.” You kissed him and hummed, you ran your fingers through the back of his hair. Levi cupped your bum and held you against him, he wouldn’t usually do this sort of thing at work but he missed you.

Levi frowned while he was kissing you, he heard an annoying sound like a phone going off. He yanked you closer and ignored it, he was enjoying this make out session too much. The phone stopped, then it went off again. He pulled away and clicked his tongue, he looked to your things. “Who the fuck is calling at this time?”

You reached over and grabbed your phone, you noticed an odd message. “Think it’s Hange, must be this new thing she’s put in place regarding…” Your eyes widened, you grabbed Levi’s hand yanked him with you to the end of the table. You sat down and pulled him with you, he was about to question you but the glass window exploded. Levi flinched as bullets rained into his meeting room, he looked at your calm face as you were thinking things over. “We have to get out of here.”

“How are you so calm?” You looked at him, he could see in your eyes you weren’t. He took your hand. “We need to get to my office, I have two spare Bandit and Legion suits in there. Don’t ask. Just figure out how we’re going to get out of this office.”

You hummed, things were piecing together. “Can you throw one of those big chairs at him?”

“Yeah, I can lift it no problem.”

“Good, I’m going to do something stupid. Just do what you think is best after.”

He nodded. “Got it.” He grabbed a chair. “Ready?”

“Yep.” You watched him get up and throw the chair stopping the guy from shooting, you jumped up on the table and ran across it toward Phobos. You dropped and skidded on your side sending a fast, hard kick to him. Levi threw another chair at the guy as you kept sliding off the table, you rolled forward. Levi ran to you, both of you at the same time kicked Phobos out the open window. You stood up and panted, you looked down at your outfit. “Damn, it was a nice outfit.”

“It was.” Levi took your hand. “Come on, we have to hurry.” You both ran to his office, he looked around then went to a wall. He typed away then bounced as it opened. “Tch, come on.” Yours and his armour was presented by a little compartment. “Finally, get it on hurry.”

You yanked your clothes off quickly so you were in underwear, you pulled on your armour quickly. As soon as you clipped your belt on, the last item you looked up to Levi and smiled. You looked to the door as it blew open, Phobos charged, you shoved Levi out the way and took the tackle. Your back smashed through the window, you fell down with Phobos as the two of you started hitting and kicking each other. He pulled out a blade then slammed it into your side, you screamed out in pain.

You flipped in the air kicked Phobos off you and fired your grapple, you moved fast and almost slammed into the building. You released your grapple, fell down a bit then used your grapple to slow you down a bit more. You landed on the roof of the car, you saw it dented under your feet and felt bad for the owner.

Phobos landed on the floor, they stood up and clicked their neck. They looked up at you, lifted their arm and fired. You jumped up as the car below you exploded, the blast sent you up more. You cried out in pain, you fired your grapple in front of Phobos. You flew at them, they dodge you making you flew past them. You skidded on your feet bent over, you fired both your grapples and cried out as you flew at Phobos.

Phobos’s eyes widened, he felt panic as he dodge every attack of yours. His makers had warned him not to attack you so lightly, that you were a force to be reckoned with. Phobos didn’t listen, he never did before all this and was different from the others. This attack from his own choice, he wasn’t told to do this. He knew he was going to be in trouble for this, but he also knew is he failed the mission and lose to you he would be terminated.

You flicked your body in the air, twisted and turned towards Phobos. You ran across a buildings side, jumped off it and flew towards him. Your feet connected with his back and sent him flying down the road, he rolled on his back and got up. You pulled on your wires, flew up and got out your gun. You flipped over him and fired down sticky bombs. His armour blew apart leaving him vulnerable.

You walked up to him, you twisted your body and kicked him hard. “Tell me who the fuck is in charge!”

He put his arms up to protect him from another kick, he knocked your foot away. He punched you, but you moved out the way. Phobos threw punch after punch at you, you grabbed his fist and twisted his hand. You slammed punch after punch into his face, you kicked his gut. He flew back and skidded on his back across the floor, he coughed up some blood. “I…won’t talk.”

“Watch out!” Levi tackled you as an explosion went off, the two of you rolled and he pinned you. “Keep your wits about you brat.”

“Sorry.” You got up and looked around. “Where is he?”

“What?”

“He’s gone!” You got up and walked around, you spun around on the spot. “Legion?”

Levi ran to you. “Not gone, hiding. He’s here somewhere, he used the explosion as a distraction.” You locked eyes onto something, he fired his grapple. “Found him.” He yanked Phobos out of hiding, he turned and kicked the guy in the face. He pinned him to the floor, tied him up and grabbed his throat. “You’re not taking the easy way out like the other Phobos.”

Phobos grinned. “I’m better than those losers.”

“I doubt it, you’re reckless and Bandit kicked your fucking ass easily.”

“I stabbed her though, which means we’re getting better.”

Levi looked over to you, you stumbled closer and yanked a blade from your side. You held your side and ran over. “He alive still?”

Levi looked back to Phobos, Phobos laughed. “Unfortunately I am Bandit, but it’s only a matter of time. They’ll know I failed, and I’m still alive. They will come for me and terminate me.”

You pressed your ear piece and tapped your communicator. “Erwin? It’s Bandit and Legion, we have a live Phobos here that needs to be taken in. I won’t have another dead one.”

Erwin chuckled. “What fantastic news. Mike is near by in his squad car, he’ll pick up Phobos.”

“Thanks, we’ll wait here.” You walked over to a car, jumped up and sat there as you held your wound. You watched Mike turn up, take Phobos in then Levi walked over and joined you. “Nice work Levi.”

He patted your leg. “How you feeling?”

You pulled your hand away and saw blood. “I’m bleeding.”

Levi grabbed your hand, he looked at the blood then at your side. “Fuck, we need to get you help.”

You smiled. “I’ve had worse.”

He jumped off and picked you up. “Hold on, I’m getting you home to the base and we’re healing you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay back on the med bed in your base, you sighed as Levi walked back over with a phone to his ear. “Are you sure shitty glasses? I don’t want to use something experimental on her…alright you don’t have to shout, I’ll get it done. What’s the combination?” Levi walked over to the side, he typed in a code and sighed. “Yeah got it…I said I got it! So, I just inject this blue shit into her?” He walked over to you and sighed. “Yeah, yeah I’ll tell you how it went now let me end the call and do my fucking job.” He ended the call and sighed, he looked down at you. “Sorry, Hange wants me to use this shit. She says its fast acting and healing.”

You shrugged. “Give it a go.” He injected you, you winced a bit as he put it right into your wound. “Jesus it’s freezing.” You shivered slightly.

“Un-fucking-believable. It’s healing up, that shitty glasses has done something amazing.” Your eyes closed, you felt like you were passing out. Levi shook you and said your name. “What’s wrong? Wake up!”

You sat up quickly and breathed in. “FUCK!” You shook yourself and felt a surge of energy in you. You panted and looked around, you felt like you could bounce off the walls. “There fucking cocaine in that shit? Jesus, I feel like I can run for days.”

Levi checked your pulse. “Your heart is racing, you need to lie back and relax.” You grabbed Levi’s shirt, slammed him onto the bed. You straddled him and gripped his throat lightly, you kissed him hard and began grinding against him. Levi pulled you away a bit. “Hold on sweetheart, slow down okay?”

You blushed. “S-sorry, this shit has me pumped up and ready to fight. But when I saw you, all I wanted to do was…well…” You trailed your hand down his body. “Shit sorry.”

He held your hips and hummed. “Don’t be sorry, I’d love for us to have some fun but, I’d rather it when you’re not high off your tits.”

You leaned your arms on his chest, you traced lines on his shirt as you still felt the buzz going in your body. “You’re right.” You dragged your body up his and nipped his neck. “But you just look so good right now.”

He flipped you over onto your back, he pinned your arms above your head. “Control yourself you wild cat.”

You wiggled under him and giggled. “Meow handsome, just play with this kitten for a bit.”

“Not until you’re not high.”

“But Levi.” He jumped off the bed, scooped you up and carried you to the testing room. He sat you on the counter, then ran to the door before you could get him. He locked the door, you banging on the glass door. “Leviiii, come on let me out.”

“You’re not leaving there until you calm down.” He called Hange straight away. “Listen shitty glasses, whatever was in that shit you asked me to inject is fucked…why? It healed her really fast, it was amazing but she passed out. Then! She sits up, her heart is racing and she’s full of adrenaline…well it’s a bad thing!” He paced backwards and forwards. “She has energy to fight, probably really well but…would you just listen!?” He sighed. “It’s a bad thing because as soon as she saw me, she…she umm…she fucking jumped me alright?” He squeezed the phone and looked like he wanted to through it. “It’s a bad thing because what if we need this in the middle of a fight? It’ll heal her, she’ll go hyper but as soon as she seems me, she’ll hunt me down and take me somewhere so we can fuck. Don’t get me wrong, I love that fucking woman, and I love fucking her but not in the middle of a fight. Fix it!” He sighed. “So, she just has to get rid of the energy?” He looked over at you as you bounced up and down. “Exercise, okay. Bye.”

You pressed up against the glass. “So, has Hange given you permission to be mine?”

He walked over and pointed at you. “No touching me at all in a suggestive manner, understood?”

You pouted. “Fine.”

“What we’re going to do is go work out in your gym, build up muscle and strength for another fight.” He put his hand on the door. “Do we have an understanding?”

You hummed. “Alright, I’ll play along. Oh, but I need hand to hand combat training too…will you be my partner?”

He sighed. “Fine.” He unlocked the door. “Behave.”

You bounced around him. “Got it.” You ran to your room, changed into tight short and top. You tapped your hands and feet up, you walked past Levi and saw him eye you and gulp. You winked at him. “You sure you’re going to behave?”

She growled at you. “Shut it.” He pulled on some jogging bottoms, his feet were tapped up. He wore a work out shirt, sleeveless and tapped his wrists too. He jogged to your training room, you were already doing a work out. He stopped and admired your body for a bit, he loved how your body glistened in the light. He adored the little moans you had. “You’re doing well.”

You jumped down from your pull ups, you grinned at him. “Thanks, I have plenty of energy to spare too!” You bounced around him and slapped his bum. “Come on, let’s fight.”

He sighed. “Let me warm up, then I will.”

You ran to the mat. “Ooow, you need to warm up huh? You scared I’m gonna beat you?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, alright brat you asked for it.” He charged at you, the two of you fought each other. Both of you deflected all punches and kicks from each other, no one was the better fighter, you were equal. So, you had to use each other against each other. You managed to get onto Levi, he fought to get you off but moved you around until you were sat on his shoulders. You squeezed Levi’s head with your thighs, he held your legs and tried not to think of the fact your heat was close to his mouth.

You smiled. “Got you now Levi.”

“Not…yet.” He slammed your back on the comfy floor, you loosened your grip on him. He pinned you in place, you wiggled on your back. He panted. “I win.”

You smiled at him. “That so?” You kneed him in the gut, you whipped your leg around him and flipped Levi. You turned him on his stomach, you pinned him down with his wrists behind his back. “I win.”

He sighed, he could easily get out of this but it meant hurting you a little. He bucked his bum into you, you loosened your grip and squealed as you flipped over and smacked your back on the floor. You groaned at the pain, your boost was wearing off and you were beginning to get tired. Levi turned you onto your stomach, locked your arm and leg in a hold and felt triumphant. “I win.”

You sighed, you could probably break out of this. “Levi, let’s face it I could break out of this too. We’re evenly matched.”

“You’re right, you’ll get out of this hold and put me in one and then I’ll get out of that one.” He sighed. “It’ll be endless.”

You hummed. “Also, I think that shit has worn off. I’m kind of tired, I used up too much energy fighting you and exercising.”

He kissed your cheek and let you go. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You rolled onto your back and smiled. “No, I’m a tough cookie remember? I’ve been stabbed, blown up, burnt and thrown about. I can handle anything.”

Levi lay next to you. “About all that, you really have got to stop throwing yourself into danger. I appreciate that you took the hit for me from Phobos, but you could have gotten seriously hurt.”

You turned your head to look at Levi. “I promised you that I wouldn’t die, I wouldn’t sacrifice myself because our future together. That’s if you still want me.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, shit brat, of course I want you. Always do and will.”

You rolled on your side. “Even when I’m old and covered in scars?”

“I’ll be old and covered in scars too.”

You laughed. “But you’ll be really handsome when you’re old, a real silver fox.”

He actually laughed, you blushed at the beautiful sound. “I’m glad you think I’m going to be, I know you’ll be stunning.”

You cuddled up to him. “I know we’re sweaty and disgusting, you probably want to shower right now but…I just want to hold you for a bit.”

Levi cuddled you against him, he kissed your head. “It’s fine, we can lie here together for as long as you want.”

You kissed his cheek. “We both know you’re desperate to go for a shower.”

He rolled onto you, he kissed you lightly then nipped your lip. The two of you shared a deep and passionate kiss, Levi squeezed your body as he got more loving in his kiss. He moved your legs open slightly, his hand squeezed your thigh. You moaned into the kiss as Levi grinded against you. He kissed along your cheek. “About that offer earlier of playing around, you still up for it?”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Hell yes I am.”

He nipped your neck. “Good, love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, half of this has been proof read and edited but, it got super late and I wanted to post this chapter. I will proof read the rest of it tomorrow morning! (UK time) Thanks <3


	15. Chapter 15

Harvey looked at your list of herbs, he hummed then looked up at you. “Where do you get this list from?”

You sighed. “It doesn’t matter Harvey; we just need to know what they do seeing as you know your tea and plants.”

He put the list down. “You won’t tell me at all where you got this from?”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

He looked down at the list on the table. “Because, people don’t use these any more. They were made and used on animals to keep them docile, then used on humans many years ago to get them to obey and speak the truth.”

“So, you need expert knowledge?”

“I’d say you have to be very knowledgeable for this, and not want to be traceable. People won’t bat an eye at these plants coming in large quantities, but they would at drugs.” He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “Want my advice? Drop this.” He put his glasses back on. “This person does not want to be caught and chasing it will only end in someone getting hurt.”

You looked to Levi. “Shini already got hurt because of all this, he got hurt when I wasn’t pressing this person behind Phobos. So.” You looked back at him. “Me pressing them now will make no god damn difference. I wanted to drop it all, leave it alone but they couldn’t.” You took your list back and moved to the door, Levi behind you. “Thanks Harvey, I’ll see you around.”

“Watch your back dear, please. Oh, and make sure you drink plenty of tea as always, you know my tea makes you feel better.”

You gave him a sad smile and nodded, then you left and walked with Levi through the city that was looking better than ever now the Titans were gone. Levi noticed your down turned face, your look of frustration and annoyance. He put his arm around you and gave your shoulder a squeeze. “At least we have a lead.”

You laughed. “It’s not much Levi.”

“It’s still a lead, Hange and the cops are working hard with the other information you got.” He pulled you to him and kissed your head. “Have a little faith, okay? I’m thinking some stuff over too, I’m surprisingly smart for a grumpy guy.”

You giggled, you hugged Levi. “Yeah you are, you’re my big brainy grumpy handsome man.”

“I am.”

“I just wish my brothers were all here, I miss them.”

Levi looked to you he’d been contacting all of them, asking them to reach out to you in this time. The final fight was coming closer, Erwin and the rest of the cops were ready to make their move. “I know you do.”

“So, where to then?”

“Somewhere special and important.”

You frowned. “What are you up to Levi?”

“Oh nothing.” He pulled you by your hand, got you into the car and drove you and him home. “Just enjoy the ride.” You sat back in the car, then let him help you out and walk you into his house. He walked through the large number of halls to one room, he held the doors and looked at you. “Close your eyes.”

You closed them. “Alright Levi.” You felt him take your hands, he pulled you slowly forward. You laughed at him. “What are you up to? This is exciting and concerning all in one.”

He stopped you. “Okay, now open.” You opened your eyes and gasped, Levi had made a massive fort for you both. It was like a little castle; he’d done an amazing job. You loved the fairy lights he’d set up around it, and inside was just comfort heaven with a little eating area, snuggle area, sleeping area and a tv and gaming place. You turned to him; he had a box in his hand. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

You laughed and placed your hand on your chest. “Levi…I’ve been so wrapped up in everything I forgot.”

“I know, but for me today is about telling you how much I love you. You deserve a break, after everything you’ve been through you deserve the world.”

You hugged him with tears in your eyes. “God I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He pulled you away. “Now open.”

You opened the box in his hand to reveal a necklace, it had his symbol on the end, the wings of freedom. You smiled at him. “It’s perfect, it’s so I can carry you with me always, right?”

“Yeah, I got it handmade for you because I don’t want that cheap shit people make of Legion.” He put the necklace on you then kissed you. “I want you to only have the best.”

You hugged him and kissed his face all over. “You’re amazing Levi, you really are.”

He squeezed your body. “I’m not, but thank you. I’m glad you like it; now would you like to go into the fort?”

“Yes!” You kicked your shoes off, then dove into the fort and crawled around to the gaming area. You picked up the controllers and turn everything, then you chose a game for both you and Levi to play. “Come on Levi.” You watched him crawl through the door to the gaming area. “We playing some games, let’s see how you do.”

He sat next to you and sighed. “Nerd.”

You giggled. “Yeah but you love it.”

“I do, very much.” You both played game after game, Levi was pretty good at it but you were better. So, when it came down to scoring you beat him, but he did win some games. He sighed and flopped back. “I give up, you’re too good.”

You smiled. “And here I thought you were humanities strongest.”

He looked at you. “Yeah, but I’m gaming against a sweaty nerd.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Not sweaty, I’m totally casual.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you suck at lying.”

You pouted. “You’re just a sore loser.”

He moved up, grabbed you and lay half on you. “Maybe I am, why don’t you punish me?”

You put your controller down, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. “Mmm, sounds fun.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

You smiled and patted his cheeks. “Buuut, punishment doesn’t mean doing anything naughty. It would mean banning you from kissing me, or touching me.”

Levi flopped onto you, his head in your boobs. “No fair.”

You ruffled his hair. “You asked for punishment.”

“I know.”

“Wanna watch a movie and cuddle?”

He got off you and crawled, you followed behind him and enjoyed the view. You patted Levi’s bum, he looked back at you. “You just smack my bum?”

You wrapped your arms around his hips, you hugged his bum and rested your head on his lower back. “Mmm, so perky and lovely.”

“Mind not cuddling my bum? I’d prefer if it was another part of me.” He felt your hands wander to his crotch. “N-not that!”

You giggled at him as he fell on his back on the comfy floor, your crawled over him and hummed. “But I just want to touch all of you, that a crime?”

“I swear one of these days, you’ll be the death of me.”

“In what way hun?” You leaned down and kissed his neck.

He groaned. “Heart attack.”

You leaned down and kissed his chest. “No dying on me little heart, I need you beating for as long as possible.”

“Why?”

You smiled up at Levi. “Personal reasons.” You looked to the tv in the fort. “Movie time? Or…” You looked to Levi; your hand slowly slipped up his shirt. “Do you want to fool around a little? Nothing too much, just kissing, touching and maybe some removal of clothes.”

He growled at you, then grabbed your hips and flipped you over onto your back. “You are dangerous.”

“I know.” You nipped his jawline. “But we both know you don’t care.”

“Sometimes, when I have work to do.”

“Well, do you have work to do?”

He paused and thought. “No, no I don’t.”

“Good.” You slowly slid your hands under his shirt, your fingers glided and went with his muscle. “Cause I’m not letting you go at all.”

Levi moved his arms so you could pull his shirt off, you wiggled down and kissed his chest and stomach. He sighed. “Heart attack, I swear.” Levi frowned when your legs wrapped around him, then your arms. You lifted off the floor and held him. “What are you doing?”

“I am a sloth.”

He chuckled at you. “You kind of are, that’s a good grip you have on me brat. You have any more weird moves?”

You dropped off him then curled up into a ball. “Defensive turtle.”

“Riiight, and the reason for this?”

“I should call it Levi defence.”

He sighed. “I could get you out of that no problem.”

“Do it, prove me wrong.”

He shrugged. “Alright, but don’t staring kicking off like a toddler when I prove you wrong.” Levi tried everything, if he moved you, you just rolled. He couldn’t pry you free, the more he tried the more frustrated he got. He sat back with a pout. “I give up.”

You grinned. “Now who’s the toddler?”

“Shut up.”

You sprung free and sat up. “I think that move would also work in case of an explosion, but it’s not like either of us are going to be blown up anytime soon, right?” You smirked at Levi. “Oh come on Levi, cheer up.”

“No.”

You pulled your shirt off. “Better?”

He eyed you, then your chest and your scars. He felt a possessive hunger in him, he pulled you close and made you sit on his lap. “Mmm, mine.”

You cuddled him. “All yours, now can we watch a movie?”

“I suppose so.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You looked at the paperwork Erwin handed you, the police had gathered a lot of information and were prepping with the help of you, Levi and Hange with new armour and weapons. Erwin was designing new ways of going into battle, because you were all pretty sure everything was coming together into one big fight. One last stand.

“Erwin, this is good, really good.” You smiled at him in your Bandit get up. “I know hands down that this will work, when do we start?”

He sat back. “Well, Hange has agreed to release a virus into the systems at that warehouse. If that doesn’t draw them out, I don’t know what will.”

You grinned. “It will, but just one little bitty virus won’t do. You need someone, someone to direct their anger at.”

Hange jumped up. “Bandit! Oh you can taunt them!”

“Exactly, and I’ll lead them right into your trap Erwin.”

He hummed. “It makes sense, after all you seem to be the target. They won’t follow anyone else, but you.” He looked over to Levi. “Though I do believe someone isn’t too happy about this.”

Levi shrugged. “There’s nothing that can be done, besides Bandit is the fastest out of all of us with her gear. Her armour? It’s perfection, she can move like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

Mike snorted. “Yeah you would definitely know how well she moves.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Shut it big nose.”

You got up. “So, is everyone ready?”

Erwin gulped. “I think the cadets need a pep talk.”

You looked to Levi. “Legion can do it, me and Hange have things to do.”

Levi sighed. “Why me?”

“Because, people look up to Legion not Bandit. Do it, it’ll be fun.” You took Hange’s hand. “Come on kitten, we have things to prep and I can do a bit of training with you while we wait for the cops to be ready.”

Hange squealed. “I’m gonna suit up! I’m going to be a hero!”

You laughed and dragged her along, you got to your base and put her in her armour and the grapple system. You adjusted her tech gear on her belt, and her arm. You put your hand on her shoulder, you sighed. “This is it then, hopefully they will fall for it and everyone is ready to fight back.”

Hange pulled you to her chest, your armour made a knocking noise as you bumped into each other. She held on tightly, you heard her gasp as if she was stopping herself from crying. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve made my life, I feel now that everything, all the pain and suffering has been worth it.” She pulled away and tapped her forehead against yours, her hand at the back of your neck. “It has been an honour to fight with you.”

You put your hand at the back of her neck and smiled. “No, the honour has been all mine. Together and always Hange.”

“Together and always.” You both grabbed what you needed, you climbed up and out of your base and went to the warehouse and watched it.

You felt a chill run through you, but it wasn’t from the air. You knew that this battle would be a tough one, that people’s lives would change. You silently prayed that no one would get too hurt, or worse. You grabbed the necklace around your neck, your squeezed it in your gloved hand and waited. You and Hange stayed there even through nightfall, you went through some fighting techniques and gave her a little pep talk.

You were both resting your eyes a moment, the sun was due to rise any minute now. The crackle from your communications woke you, you tapped your ear. “Bandit here.”

Erwin sounded grounded and strong. “We’re ready.”

You looked to Hange. “So are we, good luck Erwin. I’ll see you at the end of this all.”

“You too Bandit and Hange.”

You let go and sighed, you looked to Hange and nodded. You stood up and ran around the outside of the warehouse, you set charges to go, just enough to grab their attention. You reached your spot, right in view of those leaving the warehouse. You gulped. “Do it Hange.”

She tapped on her communicator, she looked up at the building. “Done, virus is spreading now and I made sure to add a little emoji of you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You pulled out your detonator, you tossed it in the air and caught it. “Alright, it’s showtime!” You pressed the button, explosions sent rubble flying all over the place. Your eyes stayed fixed on the exit; people funnelled out as you expected. You threw your device away; you threw your arms out. “NO MORE CAT AND MOUSE! NO MORE RUNNING PHOBOS! YOU WANTED ME? COME AND GET ME!” You watched as a woman pulled out a device, she held it to her mouth and spoke into it. You looked to the roof of the warehouse; it bursts apart revealing a whole army of Phobos’s. You stepped backwards; this was not what you were expecting. One flew right up and then down towards you, you watched them fall and fired your grapple behind you and flew back as they smashed into the roof. You held your arm up to shield you from the rubble, but a rock cut across your cheek. “Fuck, Hange get out of here!”

Hange panted and ran parallel to you as you flew backwards, your body twisted and turned as Phobos after Phobos tired to attack you. “I’m not leaving here without you!”

“Go ahead and warn the others, please Hange.”

She watched you twist and skid on a roof, you spun and fired your sticky bombs at a few. “Okay, I’ll go Bandit.”

You smiled and felt tension wash away. “Good.” You grappled one, twisted him and threw him at another. As you let him go you grabbed another the by throat, and kicked one charging you. You threw the choking guy at a group, you bent over and let another roll over you. You whipped your body and sent a kick to the guys face, then grappled and flew off.

You reached high rise buildings; you saw two talented Phobos’s chase you. One was going to shoot, the other tackle you. You didn’t want either, so you landed on the glass window. Waited for them to get closer, launched yourself up and spun horizontally over both. The tackler smashed through the window, you grappled the shooter’s face and flipped backwards using gravity to launch him up. You free fell for a moment; you felt a sense of freedom as you went. You closed your eyes and listened, when you heard it you opened your eyes, and launched your grapple saving you in time. The Phobos’s chasing you didn’t stop, all slammed into the ground.

You flew across the rooftops and ran; you saw Erwin ready and waiting. You nodded to him, you flew past, he raised his arm in the air. “FIRE!”

You rolled forward on the roof and heard the gun fire, you looked around and saw Hange. You gave her a hug. “You made it.”

She nodded. “I did, Erwin changed his plan. We have the firing line going right now, once they’re done us fighters go in and take them down. I’ve equipped everyone with these launchers, they fire these explosive darts. I call them thunder spears.”

You grinned. “Nice.”

Levi jogged over, he checked you over then cupped your face. “You got hurt.”

“It was a rock, nothing to worry about. We must focus for now.”

He nodded. “Just wait for the gunfire to stop, load up your spears.”

You locked everything in place, it felt weird killing these Phobos’s, but from what you saw they were already dead. Levi squeezed your hand, you smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He cupped your cheek and kissed you. “I promise you; we will fight together on this and win. I look forward to the after party.”

Mike joined you. “Right? It’ll be fun.”

Levi eyed you. “Maybe your brothers in arms will be there.”

You smiled. “I’d like that.”

Mike sniffed the air. “Get ready guys, this is it. Hange, is your new healing gel ready?”

Hange looked to you, and Levi, all three of you remembered what that stuff did to you. She grinned. “Yes, I’ve fixed it guys so don’t worry. No more, I want to bang your brains out side effects. Trust me.”

You sighed. “Let’s hope so.”

Mike sniffed again. “NOW!”

You all ran and flew forward towards the shooters; you flew over them just as they stopped. Erwin and his team were behind, all of you screamed your battle cries as you clashed with the remaining Phobos’s.

As Levi flew around and killed, he noticed little grenade balls on the Phobos’s. He pressed his communicator. “Everyone! Wear your masks now!” Everyone clicked them on just in time, the Phobos’s threw the grenades creating little gas clouds. “Hange? What the hell is this shit?”

“It’s a mixture of those plants used to make them docile, we cannot afford anyone to inhale this shit.”

Levi landed on a roof, you followed him as you both watched the fighting. Levi cupped your face. “I'll be right back; I promise I just have to follow this lead.”

“Levi you made a promise we’d fight together. Don’t leave me now.”

He kissed you. “I must do this, I’m sorry.”

“But.”

“Heal your wounds, help the cops out I’ll be right back.”

You nodded. “Okay, okay.”

“Love you.”

You smiled. “Always.”

Levi flew off, he had this feeling in his gut what was going on. He had figured it out, the people behind it all. He got to Harvey’s place nearby. “Harvey!? Get out here you shit. I know everything. The twins, it’s you and Goddess. She never died, you two faked her death.” Levi spun around when he heard a locking sound, he’d fallen into a trap of his own doing.

A screen came on to reveal Harvey, he gave Levi a weak smile. “Such a smart lad. It’s a shame you’re the enemy. So, how much do you know?”

“The twins, it’s you and Goddess. But you’re not related by blood, in fact you two are married. I could tell by the way you talked about her, the smiles you had at the mention of her name.”

Harvey smiled. “You understand Levi, that love makes you do crazy things. I’d do anything for Goddess, anything. Even if it means killing people, or experimenting on them to make her living dolls to play with.”

Levi stepped closer and snarled. “She organised this all, didn’t she? She built up those kids into criminals only to put them against each other.”

“She wanted the best fighter this city could offer. When our generation faded away, we were replaced by idiots!” He shook in anger. “So, we took in kids and made them into something amazing. Yes, we had to manipulate their parents into being monsters, because true villains come from broken homes!”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Bandit...”

“That’s right, we killed her mother and poured fear into her father so much he abandoned her. If he didn’t, we would have killed her, the man left her to save her life. We made sure she was beaten by people on the streets, we had to form this shell.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, fucking monsters!”

“I did what I had to for love!”

“You raised them as your own, then pitted them against each other!”

He sighed. “My love wanted to know who could replace us, Bandit was doing so well until she started making friends and falling in love. Goddess is so disappointed.”

Levi shrugged. “So, now what? You gonna keep throwing those Phobos zombies at her?”

“No, she’s too good for that. Besides, you’ve almost killed them all.” He sighed. “We have to go back to the beginning, to make a great villain, you have to break them. So, we’ll break her mind, heart and will until she’s a shell of who she was.” Harvey shook his head. “I tried to tell Goddess this wasn’t the right thing, but I can’t go against my lovers wishes.”

Levi pressed his communicator and shouted your name. “Get somewhere safe, now!”

You felt panic. “What’s going on Levi? You’re scaring me!”

“You’re in danger.”

“Me and Hange are coming to you! Stay where you are.”

He looked up the Harvey as he spoke. “No Levi, we won’t be physically hurting her in the way you think. Mainly emotionally. I love that girl like a daughter, she’ll never forgive me for what I’m about to do. But there’s no going back, forgive me.” Levi heard a click then beeping he backed up, but he wasn’t quick enough, he was trapped.

You flew closer to Levi’s position; you froze when you saw an explosion and a body flew from Harvey’s place. “LEVI!”

Hange landed in front of you and stopped you. “Bandit.” You fought against her. “Bandit!” She slapped you across the face making you stop. “Listen to me, he’s alive, I know it. But you don’t want to see what he looks like; trust me it’ll break you.”

You gripped her armoured forearms. You kneed her in the gut and ran, you flew across the rooftops with Hange behind you. You looked around and saw a body, you skidded on your heels and ran over. You knelt and turned the body over; it’d looked like they flew and landed then crawled a bit before passing out. You held them and felt your world fall from under you, in your arms was a bleeding Levi. Debris from the blast had stabbed his shoulder and cut his face.  

Hange skidded next to you on her knees, she checked Levi’s pulse. “He’s alive.” She looked up at your pale face. “Did you hear me!? He’s alive! I need to attend to him now Bandit.”

You lay Levi down on the floor, you got up and staggered back looking at your blood covered hands. They shook, your hearing was just ringing. You felt sick. Rage built up inside you, now you had nothing to lose. Levi was alive, but in your state right now you couldn’t believe it.

You turned and walked away, then you began running. You screamed in rage and flew off; you knew exactly who you were going after. Harvey, the explosion was in his place, he blew up the love of your life and he was going to die choking on his own blood by your hands.

Hange patted Levi down, she pulled out her medical gel. She pulled the spear from Levi, then some shrapnel from his face. She slammed the needle into his neck, she sat back and watched the wounds heal. Levi took in a big gasp, she grabbed his hand and held on tightly as he lay there with his eyes closed clinging onto the thread of life that Hange had given him.

 

 

 

 

 

You smashed into the burning building, you skidded on your heels and growled. “HARVEEEEEY!” You walked around, you looked to the walls and floor. There reflecting the flicks of the flames was Levi’s blood, you felt rage take over you more, something was surging through your veins. You looked to the screen, it flickered with Harveys face.

Harvey held his hands up. “Listen to me, you must remain calm. You are not ready for the awakening yet!” You flicked your wrists to the side, your thunder spears slotted into place. “Bandit! Please understand I had no choice! I did it for her! You know what that’s like, right?”

“HARVEY!” You slammed your fist into the wall, the thunder spear went off. The wall exploded knocking Harvey’s guards down ready to fight, one looked to the other in panic. A grappled latched onto his face, he flew forwards into the smoke. The guard shook and pointed his gun, you flew forward screaming, you pounced on the guard rolled and kicked him flying. You used the momentum to run, you jumped and skidded on your side over cover. You launched yourself with your grapples over a line of guards, you whipped your grapple wire at them knocking them all down. You stood in the middle of the room, Harvey’s place was bigger than you imagined, all this time under your nose he had a base.

You looked around, your visor scanning for life then it locked onto Harvey looking down at you. He stumbled back. “Stop her! This was not the plan! It’s too soon! STOP HER SHE’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

You walked towards him, a wicked grin on your face. “I’m going to break your face for what you did to him.” He flinched away from the railing and ran. “NOW YOU RUN!?”

You charged towards the wall, you fired up above his men with a killer look in your eyes. They froze and shook in fear at the sight of you, you landed on two, grabbed the throat of another and squeezed as you slowly looked over to the last one. He dropped his gun and ran; you twisted and threw his friend at him.

Your eyes scanned the area. “Where did that little birdie fly off to?” You heard screams and shouts in your head, manic laughter of all the pain and suffering you’d been through. You saw a trail and followed.

Harvey stumbled into his open room; his last haven he didn’t think you could breach. He looked to the other side of the room, there she was, his wife. “Goddess, please stop her. Reveal yourself or she will kill me.” She shook her head and grinned at him. “For God’s sake woman! Save me! If you loved me, you’d save m- AHH!”

The floor below him exploded, you flew up out of the hole. He looked up at you, blood trickled from your nose as your cold eyes never left his. He held his arm up, fear took over as he had no clue what he should do. You grappled the floor, flew towards him and flipped. He dodged out the way as your foot slammed into the floor, the ground obliterated around you. You twisted and kicked flying rubble, after flying rubble at him. He fired his gun over and over, he fell back and crawled away from you when he couldn’t take anymore.

You slowly walked towards him, he shot at you but missed every hit. One the side of your face, you whipped your head back and to the side and stopped. Goddess watched in delight, but Harvey in pure horror as you looked down at him then slowly moved your head back to show your hood armour was damaged, your mask too. Blood trickled from the bullet graze, but you didn’t care. All you could see and feel was Levi’s blood, his fragile body flying from this building. He promised to live until the end, that neither of you would give your lives up so easily. That the two of you would chase a future together, but all that slipped through your fingers.

You grappled his gun, yanked it close and caught it. You held it in your hand and crushed it, he yelped as Goddess clapped her hands in delight. You threw the gun to the side, you reached out and grabbed Harvey’s throat. He gasped and held your wrist tightly, then he saw Levi’s blood on you. He went white, he regretted what he did so much to you. He had turned a sweet fun-loving tough girl into a vengeful monster, you couldn’t be stopped.

You lifted Harvey up, his feet kicked in the air as he gasped and looked at you. “Bandit…ugggh…please!” You squeezed harder. “I never meant…for Levi to…ahh!” You squeezed tighter; he closed his eyes. “I’m…sorry!”

You flinched at a bang, you dropped Harvey and stumbled back. You held your thigh; you lifted your hand up to see blood all over your glove. You tiled your head then caught Harvey’s fist as he went to punch you, you bent it and snapped bones. He screamed in pain; he kicked your wounded thigh sending you to one knee.

Harvey backed off, he coughed and looked to his still okay hand holding his back up gun. This gun was a gift from Goddess, an emergency one with two bullets. It was supposed to be one for him, and another for Goddess. He aimed at your down turned head, he didn’t want to kill you, but he had to. You looked up, launched yourself at him and tackled him back causing him to fire at the floor. You fired your grapples back and moved away from Harvey, then you ran right for him. You jumped up, flipped over him and fired your sticky bombs at him. His body rag dolled about as you landed behind him, you twisted and kicked his back sending him forward. You grappled the back of his head and yanked him back, he slammed against the floor and coughed blood up.

You grabbed his ankles, dragged him then threw him across the room. You flew after him and kicked and punched him backwards and forwards. His body slammed against the wall, he slid down it onto his bum. His face and body were broken and bruised; he couldn’t take anymore. You had won, you had beaten one of the twins.

Harvey panted and gasped as you walked over, he looked up at you. “I meant it…when I said sorry…I never meant…she…I…I love her…you understand…right?” You grabbed his shirt, you lifted him up slowly to your face and looked down at him. “Forgive me, I acted for her…” You titled your head. “For Goddess…she…lives.”

Your eyes widened, everything made sense now, but it also meant everyone’s lives were in more danger than ever. You dropped Harvey, turned and caught Goddesses umbrella blade in your hand, the blade cutting between your fingers. She giggled and laughed in her Lolita pink dress, her hair in golden curls. Her grin was wicked, her mind snapped as she pushed you. You skidded back, closed one eye in pain and concentration as she pushed you to the wall. She yanked her blade free, then slammed it into your shoulder pinning you to the wall. You screamed in pain, but she, the person you thought was your mother laughed.

Goddess leaned closer to you. “My little Bandit, poor ally cat. Is that little heart of yours breaking all over again?” She twisted the blade. “Well. MAYBE! I should make it worse. Wanna know who killed your mummy? Me.” She giggled as your anger faded. “Your daddy? He loved you so much, but I made him an offer, abandon you for my little experiment or…I kill you in front of him.” She giggled away as you welled up. “Ryan’s mother was easy to mess up too, oh she hit him so well. All your brothers, I messed all of them up to create my perfect. Little. Villain. Yet, you all failed.” She leaned closer, licked your cheek and hummed. “But I must say Bandit, what you did then was delicious. I felt like I finally did it, you are my true child. We will be perfect together; all you have to do it obey me.” You watched her pull your gas protector off, then get out a gas grenade.

You held onto her umbrella with both hands, you jumped up and slammed your boot into the side of her head as hard as you could. She flew and smashed through the wall to outside. You panted in pain, then pulled the blade out of your shoulder. You smashed it apart over your thigh and looked to the broken wall, fighting Goddess in your state with two gun shot wounds and a stab wound was suicide, but you had no choice, you had to save everyone from her. If not, you had to end yourself so she couldn’t use you.

You ran and launched yourself out of the hole, you saw her slowly picking herself up on the rooftop. You fired your grapples either side of her, you screamed and you went feet first into her. She held up her arms and laughed as she skidded backwards. You flipped backwards, then charged at her and threw punch after punch at her but, she dodged everything with ease and a child like giggle. You grappled rubble next to you, spun and launched it at her. She ran at you, smashed the rubble and flew at you with a blade in hand. You lifted your arm up and felt the slice, you gritted your teeth and thanked your armour for protecting you, but if she hit a few times in the same spot, it wouldn’t hold.

She slashed at you over and over, you jumped and dodge and backed away as much as you could. Some of her hits landed, she was just too strong and you were tired, weak and wounded. You gritted your teeth; you had a small plan. She dove at you again, you caught her fist and let the knife go right through your hand. You gripped her fist, yanked her closer and punched her over and over again in the face. You twisted her arm and dislocated her shoulder, then you jumped up and slammed your foot into her sending her backwards and off the roof and across others.

You looked down at your hand, you slowly pulled the blade out and dropped it on the floor. You panted and looked up as she flew and hit things, this attack was only a small victory for now. You loaded up your thunder spears, it was a stupid plan but it was the only thing to stop her. In your state, the explosion would either burn you, blow you up or blow off a limb.

Goddess skidded on the roof then finally stopped, she stood up slowly. She grabbed her arm, she screamed in pain as she locked it back into place. Then she grabbed her nose and clicked it back, she roared in annoyance at you. She heard you getting closer, she turned around and grabbed your foot in time. She pulled you closer, then slammed her foot into the bottom of your jaw.

Your back hit the floor, you winced in pain then rolled backwards away from her as she stomped down. She flicked her blade out, then sprinted at you. You dodged her attacks again, then you held your arms up to protect yourself. She fell into your trap, she caught sliced the thunder spear. Her manic laughter and grin soon turned into shock, her eyes wide as the spear blew up sending you both backwards and away from each other. You felt the heat of it engulf your body, your broken armour did not help save you as much as you wanted. Your arms whipped out; you went backwards as you felt your skin burn. You looked up to see the colourful sky engulfed by the rising run, you closed your eyes for a moment and felt the breeze on your damaged and burnt skin.

 

 

 

 

Ryan ran over to Erwin; he panted and came to a stop as a battle raged on around him. “What’s going on? Levi called me, he said Bandit needed us.”

Erwin looked up at him and held his arm, one was completely damaged. He winced in pain as Armin tended to him, Ryan watched as Erwin was injected the arm slowly began fixing but would never look the same again. “Ah…we took a last stand, but communications have broken down. Your best bet is finding Hange, she went off with Bandit and Legion.” He sighed and looked behind Ryan. “They here to help as well?”

Ryan looked back, Butcher, Diablo, John and Ryuu were all geared up and looking like new and improved versions of the Titan’s they once were. “Yes, I broke the two out of jail. I hope you don’t mind, but I believe that a family who stays together must fight together. Our sister needs us.” He looked back at Erwin. “This city broke us, but it is also our home.”

“And mine.” He tapped his communicator. “Here’s Hange’s location, I can’t call her but just go to her and she should have answers for you.”

Ryan nodded and looked to his brothers, they looked to him for guidance. He ran ahead, they moved from rooftop to rooftop until they came across Hange. She was knelt next to a body sat up against a wall. “Hange?”

She looked to Ryan. “Rhino?”

“We were told to come see you, we want to help Bandit.”

She gave a weak smile. “Thank you, but I believe she’s on a suicide mission right now. Even I couldn’t break through to her.”

He frowned. “Who is that?”

She moved away to reveal Levi, he looked up at the group as he wounds finished healing. “Legion.” He clicked his tongue. “It’s my fault, I went in without thinking.”

Ryuu walked over and crouched next to Levi. “Talk.”

Levi explained everything to them, about how Harvey and Goddess were behind everything, their broken lives and yours. That they were trying to create a new villain, so Goddess could have control of the city. How the Phobos’s were minor criminals now lost. He sighed. “I got blown up, it was a low blow to get to Bandit and it worked from what Hange said.” He traced a new scar on his face. “I can’t imagine how she felt, I just can’t.”

Ryuu gripped Levi’s shoulder. “Knowing her, she’s probably almost killed Harvey.”

John waved at them. “It’s Goddess! She just blew from Harvey’s place!” He watched as you flew out and after her. “Bandit is alive, but she looks hurt.”

Levi got up and groaned, he waved Hange off and ran to the building edge. Diablo stood next to him, he hummed. “Harvey is stumbling out the building, he looks half alive.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Diablo and Butcher, I need you two to go after Harvey and then help the cops.” He looked to John. “You, Shini and Rhino come with me. Hange? I need you too for Bandit, I have a feeling she’ll need you.”

She nodded. “Got it.”

They all charged off the building, they ran and flew towards you and Goddess and watched the two of you fight. They saw you launch her again, but Levi noticed blood dance from your hand and a blade get pulled out. He ran and flew as fast as he could towards you, but he felt like he wasn’t moving fast enough.

Hange’s eyes widened. “No!”

“What?” Levi looked back at her.

“The spears! She’s loaded the spears!”

Levi looked back at you, he watched you dodge Goddess’s attacks then put your arms up. He felt the world fall around him, his heart stopped at he watched you and Goddess blow up. Levi screamed your name, everyone else around him screamed too for you. They really thought they saw your death and Goddess’s, but their world was shaken when they watched Goddess pull herself out of a broken wall.

John gulped. “Please God, please let her live.”

You opened your eyes and saw dirt, rubble and blood covered floor. _‘Get up.’_ Your ears rang, your body was numb. _‘Get up.’_ You moved your arm and placed it on the floor, you pushed yourself up then used your other arm to push yourself up. _‘Fight.’_ You balled your hands into fists, you moved your wobbly leg and pushed yourself up to stand. Your top half was hunched over, you panted as blood dripped to the floor. _‘Get up and fight!’_  You looked up at Goddess as she wobbled about, one of your eyes closed as you panted in pain as your inner voice screamed at you. _‘FIGHT!’_

You screamed and ran towards her, she looked up at you in disbelief. You threw punch after punch at her, she backed away from you in awe. You spun around and kicked her, she rolled backwards and skidded. She charged at you and screamed, you twisted and turned but felt some punches connect. But your body was numb, you felt no pain. She kicked you back making you roll, bounce up and roll again. You pushed yourself up and ran at her, you skidded between her legs and behind. She turned around just as you sent a hard punch to her gut, she coughed up blood at you. You leaned back and kicked her up into the air, you grappled her body with your remaining unbroken grapple and yanked her back down.

Goddess gritted her teeth; she slammed her foot against your damaged arm. She flipped backwards and threw little blades at you; you held your arms up and took the damage. She screamed at you in frustration, but Rhino landed in front of you along with John, Ryuu and Levi. She stepped back. “ENOUGH!” She pulled out a needle and injected herself, she gasped and stepped back. “A little something we’ve been experimenting on those clowns over there and that little kitten behind you. This makes me stronger than all of you! I will rule this city!”

They went to attack, but Hange shouted. “STOP! Let her go for now, we have Bandit to take care of.” She walked over to you slowly, you stood there with your arms up and small blades still in your body. You shook there as blood dripped to the floor, she reached out for you. “She’s barely conscious, this is…I’ve never seen anyone fight like this before…” She watched you slowly lower your arms, your determined look now faded away into exhaustion. “Bandit?” You dropped to your knees, she caught you quickly. “BANDIT!”

Levi skidded to your side, he saw the damage done to you and saw how hard you fought. He called your name softy, you looked to him as he cupped the side of your face. “You’ve done well.”

You reached out with a shaky hand and touched the scar on his face, you traced it down. “Am I in heaven?”

“No, no you’re still in the shitty city.”

You welled up. “You’re…you’re alive.”

He held your hand then with his other removed the blades imbedded into your armour and flesh. “I am, I made a promise to you remember?”

You smiled. “You did.”

Hange pulled out two needles. “I think a double dosage should fix her, sorry if this hurts.” She slammed them in and injected, everyone watched as your skin knitted together. You shuddered as you felt cold, your eyes slowly closed as the healing factor overwhelmed you. Hange looked down at you, she pulled her glove off and pressed her fingers to your neck. “Come on Cat, come on.”

John knelt down and began praying, Ryan stood there with his hand on John’s shoulder as he too began praying. Ryuu knelt next to Hange, he placed his hand on her back. “She’ll make it, I promise Hange she’ll make it. She’s stubborn, any normal person would have died with a quarter with these wounds.”

Levi leaned down and kissed your temple, he whispered your name to you. “Stop messing about and open those beautiful eyes of yours up, come on.”

You sat up quickly taking everyone by surprise, you screamed out and panted. “Fuck me!” You shuddered and looked at everyone as they laughed. “Sorry for the scare everyone, sorry.”

They hugged you one by one and said a little something to you, Hange gave you the biggest telling you off as she squeezed you. Then it was you and Levi, you smiled at him. He clicked his tongue. “You look like shit.”

“So do you.” You both laughed.

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “I knew you weren’t dead, you’re too stubborn for that.”

“True.” You pulled from Levi and looked at Hange. “I have an idea.”

She smiled. “I’m listening.”

“You have more healing shit?”

“Lots.”

“Good, because those who don’t need heeling get a boost right?”

She nodded. “Like an adrenaline boost.”

“Give some to all of us.” You looked to Ryan. “Can you lead everyone after her?”

Ryan grinned. “I can.”

“Good.” You sighed. “I need to stay here a moment; Levi stay with me. Hange? Go with the guys, keep an eye on them and fight like I know you can.”

She grinned at you. “Got it.”

You watched them all run off, Levi helped you move to a more comfortable place to sit. You both held each other’s hands. He kissed your temple where a scar was. “My brave Bandit.”

You smiled at him. “They can’t stop Goddess in her state, but together I know we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the next chapter is taking a while, but it has a lot of action in and I need to get it perfect. Funny enough, action scenes and the most difficult the write because they gotta sound interesting and transfer from what I see in my head onto paper well and well...my imagination just farts things up sometimes! It should be coming next week, promise!


	16. Chapter 16

Ryan flew back and cried as he skidded against the rough roof, then through wall after wall. John ran over with Hange, both started working with healing tonics and John's special religious healing material.

Ryuu flicked out his long blades dripping in poison, he charged at the goddess as she dripped with power. Butcher and Diablo worked together to keep her drones of Phobo's from interfering.

Ryuu crossed his blades and caught Goddess’s blade, but her strength was unmeasurable. He dropped to one knee, his teeth gritted in annoyance and pain.

Goddess leaned closer and smiled. “You fucked her, didn’t you? I bet she tossed you aside boy, like garbage.” She pushed more making him move to both knees. “You were always a pathetic puppy with her, join me and I’ll make you stronger kid, I’ll make her yours.”

“N-no, I can’t do that to her again. She’s her own amazing person!” He let go and rolled back away from her. “She has to be happy and I won’t make her happy.”

“Very well.” She spun her blade around. “I’ll just have to kill you. I had such hope for you, but you became a disappointment.”

“You’re a pathetic old bitch who needs to go to a god damn nursing home!”

She laughed at him and stepped closer. “I’m gonna make you eat your words.”

“YO GODDESS!?”

She snarled at your voice. “What!?”

Levi slugged a massive heavy machine gun to his side and in front, which you’d stolen from a dead Phobos. “Why don’t you eat this.”

She looked at you then Levi, eyes widened as she saw it beginning to spin. “Oh fuck.”

He fired the gun, he leaned back a bit at the raw power of the thing. He followed her as she jumped and flipped through the air, the bullets ripped and tore through her dress.

You ran from behind Levi, and threw multiple flash grenades you stole Ryuu’s blades from. You fired your grapples and flew up and after her, you twisted and flipped to avoid Levi’s fire, but be was skilled enough not to get you.

Goddess looked back and saw you fly up then spin attack her with your two blades, a fire in your eyes that caused fear to surge through her. She dodged your attack, but Levi’s bullets caught her. She flew back, then watched you flip in the air and throw both blades at her. One ripped her dress, but bother missed.

You grappled the blades back, then fired towards her. She caught yours just in time, both of your skidded on the roof floor. She pressed hard, but so did you. The floor crack under both your feet at the pure power from both of you, you pulled back and kicked her gut hard. You grappled her body and yanked her closer, she twist in time and sliced at you. Your hood shattered more, you stumbled back and looked over at her.

She panted and laughed. “You really think you can stop me Bandit? I made you! I know all your stupid little tricks.”

You slammed the blades into the ground, you smiled at her. “I’m not the kid you remember anymore Goddess.” You ripped your hood off, the thing sparked at the disconnection, then you yanked your mask off and threw it to the side. “I’ve grown up. I’m not your little Bandit. I'm my own person.”

“Oh so you’re playing the hero now?” She laughed. “Pathetic.”

“I’m not hero, I never was or will I ever be.” You pulled your gun from your back, you changed it to smokes. “I just do, what is right.”

You fired at her hiding your movements, she looked around in front then above. She always taught you that, but you shocked her. You appeared below her, she looked down in shock, she couldn’t move in time before you stuck her. Your fist connected, then it exploded, you’d placed a sticky bomb on your fist.

She flew back as blood came from her mouth, her world slowed down, but you didn’t. You attached more sticky bombs to your arms and legs. You appeared above her, you spun around and kicked to the ground, the impact causing another explosion. Goddess coughed up blood in the air as she fell and crashed into the roof.

She winced then rolled backwards quickly expecting you to come from the front or above, but this time you slammed you leg into her back, the hole of your leg was covered in sticky bombs. The charges twinkled then exploded sending her forward and right into Ryan.

Ryan grabbed her, then slammed her into the roof and punched her face over and over again. She lashed out at him, he jumped back. She reached out for him and blood poured from her wounds. Diablo turned his flamethrower on her and set one side of her body of fire, she screamed in pain and threw debris at him. The rocks exploded, Butcher had thrown his blades and saved his brother. She whiplashed back as two of Butchers blades hit her.

She stumbled back as her world fell apart, she jumped when a small blade hit her gut. She looked up to see Ryuu, his poison blade in her gut. She back handed him, but he dodged her. She lashed out at him over and over, she was desperate to hurt him or someone.

Ryuu flipped up, she watched him but heard someone cry in rage. She looked down, her eyes widened at Levi as he jumped and span with Ryuu's two blades. He tore through her dress and the armour under, all she could do was move backwards and watch him rip her apart.

She cried out in frustration, she went to hit him, but he moved faster than anything she’d seen before. He used his grapples to go between her legs, he slashed her ankles, then flipped up behind her and attacked her back. Be twisted around and kicked her to the ground.

Goddess hit the floor, she rolled leaving a trail of blood behind her. She panted and slowly lifted herself up. “You lot could never kill me. It’s impossible! I am your mother!”

Ryan stood over her as she coughed and gaged on her own blood. “You gave my mother the drugs that made her hurt me.”

Ryuu joined him. “You paid a group of men to kidnap me and instil fear into me.”

John stood by his brothers. “You forced a strong religious group on me and my family causing me to be tortured and brainwashed.”

Diablo walked over and traced his scars. “You caused my body to be covered in burns.”

Butcher welled up; he couldn’t look at the Goddess. “You took my brothers and sisters from me by paying a gang to beat and kill them and leave me for dead.”

You stood over her. “You killed my mother, made my father abandon me, tried to kill the only man I’ve ever loved and you forced me into a mask. You were never a mother to any of us.”

She laughed. “Somewhere deep down, you all know that’s wrong. I made you all who you are today!”

“If it weren’t for you, none of this would have happened.” You crouched down to get on her eye level. “I cannot forget what you did, but I can forgive. Without you, I wouldn’t be the woman I am today or met the man of dreams. For that, I thank you.”

You gazed at you, her eyes searching yours. Her eyes softened, as if a small humane part of felt and understood. She looked down and shifted, she hummed at first but it slowly turned into a laugh. You and your brothers moved back except Ryuu, who no longer feared anything. Your eyes widened when you saw her shift, you jumped up and moved before anyone else pieced it all together. “RYUU!” You shoved him out of the way the gasped as Goddess slammed her umbrella blade into you, it just about missed your heart. You gripped it hard, gritted your teeth and pulled it out of your chest and yanked her closer and grabbed her throat. “Why won’t you…just…give up!”

She laughed and leaned closer. “I’m not done with you kid; I have one last thing to do to you before it’s complete.” She kicked you in the gut, then sent herself over the edge of the building.

“No.” You ran and jumped after her, your brothers, friends and Levi shouting after you. You had to chase her, you couldn’t let her die here and now, you couldn’t lose her again. You put your arms to your side and flew faster towards her as she fell and laughed, her blood flew up towards you and hit your body. You caught up with her, grabbed her around the middle and turned you both. You fired your grapple up and felt it yank you hard, you screamed out in pain at from it pulling on your arm and your new wound. You let her go a bit, then grabbed her arm. You looked down at her. “I’m not…uggh…letting you go!”

She smiled at you. “Such a good daughter.”

You welled up at her as you both swung in the breeze. “You know, after everything you’ve done to me and what I said up there…I…you’re still a mother to me.”

“I really did love you sweetie, and still do. You make me proud, so damn proud. All of this, it was for you and me.”

You let the tears fall. “Tell me how I can help you.”

“It’s too late for me Bandit, my moments of clarity are getting fewer and farther. Let me go.”

You gritted your teeth, you looked up then back down again. “If you’re going, then I’m coming too. I won’t let you leave me again.”

“Bandit…” You looked into her eyes, she smiled at you then she was lost. She pulled out a little blade and stabbed your hand, you screamed in pain and let go of her and the grapple. You both fell together down, you turned in the air and grabbed her again. You twisted her around so you fell first, she laughed at you and tried to stab you again but you kicked and punched her in her wounds.

You ripped a grapple off one of your arms, put it on her and fired it onto the building. You kicked her hard into the gut and sent her laughing crazy ass away from you, and to safety. You turned in time to see the ground close, it was too late to save yourself.

Levi cried out as he threw himself forward, he tackled you in time. He flew through the street for a bit, he looked down at you and sighed in relief. He landed on the floor and ran with you due to the momentum then stopped. “You okay beautiful?”

You nodded. “I need healing though.”

He kissed your forehead and lay you down, he pulled out a healing injector and pushed it into your neck. “There, though I think after this you need new armour.”

You laughed. “Just a little.”

“You continue to impress me and make me so god damn proud.” He looked at your dirty face and smiled. “Saving the Goddess, not many would have done that, but you did.”

You smiled at him. “Everyone deserves a chance Levi, no matter how broken and bad they are.” You sighed. “Look at me, if it weren’t for you giving me a chance, we wouldn’t be like this.”

“You’re right.” He helped you up to your feet. “And you were right when you said you aren’t a hero, because you’re not. You Bandit, you are something much more.”

You smiled at him. “I don’t know about that, but thank you.” He cupped your face and kissed you, you ran your hands up his back and held him close to you. You smiled and giggled when you heard something loud, you looked up making Levi look up. “Looks like this whole fight was reported live on Tv, I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Hang on a moment.” He messed with his belt, then pulled out a spare mask. “Here, you don’t want everyone to know who you are.”

You laughed and put it on. “Thanks.” You looked over to the Goddess, she was swinging backwards and forwards laughing away. Hange was with John, both were over by Goddess and giving her small amount of healing so she wouldn’t die. “It’s hard to believe this is all over now, but I wander what will happen to my brothers.”

“I’ll make sure that those who want to walk from crime are safe.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

“Not only did they take down an army of killers, but they worked together to stop the mastermind behind the whole attack on the city. Both Harvey and Goddess, once known as the twins are now safely secure in maximum security at the city’s asylum for the criminally insane and are receiving treatment. Yet again the city’s finest led by Erwin Smith fought bravely, as well as the handsome, brave and perfect hero we know as Legion saved us all.” The female new anchor smiled and looked at her co-host.

He leaned forward with a smile. “And let’s not forget the tyrannical ex Titans also came to our rescue, all five fighting together to save the city leaving their criminal pasts behind. But and I think I speak for all, the biggest bravery and help came from the wonderful, brilliant, witty and beautiful Bandit. From all of us in this city, we thank you for giving your life for us to have a better future.”

Levi looked at your little face as you gazed at the tv, tears in your eyes and a little smile on your face. He didn’t care what people thought of him, but he was happy that they loved you almost as much as he loved you. Right now, you were still healing, and so was he from the fight you had for the safety of the city. Both of you had died, then were brought back to life and suffered more injuries after that. Hange had put so much of her healing stuff in you both, that you were exhausted and couldn’t move much. So, the two of you mainly lounged about at Levi’s, he’d cuddle you loads and give you kisses like the cute couple you were.

He leaned closer and kissed your cheek, you hummed back at him and changed the channel to footage of you and the others fighting. He ran his lips across your cheek and down to your neck, he licked the spot then nibbled. You moaned a little, but you were still were focused on the tv. He slid his hand up the inside of your thigh, you flinched at the sensation and looked at Levi. He hummed. “So that worked.”

You blushed and grabbed his hand. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Trying to get your attention.”

You linked your weak arms around his neck. “Getting needy, are we?”

“A little.”

You rested your head against him and sighed. “That’s sweet, but you know we can’t be active for a bit longer.”

He cuddled you. “I know and that’s okay, I just wanted to cuddle you and have your attention. We both almost lost each other, and things are now calm for a while.”

You smiled. “Yeah, but you know, there will always be someone new who will take mine and the Titan’s places.”

“Then we’ll both be here, ready and waiting. Right?”

You giggled. “Oh you wanna team up huh?”

“Yes, that a problem?”

“But what if I want to go back to my old ways?”

He growled and nibbled your neck. “Then I’ll have to hunt you down, tie you up and punish you.”

You giggled as he lay you down and onto you. “Oh, please Mr Legion don’t hurt me, I’m just a sweet and innocent little Bandit.”

“You’ve never been innocent.”

“I just like stealing.”

“That so?”

You smiled at him. “Wanna know the best thing I’ve ever stolen? It’s priceless.”

“What?”

You cupped his face. “You.”

Levi smiled at you making your heart race. “Well look at that, the brat is being a romantic.”

You patted his cheeks. “I have my moments.”

He tapped his head against your shoulder, he let out a sigh. “My heart can’t take you sometimes.”

You rubbed his back. “Poor Levi, he can’t even take me being smooth and romantic.”

He put his head to the side and closed his eyes, he hummed and gave you a little squeeze. “I’ve gone tired again. I hate this, being tired all the time and not being able to play with you or tease you. How long until we’re better and I can ravage you?”

You giggled at him. “Hange said you should be okay in three more days, me in five.”

“Five days huh?”

“Yep.”

He lifted his head and looked down at you. “That’s because you kept getting yourself hurt all the time, I’m still slightly annoyed about that.”

You hugged Levi’s face against your boobs. “I’m sorry Levi, please forgive me for being a silly little Bandit. But I promise you Levi, from here on out I will no longer throw myself into stupid danger. Well, mainly because my unfinished business is done and so is yours.” Levi went stiff in your arms. “Right?”

“My Uncle Kenny is still around somewhere.”

“What?”

“He’ll come back some day, I know it.”

You smiled. “And when he does, we’ll be ready, me and you together.”

He kissed your chest loads then up to your neck. “Perfect, and thank you for giving me a little spark I needed to keep kissing you and playing with you.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re right though, we will work together to stop him. But I warn you beautiful, he’s a monster of a fighter. They called him Kenny the ripper for a reason.”

You dug your fingers in his hair. “We’ll stop him if he comes back.” You massaged his scalp. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiled at you. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

Ryan lifted his drink. “To our new friends.” He smiled at Erwin and his team, then he looked at Levi. “To a new brother.” You blushed slightly at his words, then he looked to the other Titans. “To my brothers and finally to the best sister in the world. Bless all of you and thank you.” He raised his glass high. “To the city and family.”

Everyone raised their glasses. “Cheers!”

You hugged Ryan’s arm. “That was nice Ryan.”

He smiled. “I’m just happy, everyone is better and our family dinners are bigger. You know how much I loved our dinners together, I’m just happy we’re all together.”

“So.” You sipped your drink. “How’s the dating scene going? Found a nice girl to give you a family?”

He smirked at you. “I have yes, she’s a sweet thing. Complete opposite of what you lot think I’d end up with. She’s adorable and sweet, like a ball of cotton candy.” He pulled his phone out and showed you a picture of her, she was super cute. “She misses me while I’m gone, and I like that.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m so happy for you sweetheart.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“How are the other lads doing?”

He sighed and looked at Butcher. “Butcher has opened up a restaurant, Diablo has a tattoo studio going.” He nodded to Ryuu. “He’s gone into education; he wants to help people who have been mentally hurt and John is leading a wonderful retreat for people.”

You sat back and sighed. “Good, it sounds like everything is going well.”

“It is, none of us are committing crimes, we really have given it up.” He sipped his drink and sighed. “However, if the time calls for it we will fight with you and Legion. We’re not done yet with our fighting days.”

You laughed. “Wonderful, thanks.”

“So, what about you? Going full good guy?”

You nodded. “Yeah, well I might steal something small now and then. Once a thief.”

“Always a thief.” You both laughed. “You marrying that rich boy who runs around in a mask sometimes?” He smirked at you. “Come on I know he’s Legion, I worked it out and so has John and Ryuu but that’s it. So, are you marrying him?”

You blushed. “Maybe I will, you coming to the wedding?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

Levi, dressed as Legion, walked away from Erwin after a chat then sat down next to you, he put his arm around and leaned closer. “Having fun?”

“We are, we were just talking about what the boys are doing now and he was teasing me.”

Ryan grinned. “Only asking about the wedding day.”

“Wish I could kiss you right now.” Levi traced your cheek with his finger. “But I can’t because of who I am.”

“It’s okay.” You poked his cheek. “We’ll have to wait for when we’re home.”

He sighed and pulled his mask off and slammed it on the table, everyone stared at him and gasped. “You told everyone who you are, now it’s my turn.” He cupped your face and kissed you.

Ryan clapped. “Now that’s what I can love.”

Erwin grinned. “Well, well, Legion is Levi.”

Eren stood up quickly and saluted. “It is an honour to discover that two men I look up to are the same person.”

Levi pulled from you. “Settle down brat.” He looked back at you. “Where was I?”

You put your hand on his mouth. “Nope, no, not in front of my friends and family you perv.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

You pinched his cheek and grabbed your drink, you stood up and sighed. “I can imagine you all have questions for Levi, so I’ll leave you to it.” You walked away and went onto the balcony, he leaned on the wall and sighed as you looked at the city.

Ryuu smiled at you, he loved you with everything he had, but he had let go of you two having a chance. He’d always love you, always be there for you through everything. He walked over and leaned on the wall. “Do you regret it; you know arresting her instead of killing her?”

You shook your head. “She was sick and needed help, so is Harvey. People who are ill don’t deserve to die. Harvey was so brainwashed by Goddess; he didn’t know what to do. Goddess had lost her mind she’d been so consumed by loss of what she knew and loved. Hopefully, they both get the help they need.”

“You’re right.” He sighed. “You going to visit her?”

You smiled. “Yeah, I will. Are you?”

You both looked at each other, Ryuu smiled at you. “I think I will, yeah. No matter what she’s done to us, she still raised us for a large part of our lives. It’s hard to just abandon her and never look back. I know we’ll never get our sane mother we loved back, the one who really cared and regretted her actions but, if I get to see her and talk to her just for a moment, I’ll be happy.”

You put your arm around him and hugged him. “When I held her hand before she attacked me again, I saw our mother for a moment. She told me she loves me and was proud of me.”

Ryuu hugged you tightly against him. “We’ll all proud of you, and we love you to death.”

“I love you guys too, and I’m proud of what you’re doing now.” You pulled away and played with his long beautiful hair. “Ryan told me you were going to help those with metal health.”

“I am.” He smiled at the plat you were making. “I suffered a lot; I want others to know it’s okay and how to get better.”

“It’s a good goal to have. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” He sighed. “I know we’ve been through this, but I want to say I’m sorry again for what I did to you.”

“It’s okay Ryuu, honestly.”

He smiled. “Thank you for visiting me in hospital.”

You laughed and blushed. “You may have been a dick to me, but I still love you Ryuu and always will. We weren’t right for each other, but that doesn’t mean we have to stop caring for each other.”

Ryuu gave you a big hug and spun you around making you laugh. “I adore you to death, always will and you will never get rid of me. Promise.”

You giggled as he put you down, you thumped him in the chest. “Good!”

“I must say beautiful; you were amazing to watch when you were fighting.” He ruffled your hair. “You were better than all of us.”

You bounced from foot to foot, fists up in a silly way to fight. “I’ll take you loser brothers on any time, come at me.”

He flicked your forehead. “Such a loser.”

“What are sister’s for?”

He chuckled. “Yeah I guess you’re right. So, Ryan has a girlfriend, she’s cute and looks a little like you.”

You pouted. “No way does she look like me, but she is cute.”

He sat on the balcony wall. “John still hasn’t found anyone, he’s gone single and wants to stay that way, something about being pure for God. Oh, and he want’s to find his true love.”

“Good for him, I hope he does.”

He smiled and looked at the dinner party inside. “He’s a good man, Levi that is. I’m weirdly routing for you both, though it does pain me a little.” He put his hands up. “It’ll take time, but I’m sure I’ll come to sing your praises as a couple.”

You patted his chest. “Thanks, Ryuu.”

“You both are acting civil.” You both looked to John, he smiled. “Don’t mind me you two, I was simply exchanging pleasantries with the cities hero here.” He referred to Levi next to him. “Ah, but I came out here for air and he wanted to see his girl. Ryuu? How about we catch up.” John smiled and winked at you. “He’s all yours.”

You smiled at Levi as he walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you. “Mmm, I missed you.”

You giggled. “I was gone for a moment.”

“Everyone was asking stupid questions, though I did like that marriage questions.”

“Of course, you would.”

“So, do you want to get out of here and see her?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Not yet, the doctors say she isn’t ready yet for us. Maybe in a few weeks we can.”

He kissed you and squeezed your body. “Sure, now how about we go home and I’ll cheer you up.” He leaned closer. “I’m desperate to get out of this armour and to undress you, but there is one thing…want me to leave my mask on?”

You grinned. “Well I did hear there was a thieving cat about.”

“Oh?”

You walked away from him as you swayed your hips, you winked back at him. “Should chase that up.”

“I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

You typed on your communicator, then grabbed the bar in front of you and slipped across to another one. You flipped and grabbed a hanging light, you grinned and flung yourself forwards avoiding the alarms. You twisted and turned in the air until you safely landed in front of the safe. “Easy, these people should try harder.” You put the device you’d stolen from Levi on the safe, you tapped away on your device to unlock it. “Ooow, this is high tech, this should make it more fun.”

“Bandit?” You looked back and up at the opened window; Levi was there as Legion. “This brings back memories.”

You grinned. “At least this time you’re not here to stop me.”

“I am, if you don’t leave now, we’re going to be late.”

You laughed. “It’s okay if we’re late.”

He sighed. “I’ve heard of a bride or groom being late to a wedding, but not both the bride and groom.”

You tapped away on your communicator. “Relax honey, we’ll get there on time I promise because this is going as smooth as silk.” You grinned as the safe opened. “I’m the best thief in this city. I got it open by the way, you’re welcome sugar.” You grabbed what was inside and loaded it into your bag. You stood up and looked around, then you jumped about and leaped for Levi.

Levi grabbed you hand in time. “Got you.” He yanked you up causing you to lie on top of him. “You.”

You smiled. “Ooow, this is nice.”

“Focus, we have a wedding to go to.”

You kissed him. “I know. You really think I’d miss my own wedding?”

“You’re capable of anything brat.”

You giggled and kissed him deeply. “I wouldn’t miss our wedding, I’ve been looking forward to this day, promise.” You got up. “Now, let’s get out of here and enjoy our day.”

“BANDIT!” You both looked over to the guard, he was back early from break which wasn’t predicted by you both. “SHE’S BACK! BANDIT IS BACK!”

Levi looked at you. “How many people did you piss off as Bandit?”

You grinned. “Too many. We should run, fast.”

You both jumped out the window and flew across the city together. Levi clicked his tongue. “After we get away from these guys, I’m giving you a stern talking to.”

You giggled. “You gonna spank me?”

“Stop making it kinky.”

You flipped over him. “Why, am I turning you on?”

“Always.”

You winked at him and twisted in the air, then you frowned. “These guys really are pissed off at me.”

“What did you do?”

You landed on the roof and ran to a stop, you turned to the gang members coming after the two of you. “It was only minor things. I mean, I stole umm…”

“Bandit.” You jumped and looked at the gang leader, now you remembered what you’d done. “You owe me an apology.”

You snorted a laugh. Levi looked over at you a frowned. “What’s so funny? What did you do?”

The leader pointed at you. “That bitch there stole my jewel encrusted prosthetic leg!” He pointed at his face. “And my high-tech eye!”

Levi looked at you as you tried to hold back laughs. “Really?”

You cleared your throat. “To be fair, he was a stuck-up rich bastard who used people to make money. He cut up a guy and took parts of him, so I took parts of him in return. I got a good amount of money for it.”

“You took his leg and eye because he took another man’s leg and eye?”

You sniggered. “Yep.”

“You’re forgiven, but it’s still weird.” He sighed and rolled his shoulder. “Alright, let’s get this over with or we’re really going to be late.”

You stood back to back with Levi, you grinned as you got surrounded. “Come on Levi, have a little fun.”

He sighed. “I guess you’re right, this is going to be fun.” The two of you worked together to take down the gang, you used each other bodies and gadgets. It was so much fun, like it was just like old times. You panted when it was over, you were a tiny bit rusty due to the lack of crime in the city. Levi walked over to you, his heart hammering in his chest. “Oi brat?”

You grinned. “Yeeees?”

“I got you a little gift.” He held up the guys new tech eye.

You jumped up and down and clapped. “You got his eye for me?”

He cupped the side of your face and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Of course, I did. They guy was an asshole, it it’s rather funny seeing him scream and fumble about after losing one eye.”

“That’s my husband to be.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Our wedding!” He looked at the time on his communicator, he had missed calls from people “We’re going to be late if we don’t move now.” He grabbed your hand and ran with you across the roof tops. “Everyone is going to suspect something!”

You laughed at him. “No, they won’t, and if they do it’s fine. Most will think we’re off having sex, but in reality, we’re being just being Legion and Bandit.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, maybe we should have been having sex.”

“Trust me Levi, the stuff I got is good shit.” You both came to a stop at his mansion, you could see in his beautiful garden the wedding was almost set up. “Besides, think of all the fun sex we’re going to have tonight.”

Levi growled at you, he yanked you closer and kissed you. “I’m going to have so much fun with you Mrs Ackerman.”

You giggled. “But first, we need to get married.” You looked around. “And get in without people knowing we were naughty.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “We’ll do it. We can do anything together, we always have.”

You smiled and winked at him. “See you at the altar.” You jumped off and flew to a window, you changed out of your armour and put on a dressing gown. You ran down the hall to your wedding room, Hange was inside with Mikasa and Sasha waiting for you. “Sorry I’m late.”

Hange smirked at you, she knew exactly what you’d been doing. “Don’t be sorry, you were caught up for a moment. Now, let’s get your hair and makeup done.”

You sat down and sighed. “Thanks ladies.”

You sat back and enjoyed them making you look nice, it was still weird to get used to people being nice to you, but it was getting easier to let them. Hange finished off your hair and smiled. “All done, you nervous?”

You laughed a little. “Maybe, I mean I know he’ll be there waiting for me but, having so many people watch makes me nervous.”

“I get it, you’re not used to any of this.”

Mikasa crouched by you and smiled. “I understand how you feel as well, I lost everything as a kid, gained it back and then lost it again. I know how weird it is, but remember how loved and lucky we are.”

You nodded and looked to Sasha. “Unbelievably loved and lucky, it’s a blessing.”

You smiled. “Yeah, thank you, all of you.” You got up and sighed. “Alright, let’s get my dress on.” You took your robe off to reveal very nice underwear, all just for Levi. You slipped on your dress, it was everything you could ever want and more and complimented your figure. You soothed it out due to nerves, you turned to the ladies and smiled. “So? How do I look?”

Hange welled up. “I think I speak for all of us when I say, you are a vision.”

You giggled. “Thanks.” Mikasa gave you your flowers. “Thank you.” You sighed. “Alright, I’m ready to become Mrs Ackerman.”

Hange linked her arm with yours, she was you maid of honour and giving you away today. “Since you and Levi met you’ve been Mrs Ackerman.”

You laughed. “I suppose I have, shall we?”

Hange led the way to the back doors, she checked you over and nodded. Sasha and Mikasa went first then you and Hange walked out, you were blushing hard as the cops you came to know as friends and your Titan brothers looked at you. She leaned over as you both walked. “Don’t worry your pretty head, they love your look. But instead of eyeing them, look at Levi’s face. I’ve never seen a man more in love.”

You looked up to Levi, your nerves washed away seeing him there in his suit and cravat. Levi was a vision, pure perfection and had the sweetest smile on his face. Hange let you go, you gave her your flowers then you walked up to Levi. He took your hand. “You look stunning.”

You smiled. “So do you.”

“Thank you.” You both exchanged vows, then he took the rings from Erwin. He slipped your ring on, then you put his on. Levi squeezed your hands. “I do.”

You smiled at him. “I do.”

John sighed. “Then, with the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife…”

Levi glared at John. “John, really?”

He laughed. “Sorry, sorry but I had to. Alright, you can kiss your bride.”

Levi cupped the side of your face, he growled a little at you then pulled you close by your waist, then he kissed you. You smiled as everyone cheered, your fingers tangled in his hair. He pulled away then led you to the paperwork, he signed it first and you signed it right after him.

You looked up at Levi. “Told you we wouldn’t be late.”

“We’ve just gotten married and you’re already being a told you so brat wife.”

You grinned. “If I wasn’t, you’d be disappointed or think something was wrong.”

He held you against him. “You’re right, now let’s go have our dance, eat cake, watch these idiots get drunk then go to bed.”

You frowned. “We better not be doing and sleeping tonight.”

He squeezed you and held you close. “None at all, I’m going to keep you awake all night.”

“Good.”

“Now come on Mrs Ackerman, we have a party to attend.”


End file.
